


Next to You

by Kight, Mike1999



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mystery, Post-Canon, Roadtrip, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Superpowers, Time Travel, lots of driving now that I think about it, post-sacrifice-chloe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 164,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kight/pseuds/Kight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike1999/pseuds/Mike1999
Summary: 卡湾事件已经过去5年。Chloe在困惑中于旧金山苏醒并努力寻找Max，与此同时Max还没有走出牺牲Chloe的阴影。当两个女孩儿再次重逢，这个世界的神秘可能会超出她们的想象。





	1. Awake（醒来）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Next to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169279) by [GipsyLegend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GipsyLegend/pseuds/GipsyLegend). 



职工往来不绝熙熙攘攘，电话不断响起又不断被接起，纸张摩擦，键盘咔嗒作响，行走，奔跑的脚步声，一杯咖啡。谈话声从房间对面传来，滚轮椅划过地板。这一切都那么完美却又那么格格不入。

 

 ** _【我他妈在哪儿？】_** Chloe思忖着，她的视线一片模糊，仿佛刚从数年的沉睡中苏醒过来。

 

“我们真的需要重新设计这些阴影。”一个男人从她身边经过。

 

“你还是对上周的专栏念念不忘。”一个女人紧随其后。

 

“我可没开玩笑。”男人抿了一口咖啡，接着这两个人声便被淹没在嘈杂的背景中

 

 ** _【办公室。】_** 在听到右边的另一场对话后，这是Chloe能想到的第一个站得住脚的假设。

 

“我们把封面换成Maxine Caufield的作品了，现在这玩意儿的销量很不错。”一个声音低沉的中年男人，Chloe想象着，同时另一个年轻些的声音插入进来。

 

“新生代火力正旺啊。”

 

“新生代就是个自以为是的笑话，他们觉得自己能开启下一场启蒙运动。”

 

“嘿，只要能卖出去就行，而且确实能卖出去。”

 

“给我的葬礼买单好吗？”这两个人咯咯笑着走远了。

 

 ** _【Maxine Caufield。_** ** _】_** 一个熟悉的名字。【 ** _Maxine Caufield_** ** _。】_**

 

“我不能替您做这个决定女士。如果您想消除记录的话…”

 

 ** _【我做不了这个决定。】_** Chloe的视线被雷声唤醒，逐渐清晰，她眼前是一个全速运转的办公室。脚步，文档，电脑和玻璃杯。白色的灯管看起来太过老套，还有乱糟糟的办公桌和永不停歇的打印机。

 

Chloe快速分析了她周围的环境，而让她惊讶的是，这个房间竟然是一个巨大的办公厅。各种声响冲击到三层楼高的天花板上被反弹回来，她的左边是一面庞大的玻璃窗，右边街对面千篇一律的玻璃建筑充盈了每一寸视野。

 

“我他妈到底在哪里？”Chloe低语道，试着估计她所处的位置有多高，因为她竟然看到一群鸟在窗外飞过。随着时间一分一秒的过去，记忆开始缓缓涌现。停车场，海滩，风暴。Chloe努力把任何记忆的碎片拼在一起，最终，一个人的名字缓缓浮现。

 

“Max。Max！”

 

Chloe感觉到一股怪异的刺痛从脚底传到全身，她环顾四周然后再次找到了平衡。看到她身边的每一个人都穿着工装，卡其布和白衬衫，一股尬意爬上她的肩膀。没人穿靴子和裂缝牛仔裤，更别提无袖背心和小黑帽了。

 

然后她听到了它，在她看来，这个叫“Maxine Caufield”的名字被传播得太过频繁了，这个名字，她觉得只有她自己才有特权成为那唯一的唯一能够叫出那女孩儿全名的人。而现在，这个名字似乎正在成为这群职员之间的下一个社交热点，Chloe就是不能否认那股不安，那股她迈出最初几步时感到的不安。

 

没过多久，Chloe就注意到了身着朋克服装时别人会给你的奇怪眼神，不过她早就习以为常了，如果没有她才不适应呢。

 

几个下巴刀削斧凿的眼镜男唤醒了Chloe天生的敌意，但她不知道为什么。她为什么在这儿？这儿是哪儿？或者可能有一个更好的问题。这是什么时候？

 

尽管对她现在的处境一无所知，Chloe却在被什么东西吸引着，每迈出一步她都觉得需要向一个特定的方向再进一步。所以她跟随指引。

 

 ** _【我现在是真的_** ** _high_** ** _了。】_** Chloe觉得这种混乱很有趣，好奇她的潜意识罗盘要把她引向何处。于此同时，她不停想到Max。【 ** _人们为什么提起她的名字？已经过去多久了？我怎么会在这醒来？_** ** _Max_** ** _在哪里？我得见到她。】_**

 

她想的越深，就有越多记忆涌进脑海。在洗手间里险些被枪杀后突然看到Max，难以置信；在被枪杀后看到Max，难以置信；看到一个变得如此可爱的失散多年的朋友扑进她的怀中，放松，解脱，释怀。

 

 ** _【哦_** ** _Max_** ** _你在这儿吗？】_** 随着记忆的逐渐丰满，Chloe的好奇几乎到了绝望的地步。

 

当Max 将她从火车轮下救出后，迷恋；当她和Max溜进泳池时，迷恋；当她推开Max的吻后，悔恨。

 

 ** _【_** ** _Chloe_** ** _你当时是怎么想的？你要了那个吻却又把它搞砸了。】_** Chloe皱着眉，脸上却露出一抹微笑，苦乐参半只存留在过去，而充满希望的未来正向她招手，办公室嘈杂的声音渐渐消褪。【 ** _我得再向她求吻。】_**

 

当Max在David面前替她辩护时。【 ** _Max_** ** _你真是个狠角色。】_** 当Max跟她一起收集线索，关于…【 ** _哦不。】_** 当她和Max找到Rachel时。

 

Chloe现在非常焦虑，孤身一人变得越来越难以忍受，她加快了步伐，同时尽力不迷失在这个迷宫一样的办公室里。她几乎要喊出Max的名字，但陌生环境给她带来的紧张感仍让她感到拘谨。

 

 ** _【我将永远爱你。我将永远爱你。】_** 就这样。

 

“Max！你在哪…”Chloe停住了脚步，在房间正对面，一个女孩儿正在接待处忙碌着，埋头于工作中，她短短的棕发上有一缕粉红映衬着她苍白的脸颊。Chloe露出笑容，无形的重担立即被卸下。她走向那个年轻女人，丝毫没有意识到自己正咧嘴笑着，她还在低着头整理文件。Chloe想要张口呼唤她，但还是决定慢慢走过去给她一个惊喜。

 

**_【几乎跟我离开你时一模一样。】_ **

 

Chloe偷偷溜到离桌子只有几米的地方，看着女孩发间的那抹亮粉。【 ** _Wowser_** ** _时间确实会改变一个人。我刚才说_** ** _wowser_** ** _了？】_**

 

等待结束了，Chloe深吸一口气然后跳到女孩面前，她蹲在桌旁，把脸颊放在桌子上，同时挂上她能摆出的最灿烂的微笑。然而，棕发女郎甚至连眼睛都没眨一下。

 

**_【她真的在装高冷吗？我没有吓她一跳吗？】_ **

 

Chloe伸手摸了摸女孩的粉发，终于吸引了她的注意。棕发女郎抬头看向Chloe，湛蓝的眼眸让Chloe的后背一阵颤抖，她脸上的笑容突然消失了。

 

“我能为您做些什么，女士？”接待员尴尬地问道，Chloe的手指还在她的头发里。

 

**_【我日。】_ **

 

“玛德。真对不起，我觉得你的头发看起来酷毙了。”Chloe把手缩了回来，闭上眼睛绝望地想找个台阶下，“还以为你是我的一个朋友。”

 

“抱歉。”女孩微笑着，努力寻回她的专业服务语调，“而且非常感谢。”

 

 **_【该死_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_，应该先检查一下雀斑的，但她们看起来太特么像了。】_ **

 

“真是抱歉，我刚刚表现得肯定很奇怪。”Chloe讪笑着挠了挠脖子，向后退了几步。

 

“没关系的，你的朋友在这里工作吗？”

 

Chloe又看向她温柔的蓝眼睛，几乎迷失其中，直到她再次恢复知觉。“是的，呃，也许吧。我在找一个叫Max的人，Max Caufield。”

 

“你是说Maxine Caufield吗？”

 

Chloe的眼中闪过一道亮光，她猛地一拍桌子，几乎吓到了女孩儿。

 

“对！Maxine Caufield！对！就是她！你知道她现在在哪吗？”Chloe按捺不住心中的狂喜，终于确认了Max的存在，她几乎要在这个女人面前蹦起来。

 

“她几分钟前刚从你身后的门离开了。”

 

Chloe回头看看门又回头看看女孩，感激地冲她点头。

 

“太感谢你了！”

 

她没有等女孩儿回答就飞一般冲出了门外，来到一层又一层似乎无尽的楼梯，她骑着扶手，在不摔倒的前提下全速下滑，对身旁人们奇怪的眼神和惊呼视若无睹。

 

她没等女孩儿回答就飞一般冲出了门外，来到一层又一层似乎无穷尽的楼梯，她骑着扶手，在不摔倒的前提下全速下滑，对身旁人们奇怪的眼神和惊呼视若无睹。她一定滑了至少五六层才来到一楼大厅里。她奔向前方的玻璃大门，扫视四周寻找她朋友的任何踪迹。在外面的街上，她一眼就瞥见了一张她永远也不会认错的面孔，永远也不会认错！也许除去几分钟之前的小小意外。她的棕发更长，更直了，正装外裹着一件灰色大衣，肩上挎着一个书包。但是她的脸，她眼中的羞怯眼神只可能属于唯一一人。雀斑，通过。

 

Chloe在Max身后的人群中辗转腾挪，她就要消失在Chloe的视线之外了。当Chloe终于挤出办公楼的玻璃门后，一股寒意扑面袭来，可她不在乎。她向左望去，寻找那个她向天上的父祈祷是Max的人，一种太过大众化的发色是她的唯一线索。

 

“Max！”

 

一个街区之外的棕发姑娘突然停下，回头寻找着什么。Chloe看到那双确定无疑属于Max的蓝色眼眸，脸上咧开一个大大的笑容，不顾一切地向她奔去，但是在这样一个灰色调的大城市里，跟丢一个人实在太过容易。棕发女孩儿回过头去，继续原来的路线。

 

她们间的距离在不断缩小，至少Chloe希望如此，当她认为自己已经跟丢时，Chloe的心沉入了谷底，然后当她再次看见棕发女郎时，她又重获了力量和喜悦。她大声疾呼。

 

“Max！我是Chloe！我还活着！拜托！”

 

正是此刻，一个低沉的声音从未知的方位隆隆作响。“你现在活着吗？”

 

四周的世界仿佛突然停滞，这座城市最初的单调色彩现在彻底变为黑白。Chloe望向四面八方，看着这占据整个世界的异象。

 

“什么鬼？我擦。”Chloe低声说道，困惑混杂着莫名的迷醉融为一股特殊的情感，最后只在她脸上留下了一抹担忧的傻笑。

 

“你现在活着吗？”低沉的声音再次问道，这声音好像来自苍穹又好似来自深渊，无处不在。

 

Chloe盯着她的手，她的项链，她涂着蓝色指甲油的指甲，她右臂上错综复杂的纹身，一切都很完美，一切都很正常。城市的喧嚣回到了她的耳朵，世界恢复运转。Chloe的感官再次活动起来，她使劲眨了眨眼，在短暂的黑白无间之后几乎感激起这座城市的色彩，尤其是日光的橙，附近星巴克招牌的绿，Max头发的棕。

 

“Max。”Chloe自言自语，抬头想起来自己正身处何方，她觉得自己是何其幸运，才能再次找到Max的背影，那个就算以丧失神智为代价也要铭刻在记忆深处的背影。

 

 ** _【我必须找到她，必须找到她，必须找到她。】_** Chloe用尽全力想要加快速度，但在人群中穿行如随波追流，最快也不过如此。当Max停在十字路口等红灯时，Chloe仿佛发现了一线生机，不过休息是短暂的，因为绿灯很快亮起，她便必须再次奔跑。

****

**_【快点，马上就到了。】_** 隧道视觉并没有给她带来什么好处，Chloe一头撞进一个大汉怀里，差点把他们两个都撂倒。

 

“哎呦我艹，”Chloe揉了揉鼻子“看路呀老兄！”

 

然而这个男人无视了Chloe，然后就直接走开了。

 

**_【该死，有人很赶时间啊，日，我很赶时间。】_ **

 

小小的停顿拉开了她和她追逐的女人的距离。正当Chloe马上就要进入棕发女郎刚刚经过的十字路口时，绿灯变成了黄灯。这一刻，尽管车辆川流不息，Chloe还是决定直接横穿马路，但是差点擦破她脸颊的公交车对她说了不。

 

 ** _【该死，现在我不能停下。】_** Chloe又试了两次，但是每次都被另一辆车逼回人行道。棕色长发正变得越来越遥不可及，Chloe决定做好准备，绿灯一亮就直接冲刺。度秒如日，而对Chloe来说30天的信号灯实在太长了。

 

绿灯亮起，愿上帝与Chloe同在，她像奥运会运动员一样冲向了对面，幸运的是人流小心翼翼地给她腾出了一些空间。

 

“她她娘的在干什么？”Chloe听见有人嘀咕。她冲自己无奈一笑，对自己的速度很满意。

 

她很近了，真的很近了。Chloe又一次冲过人行道，寒风从她身侧的摩天大楼呼啸而来，拂过她的蓝发，刺骨的凉意浸润了她的汗水，这一切都在考验着她的忍耐力。

 

 ** _【她就在那里！】_** Chloe伸出手，只有数米之遥。

 

“Max！”Chloe的手抓住了女人的肩膀，使她转过身来，而正当她想要把她拥入怀中时，Chloe却发现盯着自己的棕色眼睛里反射出的是惊讶与恐惧。

 

**_【不。】_ **

 

Chloe无力地垂下手，棕发女人瞪了她一眼，但决定不再深究，便转身离去了。Chloe静默地站立着，被人潮吞没。

 

 **_【_ ** **_Max_ ** **_。】_ **


	2. Gone with the wind（随风而逝）

她把钥匙从锁里拔出来，门咔哒一声开了。棕色皮包懒散地从肩上垂下来。她叹了口气，又回到了这间昏暗的公寓。

 

Home sweet home。

 

尽管知道相机就在包里，她还是轻轻把包扔在了地毯上，年轻的棕发女郎走到她右侧不远处的小餐桌旁，把自己陷进椅子里面。在这么多人面前抛头露面从来不是她的长项，而旁边橱柜里的抗抑郁药并没有一点卵用。她的手臂因寒冷而颤抖，但是空调正慢慢发挥功效，所以她就这么坐着。她从大衣口袋里掏出手机查看短信，口袋的温暖让她暂时忘却了寒冷。

 

 ** _Kate_** ：嘿Max，希望面试一切顺利。6点前到家。

 ** _Kate_** ：想要我从商店捎些东西吗？

 ** _Kate_** ：我买了些牛奶和蔬菜，待会儿见！

 

Max对着屏幕微笑，她从高中最后一学年到大学的唯一闺蜜和朋友。Kate，一个如此纯洁的天使，一颗如此温暖的心灵，这些年来是她一直在帮Max打起精神。她打字回复。

 

 ** _Max_** ：都好，安全到家，想你了。

 

Max的视线穿过客厅望向阳台。住在八楼无疑让飞翔听起来充满诱惑，有时Max会这么想。

 

**_【也许住在旧金山的廉价公寓里并没有什么帮助。】_ **

 

Max又叹了一口气，站起来拖着步子走向厨房，打开那瓶喝了一半的红酒，然后又拖着步子走回餐桌。Max从地上捡起书包，把前几天拍的宝丽来相片放到玻璃桌面上，开始了她的日常。

 

一个在咖啡馆露台读着最新时尚期刊的女人，城市的繁忙在她耳边喧嚷。只有百万分之一的人会觉得二维的文字和图片比他们身边的真实事物更为有趣。

 

 **_【而你就是那个罪犯，_ ** **_Max_ ** **_。】_ **

 

**_【罪名成立。】_ **

 

一个留着亮蓝秀发的女人走过一个暗淡的酒吧，这种对比感觉如此强烈，而正是那种差异美吸引了Max。不过，蓝色。

 

**_【不如我的好看。】_ **

 

 **_【当然不如你了，_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_。】_ **

 

Max把照片放在一旁，往嘴里灌了一大口红酒，这张也很不错。继续看下一张照片。

 

街边等待通行的人海。每一个人都有他们自己的故事，很可能是去上学，得到然后失去几个朋友，失败然后成功然后再度失败，最终把他们引领到了同一个路口，等待同一个信号灯告诉他们何时通行。一种病态的浪漫，或者说是浪漫的病态。

 

“等等。”Max眯起眼仔细观察这张照片，一个她想不起来在回家路上曾捕捉到的细节。在那儿，在一片灰棕色的肩膀之上，探出一抹蓝色。对比之美。它就在那儿，一只如此明亮却又阴郁的蓝蝴蝶，就这样旁若无人地飞翔在人群之上。

 

**_【我简直不敢相信拍这张照片的时候没有看见它。】_ **

 

 **_【我擦_ ** **_Max_ ** **_，那没有让你记起什么吗？】_ **

 

 **_【_ ** **_Chloe…_ ** **_】_ **

 

前门突然打开，Max脱离了神游，起身去门口迎接她的朋友。另一个穿着正装的女人，从家的感觉中寻得慰藉，她手拎大包小包挣扎着挤进房间。

 

“Wowser，你买了多少东西？”Max冲向奇迹般地拎着五六个购物袋的Kate，天啊，她还穿着高跟鞋和裙裤。

 

“哈，好久没听你说那个词了。”手上的重量被Max减轻后，Kate松了一口气，她整理了一下自己的亚麻夹克，“我就知道你在面试上的表现肯定不错，所以今晚”

 

Max把购物袋放在橱柜上，看看里面有什么东西。

 

“Sister Kate要做意面咯！”Kate欢呼着把两个袋子举到空中，她蓬松的头发随着肩膀一起舞动。

 

Max只是对着女孩的明亮笑容咧嘴一笑，Kate的笑容也许是支撑她存活过这几年的唯一。

 

“你喜欢意面，对吧？我从没真正下过厨，但我这一周都在看食谱。”Kate温柔地说道，把剩下的袋子放到橱柜上。

 

“我爱意面，Kate。”Max微笑着摇了摇身子，“而且面试确实很顺利，我下周应该能登上三月份的杂志封面了。”

 

“哦，Max我就知道你能行。”Kate给了Max一个拥抱 ，她的金发在Max脸旁摇曳，Max几乎想拍一张自拍，但她必须抱抱Kate。

 

Max紧紧地搂着她，“所以你需要帮忙吗？”

* * *

                                                             

“好的，emmm，”Kate关上炉子，整个厨房被覆盖在光影迷离的蒸汽中，“我想已经万事俱备了。”

 

“我猜？”Max朝Kate临时扎好的马尾辫旁的锅里的鲜红汤料偷偷瞄了一眼，“我们只需要把它浇到意面上？”

 

“是的，”Kate犹豫地盯着锅里她们刚刚仿佛用咒语召唤出来的番茄酱，然后用她粉红围裙里的小铲戳了戳它，“你想来试试吗？”

 

Max怀疑地盯着Kate，但随即就被Kate无辜的担忧软化了，“还是你来享受吧，Kate主厨。”

 

“好吧，”Kate抓起一把铁勺继续烹饪，“咱们看看这里。”

 

“小心点，”Max咽了口口水，牢牢抓住炉子旁边橱柜上的两盘意面，“没问题，咱们开始吧。”

 

Kate盛了满满一勺番茄酱，她用左手作为支撑，小心翼翼地用右手把铁勺移出锅外，悬停在第一盘意面上方。在充满厨房的蒸汽和她们现在任务强度的共同作用下，一滴汗珠从Kate的额头滚落，但她没有擦汗。铁勺就位，Max全神贯注地盯着，就在这时她开始担心自己的手会无所适从，但多亏了摄影师的镇定，她没有退缩分毫。时候终于到了，Kate翻动手腕，让勺子里粘稠，冒着热气的红色物质滴落在意面上，这股香气真的让她想流口水。Max观察着整个过程，像在看慢动作电影，当Kate在中间突然犹豫了半秒时，她差点尖叫出来。但是，在短短的五秒过后，意面完成。一份番茄意面，准备送达。

 

**_【好的。】_ **

 

直到现在Kate和Max才同时意识到她们都在屏着呼吸，她们面向彼此，短暂确认她们的成就，然后长长地出了一口气。

 

“Oh my dog，你成功了Kate！”Max欢呼道，允许自己对着意面微笑，然后对着和她一样松了口气的Kate笑笑。

 

“Max，”Kate小心地把铁勺放回到锅旁，“我们成功了。”

 

短暂的沉默，两个女孩儿又互相看了一眼，确认她们刚刚做的事确确实实成功了。

 

“哦我的上帝！”Kate用双臂搂住Max而Max也搂住了Kate，她们在原地转转跳跳，像是两个终得团聚的老朋友，尽管Max没怎么预料到Kate会兴奋地尖叫，但她还是乐于拥抱她，“我们成功了！”

 

Max紧紧地拥抱着Kate，同时她们还在原地蹦蹦跳跳地欢呼着，“Kate和Max，旧金山最新的主厨和助手！”

 

“好啦，好啦。”Kate终于脱离了拥抱，回到锅边准备第二盘，“让我把第二盘做好，然后我们就尝尝它的味道如何。”

 

“等等，我得拍一张照片。”Max跑向书包，拿出她忠实的宝丽来相机，她们小的时候William曾用它给她和她最好的朋友拍过一张照片，她曾用它在另一个现实中拍过那么多张照片，而她曾从Joyce手中接过它，在…之后。

 

“Max，你没事吧？”Kate看着Max跪在她的包前。

 

Max没有意识到自己又开始神游了，她手里紧握着相机，泪珠在眼里打转。

 

 **_【现在不行_ ** **_Max_ ** **_，现在不行。】_ **

 

“呃没什么，刚刚有点走神。”Max抓住相机，站起身来，寻找合适的位置来捕捉Kate给意面上酱的瞬间，“可以看镜头了。”

 

Kate注视着镜头，咧嘴一笑，这笑容几乎有些勉强，因为她所有的肌肉都仍因端着勺子而紧绷着。

 

一声脆响，一道闪光和一声嗡鸣，相片从机身里弹到她的手中，她轻摇相片，这是她的老一套，尽管她完全明白这对成像没有好处。

 

“好难啊。”Kate叹了口气，当她完成了第二盘意面并把铁勺放进洗碗池后，她终于允许自己稍稍放松，“我看起来怎么样？”

 

Max把照片放到眼前，看影像逐渐在空白的相纸上浮现，Kate的笑和她紧绷的身体看起来不怎么协调。从阳台门外射入的自然光将她的身躯幻化成一团迷离的光影。哦那笑容，那个Max期待能够每天看见的笑容。

 

“一如既往的可爱，kate。”Max把照片转过来，向Kate展示。

 

Kate瞪大了眼睛，好像在接近一件饱受赞誉的艺术品，她抚了抚自己并不存在的山羊胡，“好吧，作为一个资深的艺术评论员，我会说这张照片的角度可以再稍稍…”

 

“啊呀Kate你太坏了！”Max大笑着把照片挥来挥去，逗弄Kate，让她的双眼随着照片左右摇摆。

 

Kate咯咯直笑，但试着抓住Max的手，她还是想要更近距离地欣赏一下，“好啦Max对不起，你知道我忍不住的。”

 

“你知道刚才你听起来几乎像我的一个评论员了。”Max把照片递给Kate，Kate高兴地接了过来。

 

Kate一言不发，只是盯着照片。

 

“你喜欢它吗？”Max静静地问道。

 

Kate看看Max，然后又看看照片，接着露出微笑，哦，这是Max从这个女孩儿脸上看到过的最温暖的微笑之一。

 

“我喜欢，Max，你最棒了。”Kate把照片抱在胸前，像抱着一个孩子，“谢谢你Max。”

 

Max的身体向那个天使般的笑容屈服了，她歪歪头，又一次沉浸在这熟悉的喜悦中，她是有多幸运才能拥有一个像Kate这样的朋友。

 

“不Kate，你才是最棒的。”Max温柔地说道，也试着微笑，但跟Kate的笑容相比简直是萤虫皓月，“让我们准备好然后开动怎么样？”

 

“当然了。”

 

于是Max坐在桌旁等待她们的作品上桌，看着Kate迅速却小心地从橱柜上抓起两个盘子，然后用截然相反的慢动作把它们放在桌上，一边一盘。

 

“啊，是意面的香气。”Max说。

 

“还有一件事。”Kate跑去厨房然后神神秘秘地从水池里拿出了什么东西，某种绿色蔬菜。Max好奇地看着握着两把绿叶的Kate。

“哇哦好精致。”Max赞叹道。

 

“只是一点罗勒。”Kate把绿叶放到番茄酱上面，“瞧（原文为voila，意大利语）。”

 

“太伟大了（原文为Bravissima，意大利语）。”Max用她低沉却跑了调的意大利口音喊道，享受着终于能够摘取她们辛勤劳作的果实的喜悦。

 

“稍等，稍等，稍等。”Kate伸手到后背解开围裙，然后把它整齐地叠放在橱柜旁。“咱们再拍最后一张照片，但是我要跟你一起拍。”

 

“(⊙o⊙)哦Kate，我可不像你那么有镜头感。”Max用叉子搅动着意面。

 

“不Max，你不懂。”Kate笑得合不拢嘴 ，伸手去够Max旁边的相机，但却被Max抢先一步。

 

“好吧，但是让我来拍照，”Max用右手握住相机，同时抓住Kate的右臂，“快点Kate，你必须得进入镜头里。”

 

Kate没有反抗，快乐地跪在Max旁边，她们挨得越来越近直到脸颊贴在一起。跟一个摄影师一起生活确实有它的好处，这些年来Max给Kate拍的无数张照片逐渐为她培养起了一种特殊的自信，而这种自信是五年前的Kate做梦也想象不到的。这完全不是一种骄傲的自信，而是对她们友谊的无比信任，这些照片是她们彼此间亲密关系的象征，是被永恒镌刻在3*4寸相纸里的记忆。而当她和Max一起对着镜头灿烂微笑时，这一切总能让她感到无比心安。

 

“三，二，一，”Max倒数着，但两个女孩儿却同时喊出了口号。

 

“茶话会！（Tea Party！）

* * *

 

 

肥皂泡从Kate纤细的指间滑出，碗碟被清洁一新的声音总能为这个近乎是极简抽象派的厨房带来一股宁静安详的氛围。她们以前从未用厨房完成过像今天这样的大工程。Max把手搭在Kate娇小的肩膀上，给劳累的女孩儿一个按摩，她一脸平静地注视着眼前忙碌的女孩儿。也许在某种意义上，过去五年里Max确实对Kate产生了某种模糊的感觉，或许有时Kate心里也会有一些缱绻的幻想，但是她们的友谊实在太亲密 ，以至于谁都不能说出这些想法。

 

“拜托Kate，今天轮到我了。”Max柔声劝阻道。

 

“不行Max，今天是你的大日子。”Kate微笑道，用力擦洗着锅里烧焦的渣子，“再说，我喜欢洗碗。”

 

Max真的不知道该如何回答，她感觉有些惭愧因为她自己讨厌洗碗，但是让Kate帮忙仍然拷问着她的良心，尽管Kate是出于对她纯粹的体怜和爱慕。

 

“嗯哼，你的书也快要出版了。”Max在Kate肩上的手加大了力道，Kate一直很享受这种感觉，“孩子们会爱上它的。”

 

“哦那些孩子们最好喜欢它，”Kate咯咯笑着，得意地说道，“在艺术学院四年寒窗，只为了让你们这些小可爱更容易入睡。”

 

“更像是，”Max想讲个笑话但是忍不住先笑场了，“为了让那些父母更容易入睡。”

 

Kate哈哈大笑，Max笑得更厉害了，Kate笑得更厉害了。楼下可能听见了，楼上可能是空的，几只鸽子飞过阳台。Max的笑声渐渐平息，她微笑地看着还在笑得前仰后合的Kate。真是一段好时光。

 

“Wowser Max，这笑话可太冷了。”Kate把最后一个碗碟放在架子上，然后在围裙上擦了擦手。

 

“你刚刚不会说Wowser了吧，”Max放开了Kate的肩膀，假装震惊来掩盖那确实存在的一点点震惊。

 

“Wowser，wowser，wowser，wowser。”Kate的声音逐渐加大，最后她面向Max，脸上带着一个顽皮的傻笑。

 

“我把你带坏了Kate。”Max转身走向客厅。

 

“一个很好的负面教材。”再次叠好她的围裙之后，Kate跟着Max来到客厅，她们坐在黑色的皮沙发上 ，呆呆地盯着电视屏幕，盯着自己的倒影。Kate说的这句话触动了Max的心弦。

 

 **_【你刚才是不是说了“_ ** **_hella_ ** **_”？我觉得我对你而言是本很好的负面教材。】_ **

 

“Chloe，”Max低声自语。

 

“所以，你今天打算给我看什么动漫？”Kate从茶几上拿起遥控器，“我的一个出版助手跟我说过这个机器人大战天使之类的动漫。”

 

“新世纪福音战士。”Max看着Kate，脸上带着一抹自命不凡的笑容，“这部动漫相当老了，它很棒，不过我不会向你推荐它，里面有些场景太逼真了。”

 

“好吧可是Kate有一天也得长大啊。”Kate打开电视，前一天的Netflix菜单弹了出来。

 

幸运星。

 

Max注视着屏幕，她已经有一周没有感受过这种熟悉的困惑感了。一股怀旧的思念，永不可能实现的渴望化为缠绵悱恻的残念，一个，她再也无法见到的老朋友。Max垂头看着对面的墙根。

 

 **_【_ ** **_Max_ ** **_？_ ** **_Max_ ** **_！】_ **

 

一个熟悉的声音在Max的脑海里呼唤，她觉得好像在回家路上听到过它，但那是不可能的。她已经不是第一次想听到某个人的声音然后下意识地听到了，自从跟她永别的那天起，Max就太了解这种感觉了。可今天那声音是如此清晰，Max不禁又想起它。

 

 **_【_ ** **_Max_ ** **_！我是_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_啊！】_ **

 

Max的记忆变得混乱不堪，可能那只是她的想象。

 

 **_【_ ** **_Max_ ** **_？】_ **

 

“Max？”

 

Max抬起头，望向阳台外面的黄昏，然后她又听到了那个声音，她看看身旁的Kate。

 

“Max？你还好吗？你刚刚又走神了，”Kate担心地看着Max。

 

“呃，”Max往前靠了一下，“对不起。”

 

Kate把右手搭在Max肩上，轻轻地安慰她，“没关系Max，你今天一定累坏了。”

 

Max把脸埋在手掌中，努力让自己清醒一些，但是她的心就像灌了铅一样沉重，某种东西藏得很深，而她希望她的手能够触及那漆黑的空虚。

 

“我要出去透透气。”Max站起来，拿起包然后离开公寓，一连串动作眼花缭乱，Kate甚至没来得及问一下是哪里不对，便被一个人抛弃在房间里。她孤单地坐着，沉浸在困惑和如约而至的悲伤中，寒冷来袭，却不是空调能够治愈的。

 

“Max…”Kate关上电视，又一次看见了自己的倒影，她不知道是该给Max一些空间还是该追上去。这时，最后一缕阳光被黑夜吞没。

 

* * *

 

 

孤零零的楼梯，被隐约闪烁着的橘黄墙灯点亮。几个月前，当Max第一次发现这条通往楼顶的捷径时，她想知道为什么会有人修建它，但现在她却很感激这条捷径的存在。独处带给Max的平静就像毒品一样成瘾，但在Max纷乱的脑海中她却从来不是孤身一人。再上两层楼就是那扇铁门了。

 

**_【也许今天它锁住了。】_ **

 

**_【也许没有。】_ **

 

门把转了一圈，港湾城市的凉爽微风拂过Max的脸颊。旧金山的夜景总是有一种奇异的镇静效果，办公楼中几盏孤独的灯光，如满天繁星一般的街灯。尽管大部分视线都被几栋高大的建筑遮蔽，Max却发现她和夜晚的这座城市的联系是那么治愈。Max沿着屋顶的边缘行走，脚下的橡胶地面传来一种柔软的质感，她停在金属栏杆前，叹了口气。她长长的棕发随着微风飘动，朝着下面人流涌动的街道飘动，它们仿佛有自己的思想，急切地要把Max拉向深渊。数不清的车辆载着数不清的挂念着他们舒适大床的疲惫旅人。不过对旧金山而言，一半旅人可能正要赶赴下一个俱乐部或酒吧。Max想象着自己与他们同行，想象着成为现代社会芸芸众生中的一员，每天下班回家见到自己的挚爱，就这样度过余生。

 

“Hello。”Max安静地向城市问好 。

 

城市一言不发，但Max还是笑了。

 

“很好。”Max把手伸进地上的包里，里面是她为唯一的一件物品特制的口袋。

 

一张宝丽来相片，上面有一只蓝蝴蝶大胆地栖息在铁桶的边缘上。一张简简单单的照片却彻底改变了她的生活，她曾经拥有却已不再拥有的一切，她不再拥有的那个人。

 

 **_【别这么做，_ ** **_Max_ ** **_。】_ **

 

 **_【我会的你知道吗？_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_，我真的好想回去。】_ **

 

 **_【这是我的选择，_ ** **_Max_ ** **_。而且我会坚持到底。】_ **

 

**_【你错了，这是我的选择。我是世界上唯一能做出选择的人，你自己说过的。】_ **

 

 **_【该死_ ** **_Maximus_ ** **_，你把我_ ** **_gay_ ** **_♀住了。】_ **

 

Max向右望去，她就在那儿。仿佛沐浴在圣光里的蓝发朋克，正跟她一起靠在栏杆上凝望着城市，这真实到无以复加。

 

Max幻想着Chloe会立即转头望向自己。

 

 **_【你必须向前看_ ** **_Max_ ** **_，想想_ ** **_Kate_ ** **_，她为你付出了这么多。】_ **

 

 ** _【_** ** _Kate_** ** _是个天使。】_** 一想到Kate， Max就会情不自禁地微笑，现在，在所有的现实中，Kate是她的唯一。

 

 **_【_ ** **_Max_ ** **_，你要记住。在每一个现实中，我都将永远爱你。】_ **

 

Chloe会靠近Max，那么近她们的脸颊几乎贴在一起，她们的呼吸给彼此的肌肤带来暖意。Max想要，Max好想就这样往前靠去，Chloe近在咫尺，但Max却远在天涯。

 

 **_【留下来_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_，求你了。】_ **

 

 ** _【你在逗我吗？】_** Max会想象Chloe在奚落她。【 ** _我会永远在你身边。】_**

 

Max又是一个人了，在公寓的楼顶。Chloe不在这里，而想到在这个现实里她从没来到过这儿令Max痛不欲生。在这个现实里，Chloe再也没有机会知道Max变成了什么样子，再也没有机会了解Max的感受，再也没有机会聆听Max说过的话。她们没有在一起游泳，她们没有一起在铁轨上漫步，她们没有亲吻。

 

“骗子。”Max低语道，看着指间的照片。自从那时起Max再也不敢回溯，有时甚至不敢盯着一张照片太久，害怕激活某种天灾，让Chloe的遗愿和自己的承诺化为泡影。

 

 **_【_ ** **_Max_ ** **_！】_ **

 

又是那个声音，它在Max的脑海里回荡着，那么清晰却又那么模糊，最终混杂在这桌城市的音景中。如果能再次听到她的声音，Max愿意付出任何代价。在这种时刻，Max会向边缘靠得再近一些，她越过栏杆，注视着下面的道路。深渊的呼唤。

 

 **_【如果我就这样_ ** **_…_ ** **_】_ **

 

Max身后的铁门嘎吱作响，随后传来了一阵脚步声。

 

“Max！不！”是Kate的声音，但Max还没有回过神来，她仍处于一种恍惚状态，心心念念的都是早些时候回家路上她认为自己听到的声音。

 

“Kate？”Max的身体还在栏杆外面，“这不是…”

 

Kate从侧面猛地抱住Max，将她撞回楼顶的橡胶地面，Max感觉肺里所有的空气都被挤了出来，这感觉就像是被一辆卡车撞上一样。她着地时首先感觉到的是背部的碰撞，然后是落在她身上的Kate，Kate虽然很轻，但仍是她全身的重量再加上摔倒的惯性。

 

一声闷响，一阵扬尘。屋顶一片寂静，只有在城市穿梭的风无声呜咽着。

 

Max咳嗽着大口喘气，“Kate，天啊你没事吧？”

 

Max抬起头，看见Kate的两只手紧紧地抓着她的衬衫，她把脸埋在Max的胸口，随着Max呼吸的一起一伏啜泣。Max平躺在地面上，轻声叹息。大约有那么一分钟，Max和Kate就那样躺在地上，让Kate的抽噎渐渐平静下来，与此同时，Max凝望着繁星闪烁的夜空，高楼的橙色灯光，还有她自己的呼吸。那一分钟里的某一刻，Max发现自己的手抚摸着Kate的头发，然后轻拍她的背来安慰她。Kate终于松开手，抬头看着Max，这是一个Max再也不想在这个甜美女孩儿的脸上见到的表情，悲伤。

 

“你刚刚在干什么，你怎么能…”Kate抽噎着，断断续续地说道，“你怎么能想要做那种事Max？”

 

“哦不Kate，我没有…”Max沉默了，她明白如果再站得久一些，她可能已经跳下去了，而她不可能在这种事情上撒谎。

 

“你为什么不告诉我呢？”Kate又把脸埋进Max的衬衫里，“我会永远在你身边。”

 

泪水模糊了Max的双眼，她感到一股愧疚在胸中郁积，是她勾出了身旁女孩儿的泪水 ，而成为Kate悲伤的根源让她如鲠在喉。

 

“对不起Kate，”Max用手臂遮住双眼，也哭了起来，“我真的很抱歉。”

 

又过了一分钟两个女孩儿才坐起来，她们互相依偎着，用交缠的手臂为彼此带来温暖。Max不由得心生感慨，眼前的景象简直是对过往赤裸裸的讽刺，在这条时间线里Max不需要把Kate从屋顶上救下来，相反，她们的角色反转了。Kate那时是如此感激Max的陪伴，而现在同样的情感也涌上了Max的心头。Max想起了她脑海中的Chloe说过的话。

 

 **_【你必须向前看_ ** **_Max_ ** **_，想想_ ** **_Kate_ ** **_，她为你付出了这么多。】_ **

 

“谢谢你，Kate。”Max柔声说道，Kate蓬乱的金发让她的脸痒痒的，“谢谢你陪在我身边。你为我做了这么多，我永远也不能完全报答你。”

 

“我会永远在你身边。”Kate抬起头，对着Max微笑。Max可以看出这依然是抹含泪的微笑，尽管如此，它还是那么明亮，灿烂。Max不得不还以微笑，以此向Kate保证她已经没事了，但这个笑容简直像是硬挤出来的。Kate注意到了，但还是接受了。

 

“咱们回去吧。”Max帮Kate站起来，两个女孩儿互相搀扶着。

 

“好的，”Kate轻柔地说道，“别忘了你的包。”

 

“对。”Max转向栏杆然后捡起书包，她突然意识到在跟Kate摔倒之前她的手里还握着什么东西。

 

那张照片。Max立即在屋顶上寻找它的任何踪迹，但却一无所获。

 

**_【哦不。】_ **

****

它只可能去了一个地方。Max望向栏杆外的城市，如果不是知道她的眼睛欺骗了她，Max几乎可以看见那张刚刚遗失的相片在风中流浪，她并没有看见，但她就是知道。那只蓝色蝴蝶已经离去了，被一个叫Kate的天使从它五年的囚牢中释放，也许正是它的牺牲挽救了Max的生命。Max既没有感到一点懊悔，也不敢因失去她用来纪念Chloe Price的唯一照片而对Kate生气。

 

Max想象着Chloe会再次开口。

 

 **_【你必须向前看_ ** **_Max_ ** **_。】_ **

 

“你还好吗？”Max听到Kate温柔的声音从身后传来。

 

“呃，抱歉。”Max抹去右眼角涌出的一滴泪水，冲Kate淡淡一笑，“咱们走吧，我现在真的想睡一会儿。”

 

**_【也许是时候继续前进了。】_ **

 


	3. Lost（迷失）

空气中弥漫着潮湿的气息，似乎有一场雨即将来临，至少Chloe希望如此，一场大雨会把她跟整个世界分隔开来。然而晚冬的澄澈天空并没有让她如愿，群星是公正的神明，将它的光辉洒向每一个人。Chloe独自坐在一条昏暗的小巷，头顶是某家商店后门的荧光灯，看起来几乎像是一片惨绿。Chloe对自己的时间概念并没有信心，她能拿到的最新报纸上的日期是2018年2月24日。

 

**_【四年半。】_ **

 

Chloe试着用身旁放垃圾的纸板箱来保持温暖。旧金山的二月可不是穿白背心的季节，夜晚凉意更甚但至少小便帽帮上忙了。Chloe冻得发抖，希望这是一场梦但同时也希望这一切不是镜花水月。这寒冷感觉太过真实，这城市的声响太过真实，Max看起来是那么真实。在跟丢Max之后，Chloe在城市里游荡了好几个小时，穿过无尽之海去打捞那一根早已消失的针，直到疲惫不堪的身躯将她拽进这个小巷。

 

**_【这他妈到底是怎么回事？】_ **

 

Chloe是如此渴望再次感受Max，感受她的温度，她的触摸，她的头发。Chloe想象着远处Max的一个凝视会立即清除她所有的痛苦和寒冷，然而她仅有的同伴只是面前一堵正漫不经心地盯着她的涂鸦墙。她的思绪却不肯让她寻得片刻安宁，在她醒来后的几个小时里，Max的脸庞一刻也没有离开她的脑海。Chloe现在甚至假装她身边的纸箱就是Max，来寻求那一点点并不存在的安慰，她的双眼被泪水模糊。

 

 ** _【我的_** ** _Chloe_** ** _。】_** Max会这样说，当Max温柔地呼唤她的名字时，她的声音里满是爱慕。

 

**_【_ ** **_Max_ ** **_，我好想你。】_ **

 

Chloe将视线从虚幻的Max身上移开，好像这样会让她感觉更加真实。在她左边，来自街对面的几盏色彩斑斓的霓虹灯默默闪烁，经验老道的流浪汉在一起抱团聊天，一个出来抽烟的人从他们身边经过。Chloe好后悔，她想知道自己是否已经为拯救卡湾而死去，她的妈妈是不是一切安好，她能否联系到任何人。甚至，Joyce还记得她吗？【 ** _那真的是_** ** _Max_** ** _吗？她看起来变了好多。】_**

 

Chloe闭上双眼，无力地把头靠在墙上，像溺水者一样徒劳却又急切地把Max模糊而转瞬即逝的脸庞存留于她的脑海，她向自己一遍又一遍地保证，她一定会在旧金山的下一次工作高峰期找到Max。一股寒风吹过小巷，深入骨髓的寒冷让Chloe的身体颤抖不止，但这时随着她耳边声音的渐渐扭曲，另一个记忆占据了整个世界。

 

远处建筑被撕裂的声音，它就在那里，那场风暴。她从小长大的小镇的毁灭命运不可避免，Chloe希望它被摧毁，也许那样Max现在就会在她身边了。Max的眼神，混合着困惑和悲伤。当人们处于责任和爱情的分岔路口时，又有几人能够做出真正正确的决定？但风暴没有停顿片刻，从海滩登陆，咆哮着撕裂沿途的一切。

 

**_【_ ** **_Frank_ ** **_和蓬皮杜。】_ **

 

一道遥远的爆炸声，Max第一次展示她操纵时间的能力时她们两个坐的桌椅。开始时一股原始的恐惧击中了Chloe，但这与她感到的难以抑制的喜悦相比不值一提，她终于跟她最好的朋友重聚了。Chloe想象着当她再次看到Max并跟她说话时，充斥着她身心的还会是她记忆中那熟悉的感觉。他们会坐在一家餐馆的桌椅上，聊聊近况，Max看着Chloe的眼神让她心里乐开了花。Chloe是如此渴望Max回到她的生活中，她感到有些惭愧，也许有时她把这个可怜的女孩儿逼得太狠了。坐在那头棕发对面，那双深蓝的眼睛，那些雀斑。Chloe想要向她道歉，但然后可能又会把同样的错事再做一遍，这就是曾经的她，也是现在的她。毁天灭地的风暴近了，那张桌子连同其余的建筑一起被卷向天空，双鲸餐馆，消失在一片烟尘中。

 

**_【妈妈。】_ **

 

苦涩冲刷着Chloe的心，一直噙在眼中的泪水现在终于滴落。

 

**_【哦妈妈。】_ **

 

人总是在失去后才懂得珍惜，而现在几乎已经一无所有的Chloe只能默默忍受。Chloe记不清她是从何时起开始冲向餐馆，只为了见到她深爱的Joyce，那位努力从失去挚爱的悲伤中挣扎复原的寡妇母亲，偶尔一顿免费早餐显然值得她的付出。在Max离开之前，当她的母亲蹒跚着扶着门框进入家门时，Chloe的心立刻沉了下来，她不得不告诉Chloe她父亲的悲剧。在这个现实里Joyce不仅参加了William的葬礼，而且还参加了Chloe的，这个想法让她泪流不止。

 

“妈妈。”Chloe在自己怀里默默抽泣，把膝盖尽可能近的放在胸前，在这昏暗的小巷里缩成一团，“对不起。”

 

她想她了。

 

“妈妈，我好想你。”Chloe一边抽噎着一边喃喃低语。她想念她微笑时的脸庞，她生气时皱起的眉头，还有当她因为冲她唯一的女儿提高嗓门而道歉时的拥抱。她想念早晨飘到房间里的煎饼的香气，她每晚下班时打开前门的声音，她充满母性的声音和不求回报的爱，“我想你了，我好想你。”

 

一股寒意浸透了Chloe的后背，她的妈妈可能根本无法从接连失去两个挚爱的悲痛中走出。

 

她到了崩溃的边缘。Chloe哭泣着，Chloe放声大哭，Chloe让自己哭泣因为她的心需要这些。一些经过的人可能会费心瞥她一眼，但没人回头看她第二次。冷漠无情的夜空只是默默观察着，看这可怜的女孩儿沉浸在自己的泪水中，天地不仁，不公，让她忍受这地狱一般的命运。

 

然后Chloe的思绪变换了。

 

**_【_ ** **_Rachel_ ** **_。】_ **

 

 ** _【那些混蛋最好已经受到了最重的惩罚，永远烂死在地狱里。】_** 悲伤变成愤怒，接着又变成悲伤，Chloe想起她们发现Rachel时自己是如何忽视了所有的信号灯，把油门踩到底直奔垃圾场。为什么会有人被允许对别人做出那样的事情，暗地里将他们谋杀然后若无其事地继续生活，Chloe不能理解这一切。此时此刻，她需要一个人把她拥入怀中。

 

**_【_ ** **_Max_ ** **_。_ ** **_Max_ ** **_，你在哪里？求求你了。】_ **

 

夜深了，这座城市终于入眠。Chloe注意到她头顶闪烁的霓虹灯的声音是多么刺耳，以及这声音是多么让她恼火。她等待着，在旧金山这样人口稠密的城市里，如果Chloe等的足够久，也许Max会再次经过她身旁。到那时她绝不会再让机会从指间溜走，她会用尽全力喊出她的名字，她会的。

 

“Chloe？”一个轻柔的男性声音。

 

Chloe吓得缩了一下，用甚至她自己都感到惊讶的速度站起来，她环顾小巷，寻找那个打破她崩溃状态的罪犯。但附近空无一人，而且那声音听起来完全陌生。Chloe用掌心擦了擦眼睛，但立即感到后悔，因为她手上的灰尘把她的脸抹得脏兮兮的。她又仔细察看了四周，和刚才别无二致，没有一个人。

 

“Chloe，你能听到我吗？”隐形人又问了一次。

 

Chloe又往后缩了缩，转头看看身后，只有一面孤零零的墙 。纸板箱太矮了不可能供人躲藏，她左边的街道上也没有一个鬼影。那声音太清晰了，以致于声音的主人除了站在她面前之外别无其他可能。担忧和恐惧如潮水般来袭，Chloe甚至失去了回答的能力，她继续转着圈试图找到声音的来源，直到肩上形成一层细密的冷汗。

 

**_【我去，我现在真的产生幻觉了。】_ **

 

“很好，所以你能听见我。”他明显松了口气。

 

然后Chloe明白了。Chloe花了整整一分钟才从完全摸不到头脑的状态过渡到稍稍理解的边缘，她紧闭双眼僵在原地，原来那声音来自于她的脑海。

 

“什么？你在哪里？这他妈怎么回事？”Chloe抓住自己的脑袋，突然记起了早些时候的一股模糊感觉，当她望向Max时那个冻结她意识的深沉声音。可这两道声音并不相同。

 

“Chloe，我的名字叫Constant，我知道这很奇怪，但我需要你告诉我你现在在哪里。”他的语气中还是带着一种突然放松下来的感觉，不过这个男人显然没有心思坐下来慢慢谈。

 

“什么鬼？”Chloe可不习惯脑海里真的有声音跟她对话，更别提是一个她从未听过的声音。尽管内心很纠结，可她确实在这个声音里寻得了些许安慰，不管它的主人究竟是谁。

 

**_【我已经成神经病了。他刚刚说的是_ ** **_Constant_ ** **_吗？这是什么沙雕名字？】_ **

 

“我没得选Chloe。说真的拜托告诉我你现在的位置。”他的声音听起来忧心忡忡 ，几乎有一点绝望。Chloe想要尽量利用他的焦急，所以她深吸一口气让自己恢复镇静，接着把残留的泪水从眼角抹去。

 

“你是谁？你想要什么？”Chloe问道，虽然她可能因为早些时候的哭泣有些破音，但她还是对自己声音里的坚定感到很满意。

 

“我是Constant，我可以在人们的脑海里说话，我正在努力寻找你，这样你就能找到Max。所以请告诉我你现在的位置。”他的回答毫不拖泥带水，清晰且直戳要害。

 

**_【哇哦这老兄好诚实。等一下。】_ **

 

“你刚刚说Max了吗？”Chloe的眼睛瞪得大大的，当听到另一个人印证了她的感情时，一股希望之火点亮了她脸上的微笑。

 

“是的Chloe，Maxine Caufield。她是…”

 

“我想我应该在旧金山，市中心旁的某条小巷里。”Chloe打断了他的话，这可能是她唯一的出路，是她现在存活的目的，是时候急切一些了。

“你在旧金山？那太好了！”他的声音更放松了，不管这个男人是谁，Chloe感觉这个声音对她有一种令人不安却莫名舒适的情感，她不明白这种情感缘何而来。

 

“好了神秘先生，轮到你了。Max在哪儿？”Chloe也没有浪费时间。

 

“她也在旧金山，我不确定她的具体位置，但我应该很快就能找到她。当我找到她后我会跟你联系。”

 

“等一等！”Chloe喊了出来，环顾四周意识到要是有人在的话，他们可能会觉得她疯了，也许她确实疯了。

 

**_【他没帮上一点忙，我已经知道_ ** **_Max_ ** **_在这里了，但我猜听别人亲口说出来会更有用吧。】_ **

 

“你已经见到Max了？”遥远的声音再次回荡。

 

**_【好吧这也太瘆人了，不论我在想什么他都能特么的直接听见。】_ **

 

“是啊，”Chloe沮丧地垂下头，要是她当时能再快一些该多好，“但是我把她跟丢了。”

 

“哦，该死。很抱歉。”男人叹息道，Chloe可以想象到一个中年男人，穿着一身神秘的黑色风衣。或者是坐在轮椅里头顶冒光的秃驴。

 

“我为什么会在这里？”Chloe的声音几乎微不可闻，她希望神秘人刚刚没有听到她，“你为什么要找到我和Max？”

 

“Chloe，说实话我也不知道。”Constant轻声说道，Chloe想象着一个一脸不满地撅着嘴却怪异地令她感到熟悉的表情，仿佛在听一位老朋友讲话，“我之所以这么做是因为你们两个非常重要。”

 

可能是Chloe渴望陪伴的缘故，也可能是因为这个男人的声音听起来是如此真诚。Chloe想要倾诉她的感受，想要酣畅淋漓地大哭一场，但她必须说服自己继续提问。

 

“对什么来说非常重要？”

 

“你能看到你身边的任何地标建筑吗？我看看能不能跟你在那儿见面。”随着最初紧迫气氛的回归，Constant的语速加快了。Chloe皱眉蹙额，因为自己的问题突然被回避了，但无论如何她还是跟随着他的方向，向街道前进，试图找到可以作为参照物的最近的高楼。

 

夜深了，一切都静悄悄的，流连徘徊的人们都已经离开，流浪汉都已入眠。Chloe想知道自己已经在那条小巷里呆了多久，同时对自己缺乏时间概念感到一点恼火。她扫描右侧，发现了一座相当精致典雅的尖塔教堂，尽管不确定能否把它当做一个可靠的地标，她还是走了过去。Chloe依然不能完全接受她脑海里一个叫Constant的声音在为她指明方向，而且不清楚自己为什么就这样盲目地跟着他。

 

**_【_ ** **_Max_ ** **_，是为了_ ** **_Max_ ** **_。】_ **

 

当Chloe接近教堂前门时，她放缓了脚步，虽然只是短短一个街区的行程，Chloe还是有些上气不接下气。

 

**_【见鬼去吧，香烟。我已经差不多有五年没抽烟了。】_ **

 

Chloe站在那里，然后突然消失得无影无踪，仿佛从未存在过。

 


	4. Blue Is The Color（此色为蓝）

黄老板的一首最新单曲在周围嘈杂的谈话声里回荡着。

 

“是的，黑咖啡谢谢。”Max点完咖啡然后刷卡付款。对Max来说，在下午享受咖啡是一件很不同寻常的事，但正是这些随机的决定才让生活变得更有趣一些。

 

“您的名字？”年轻的服务生脸上挂着一抹专业的微笑，他厚重的眼镜反射出Max身后排队的人流，这场景让Max产生了一股强烈的拍照欲望。

 

“Max。M,A,X。”不过出于某种奇怪的原因，这个礼拜日感觉尤其特殊，好像整个世界都焕然一新。

 

“好的，请稍等一分钟。”

 

“谢谢。”Max转向休息区，同时感觉自己很幸运能在这么多下午茶发烧友之间找到一个空位，还是在不引人注意的角落里，这个位置很快就变成了Max躲避别人目光的完美避风港之一。

 

“Max？”一个男人问道。尽管Max这个名字很简单，她还是很开心这个小小的咖啡厅能一直把她的名字念对。Max有点紧张，害怕自己可能会丢掉座位，便迅速把她可靠的背包放在椅子上，然后匆匆跑向柜台后拿着她咖啡的高个黑人。

 

“你好啊Kyle。”Max用双手接过咖啡杯，向她通常每天早晨都会见到的熟人打招呼。

 

“最近怎么样啊，Max。摄影有什么进展？拍了不少鸟吧。”Kyle摆出一个拍照的手势，同时用舌头发出快门按下的脆响，在脑海中捕捉了咖啡馆的全景。

 

“一般般吧，”Max抿了一口黑咖啡，熟悉的苦涩感没有让Max的表情有丝毫变化，“我最近把速度放缓了。”

 

“哦，那太可惜了，”Kyle轻轻皱了下眉，可这种表情通常代表着接下来的那句但是，“好吧，但是总有明天嘛。”

 

“是啊，总有明天。”Max微微一笑，往回走去，“再见了，Kyle。”

 

“再见。”Kyle把右手悬在半空，做了他招牌式的再见手势然后便继续工作去了。

 

Max的肩膀放松下来，她发现自己的包还安然无恙地躺在椅子上，同时心里暗自希望没人会因为她霸座而评判她。

 

**_【滚开，你这没来由的不安全感。】_ **

 

Max坐下来，让自己放松，不得不再次跟一大堆艺术家和评论员交谈让她压力山大。Max小口喝着咖啡，然后从包里捞出手机，她迟疑片刻才想起那张照片已不在包中。

 

**_【终于摆脱那玩意儿了。】_ **

 

**_【对不起_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_。】_ **

 

**_【为什么道歉？如果我是你我早就摆脱它了。】_ **

 

**_【不，你不会。】_ **

 

**_【好吧我猜你永远也没办法知道了。】_ **

 

**_【_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_。】_ **

 

Max没有意识到一滴泪水逃出了她的眼眶，顺着脸颊滑到下巴。Max眨眨眼，用衣袖把泪水抹去。她感到些许不安，自己最近经常走神，在思念Chloe时就很容易这样。卡湾那宿命般的一周已经过去将近五年，她生命中最完美同时也是最可怖的一周已经过去五年，也许可怖更多一些。好像自那时起Chloe的意识就跟Max合并在一起，从那天起，在她脑海中一直回荡的声音是Chloe，她孤独时的慰藉是Chloe。Max感觉既然她头脑里的Chloe已经连同那张照片一起随风而逝，去往虚无之地，那脑海中的那道声音可能也就不复存在了。

 

Max解锁手机，看到来自同一个人的好几条短信。

 

 ** _Victoria_** ：嗨Max，听说你跟Wired签约了，恭喜！

 ** _Victoria_** ：Kate最近怎么样？你最好在细心照顾那个天使哟。

 ** _Victoria_** ：咱们得抽时间好好聚一下，感觉已经一辈子没见面了。

 ** _Victoria_** ：Maaxxxxx

 ** _Victoria_** ：爱你<3

 ** _Victoria_** ：

 

最后一条信息是一张自拍，拍摄于西雅图Chase家族美术馆外，没有别的什么东西，只有为Max准备的一个真挚的咧嘴笑容。就Max所知，从黑井毕业的所有学生里，Victoria是唯一一个保持着原来发型的人，一头浮夸的小精灵短发。对比之美，在2014年黑井毕业之后，Victoria可能也已经磨平了她性格里过于锋芒毕露的那一面。Max回复了一条短信。

 

 ** _Max_** ：嘿Vic，很感谢你。你看起来还是那么美！

 

自从Chloe Price的悲剧之后，Victoria似乎已经彻底重新审视了自己的生活，像个自称的心理咨询师一样向身边的人流露更多的情感，并且告诉人们他们很重要。

 

 ** _Max_** ：Kate状态很好！你听说她要出版另一本书了吗？

 

Max抿了一口咖啡，感觉苦涩在口中回味，而在昨晚看Kate哭泣之后，她心头的苦涩也挥之不去。仅仅是这一个简单的念头就让她心如刀绞。Max曾经认为Victoria的愧疚和不安全感是她改变的主要原因，但长时间维持一个表象证明了Victoria可能确实是一个好人。在这条时间线Victoria从未上传过Kate Marsh生命中最黑暗时刻的任何视频，相反她向可怜的Kate Marsh倾注了那样多的感情，这一点连Max都不确定自己能做到。

 

 ** _Max_** ：我们绝对需要聚一聚，摄影之旅？

 

她对Max也是如此。在黑井洗手间的悲剧之后，Max曾多次处于轻生的边缘，她甚至变得越来越像她昏暗宿舍里的一个幽灵。

 

**_【好了咱们别想这些了。】_ **

 

Max的心情变得愈发沮丧，她灌了一大口咖啡。

 

**_【不敢相信新闻没有报道一丁点消息，真是放狗屁。】_ **

 

Max扫视着房间，然后偷偷地冲一个正在浏览上个月Soma杂志的人傻笑，她知道那是上个月的期刊，因为杂志封面采用的是她的作品。如果Max对自己诚实的话，当她召唤她内在的Andy Warhol（著名摄影师）时，Soma无疑是她最喜欢的摄影企业之一。但突然杂志旁的什么东西吸引了Max的注意，它在窗外的阳光下发出耀眼的光彩。这对比是如此鲜明，Max无法把视线从它身上移开。

 

一只蓝色蝴蝶，涌动着电光的蓝不似凡尘之物，然而旁人并未察觉，似乎它只将美丽展示给Max一人。

 

**_【这不可能。】_ **

 

Max把视线牢牢锁在它明亮的翅膀上，抓起背包，抛下还剩大半的咖啡，小心地追寻这一生唯二的摄影机会。

 

**_【这太荒诞了。】_ **

 

Max推开玻璃门，广播音乐和闲谈声被汽车，人群，和更多汽车的声音所代替。场景的突然切换几乎让Max失去了目标，但她摄影师的双眼坚定而又精准。她慢慢把手伸进包里，抓住宝丽来相机的背带，随时准备“拔枪射击”。她周遭的城市似乎不复存在，现在她的世界里只有她的相机和那只蝴蝶，它如此无畏或者说是自负地飞在人群之上。Max瞄准然后集中全部注意力，这是她能够尽情享受的时刻。

 

不过蝴蝶可不打算就这样让Max轻易得逞，它从Max身边飞走，刚好停在她失去焦点的距离，就好像在戏弄她一般。

 

Max放下相机，靠得更近一些来获得跟刚才一样的焦距。蝴蝶见状决定是时候再一次飞到焦距之外了。

 

**_【你真的要装得这么高高在上吗？】_ **

 

 ** _【嗯哼。】_** Max想象蝴蝶回答她，Chloe的声音。

 

果不其然，蝴蝶又飞走了，Max跟随着。追逐赛开始了。

 

这个蓝翼精灵好像正在进行着悠闲的午后漫步，熟练地在空中上下翻飞。而Max却必须注意她身边的行人，同时还牢牢盯着那只顽皮的造物。她娇小的形体可不允许她撞上任何东西。

 

**_【我在被一只蝴蝶戏耍，干得好_ ** **_Max_ ** **_。】_ **

 

Max的视线仍然聚焦在那翅膀辐射出的光辉上，当它消失在路口右侧时，Max的心跳快了一拍，接着当她只差几英寸就撞进来往的车流中时，她的心跳快了一秒。

 

“嚯，小心点姑娘。”一个带着帽子的老先生。

 

“谢谢。”Max没时间看他一眼，而是瞪大眼睛寻找蝴蝶现在可能出现的地方。

 

 ** _【找到你了。】_** 它就在那儿，紧贴着渐渐吞没夕阳的地平线，那抹蓝色完美地融入橙黄之中，像是奇迹般美丽的彩色玻璃。Max没有预料到能够见证这种超越了世间任何蝴蝶翅膀的美，像是对纯粹的美的崇拜。没时间欣赏了，蝴蝶再次飞远，它充满嘲讽的飞行方式又一次奚落着Max。

 

Max跑得更快了，这里的街道是下坡，但是反过来她可能意外撞倒某人然后引发一场多米诺骨牌事故的风险也变得更大。

 

**_【这感觉难道不熟悉吗，被某个神秘的动物指引着。】_ **

 

Max慢了下来，一股五年前似曾相识的感觉（deja vu）涌上心头，她娇小的身体穿过迎面而来的人流，就像一滴水迎着浪涛逆流而上。下坡对Max来说是一项优势，她几乎感觉自己快要追上了，她感受到自己的棕色长发随着不断加快的气流舞动。

 

在到达下一个十字路口之后，Max期待着另一个转弯，但相反蝴蝶直直地向前飞去。看到前面橙色的等待信号无疑给Max因担忧而皱起的眉头增添了几分不安，她差点冲了过去。

 

**_【_ ** **_Oh dog,oh god_ ** **_。】_ **

 

Max努力让自己刹住，但是照这样的速度她最少也要停在路中间。当橙色等待信号消失然后白色通行信号出现的一刹那，Max几乎闭上了双眼。她猛冲过马路。

 

Max笑了，松了一口气，流遍血液的肾上腺素带给她一种激动的脉冲感，她可没想到自己会在一个礼拜日的下午需要肾上腺素。几声“喔噢”，“嚯”和她加速穿过人行道时背后传来的咒骂声让她突然认识到，这是摄影师生涯带给她的另一件礼物。

 

**_【这_ ** **_hella_ ** **_有趣！】_ **

 

道路逐渐变得平缓，Max倾身向前，蝴蝶现在正笔直地向前飞着，Max越过了它的“嘲讽距离”。

 

**_【哦，你跑不掉的。】_ **

 

人流稍稍稀疏了一些，建筑挡住了下午的日光，为Max提供了一个更为清凉的阴影，遮住了刺眼的阳光。

 

又到了十字路口，Max注意到交通并不像刚才那么拥挤，于是她做好心理准备，如果有必要就直接闯红灯，她已经在这条道路上走得太远所以她不能停止脚步。声音逐渐被屏蔽了，Max一点一点地感觉到行人和车流与她渐行渐远。

 

蝴蝶向右飞去，Max转向右边。

 

“玛德！”

 

Max和一个跟她同样娇小的女人撞了个眼冒金星，她们都揉着额头呻吟着向后倒去。这是注定要发生的，在一个像旧金山这样人口稠密的城市里奔跑同时盯着一只蝴蝶，肯定会不可避免地撞上某人。Max茫然地望着逐渐暗淡的天空和积聚的云彩，差点晕了过去，但她的右手自然地把相机抱在胸前，安然无恙。天空中蓝色和橙色的交汇处诞生出一抹暗紫，一排鸟儿飞过。Max瞪大眼睛然后坐起来，两个女人对视着，依旧都坐在地上。

 

“我真的非常，非常抱歉。”Max从混凝土地面上爬起来，然后向那位小姐伸出手。运动服，Max注意到了。

 

**_【_ ** **_Wowser_ ** **_，有人刚开始慢跑而我就毁了她的一天。】_ **

 

“你是怎么想的，跑得那么快？”年轻的小姐抓住Max的手然后站起来，差点把重心不稳的Max拽倒。

 

“真的很抱歉。”Max又说了一遍，接着垂下头，“你还好吗？”

 

女人再次揉了揉额头，然后耸耸肩。看到这女人是那么镇静，似乎本应受到更多伤害的是人Max才对。

 

“我想是吧，请看一下路。你会伤到你自己的。”她从Max身边走过，开始继续慢跑。Max几乎可以发誓她刚刚冲她眨了一下眼。

 

Max站定不动，因为碰撞的余震还是让她有些眼冒金星。她有点困惑，对刚刚发生的事一头雾水，前一秒她还在以非人的速度奔跑，下一秒她就完全停住了。也许Max个子太小了以致于她不可能对别人造成什么伤害。

 

**_【那比我预想的要好多了。】_ **

 

 ** _【你要过来吗？】_** Max抬起头，发现那只蝴蝶落在了小巷旁的一个黑色公用电话上。

 

“就是这样。”Max的各种感官逐渐苏醒，几分钟前汹涌澎湃的肾上腺素随着她摄影师的本能再次占据上风而被平息。Max抬起相机，随即感到肩上有些微刺痛，但选择将其忽视，她慢慢接近蝴蝶，而蝴蝶就像是在等待进入相片一样，一动不动地停在原地。

 

**_【好了你，拜托不要动。】_ **

 

现在他们之间只有几米的距离，Max的焦虑让她不能再冒险踏出半步。蝴蝶转向Max，好像察觉到了对准它的镜头，然后张开双翼来摆拍。

 

咔哒一声和闪光过后，相机嗡鸣着把照片弹到Max手中。终于完成了。不过Max的视线还停留在蝴蝶身上，这感觉太过熟悉，几乎像是跟一个几年前的朋友叙旧。Max凝视着它的翅膀，那抹能够照亮黑暗的光明之蓝。蝴蝶拍拍翅膀，然后飞向空中。

 

**_【再见。】_ **

 

Max下意识地挥动左手向蝴蝶道别，它绝对是她最难缠的模特之一，但最终他们还是对彼此报以真诚。蝴蝶停在半空中，好像在说永别了。Max带着同样的尊重点点头，她微微一笑，看着蝴蝶逐渐消失在遥远的天际。有了这张照片，今天的摄影正式告一段落了。

 

Max叹了口气。

 

这一刻要比往常停留得久一些，Max静静地站在原地，脸上的微笑未曾改变分毫。Max的努力终于得到回报，她又重新点燃了自己对摄影的热爱，可她一动不动。一股阴郁的悲痛突然像钝刀割肉一般侵蚀她的内心，那抹微笑消失了，挥之不去的记忆，在黑井的洗手间里，Max容许自己袖手旁观。当她突然意识到她刚刚拍下的照片跟那时那刻是多么怪异地相似时，她的手臂一阵刺痛。

 

“等等。”Max拿起照片细细观察。它的角度并不像它的前任那么陡峭，但是定格在底部三分之一处的蓝蝴蝶，它逐渐从亮蓝褪为浅黑的翅膀轮廓却跟往昔一模一样。照片背景阴冷的色调被积聚着些许云翳的天空点亮，同时反射出孤单的公用电话。Max本能地想要对比这两张照片，便把手伸向那个特制的口袋，但它早已不在那里。

 

一股诡谲的怪异感渗入了Max的四肢百骸，甚至最轻柔的微风也让她感觉如处寒冬，她被这些事件间的危险联系惊得说不出话来。

 

“那张照片回来了。”Max咕哝着，皱了皱眉，她刚才说的话太荒唐了，但这感觉还是如影随形。这感觉就像生活并不是一堆随机事件的胡乱堆砌，而是它本身可能是有意识的，也许正是生活策划了这些事件。

 

**_【命运。】_ **

 

“我在跟谁开玩笑呢？”Max自嘲般地笑道，轻轻摇了摇头，她思维的理性面认为这只是巧合，而渴望着某种难以解释的灵魂联系的感性面则在这场精神较量中落了下风。即使这样，当Max把照片放进包中时，她还是直接把它放进了蓝翼前住民曾寓居多年的空荡荡的小口袋。

 

光怪陆离的霓虹灯在街对面嗡嗡作响，为这座城市夜生活的开始刻上印记。Max开始看见自己呼出的水汽，阳光以肉眼可见的速度暗淡下去，是时候回家了。

 

**_【不知道_ ** **_Kate_ ** **_是不是已经到家了，我必须告诉她今天下午发生的事。】_ **

 

* * *

 

 

 ** _Kate_** ：嗨Max，非常非常对不起，今天要忙到很晚%>_<%

 

Max坐在公寓的餐桌旁抿了一口热可可，快乐的Kate Marsh的存在让她感觉无比安慰。屋里唯一的光线来源于厨房天花板上的荧光灯。Max不知道自己做了什么，竟能得到像Kate这样的女孩儿的关心，然而她现在能做的只有心怀感激。

 

 ** _Kate_** ：如果你想聊聊天，就来我的办公室吧^_^

 

Max想象着Kate的微笑，希望Kate就在她身旁，Max正要发一条甜甜的回复时，手机又响了。

 

 ** _Kate_** ：拜托。如果你需要谈谈的话，一定过来。

 

 ** _【那听起来很认真。】_** Max停下了正在打字的手指，然后想起昨夜她们在彼此怀抱中哭泣的时刻。

 

 ** _Max_** ：我会没事的，Kate。

 

 ** _Max_** ：我保证。安全到家。

 

 ** _Max_** ：想你了！

 

Max端起温热的杯子，又抿了两口，虽然这样想有些冷漠，但她知道Kate的存在只能短暂温暖她的心。她再一次孤独地坐在这冰冷的公寓之中。Max想着外面的人们也许比她要快乐得多，阳台外经过的车流声只是徒增一层额外的孤寂。Max凝视着玻璃桌上自己的倒影，眼神一片空白，她的棕色长发遮住了大半脸颊。

 

**_【看在过去的份上，也许再试最后一次。】_ **

 

Max看向地板上的包，与心中缠绵悱恻的凄怆抗争着，她知道就算过了今晚，这感觉也将永远萦绕，啃噬她残损的心。她准许印在她唇上的唯一一吻，而它长达五年的缺席从未让忍受愧疚的痛苦减轻一丝一毫。她知道自己曾经考虑并且决定牺牲她的挚爱，只是为了拯救一个她甚至都不关心的小镇。她知道对Chloe来说，在她父亲葬礼上与Max见的那一面即是永别，她会认为Max永远抛弃了她，让她独自面对悲剧的生活和死亡。

 

Max站起来，抓住背包，想要检查一下静静躺在口袋里的蝴蝶照片。

 

她脑海里的声音停住了她的动作。

 

**_【你没有必要离开，你知道的，是时候忘记我了。】_ **

 

她又出现了，黑夹克盖在白背心之上。蓝发压在黑色羊毛帽之下。

 

**_【但我必须离开，_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_。】_ **

 

 ** _【为什么？已经快五年了，我不会仅仅因为你想我就凭空出现的。是你松开了我的手，还记得吗？_** 】

 

**_【_ ** **_Chloe…_ ** **_】_ **

 

**_【我最好的朋友，终于在五年之后回来了，却看着我在一个学校卫生间里被谋杀。最好的朋友都这么做，不是吗？】_ **

 

**_【对不起。】_ **

 

**_【谢谢了，对不起解决了我所有的问题。你拥有回溯时间的能力啊_ ** **_Max_ ** **_，然后你就用它来眼睁睁看着我死去。你用它来满足你自己的私欲。哪怕你回到卡湾后来看看我，说不定我就不会死了。但你甚至连那样都做不到。】_ **

 

这声音感觉有些不对劲，Max转向餐桌，却发现坐在那里的人是她自己。她冷漠地抱着双臂，怒视着Max的双眼里带着敌意和悔恨。这是Max，是她选择成为的那个Max，它从来就不是Chloe，从来就不可能是。她们分享了片刻寂静，分析着对方几乎凝成实体的悲伤和愤怒。

 

“你不是Chloe。”Max低声说道。

 

 ** _【对_** ** _Max_** ** _，我不是。】_** Max回答道。

 

一个空荡荡的杯子，一把无人问津的椅子，一个空无一人的房间。

 

Max转身打开公寓的门，再次去往了楼顶。

 

* * *

 

 

铁门吱呀呀地打开，Max步入了冷空气的殿堂，她不禁庆幸身上有一件厚重的外套，于是把自己裹得更紧了。橙色的灯光再次闪烁，对一个礼拜日的夜晚来说，这座城市似乎稍稍过于安静。高楼上星星点点的灯光比前几日稀疏了些，缺少陪伴的它们变得更为羞怯。Max慢慢走向铁栏杆，靠在上面，想象着她温暖的呼吸在面前的空间里浮现。

 

 ** _【或许我应该把酒带上来。】_** Max摇了摇头，对自己咯咯直笑，可笑意不会持续。

 

Max叹了一口气。

 

“Hello again。”Max向城市问好。

 

城市及时回以意料之中的沉默。

 

“很好。”Max把手伸向地上的包，里面是她为一位新居民特制的口袋。

 

照片上的蓝蝴蝶是那么耀眼，漫不经心地栖息在一个公用电话上。一张简单的照片，却提醒了Max锻炼的重要性，而且如果她开始锻炼的话，Kate也许也会加入进来。一想到跟Kate一起慢跑，Max不禁露出微笑。但她五年前拍的相同的照片却止不住地在眼前浮现，如果Max是个昆虫学家的话，她或许可以证实这两只蝴蝶是不一样的。但在她的记忆里，它们没有一丝差别。怪异的刺痛再次在她的身体里蔓延，为了回去再见Chloe最后一面，告诉她自己的感受，Max愿意付出一切。

 

Max盯着照片，等待下一波悲痛随时将她淹没。

 

**_【_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_。】_ **

 

“嘿，Max？”

 

Max看向右边，她就站在那里。仿佛沐浴在圣光里的蓝发朋克，微笑着看着Max，如果她是真实的，Max发誓这笑容可以跟Kate媲美。尽管Max很担心身上只有一件薄薄的背心的她会不会着凉，但她实在想象不出Chloe身穿大衣的样子。

 

“嘿Chloe。”Max回以微笑，但不确定这个微笑有多真实，可能只是看到Chloe在她身边时的肌肉记忆罢了。

 

“你听起来不怎么吃惊。”Chloe耸了耸肩，和Max一起靠在铁栏杆上，却没有把视线从Max的雀斑上移开。

 

“你又来让我内疚（原文guilt trip）了吗？”Max没有看向Chloe，害怕她可能会再次看见另一个自己。这一刻，似乎城市的夜景更为诱人。

 

“什么？见鬼当然不是！”Chloe困惑地皱起眉头，“我永远不会对你做那种事。”

 

Max把下巴枕在手臂上，“很高兴听你这么说。”

 

Chloe看着眼前伤心的女孩，她的眼角隐约闪动着泪光。

 

“所以 ，呃，”Chloe突然不知该说些什么，看到Max处于这种状态让她心里很不是滋味，“见到我开心吗？大麦（原文big Max ）没有她的女朋友过得怎么样啊？”

 

Max面向Chloe，不知自己为什么要在一个她抑郁幻想的产物面前压抑泪水。看到Chloe冲她尴尬地笑着，她不得不把头转回去。

 

“你为什么要这样？”Max呛住了，泪水不受控制地流出眼眶，“让我忘记你，却又告诉我我把一切都搞砸了。”

 

“Max…”

 

“告诉我我是如何让你死去的”随着每一句话的结束，Max的声音变得越来越大，每一句话都像尖钉一样楔进她自己的心房。Max又哭了起来。

 

“求求你告诉我是时候放手了。告诉我不要再回去救你。”虽然视线已被泪水模糊，但Max现在直视着Chloe的双眼，“求求你了！”

 

Max放声大哭，她的双腿失去了力气，她抓住铁栏杆，险些跪在地上。

 

“我做不到。”Max呜咽着，泪水夺眶而出，她把脸深深地埋进自己的臂弯中。

 

Chloe显然没有准备好应对这一连串的变化，看着她深爱的Max在她面前崩溃，她好想把她抱在怀里，但再次转过头来的狂怒的Max没有给她这个机会。

 

“Chloe我做不到！”Max哭喊着，“我忘不了你。我曾经那么爱你！”

 

“Max，我…”

 

“我曾经那么爱你Chloe！我仍然深爱着你！都过了该死的五年了而…”

 

城市突然静默下来。车流停滞在原地。闪烁的灯光停止闪烁，而在风中摇曳的树叶停止坠落。以吻封缄。这感觉是如此强烈，像电流一般涌过她的全身，她不得不用手臂搂住Chloe裸露的双肩才不致跌倒。Chloe把Max抱进怀中，享受着哭泣女孩儿的温暖，她们靠得更近了。

 

Max的眼皮急速颤动着，但最终她还是屈服于Chloe。Chloe的反应和Max如出一辙，她把嘴唇紧紧地贴在Max的唇上。

 

橙色的灯光为她浅棕色的缕缕长发创造出一片璀璨的光晕，将两个拥吻着的轮廓融为一体。闪烁的群星是公正的神明，用它的光辉笼罩着两人，笼罩着她们身外的世界，她们紧紧相拥的身影承载着最为温柔的动量。

 

对Chloe而言，当Max的温暖传过她的身体时，拥吻已经成为她生存的部分需要，但最主要的还是再次见到Max时占据她身心的本能欲望。一滴泪珠顺着Chloe的脸颊滑落，与Max的泪流汇聚在她们相触的肌肤上。

 

当这个吻接近尾声时，她们终于透了一口气，但Chloe再次将Max拥入怀中。

 

对Max而言，四年半的自我憎恶，愧疚连同悲伤一起从她的血液中被释放出来。Chloe的嘴唇还是她记忆中那熟悉的感觉，甚至那天风暴里的咸湿也被她们的眼泪替代。她嘴唇的压力，甜美，附着于表面的冰冷和深藏于其间的火焰。对Max来说这一切感觉太过真实，而这一刻的真实，正是Max全心全意渴求的。

 

Max移开身子，大口喘息着，她松开了搂着Chloe脖子的双手，但仍用它们捧着她的脸颊，她的食指轻轻地拨弄着一绺蓝发。

 

Chloe仍然紧紧地抱着Max，她心中迸发的热量和她脏腑中的风暴让她的表情超出了情感可以理解的范围。她的脸上混杂着微笑，震惊，原始的迷蒙，爱慕，喜悦，和难以抗拒的幸福。

 

“Holy shit。”Chloe低语道，她的呼吸拂过Max的雀斑。

 

“Wow-ser。”Max的声音微不可闻，她的呼吸为Chloe的脸颊带来温暖。

 

“你的脸红透了。”Chloe温柔地说道，半睁的双眼里满是爱意，她看着Max深红的腮帮，知道自己的也是一样。

 

雨滴悬停在半空。鸟儿定格在飞行的途中。世界就这样为Max和Chloe停滞，但她们眼中除了彼此湛蓝的双眸之外别无它物。

 

两个女孩儿靠得那么近，她们的脸只有一寸之遥。Max是如此渴望她，Max找不到停下来的理由。

 

Max稍微踮起脚尖，再次靠近Chloe，她歪了歪头来更好地适应Chloe的曲线，这一次亲吻更为缓慢。她们闭上眼睛，享受嘴唇再次相触的刹那，但这次谁都没有感到惊喜，这一吻充斥着预料之中的激情。Max不再释放她阴郁的情感，她想要的只有Chloe，她想要在她们无限延长这一吻的同时感受和迷恋Chloe的每一次轻柔移动。Chloe不再被本能驱使，她抱着Max是因为她爱这个女孩儿，她最好的朋友，她的搭档。Chloe确信除了她怀中的Max之外，自己已别无所求。在某一刻Max甚至听到自己在轻轻呻吟，但当她听到Chloe也回以相同的激情时，那股短暂的尴尬消失得无影无踪。

 

Chloe不得不睁开眼睛，因为Max捏了她的脸，但她有点太使劲了以致于让Chloe感到一阵疼痛。

 

“哎哟Max。”Chloe松开Max，轻轻揉揉自己的脸颊，脸上挂着最灿烂的笑容。

 

“哦天哪对不起。”Max倾身向前抱住Chloe，而Chloe也抱住了Max。

 

“刚刚为什么掐我？”Chloe咯咯直笑，Max刚才就像个小女孩儿一样，可爱极了。

 

Max没有回答，只是紧紧搂住Chloe苗条的身体，像落水者抓住最后一根救命稻草。几声抽吸让Chloe明白Max正靠在她肩膀上哭泣，而Chloe也接受了这个事实。她用一只手抚摸着Max的棕色长发，同时用另一只手搂着她的腰。

 

“没事了Max，我在这儿。”Chloe微笑着，在Max耳边轻声诉说，寒风再次袭来，让Chloe想起她在几分钟前差点冻僵了。她还没来得及意识到长时间的亲吻已经让她的身体变得如此温暖，甚至开始出汗，二月的寒冬就展示出它冷酷无情的一面。

 

车鸣车动，橘黄色灯光默默闪烁，风呼啸着划过夜晚。

 

“Chloe？”Max松开手，向深情凝视着她的蓝发女郎明媚一笑。

 

“嗯哼Max？”Chloe微笑着，舔了舔嘴唇，尝到了一丁点Max残留的芬芳。

 

 ** _【你以前就该这么做，_** ** _Chloe_** ** _你这蠢货。】_** Chloe沦陷在 Max美丽的蓝眸中，那在欢愉和悲伤间扭曲的双眼。

 

“你是真实的吗？”Max轻声问道，却显得那么绝望。Max知道一旦她的想象结束，Chloe就会再次在她面前变成一片虚无，但是她手心仍能体会到的温柔触感，却比她过去四年半里感受过的任何事物都要真实。

 

Max担忧的表情让Chloe一阵心痛，但同时也对这个古怪的问题感到困惑不已。Chloe注视着那双蓝眼睛，不知自己是从何时起为这个内向的摄影师神魂颠倒。也许是在那个赌约后Max亲吻她时，也许是在她发现Max是如何挽救她的生命时，也许自从他们在小学第一次相识，Chloe的心就属于Max了。不管是什么原因，Chloe很高兴，她真真切切地爱上了Maxine Caufield。

 

“当然啦Max,”Chloe轻轻地向她保证，看到Max露出一个发自心底的微笑，而且毫不知晓她接下来的计划，Chloe心中的火焰又一次升腾起来。

 

“和你的屁屁一样真实。”Chloe鬼鬼祟祟地把手伸到下面，隔着冬衣捏了一下Max的臀，她放声大笑“哦，事实上可能没它那么真。”

 

“Chloe！”Max一边笑，一边尖叫着缩进Chloe怀里，把她推得退了几步，但这却让Chloe笑得更厉害了。

 

不知不觉间，Max已经在心里跟虚幻的Chloe道别了，但笑声还在继续，她盯着眼前歇斯底里的朋克女孩儿，依然存在着，依然欢笑着。Max实在不知该作何想法，该拒绝还是接受，一直开心下去还是感到困惑。眼前的Chloe Price，这个她太迟太迟才意识到是她生命中的挚爱的人，凭空出现在这里，Max还记得他们亲吻的那一刻，她体内的绝望，抑郁完全消失了。这是一股被炽烈的欢愉填补的强烈欲望，在某种超脱这个世界的力量作用下，Chloe Price可能确实活生生地站在她面前。

 

“看看你的脸！”Chloe的笑声稍停 ，但她很快又继续笑起来。

 

“Chloe。”Max喃喃地说道，同时看着她最好的朋友，她的脸色逐渐苍白。Chloe察觉到她情绪的变化，于是停了下来，看到Max突然晕倒，她脸上的笑意立刻变成关心。

 

“Holy shit，跟我说话啊Max。”Chloe把双手放在Max肩上，轻轻地晃着她，Max正在失去意识。

 

“我爱…”Max瞳孔一翻，接着闭上双眼，她瘫倒在Chloe怀中，整个身体失去了支撑。她听到的最后一道声音可能是Chloe在焦急地呼唤着她的名字，但那已不再重要了。Max关心的只是最后一刻充盈在她视线里的一切，Chloe的脸庞，她的蓝色长发，她的黑色小便帽，当然还有她湛蓝的双眸。

 

Max陷入了黑沉的睡眠，希望自己能梦到她亲吻过的那张脸，如果非要给这个梦加上一个期限的话，她希望是， ~~一万年~~ 永远。


	5. Winding The Watch（拧紧发条）

地狱之火的怒吼和烧焦地面的震动将Max惊醒，她感觉自己本应先被那惊人的热度唤醒才对。Max不记得昨夜发生了什么，但是她醒来的坚硬表面显然不是床。

  
    【 ** _我在什么地方？】_**

  
    Max注意到地面正变得越来越炙热，她挣扎着站起来，视线仍然一片模糊，但她可以隐约看见周围跋扈的橙色火焰。

  
    【 ** _火焰。】_**

  
    那个词带给她的清醒远超她喝过的任何一杯咖啡。她的视线逐渐清晰，肌肉骤然绷紧，随时准备战斗或逃跑。经过一阵简短的扫描，Max只能推断出这是一栋仓库式的建筑，当一切都被火焰吞没时，一次细致的观察可排不在Max计划清单的前列。

  
    【 ** _我必须离开这里。】_**

  
    Max晃晃脑袋，让自己的思绪更清晰一些，面前浓烟滚滚，一股撕裂般的疼痛几乎刺穿了她的喉咙。肺部像是被一只无形的大手攥住，她痛苦地咳嗽着，几近窒息。Max跪倒在地上，但她还没有放弃。她看见几米远处有一个出口还没有被火焰吞没，这是她唯一的机会，于是她鼓起全身的力气匍匐着爬向那个出口。

  
**_【拜托让我活下去。】_**

  
    空气中的热度变得越来越难以忍受，而混凝土地面将这些热量一丝不差地传到了Max柔软的皮肤上，但Max还是爬行着。浓烟涌入了她逐渐虚弱的肺，让她几乎把内脏咳到了地面上，但Max还是爬行着。出口一分一秒地缩小着，好像在奚落着Max接受自己失败的命运，但Max还是爬行着。

  
    身后传来一声爆炸，Max不敢回头看，害怕会因此失去每分每秒都在减少的逃生机会。她感觉自己的力量在逐渐减弱，浆糊一般的脑子不确定她会不会正好在到达那个小小的出口之前昏迷。又是一声爆炸，冲击波从Max身边刮过，然而幸运的是，这恰好为她创造出一个可供爬出的缺口。

  
    但一个幽灵般的声音将她停在原地，这声音从女孩儿背后的地面传来，带着一种介于幽灵般的可怖和舒缓宁静之间的寒冷，它考验着Max的最后一丝忍耐力。

  
    那是个Max不认识的女孩儿的声音，但她确定它是在呼唤自己，一个如此轻柔的声音。

  
    “Max。”

  
    Max回头看去，恰好见证了在她圆睁的双眼前展开的辉煌景象，她的眼中反射出交织着红与橙的光辉。

  
    在那里，一个巨大的赤色火球在仓库中心漂浮着，好像就算是太阳本身也要跪拜在这伟大存在的面前，将自己溶解在这看似有限的无限火焰中。火苗在它周围旋转嘶吼着，将它触碰到的任何事物化为灰烬，它狂野的动作把混凝土地面凿出一个巨坑。Max被眼前纯粹的毁灭、狂暴之美摄住了心神，但同时也感到了深深的恐惧，她感觉喉咙里突然多出一块咽不下去的肿块。不管Max感受如何，她已不能动弹分毫，火球用它摄人心魄的威势将她锁在原地，好像那一瞥便将她的灵魂赤裸裸地暴露在它面前供它恣意攫取。战斗或逃跑已不再可能。

  
    一道黑影站在这铺天盖地的火源前，Max眯起眼睛却辨别不出它是否是自己认识的任何一个人，她的眼睛仍然看不真切。在这样远的距离下，从它形体的曲线来看，Max大胆猜测那是一个年轻女人，一个无畏地站在这残暴的骇人景象前的女孩儿，一个冷静地站在巨坑边缘，面对着如触手般狂舞的死亡火舌的女孩儿。女孩从火焰里转过身来，望向Max。

  
    Max觉得自己看到那个女孩的嘴唇移动了，她的长发在热浪间飞舞。

  
    她身后的火球轰然爆炸。Max看着这连绵不绝的毁灭化为一堵明亮到刺眼的黄色巨墙，如神罚一般向她袭来，她推测自己本应听到更多声音，但她的耳膜可能已经爆裂了。她闭上眼睛，一动不动，然后被火焰吞没。

 

* * *

 

Max大口喘息着，猛地睁开双眼。她一动不动地盯着卧室天花板上的灯笼。早已被汗水浸湿的手心紧紧地攥着她柔软的床单，Max逐渐明白了她现在在什么地方，然后沉浸在自己床的舒适的温暖中。

 

**_【只是一场梦。】_ **

 

阳光从紧闭的窗帘缝隙间渗进来，但这还不足以让Max产生离开被窝的念头。可笑的是，星期一对Max和Kate来说都是休息日，却只是无望地拖延着不可避免的星期二的到来。太阳可以尽管放马过来，但Max不会起床的。Max微笑地看着她右边巨大的照片墙，上面的照片顺着时间线排列，构成了Max的摄影奇遇。其中一些是Victoria的，一些是Kate的，但一张特殊的照片给她的皮肤带来一阵寒意。

 

**_【这一张是新的。】_ **

 

Max抬起头来仔细观察。照片上的人是她自己，在床上安详地睡着，红褐色的毛衣翻领刚好露出被窝，在闪光灯下清晰可见。Max不确定这张照片的架构与她自己的摄影风格有什么差异，但看着她睡成那样，她几乎可以听到自己的鼾声。

 

**_【哦_ ** **_Kate_ ** **_，你这鬼鬼祟祟的小兔子。】_ **

 

一张黑井的毕业照。Kate黯淡无光的空洞眼神显然来自于她残酷的饮酒初体验。一些她们大学时期的生活照，一些风景照。一些Max的自拍，还有一些blablabla，但却没有一张Chloe的照片。

 

Max从被窝里伸出手，轻轻摸了摸嘴唇。

 

**_【呕，你流了太多口水了。】_ **

 

昨夜将她拥入怀中的那双手臂，她肌肤的温暖，她的笑靥，一个吻。

 

**_【等等。】_ **

 

“Chloe！”Max猛地坐起来，险些滚下床去，她感觉身体似有千斤重。

 

**_【我怎么穿着外套就上床睡觉了，昨晚发生了什么？】_ **

 

尽管她想记起更多细节，但记忆实在转瞬即逝。

 

Max闭上眼，试着尽全力回想，她感到眼皮下有些微刺痛，肿胀的眼睑是昨夜泪水的明证。

 

**_【我哭了？】_ **

 

她模糊地记起自己站在楼顶上，俯视着下面往来的车流和点亮城市夜晚的橙色街灯，温暖的色调和冰冷的深冬构成一幅不协调的图景。那儿还有一个人，Max知道那儿还有一个人，但ta的身影被交融的想象与现实模糊了。Max揉了揉眼睛。

 

“Max！快点起床啦，早餐准备好了！”Kate的声音穿过了卧室的门，Max甚至已经闻到了食物的香气，她关于昨夜的种种思绪被饥饿一扫而空。

 

 ** _【华夫饼。】_** Max又嗅了嗅，一盘如此简单却又如此健康的食物，是Kate大多数清晨都会为Max准备的早餐主食，让她精神满满地开始新的一天。昨夜那场梦的缱绻余感，或者说是迷失的记忆在Max心里挥之不去，但当她走出卧室时，她很确定一件事。

 

**_【早餐时间到。】_ **

 

“早上好啊瞌睡虫。”Kate把两盘抹着蜂蜜和奶油的华夫饼端上餐桌。窗外的阳光照在蜂蜜上，晶莹透亮，为本就美味的食物额外增添了一股美感。对于一间被画家和摄影师共享的公寓来说，它朴素的墙壁和家具几乎是对这两个跟色彩打交道的朋友赤裸裸的讽刺。

 

“早上好女友（原文girl friend不是girlfriend）。”Max懒懒地打了个哈欠，然后坐在桌前。

 

“你真的穿着外套睡觉了吗？”Kate坐在了Max对面，还穿着她的粉色睡衣。

 

“说实话，”Max若有所思地歪歪头，“我不知道昨晚发生了什么，你几点钟到的家？”

 

“大约10点吧，”Kate把手伸到桌子对面，握住了Max的手，“我真的很抱歉，加班加点blablabla，不过我很高兴回家后能看你睡得像个小宝宝一样。”

 

一想到有人观察自己睡觉，Max感到有些不舒服，但随即她又想到那个人是Kate，那股不适便被甜蜜所取代，甜甜的，几乎跟她刚刚塞进嘴里的奶油一样甜。

 

“好吧，”Kate用叉子拨弄着华夫饼，“如果你昨晚断片了，至少有人足够好心把你送回来。”

 

当啷一声，Max的叉子掉在桌上。Kate惊讶地抬起头来。

 

“什么？有人把我送回来了？”Max看着Kate。

 

“哇哦，看来你喝的真是不少。”Kate咯咯地笑起来，“你现在觉得还好吗？喝点橙汁吧。”

 

Max咕哝了一声但还是听从了Kate的建议，往肚子里灌了整整一杯橙汁 ，然后仿佛祝酒一般举起杯子以示胜利。

 

**_【_ ** **_Wowser_ ** **_那很管用。】_ **

 

“所以是谁把我送回来的？”Max把话题引回到先前的提问中，她真的很想看到那张面孔，但越回忆就越显模糊。

 

“啊哦Max，”Kate抱起双臂然后摆出一脸崇拜的样子，“为什么他非得是我见过的最迷人，最英俊，最完美的男人？他还带着一口英伦腔，他是那么…”

 

“哦我的天，Kate你太顽皮了。”Max笑出了声，差点把嘴里的华夫饼喷出来，Kate又装模作样地摆了更多姿势，塑造出一个完美的男人形象来揶揄Max，“Kate，说正经的ta到底是谁？“

 

Kate还在努力憋住自己的笑声，但当她看到Max的表情渐渐变得认真时，她的笑声停止了 。

 

“我没看见他们，但桌上有一张你熟睡的照片，我猜可能是你的一个朋友把你从派对上送回家，你醉的实在是太厉害了。”Kate又笑了几声，但随即露出了那个Max几乎忘记自己一直心心念念的暖心微笑，“你没事真是太好了。”

 

“照片？”Max想要立即起身去拿照片，但她胃里咕噜噜的抱怨声让她不得不至少吃完Kate为她做的华夫饼，“照片上的我在睡觉？”

 

“嗯”

 

Max早些时候注意到的墙上的新照片，那张照片只可能拍摄于昨夜，只可能出于其他人之手。

 

“Kate，”Max深吸一口气，试着理清思绪，“那张照片不是你拍的？”

 

“Max，没有你的允许我绝对不会动你的相机。”Kate希望自己的笑容能让Max开心一些，但这个问题勾起了她的怀疑，她眼中的光稍稍黯淡了一些，“你真的什么都记不起来了。”

 

Max吃完了最后一块华夫饼，接着Kate把她自己的那杯橙汁递给她，Max感激地接受了。她咕噜咕噜地把橙汁喝得一滴不剩，好像这是她这辈子能喝到的最后一杯橙汁。

 

“我马上回来。”Max站起身来，把空盘子放到洗碗池里，然后跑回卧室。

 

“等一下。”Kate轻柔的声音刚好能够传到Max耳中，她从卧室门口回过头来。Kate还在微笑着，但Max能够看出这个笑容与刚才的不同。轻松愉快的早餐结束了，Kate的笑里充满了担忧。“Max，如果你需要聊聊天，我随时在你身边。”

 

虽然Kate的眼神是那么温柔，但它却像尖刀一样刺进Max的心。这五年来Kate一直在关心着她，Max突然发觉自己的回报远远不及Kate的付出。在这一刻，她想直接走到Kate面前，向她说出这五年来自己忘记说出的所有感谢，给她这五年来她错过的所有拥抱。在Max情绪崩溃的阴暗时刻，是Kate一直陪在她身边，告诉她要坚强。在一个个最困难的挣扎时分，是Kate搀扶着Max一步一步复原，支持她重获对摄影的激情。

 

然而Max只是静默地站着，她内心的好奇之声在召唤着她。

 

“谢谢，Kate。”Max只能说这么多，然后转过身去。

 

卧室仍然阴沉沉的，但Max还是一眼就发现了她墙上的新成员，她小心翼翼地把它从胶带上取下。照片上的自己睡得那么安详，Max可以看出不管照片的拍摄者是谁，ta一定在等待她胸口随着呼吸起伏的最佳时刻拍下这张照片，来捕捉她这一刻的静谧。Ta一定是非常关心Max才会如此大费周章。Max用双手捧着照片，好像盯着它太久便会将昨夜重现，进一步混淆她的记忆。

 

她醒来后不可描述的性欲，嘴唇上的刺痛，那个迷失在记忆中的人，那个她望穿秋水却终不得见的人。Max原以为这会是个正常的早晨，但昨夜的记忆逐渐在眼前浮现，而且她不断升高的血压也印证了那模糊的可能性。

 

**_【她的头发。】_ **

 

Max起初并没有注意，但一抹微笑已经浮上了她的脸颊，她的胸腔仿佛在被火焰炙烤着。她的手微微颤抖，她几乎可以感觉到蓝色的电流在指尖缠绕生灭。

 

**_【她的眼睛。】_ **

 

她不可能看错，尽管当时视线已被泪水模糊，她也绝不会认错那双她自儿时起就已迷恋的蓝色双眸。在楼顶上，她们凝视着彼此的双眼，耳鬓厮磨，深深沦陷。

 

**_【她的触摸。】_ **

 

Max想要再次体会那转瞬即逝的温存，想要沉沦其中，哪怕再也无法自拔。她胃里的震颤感变得更加强烈。Max还能感觉到她紧紧抱住自己的触感。还能感觉到她唇的温热，以吻封缄。还记得自己昨夜喷涌的情感都来自一人，她唯一的唯一。

 

**_【_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_。】_ **

****

“…给这个小呆瓜拍一张照…”Max的脑海里响起一阵幽灵般的笑声，但那笑声却又异常熟悉，她手中的照片突然失去焦点，吓得Max把照片扔在了地上。

 

“哦天啊，”Max向后退了一步，试着用她不听使唤的肌肉将自己支撑住，“刚刚发生了什么？”

 

Max还是输给了这瞬间的震惊，软绵绵的腿难以支撑她全身的重量，她跪倒在地上。Max把手伸向地板上的照片，把它牢牢地再次握在手中，这一过程是如此流畅，仿佛那照片有自己的灵魂一般迎合着Max。Max盯着照片，再次集中注意力。

 

**_【它回来了吗？】_ **

 

Max不能百分百肯定，从那天起，她就一直没有足够的勇气尝试回溯，而在被封存过如此漫长的岁月后，它竟然还可能轻易重现，不，已经重现，这让Max非常惊讶。肾上腺素又开始发挥作用，思绪信马由缰。

 

**_【要是我能再次回溯会怎么样？】_ **

****

刚才的感觉简直熟悉到不能再熟悉了。

 

**_【如果昨夜不是一场梦？】_ **

 

Max胸中的火焰开始升腾，燃遍了她的整个身躯。这个能够照亮Max五年来阴暗情绪的最终假设再一次让她清醒过来。

 

**_【如果_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_真的在照片的另一边呢？】_ **

 

照片开始逐渐模糊，扭曲，就像是Max开始再次学习骑单车一样。她在这穿越的过程中寻得了一种奇怪的宁静，一切都很完美。Max的每次穿越都是为了Chloe。在黑井宿舍的第一次穿越是为了不让Chloe失去她的父亲，接着就是不断地把自己推回过去，只为再次见到或者拯救Chloe，最终却又回到黑井的洗手间，让她…

 

Max放下照片，它的焦点恢复了正常，一切都归于沉静，房间依然昏暗。

 

Max能听到的唯一声音是自己的喘息，她意识到自己是多么绝望地渴求着再次与她相见。震耳欲聋的雷声混杂着风暴向她们袭来，悬崖之上的永别，她的声音充满了恳求，洗手间里枪响前死一般的寂静，这一切的一切带来的痛苦让Max难以忍受，但她必须忍受，就算时至今日，她对Chloe的承诺依然镌刻在她心中。

 

厨房里传来水流声，Max看向门外。她静默地坐在昏暗的卧室里，如果没有从窗帘缝隙里渗进来的一米阳光，她可能已经忘了现在还是早晨。Max转过头，又看了照片一眼，好几种可能性在她脑海浮现。

 

**_【_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_有没有可能还在这里？要是她就在屋外呢？也许是我想太多了。】_ **

 

Max愤愤地撅起了嘴，如果Chloe一直等在公寓楼下的大厅里呢？可这样想也太过乐观了。

 

“也许Chloe只是不想见到Kate。”Max咕哝了一声，试着说服自己相信这貌似合理的可能性，但最终还是悲惨地失败了。Kate一边洗碗一边哼着轻松的小调，多亏了有她的陪伴，Max感觉自己紧绷的身体逐渐放松下来。

 

 ** _【我不能一直在卧室里呆着。】_** Max捡起照片然后慢慢爬起来。

 

Kate只需要把碗碟上的蜂蜜洗净，然后再把它们放在架子上晾干。如果Max想跟她一起的话，她计划在这个轻松的周一早上出去散散步。Kate刚关上水龙头，就被一股重量推到洗碗池旁，接着有两只手从后面搂住了她的腰，她吓得发出一声高八度的尖叫。

 

“你好呀Max，怎么了？”Kate柔声说道 ，感觉到柔软的棕色头发轻轻拂过她的后颈。

 

“没什么，”Max抱着Kate的粉红围裙，上面湿漉漉的但她不在乎，“我只是很高兴有你在我身边，你为我做了太多事情。我只是觉得我本应为你付出更多一些。谢谢你，Kate。”

 

Kate放下盘子然后握住Max的手，轻轻地把她们两个分开，这样她就能转身面对Max，但她显然低估了她们脸颊的距离和她们身高的相似度，她们的鼻尖微微相触。

 

“Max。”Kate轻轻搂住Max，“我们是最好的朋友，对吗？你不需要感谢我，因为我喜欢为你做那些事。”

 

Max感觉自己的身体被拉了过去，相似的姿势，但却是来自一个不同女孩的更为轻柔的触摸。Kate抱了抱Max，Max抱了抱Kate。

 

“Kate。”Max喃喃道，不禁又一次潸然泪下。

 

“嗯哼Max？”Kate轻轻问道。

 

“谢谢你。”

 

“谢谢你。”Kate松开Max然后冲她微微一笑，“想喝点茶吗？”

 

两双闪动着泪光的眼睛默默注视着彼此，仿佛身外已无他物。

 

“好的。”

 

* * *

 

 

惬意地抿一口杯中的绿茶，水面上散发的蒸汽是让鼻窦和毛孔放松的最佳方法。Max端起精致的白色茶杯，轻轻抿了一口，氤氲的蒸汽模糊了旧金山公寓的阳台，不过反正Max也没想欣赏风景。她的视线因而开始在倒着绿茶的Kate和想象中的Chloe间徘徊。温暖的空气拂过她的鼻子，Chloe温暖的呼吸拂过她的嘴唇。

 

“我知道你不喜欢听到这个消息Max，”Kate喝了口茶，在茶叶的作用下，她的肩膀明显放松了，“但我想我可能会再接一份工作。”

 

Max抬起头，从她短暂的白日梦里醒来，Kate没有开玩笑，“Katie不，你每天从茶店下班回家已经很累了。”

 

“是的…”

 

“再加上你教堂里的那些工作，你的实习职位和你马上要出版的书。”Max不禁为眼前这个看起来弱不禁风的女孩儿感到担心，不过一阵大风或许能吹倒她的身体，却永远也不能击败她的精神。

 

“好吧，”Kate微笑着把茶杯放回白色小桌上，“大概是在它出版之后，但我考虑教学已经有一段时间了。”

 

Max慢慢品着茶，一时语塞。孩子们一直是Kate的最爱，她的善良和温柔向Max干涸的心田输送了股股清泉，Max露出一个淡淡的微笑，她没有资格阻止Kate。自从她们被旧金山艺术大学录取并且计划同居后，Kate就一直是支持着Max的那个人。甚至之后，当Max沉浸在过去的阴影中，让愠怒默默阴燃，愧疚郁郁不可终日时，也一直是Kate在外奔忙。

 

“但是Kate，我也有收入呀，”Max突然发现了赢得这场辩论的希望，“自从Victoria的推荐后，我的名气真的变大了。我保证，过不了多久我们就能搬出这间公寓，然后你就可以继续拉小提琴了。”

 

Kate咧嘴一笑，看着一脸自负的Max，她注意到Max是如何自然而然地挺胸抬头。

 

“我真为你骄傲，Max。”

 

**_【哦我的天。】_ **

 

唯一比Kate的微笑更明媚的是Kate的咧嘴笑，它经常让Max回忆起童年时见到Chloe的欢乐。Max至今都搞不明白，为什么仅仅是见到某个人的脸，就能让一个人心中所有的忧虑和挂怀烟消云散，即使只有短短一瞬，那对Max来说也仍是个谜。不论那个人是Kate Marsh还是Chloe Price。

 

**_【_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_。】_ **

 

Max又抿了一口茶，细细品味着口中愈加浓郁的清香，此刻在这旧金山公寓的阳台上，茶的精髓填满了两个年轻女人的心。Max陷进了小小的金属椅中。

 

 

“我们就应该傍个大款。或者遇到新东方厨师就嫁了吧。”Max不屑地打趣道，凝望着远方，好像她完美的灵魂伴侣会忽然的出现，在街角的咖啡店。也许是一个蓝发的纹身女孩儿。

 

Kate狡黠一笑，然后喝了口茶，“绝不。”

 

Max也狡黠一笑，但犹豫了一下，“绝不。”

 

**_【完蛋了。】_ **

 

“啊哦~~Max，ta是谁？”Kate咧嘴笑着，露出一个可爱的揶揄表情，她放下杯子靠上前去。Kate太了解自己的大眼睛对Max的作用了，它们总能让Max说实话，这一套在大学时期从没有失手过。

 

**_【别用这么无辜的眼神看着我！】_ **

 

“什么？没有。谁都不是。”Max尴尬地干笑着，但当她注意到自己的手摆放的位置时，她就意识到自己已经输了。

 

“你刚刚在摸嘴唇。”Kate坐回到椅子上，夸张地模仿着Max摸嘴唇的动作。

 

**_【你这坏手！你是什么时候跑到那里去的？】_ **

 

Max叹了口气。

 

“好吧，只是一点点。”Max抱起双臂，清醒地意识到面前这个毕竟还是人类的小天使会继续逼问她。

 

“他长得怎么样？”Kate又靠了过来，大大的眼睛里满是期待。

 

“她，”Max甚至没来得及想一下，这个词就脱口而出了。她的大脑一片空白，可对此她却无能为力。

 

“(⊙o⊙)喔~~~~~~~~~~~~”Kate(⊙o⊙)喔~~~~~~~~~~~~~~了一声，却变得更加兴奋，“那她长得怎么样？”

 

Max的嘴又开始不受控制了。

 

“蓝发，蓝眼睛，纹身，又高又瘦，靴子和裂缝牛仔，hella朋克而且…”Max终于设法让自己停下来。她尴尬地垂下脑袋，脸颊一片深红，不过她心里的一部分确实想要继续说下去，于是她决定再说最后一个词，“美极了。”

 

**_【地板现在很好看，它很坚固，这是一块完美的地板。别看_ ** **_Kate_ ** **_，别看_ ** **_Kate_ ** **_。】_ **

 

Max看向Kate，她脸上挂着一抹笑容，却不是Max习惯见到的那种微笑。她正枕着胳膊，眼中闪烁着一股Max不能理解的光芒。 “你坠入爱河了。”Kate温柔的说道。

 

**_【我坠入爱河了。】_ **

 

“她叫什么名字？”Kate温柔地问道。

 

**_【我爱上_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_了。】_ **

 

“我能见见她吗？”Kate轻声细语。

 

**_【我想见到_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_。】_ **

 

“你好？”

 

**_【嘿，】_ **

 

“Max？”

 

**_【_ ** **_Max_ ** **_？】_ **

 

“Max？”

 

“什么？”

 

Kate在她眼前挥了挥手，现在还是早晨，她们依然在阳台上，茶可能已经凉了。

 

“Kate。”Max使劲眨眨眼来恢复知觉。

 

“你又走神了。”Kate微微一笑，然后站起身来。

 

“对不起，Kate。”Max满脑子都是Chloe，致使自己又被Kate抓了个正着，现在这杯茶可救不了她了。

 

“好了，咱们把这些收起来吧。”Kate拿起茶壶和茶杯。

 

“Chloe。”Max说道，Kate回头看向她，“她的名字是Chloe。”

 

Kate沉思片刻来理解Max的回答，或许是一个她以前听到过的名字，或许她已经忘记了这个答案的问题。她站在阳台门口，微风轻扬，拂乱了她的缕缕金发。

 

“哦，”Kate微笑着，“我等不及见见她了。”

 

Max独自坐在阳台上，还没有从刚才的恍惚中回过神来。她们的谈话不知不觉间为她带来了一种平静，让她纷乱的思绪渐渐平静下来。不管是细细思索还是全凭直觉行事，她的面前都摆着两条路，这是一个两难的决定。旧金山中午的一段时光，街上的每个人都在为午餐而奔波着。Max扶着桌子站起来，然后转身离开阳台。

 

* * *

 

 

**_【你确定吗？】_ **

 

Max盯着照片中的自己，此刻窗帘已经完全拉开，从窗外射入的阳光为整个房间增添了一股明媚的氛围。吉他静静地靠在床尾。房间的一角堆放着相机和三脚架，与另一角的毛绒玩具隔空相望。Max坐在床上，静谧的房间对她脑海中的雨横风狂一无所觉。Max又看见了她自己，她在黑井宿舍第一次发现了通过照片穿越的能力，然后回到过去阻止Chloe父亲的死，暗室中挥之不去的噩梦，在被暴风雨侵袭的餐馆里，那本应是她最后一次的穿越，但最后她还是选择回到黑井的洗手间…

 

**_【说下去。】_ **

 

最后还是回到了黑井的洗手间让Chloe被射杀，这样数以千计的生命就得以存活。让Chloe死去，这样数以千计的生命就得以存活。让她离去，这样数以千计的生命就得以存活。但在将近五年之后，她要回到已经被遗忘的昨夜，去验证Chloe确实存在的可能性。去拥抱她，亲吻她，再也不松开她的手，再也不让她离去。Max决定了，这段故事将注定发生。

 

**_【想想_ ** **_Kate_ ** **_。】_ **

 

**_【_ ** **_Kate_ ** **_会理解的。】_ **

 

Max盯着照片，焦点开始渐渐扭曲，她对那股力量的控制感在脑海中重新激活。Max心里并不确定。

 

**_【_ ** **_Kate_ ** **_会理解吗？】_ **

 

“…好的Max，就这样别动…”

 

一道声音从照片中传来，成为了Max耳边调皮的回音，她只是想想就感觉无比兴奋。她很确定那就是Chloe。

 

**_【但你真的想好了吗？都已经过去五年了。】_ **

 

**_【那甚至还没过去一天。】_ **

 

Max身外的世界开始变得模糊，窗外的白天渐渐变成黑夜。Max屏蔽了周围的一切杂音，沐浴在Chloe调戏着她的舒心语调中。

 

**_【你确定不会出现另一场风暴吗？】_ **

 

**_【等等_ ** **_…_ ** **_】_ **

 

日光以肉眼可见的速度消散，3*4寸相纸的边缘似要把Max吸入其中。最终所有的光线都被吞没，Max感觉自己陷入了一片漆黑的夜。

 

一声脆响，一道闪光，一阵嗡鸣。

 

“卧槽，好亮啊。”有人在Max面前压低了嗓门说话，但她仍被黑暗包裹着。

 

Max强迫自己把眼睛睁开一条缝，不确定该把视线往何处聚焦，宝丽来的闪光霎时间照亮了她漆黑卧室的每一个角落。杂乱的耀斑在墙上不断跳动闪烁，直到天花板呈现出那道熟悉的灼烧的白，房间边缘梦幻般的橙色分界线像火一样侵蚀着所剩无几的空间。

 

“喔抱歉Max，不是故意吵醒你的，你怎么把这玩意儿的闪光灯关掉？”

 

“Chloe？”Max试着把注意力集中在眼前模糊的轮廓上，但在这种黑灯瞎火的情况下，Max只能通过从窗外渗进来的星星点点的流光来勉强辨认出轮廓的轻微移动。

 

“你好呀，睡美人。”Chloe轻柔地回答道，从宝丽来里取出照片，然后徒劳地试着在黑暗中看清它。

 

“Chloe。”Max喃喃道，她需要确认这不是一场梦。

 

“Max？”

 

Max的视觉缓慢而坚定地适应着黑暗，Chloe苍白的肌肤和白背心在黑暗中格外引人注目，但对Max来说，听到她的声音已然足够。

 

“Chloe！”Max想要跳下床拥抱Chloe，但她穿越回来的这个身体仍然处于不清醒的状态，致使她只能把上半身软软地瘫在Chloe肩上。Chloe把Max搂在怀中，但像这样承载着一个完全倚在她身上的人的重量可不是一个最舒服的姿势。

 

“Max。”Chloe使劲挤出一口气，“我必须一边抱着你一边找到你的房间，而且我也不像以前那么健壮了。”

 

Chloe用尽了最后一分力气才把Max推回床上，她额头上的汗珠清晰可见。

 

Max用手臂支撑住自己，又一次坐起来看着Chloe。

 

她就在那儿，跪在Max身前，活生生的蓝发朋克就在她的床前。从紧闭的窗帘里泻入的白色光流萦绕不绝，划过她的脸和肩膀，如果现在有人说她是一个幽灵的话，Max不会有丝毫怀疑，而她的笑还是记忆中熟悉的感觉。此刻在Max面前的女孩儿，戴着黑色便帽生着蓝眼睛，她看向Max的眼神。

 

“Chloe，”Max想要清醒过来，但她的身体却不允许她这么做。

 

“好啦Max，我听见你了，这好像已经是第50遍了。”Chloe安静地笑着，床上的女孩儿实在太过可爱，她睡乱的头发遮住了Chloe的大部分视线，但Chloe还是眯起了眼睛，好像自己的视觉在跟她耍花招。尽管妆容让她更显成熟，尽管她穿着职场装，但她还是Maxine Caufield。

 

“但如果你能像刚才那样叫我的话，我很乐意再听几遍。”Chloe打趣道。

 

“哦，我的Chloe。”Max在喜极而泣和放声大笑的边缘徘徊着，先前的混乱和疑惑被Chloe的声音彻底驱散。Max的第一本能是靠上前去然后闭上眼睛。

 

“啊，哈，哈。”Chloe用食指轻轻按住Max的嘴唇，把她的脸停在途中，Max尽力睁开眼睛，但不久之前的哭泣带来的肿胀只能允许她睁开一条缝。

 

Max皱起眉头，气得直哼哼，Chloe的手指仍然放在她的唇上，她不确定Chloe的意图，但是头一次被拒绝亲吻显然是一次非常令人失望的经历。而另一方面，Chloe正捏着Max的脸，玩得不亦乐乎，她软软的脸贴在她手上，就像一只狗把自己的鼻子贴在窗户上，试着进去却不知为何做不到。感受到女孩儿唇上微微的湿润，Chloe放下手停止了抵抗。

 

“这样下去你会上瘾的。”Chloe爬起来坐到床上。

 

Max很确定在Chloe的嘴唇贴在她的唇上之前，自己没有吸入足够的空气，但谢天谢地她用鼻子最后呼吸了一次，然后Chloe的脸就占据了她的全部视野。这是惊心动魄的一吻，当Chloe压在她身上时，当她用手把她钉在床上时，Max感觉自己被Chloe完全支配了。Chloe知道自己在做什么，Max却不知道，特别是现在她的大部分肌肉都还在沉睡。Max挣扎着但最终还是失去了对身体的控制，她彻底被Chloe征服了，她把她的身体按在床上，四下一片寂静，Max能听到的只有Chloe的呼吸。

 

**_【_ ** **_omg_ ** **_这真的发生了。】_ **

****

蓝发女孩儿抬起了头，这样棕发女郎终于可以大口呼吸。Max深深地吸了口气，她的胸口随着每次用力的呼吸而起伏，但她砰砰乱跳的心就像汽笛一样刺耳。Chloe嘴角微微上扬，露出一个贪婪的笑，Max被这个表情迷住了，想要探索更多却又对未知感到恐惧。

 

“感觉如何？”Chloe对着她轻声耳语。

 

“很神奇。”Max柔声回答道，她的呼吸终于平缓下来，但她的心跳却没有慢下来的迹象。Max抬头看着这个她决定为之将整个世界的安危置之度外的女孩儿，她低头看着她，满是深情的明亮双眼跟在楼顶上时相比未曾改变分毫。这双明眸属于她的爱人，她将永远爱着的人，Max想知道她自己的眼睛是否也在诉说着同样的感情。

 

“等一下。”Max瞪大了眼睛，这一举动吸引了Chloe的注意。

 

“怎么了？”Chloe翻了个身，坐到Max身边，她确保自己的视线一刻也不离开Max的嘴唇，她小巧的鼻子，和她湛蓝的双眼。

 

Max坐起来，屋顶上褪色的记忆突然在眼前涌现。

 

“Chloe，你根本想象不到见到你我有多开心。”Max坐得更直了，为了寻得答案，她决定充分利用她跟Chloe在这个房间里所剩无几的时间，“但这怎么可能？”

 

两个女孩儿静静地坐在床上，都用手臂支撑着后背，什么也不做，只是看着彼此，试着记起对方身上每一个魂牵梦萦的细节。Max的视觉适应了黑暗，她终于能够看清Chloe双眼溢出的爱琴海般的宝石蓝，看到她狡黠迷人的微笑，Chloe在欣赏着Max。

 

“你的头发，”Chloe低声说道，找不到另一句肉麻的话来表达此刻充满她全身的爱意，“看起来很美。”

 

Max畏缩了一下，羞红了脸。

 

“谢谢。”Max垂下头来，她的右手在Chloe的左手旁徘徊着，终于Max拉近了距离，她们十指相扣，“你的也是。”

 

“Max你快没有时间了。”

 

橙色的焦痕烧过了灯笼，压榨着屋内不断减少的空间，就像一张被放在火上炙烤的照片，即将迎来终结的时刻。

 

“我不知道，Max。”Chloe转头看向房间的其他部分，注意到了角落里的各种相机，然而她并不能分辨出它们有什么不同。

 

“你的意思是？”Max靠在床头，稍微放松一下酸痛的胳膊。

 

“我醒来了，在一间办公室。”她的记忆遥远而又模糊，Chloe不清楚自己的存在会不会只是一场梦，一个被Max的渴望创造出的虚幻投影，“然后我看见了你，我试着追上你，但那里的人实在太多了。”

 

“在街上。”Max僵在原地，突然明白过来，她曾以为那声呼唤只是自己的想象，“那是你。”

 

“记不住后来的事情了，”Chloe抬起头，呆呆地盯着天花板，丝毫没有察觉到即将耗尽的时间，“我想之后我又去寻找你，然后我知道的下一件事就是和你一起站在楼顶上。”

 

“你就这样醒来了？”Max试着想象Chloe的体验，那种完全的错位感，像是Max刚刚通过照片穿越到一条新的时间线时的感觉。Max记不清自己看见了什么，但她无疑记得当时的感受。

 

“对，就像打盹醒来一样。”Chloe歪了歪头，找不到确切的词汇来描述一种她不能理解的感受，“但是是在没有入睡的情况下？这玩意儿真是hella诡异。”

 

“但你是直接在我面前苏醒的呀。”Max沮丧地皱起眉头，这些事件实在难以解释，但她喜欢这个想法，也许Chloe的出现在某种程度上是依附于她的。

 

**_【我们的命运被一条枷锁缠起来了。】_ **

 

“第二次，”Chloe纠正道，“第一次我是在一间办公室里醒来，然后我必须去寻找你。你真应该看看我翻围栏的矫健身姿。”

 

“但当时我们离得很近，你看到我了。”Max不想再看到小时候的Chloe，她还记得那时自己感觉有一个会溜滑板的朋友是多么炫酷。直到Chloe摔断了她的手腕。

 

“对对，侦探Max。”Chloe修长的手指伸进了Max的指缝，两只手叠在一起，“我们的命运被一条枷锁缠起来了。”

 

白色天花板下沉的速度越来越快，Max的时间就要用尽了。

 

“Chloe。”Max用双手紧紧握住Chloe的手 ,“现在的我实际上是从明天穿越回来的”。

 

“蛤？”Chole顿住了，思忖了片刻才想起自己曾经与短发Max进行过一次相似的对话，“你的意思是你…”

 

“对，”Max的手握得更紧了，她试着保持冷静，可声音却止不住地颤抖，“而你却不在我身边Chloe。”

 

Chloe一句话也说不出来，只是凝视着Max，知道Max可能已经醒来，然后认为Chloe不过是一场幻梦里的逼真角色而已，这个想法让她担心不已。她的心渐渐沉了下来，但却被Max紧紧交缠的手指牢牢抓住。Chloe是真实的，Chloe知道自己是真实的，那一吻是真实的，她被Max握住的手是真实的。

 

“我不知道，Max。”Chloe抬起另一只手，用自己的双手紧紧握住Max的手，“也许。”

 

Chloe低下头，然后用她记忆里最不确定的语气说道，“也许，我会，或者说我可以，明天，或者几天之后，再次出现在你身边。”

 

“我几乎不能…”

 

“屋顶…”Chloe的声音戛然而止，被时空的乱流所中断。

 

时间已到，白光吞没了Chloe，Max在逐渐失去意识，她耳边残留的Chloe的声音被噼啪作响的燃烧声所取代。

 

Max不确定她是否听对了，但她正在失去对身体的控制，她渐渐感觉不到自己的脚趾，然后是腿，腰 。

 

**_【_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_等等。】_ **

 

Max想要再亲吻她一次，在醒来之前，在再次面对陌生的新现实之前最后感受一次她温柔的抚触。但Chloe不在那儿，她的眼前只有无尽的白与灰。Max闭上眼睛，陷入了无梦的沉眠，希望在醒来时，她能再次感受到Chloe的触摸。


	6. Third Time's The Charm（三次出奇迹）

黑暗。

 

Max睁开眼睛，闭上，然后又睁开。

 

只有黑暗。

 

脚下的地面异常坚硬，她呼吸着但仿若处在真空一般，她感受着却被剥夺了所有知觉。除了一种感觉。

 

某个人哭泣的声音，但在这一片虚无中Max说不出它从何而来。也许是她自己在哭泣，或者是她脑海中的声音。

 

她在纯粹的黑暗中前进着，也可能是后退着，上升或下坠。如果Max对自己诚实的话，她甚至不确定自己是不是在移动，但她多少能够肯定，竭尽全力的移动至少会给她带来一些回报。

 

**_【我在什么地方？】_ **

 

她听见了哭声，它是从身后传来的。Max转过身，但那声音也跟着一起移动。隐隐约约地啜泣声潜藏在Max背后，打湿了她隐隐作痛的心，她从来就没有心情听任何人哭泣，尤其不要是这个人。

 

“Chloe？”

 

Max向前狂奔却并未迈出一步。她看到了一切，眼前却仍是一片漆黑。她听到了那郁积的悲戚却不愿耳闻。世界空空荡荡，Max只是虚空中的一道意识。她甚至不清楚自己现在的情绪，但不论是心烦意乱还是心平气和，哭声都仍在继续。

 

 **_【_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_？】_ **

 

微风爱抚着她的脸颊，Max感觉到了。一切都似乎混杂在一起，但在黑暗中Max能够看出这不透光的漆黑正逐步演变成稍微透光的漆黑。

 

视觉连同听觉一起彻底恢复，无数道光芒刺破了黑暗，她从未料到仅仅是听到午后城市的喧嚣就会让她如此开心 ，从未想到她会如此感激旧金山建筑苍白无味的灰。城市的景观，摩天大楼在不那么遥远的市中心反射着日光，这道风景，Max以前只能在夜晚发现它的迷人之处。偶尔会有光子徜徉在她老旧的灰色毛衣上，但她并不在意。

 

 **_【_ ** **_Wowser_ ** **_，过去的我把它扒翻出来了_ ** **_…_ ** **_我把这件衣服放在哪儿了？】_ **

 

Max很惊讶这套在她纤瘦躯体上的同一件灰色毛衣仍然很合身，就好像她从未长个一般，不过说实话，她确实没长个。这件毛衣曾一度承载着忧伤的灰色记忆，被掩盖在层层叠叠的衣物之下，只为埋葬她想要忘记却永远也不可能忘记的一周。不过如今见过Chloe之后，忧伤淡了一些。她看着这件灰色毛衣，嘴角微微上扬，默默品味着它带来的甜蜜的回忆。

 

**_【她抱过这件毛衣。】_ **

 

那一天风和日丽，树木葱葱郁郁，那一天Max不敢想象如果当时她没有把Chloe从铁轨上救下来会怎么样。Chloe是如何拥抱Max的，Max又是如何拥抱Chloe的，在体内横冲直撞的肾上腺素让她们感到头重脚轻，然而之后依偎在彼此怀中时，她们却感觉自己处在世界上最安全的港湾。Max喜欢把脸埋进Chloe怀中时她衣物纤维的触感。不过在这样的惊险一刻过后，她们竟然还能设法继续在铁轨上行走，这确实非常奇异，也许是Max环抱着Chloe腰部的手臂给了她安慰，亦或是Chloe搭在Max肩上的手让她变得无畏。Max把手臂抱在胸前，摸了摸自己的右肩，Chloe的手曾在那里停留。悬崖上的永别时刻，她渴望永远，欢愉嫌宵短只盼长乐未央，可她们的永远，还没开始就已经结束，Chloe的手曾在那里停留。

 

**_【这是什么？】_ **

 

Max的左袖口被卷了起来，裸露的皮肤上用马克笔写着一行字，字迹还很清晰。

 

“屋顶上见--C”

 

 **_【这是_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_写的？这就是我在这里的原因？】_ **

 

Max仰起头，还是同一片天空，相同的建筑，相同的窗户和铁栏杆。这正是前一夜她面对着蓝发女孩儿的地点，呃，或者从Max的角度来说是前一个半夜。日头西斜，已经越过了Max记忆中的位置，她有些失望，先前的自己竟然没有费心留一条备忘录。Max很好奇之前的Max会作何反应，再一次在没有Chloe的世界里醒来，只能追随着那条她甚至不确定是不是Chloe留下的模糊指示。

 

 **_【她_ ** **_…_ ** **_我很确定那是_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_。】_ **

 

Max核对清单上的下一条，她从牛仔裤里掏出手机然后解锁。现在是下午两点，三条来自“Kate BFF Marsh”的信息。

 

**_TEXT_ **

**_Kate_** ：嘿Max，我下午要出门，如果你需要任何东西，给我打电话就好

 ** _Kate_** ：我希望你能找到她。

 ** _Kate_** :  :)

 

 **_【我跟_ ** **_Kate_ ** **_喝茶了吗？拜托告诉我我跟_ ** **_Kate_ ** **_喝茶了。】_ **

 

一股仿若来自旧日午后的温暖划过了Max麻木的嘴唇，几年过去甚至连Kate都学会了几招化妆技巧，倒不是说她光洁的皮肤需要任何修饰。可Max最后一次往脸上涂抹的东西大概是两周前用过的唇膏，或者，是Chloe昨天印在她嘴上的唇。

 

 **_【_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_，她是真实的吗？这是怎么发生的？】_ **

 

**_【她当然是真实的，是她拍了那张照片，所以你才能在这儿啊。】_ **

 

**_【不可能，你袖手旁观，眼睁睁看着她死在那个洗手间里。】_ **

 

**_【什么？】_ **

 

Max发现自己背后是屋顶入口的墙壁，于是坐下来靠在上面，尽管她欣喜若狂，可这一切充满着不可能的可能性还是压得她喘不过气来。

 

如果Max只是把头埋在自己怀里，带着一个成真的美梦回到孤独的世界，回到无尽的黑暗，那么返回昨夜的希望就会深深淹没她的内心。渺茫的远方似有光年之遥，Max感觉自己本可能溶进那空气之中，轻轻扬扬，但她的身体是凝滞的时光。城市的熙熙攘攘渐渐淡出了她的听觉之外，一种新的寂静被某人的声音所打扰。当Victoria在讲台上进行她浮夸的毕业演讲时，Chloe本能够坐在观众席上，远远地找寻Max的身影。Max紧张地拨弄着礼服，跟Kate分别太久让她感到恐惧和孤独，但在人群中看到她的笑，让Max悸动的心再次平静下来。她不确定那是何时发生的，但前方的路正渐渐模糊扭曲，变成纯粹的光明，仪表盘上的人偶随着Chloe卡车的震动左摇右晃。Max看向左边的Chloe，一件件地回想自己本可以为她麻烦缠身的朋友做到但却最终再也没做到的事。她的声音不存在于生者的世界，但Max却听到她滔滔不绝，说一段友谊是怎么走下坡路的。Max靠在洗手间的隔板上，她的手痛苦地捂住了满是泪痕的脸颊。Max靠在自己的床边，她的手一遍遍地擦拭着抑制不住的泪水。Max坐在Joyce身旁，她的手被那位哭泣的母亲紧紧握着，她知道自己远不如Joyce坚强。Max坐在扶手椅上，被胶带钉在原地。在暗室令人作呕的白光中，他踱着步，他说个不停，他想要看着Max堕入绝望的深渊，但Max没有向他屈服。

 

“吃屎然后去死吧。”她说道。

 

Max坐在教室里，他又在那喋喋不休，但Chloe正坐在她身边，所以她再也不会畏惧。Max愤恨他们对待Kate的方式，这个她拯救过的Kate，这个拯救过她的Kate。Max想要拍案而起，但Chloe正倚在她的肩上，她蓝色长发的弧线与Max的棕发完美契合。Max多想把她拥入怀中，多想再次聆听她的心跳，她的呼吸。但她的手臂被胶带牢牢捆住。但她的手臂被书包带紧紧束缚。但她的手臂被压在Chloe的身体之下。Victoria举起手来回答那个Max吱唔了半天的问题，这些日子以来她太过沉浸于复古潮流中。她想要知道那个答案，但是城市街道的声响实在震耳欲聋，下班高峰期的人流是吵嚷喧闹的海洋。

 

**_【但我还在课上。】_ **

 

Jefferson转过头来，怒视着Max。Victoria转过头来，怒视着Max。Kate转过头来，怒视着Max。整个世界都在盯着Max，毫无疑问她已经供认了永远不可能被原谅的大罪。这个房间里的每一个人都将死去，而Max选择了将他们埋葬。Kate再也不可能出版她的书，Victoria再也不可能跟Max成为朋友，然而Jefferson却可能活下去。不论在哪个现实中，Joyce都从未得到再次见到她女儿的机会，而Chloe也不可能再次见到她的母亲。Max好害怕，在洗手间的隔板旁缩成一团。所以她等待着，她的胸口似被牢牢箍住，所有的血液都涌上了脑门，但她必须死死抑制住打破那道火警铃的欲望。所以她等待枪声响起，带走她最好的朋友的生命，将Max扯入无间的黑暗漩涡中。所以她等待着它，但是城市街道的声响实在震耳欲聋，下班高峰期的人流是吵嚷喧闹的海洋。

 

**_【这不对劲。】_ **

 

窗外的灿灿晨光渐渐朦胧成午后慵懒的橙黄，Max又一次在教室醒来。Daniel转回头去，Kate转回头去，Victoria转回头去，但Jefferson还在死死地盯着她。他慢慢地逼近，手里捏着一根注射器，可却没有一个学生察觉到眼前诡谲的荒诞景象。她的手动弹不得，而他越来越近，游戏结束，已经没有希望了。

 

“Max！”

 

右边隐隐约约有一道声音在呼唤着她，但却被一堵墙阻隔，听不真切。突然，Chloe破墙而出，像一个高乐高巨人（原文Kool-Aid，和高乐高类似）一样踏入了绿色森林，她巨大的步伐摇撼着地球，接着她向与她同样庞大的Jefferson发动了进攻，这是身高50米的怪物间的决斗。Max瞪大了双眼，惊得一句话也说不出来，在极度亢奋的状态下她的右臂不受控制地扭动起来。看着她的女英雄来舍身拯救自己，然后把那双邪恶的黑框眼镜揍进Jeffershlt的狗脸里。打斗声震天撼地，与此同时，Max就这样坐在两个缠斗着的巨人旁边。Chloe冷酷无情而Max喜欢这样的她。她感觉自己被保护着，再没有任何东西，任何人能伤害到她。之后当Chloe胜利地站起来时，她望向Max的眼神里满是轻柔的爱意，一如她们的亲吻时分，但她们之间却有天渊之隔。

 

“Max。”Chloe说道，她是那么高大以致于她的头遮住了太阳。

 

“Chloe。”Max回答道。在Chloe身后，Jefferson仍在挣扎着。

 

“Max你必须醒过来。”Chloe说道。

 

Jefferson坐起来了，手里拿着一把枪。

 

“Chloe？”Max感觉自己的手臂控制不住地颤抖。

 

“Max，拜托。”Chloe消失不见，整个世界燃烧成一片白炽，Max醒了过来。

 

她还记得这种感觉，当她险些溺死在酒精中时的眩晕，她希望自己再也不会醒来，可这世界不肯放手。当她睁开双眼时，同学们和她的父母都在病床前关切地望着她，但没有一个人敢把她晃醒，更别提是以这个蓝头发，蓝眼睛，戴着便帽，蹬着靴子的朋克风女孩儿现在摇晃她的力道。

 

“Chloe？”Max喃喃道，脸上挂着一抹慵懒的笑容，她的上眼皮在跟下眼皮打架。她可能会就这样再次陷入沉眠，但Chloe可不打算让它发生。

 

Max感觉自己闭上一半的眼睛被两根手指强行撑开。

 

“你好鸭？指挥中心呼叫Max少校？”Chloe检查着Max恍惚的微笑，黄色的日光点亮了她脸上的雀斑，远处的地平线不断燃烧着，橙黄色的余烬似一抹薄纱，覆盖住不愿离去的日光的黄。

 

在起初的温暖色调中一切都显得模糊朦胧，但Max的感官也在随着她的头脑渐渐苏醒，她看到了那顶羊毛帽下的缕缕蓝发。Chloe放开了Max的脸颊然后微微一笑，看到Max苏醒，她终于松了一口气。

 

“Chloe…”Max揉揉眼睛来确保她看到的都是真的。风吹乱了她们两个的头发。在高墙阴影的翳蔽下，Max几乎分辨不出Chloe眼睛的颜色，她脸上的傻笑让Max不禁好奇自己做了什么才换来如今出现在她眼前的Chloe。

 

“是的，唯一的哦。”

 

“你真的在这儿。”Max使劲摇了摇头，赶走残留的困倦，但焦虑却在不知不觉间爬上了心头。

 

“呃，我猜是的。”Chloe有些摸不着头脑，拍拍自己的胳膊和胸口，然后再拍拍膝盖和屁股，“没错，都在这里。”

 

“How？”

 

“什么？Max我们刚刚已经讨论过这个了。”Chloe蹲坐的腿开始渐渐发麻，她调整了重心然后扑通一声坐在Max面前，“我真的不知道。”

 

“不，你怎么还活着？你怎么可能还活着？”此时此刻这个蓝发朋克能够陪在她身边，Max当然对此感激到不能再感激，可是Chloe过去两次都是出现在夜里，这一次在日光下清晰地看到她，Max的大脑有些周转不灵。

 

“好吧我在呼吸啊。”Chloe深吸一口气然后慢慢呼出，将Max的刘海吹了起来，“一切都好，我感觉很有活力。”

 

“不，你没明白我的意思Chloe！”Max捂住隐隐生疼的脑袋，在冰冷的地面上睡觉对她现在不断积累的沮丧没有一点益处，“我让你死掉了！我本来能够救你的，让那个蠢镇子见鬼去吧，但是我…”

 

Max抽噎着，干的冒火的嗓子让她甚至不能正常地哭泣。

 

“你不可能是真实的。”一声弱弱的啼哭，混杂着悲伤和迷茫。

 

Chloe伸开腿，坐到这个可怜女孩儿的身旁，每一声抽泣都是钉在Chloe心里的一根针。如果真的已经过去了四年多，那么现在这个Max的年龄已经比Chloe大了，而她正哭得撕心裂肺，Chloe暗自内疚，内疚自己不能替她分担这份忧伤。

 

 **_【_ ** **_Max_ ** **_现在需要你，做点什么你这沙雕！】_ **

 

“嘿Max。”

 

她抬起头，直视着Chloe的双眼又一次红肿起来。

 

 **_【_ ** **_Max…_ ** **_我都对你做了些什么？】_ **

 

Chloe把腿蜷起来，慢慢靠在这个缩成一团的嬉皮士女孩儿身旁，地面比她像想象中的更为粗糙，跟牛仔裤摩擦发出刺啦一声。

 

**_【最好没有破洞。】_ **

 

Max渴望着，而Chloe给予着，她用胳膊搂住Max娇小的后背，用力抱了抱她。

 

Chloe轻叹一声，开始回忆。

 

“那天在停车场，当我过了这么多年后再次看到你时，你根本想象不到我有多开心。”Chloe凝视着Max，然后望向远方，仿佛在比较眼前的风景与她以前见过的有何不同，“上帝啊，我差点用卡车撞上你，如果是那样的话故事就不一样了。”

 

Chloe嘴角微微上扬，希望Max能够看看她，但随即知道她不能因为她的脸依然埋在臂弯中。不过抽泣声正渐渐平息，所以Chloe继续说道。

 

“那时我们已经分别了，呃，五年了？五年来我们没说过一句话，而你竟然就把你的超级无敌超能力秘密毫无保留地告诉了我，我是说，我猜你确实救了我的命，但重点是你信任我。我本可能变成一个完全不同的人，事实上我确实变了很多，但你却那么信任我，就像我们从未分开过。”

 

Chloe的眼中也开始泛起泪花，然而Max的眼泪可能已经停了下来。

 

“我知道我当时就是个彻头彻尾的魂蛋，但我只是想和你在一起。我的意思是，对，超能力只是锦上添花，但能跟我的大副再次冒险实在是太酷了，只要我们在一起，我们就能征服世界！然后，”Chloe冲着空气翻了个白眼，“我差点被火车撞上，但你hella救了我super Max。Max，不知怎的你就是知道该如何行动然后把我从铁轨中救出来，我心里慌得一匹，holy shit我真的吓坏了。”

 

那些记忆已有经年之久，可在Max的脑海中它们依然历历在目，仿佛刚刚发生在昨日。她可以听Chloe永远讲下去，跟随她直到地老天荒，通过她娓娓的话音梦回卡湾。

 

“玛德，真希望我当时把你扔下之后没有接着就走，我应该偷偷溜进黑井，我不知道…也许可以藏在一张桌子下面还是什么的。”Chloe嘎嘎地笑起来，Max轻轻摇了摇头，“不过也值了，我回家后找到了通往黑井的秘密钥匙，这样我们就能继续我们的活力二人组了。还记得吗？蓝胡子船长和银剑Max征服惊涛骇浪。啊呃~~~~（原文Arr，海盗语气词。）。”

 

在Chloe看来，自己刚刚缅怀的那一周才仅仅过去了几天，她想开口问Max，在那之后每个人过得怎么样。

 

 **_【_ ** **_shit_ ** **_我死了，不是吗？】_ **

 

但这是为了Max，如果有必要的话Chloe可以永远等下去。

 

“好吧，不准笑。”Chloe深吸一口气，“我承认当我在泳池里看到你脱衣服时，我的脸确实有些发烫。”

 

Max推了Chloe一下。

 

“是真的！你没看见但是我把头完全转了过去，所以我看起来才没那么明显。”

 

“没门。（原文No way。）”Max的声音有些沙哑，她把头朝向Chloe，然后轻轻枕在她交叠的臂膀上。一道道泪痕弄脏了她的脸，但Chloe不在乎，她只是如此开心能够再次看到Max的脸庞。

 

“有门。（原文Yeah way。很简单的小幽默，却能展现出Chloe的皮言皮语）Max你或许不知道，但你完全是块做女朋友的料。”

 

棕发女郎咕哝了一声。

 

“说实话，如果当时你问我，我会尴尬死的。”

 

“闭嘴。”Max赶在自己脸颊发红之前及时将头埋进了膝盖里，她眼中残留的最后几滴泪珠顺势落到了地上。

 

“哦我不会闭嘴的。”Chloe转了个圈，这样她就能在保持身体接触的同时面对着Max，“你觉得我没有提前计划好拽住你不让你走，所以我们就能搂搂抱抱了吗？哦，但是等一下，多谢你粉碎了我的希望和梦想，不管怎样，是谁那么快就睡着了？”

 

“我很确定我昏过去了。”Max的大部分声音都被她的胳膊阻隔了。

 

“哦也，你hella昏倒了，我甚至还准备了一些枕边话。”

 

“别说了！”Max又一次把头朝向Chloe，她脸上带着一抹微笑，虽然很勉强，但仍是一抹微笑。

 

 **_【_ ** **_Max_ ** **_就快恢复了。加油_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_，你做的棒极了。】_ **

 

“我的嘴唇被黏住了，你可听不到一点甜言蜜语咯。”

 

“就好像我想听似的。”Max弱弱地嘲讽道。

 

“嘿Max。”

 

“Chloe你敢。”

 

“你是个相机吗？”

 

“不是。”

 

“因为我每次看到你都会笑。”

 

“呕。”Max做呕吐状，但她的肩膀却随着她吃吃的傻笑不停抖动。

 

“不一定哦。”Chloe也跟着笑了起来，但接下来到了她计划中最精彩的部分。

 

“哦Max，你还记得之后发生了什么吗？”

 

“发生了什么？”Max当然记得，但她想从Chloe的口中验证它。

 

“拜托你不可能忘记的，我赌五毛你不敢亲我，兄dei，shit我想我给了你足够的暗示，当你真特么那么做时我几乎完全不能自已了。”Chloe还能感觉到嘴唇上温柔的触感。和Max的初吻，她原本以为自己会是那个主动者，但Max在那个赌约中打败了她。

 

Max咕哝着，脸刷的一下子红了，也许她应该把自己无数次回溯那一刻的秘密藏在心里。

 

“可我他妈真不该退开。”Chloe隔着便帽挠了挠痒，“我铺垫得这么完美，结果最后却特么把一切都搞砸了。”

 

“那真的很棒。”Max抬起头来，眼中的悲伤和困惑依然隐约可见，但她终于感觉自己回到了现实，一个她能够耽溺在Chloe声音里的现实。

 

“我想说的是，Max，”她停住了，Max已经不再哭泣，但她的身体依然紧绷着。Chloe想要确保自己的表达能够被Max完全理解，于是她伸出手，把Max的左臂从她的颌下轻轻抽出，然后用自己的双手紧紧握住女孩儿的小手。

 

“Max，那些记忆是真实的。我记得它们，我是真实的。”Chloe用力地握着Max的手，致使她们的指关节都开始泛白，但Chloe需要她感受自己的存在，“我不知道我特么究竟为什么会在这儿，而且我甚至特么不关心为什么。因为你，Maxine Caufield在这里，在我身边。我们可以像往常一样先把这些抛在脑后，过会儿再去烦恼，但我们首先必须振作起来。咱们可以出去逛逛，看几场电影，探索杳无人迹的荒岛然后发掘深埋地下的宝藏，就像过去的日子一样。Max 和Chloe的东东。”

 

Max的嘴角翘起一个微弱的弧度，可疑惑依然在她心中盘桓，而Chloe坚持让她先放下这些重担。

 

“shit，Max，我还没来过旧金山呢，我甚至愿意暂时提拔你当船长，然后你就可以向我展示我错过的每一件事了。这一定会hella完美！你说呢Max，暂且忘掉那些没用的狗屎，一起去找些乐子？”

 

短暂的犹豫过后，Max瞥了一眼地面，然后看向远方，最终回到Chloe身上。

 

 **_【跟_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_出去找乐子，这个_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_应该是_ ** **_…_ ** **_】_ **

 

“不准拒绝我Max。”现在Max的双手属于Chloe，她掌心的温度无时无刻不在提醒着她这难以解释却又无可辩驳的身体接触，Chloe就在她眼前。

 

 **_【跟_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_一起忘掉那些没用的狗屎。】_ **

 

Max让自己翘起的嘴角又上扬了一些。

 

 ** _【_** ** _Chloe_** ** _可能是真实的。】_** 她想到。

 

“好的。”Max同意了，挤出一个微笑。

 

“你说什么？”

 

Max皱起眉头。她觉得自己花了老大力气才勉强挤出这一句“好的”，可如果不戏弄Max一下的话，她就不是Chloe了。

 

“好嗒。”Max重复道，这次是一个饱满自然的微笑。

 

“太小声咯。（原文I can’t heeear you.海绵宝宝片头曲）”

 

**_【哦原来她想这么玩儿。】_ **

 

Max无奈地叹了口气，为Chloe，为这个独一无二的Chloe鼓起自己全身的精力。

 

“是的船长！（原文Aye aye captain！）”

 

“他妈的这就对了！就是这样Max！”

 

**_【等等，那首歌不是这么唱的。】_ **

 

Chloe站起身来，Max已经忘记了她跟她最好的朋友之间的身高差有多么悬殊，但对坐着的Max而言，这接近六英尺的距离几乎有些吓人。

 

Chloe伸出手，“好了让我们把你拉起来，小嬉皮士。”

 

Max拉住她的手，她手掌皮肤的冰冷触感又一次让Max打了个激灵。

 

 ** _【_** ** _Chloe_** ** _可以是真实的。】_** 她想到。

 

“嚯，有人可涨了些斤两。”她窃笑着，轻轻松松地把Max从地面上拉起来，接着两个人撞进了彼此的怀中。

 

“H-Hey，我没长胖。”Max反驳道，底气稍显不足，她的手指碰到了Chloe冰冷的后背，她把她抱得更紧了，“你冻坏了！”

 

“你应该早点见到我的，我当时都成了一根蓝色冰棒了，Max。”Chloe握住眼前这个娇小女孩儿的肩，把几缕秀发梳到她的锁骨旁，“希望没让你等太久。”

 

 ** _【_** ** _Chloe_** ** _是真实的。】_** 她想到。

 

Max摇了摇头；浅棕色的波浪随风轻扬。也许是因为Chloe稍高的角度，看到Max舞动的头发，她的所有感官都被那抹满溢着生机的棕所催眠，这梦幻般的感觉温暖了她的心，让她暂时忘却了寒冷。

 

“一点也不久。”Max淡淡一笑。

 

 ** _【我日，我以前怎么会对这一切视而不见？】_** Chloe紧张地咯咯直笑。

 

“该死Max，”Chloe往后退了一步，然后用她招牌式的尴尬动作揉了揉脖子，“你，呃，hella可爱你知道吗？”

 

“什么？”这句话让Max猝不及防，她尴尬地做了好几个鬼脸。一时之间她失去了对自己语言和表情的控制，她只能模仿Chloe。所以她挠了挠脖子，抬头望向那双撩人的眼睛，然而那双眼睛的主人却对自己的魅力并不自知。“你也不赖。”

 

Max绝对捕捉到了Chloe咬下嘴唇的瞬间，因为她闪烁的眼神背叛了她。Chloe绝对捕捉到了Max脸红的瞬间，甚至是在橙黄灯光的映衬下，因为她把头偏向阴影来隐藏那一抹深深的红晕。

 

 **_【没事的_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_，稳住，你已经认识她这么多年了。】_ **

 

 **_【没事的_ ** **_Max_ ** **_，振作起来，说些什么。】_ **

 

“额。”她们同时打破了沉默。

 

“抱歉。”她们一起道歉然后同时将视线移开。

 

“你看，我不知道我怎么…”Chloe采取主动，向Max走去，“…不知道这一切是怎么发生的，但我那时就已经爱上你了，而且，呃，这真的很好。”

 

Max立刻明白了Chloe话语中的暗示，毫不犹豫地踮起脚尖，触到了Chloe的唇，轻轻一吻，短暂而又甜蜜。Chloe闪电般地闭上了眼睛，将整个身心浸入在这一刻的永恒中。

 

 ** _【_** ** _Chloe_** ** _现在活着。】_** 她坚信。

 

从初吻直至有生以来的第五个吻，Max跨越了五年的时光，她已经渐渐习惯了这种甜蜜，看来当Chloe告诉她这会上瘾的时候，她并没有说谎。Max想要更多，但看到Chloe的呼吸在寒冷的空气中凝成实体提醒了她。即使这样，她还是决定再花几秒钟看看她深爱的Chloe。

 

“首先我们必须给你弄几件衣服。”Max拉起Chloe的手，开启了导游模式。

 

这个主意几乎自然而然地蹦出了她的脑海，她就是知道自己必须这么做。

 

“哎呀，听起来像个好主意。”Chloe喜欢Max声音里浓浓的关心，但随后她突然明白过来，“等等，像是去购物？”

 

Max回过头来微微一笑，哦那个眼神让Chloe的脏腑变得火热，几乎压过了她周身的寒冬。

 

“在过去的几年里我可能也学会了一两种穿搭风格呢”她揶揄着Chloe，同时试着冲她单眨眼。

 

女孩儿身上散发出的自信让她本就悸动的心跳得更加激烈，这还是她以前认识的那个内向的小姑娘吗？不过看着Max身上那件灰色的旧毛衣，她的眼中不禁泛出一丝怀疑，但Chloe还是跟随着她。

 

“好咯Max，咱们去大干一场吧。”


	7. Our First Date（我们的第一次约会）

通向底层的嘎吱作响的电梯可算不上是人类最伟大的发明，但对Chloe这个从未乘电梯超过三层楼的人来说，视野的每一寸变化都让她惊叹不已，一如Max初来乍到时的样子。当两人迎面踏入往来不绝的人流时，喷涌的好奇心驱使着Chloe探索Max新居所的环境，尽管如此，Max还是确保自己牢牢牵住Chloe的手。Max拽拽她的胳膊，Chloe就会跟上来，然后两人继续亲密地往前行走。

 

她承认，她确实有些烦恼，因为浮现在她脑海中的第二件事竟然是担心自己的银行账户里还有多少钱。Max想要说服自己，为了Chloe她可以做任何事，但是那一点小小的担忧也是无可厚非的。她只是希望自己明天能够找到一个合适的方式告诉Kate，她可能已经在她的新女友身上砸了好几百块钱。

 

**_【_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_是我的女朋友了？】_ **

 

头前带路的是两人中较为娇小的那个，她们十指相连，漫步在旧金山市中心的人行道上。黄昏时分的天际线，夜色正变得越来越浓，即将燃尽的橙光与迫近的黑暗交织在一起，构成一幅凄美的图景。她们都咧嘴笑着，脸上盈盈的笑意几乎要溢出来，不过Chloe的笑要比Max的弱一些，因为Max正用她铁钳般的手牵着她走过这个Chloe从未见过的城市。她不时瞥见Max回过头来瞄她一眼，开心却又有些担心地确保Chloe依然在她身边。

 

**_【真可爱，_ ** **_Max_ ** **_。】_ **

 

Chloe知道该怎么做，于是把她拉了过来，将右手轻轻搭在娇小女孩儿的右肩上，接着她感到自己的腰被一只手悄悄搂住。铁轨上的漫步再次重现，可这灯红酒绿的城市则完全是那片僻静森林的对立面，而且她们脸上洋溢的灿烂笑容，也并非来自于从扑面而来的火车头下劫后余生的放松。

 

“卧槽Max，你在这儿生活吗？”Chloe被眼前的繁华景象震撼了，这里与卡湾相比简直是天壤之别，仅仅东北辖区里一个街区的人流量可能就比她家乡的所有人口之和还要多。

 

“快四年了。”Max把鼻子依偎进Chloe的肩膀里，试着让她的胳膊暖和起来。她抬起头，看着Chloe奇妙的双眼里映射出这片异乡的车水马龙，Max为自己感到骄傲，在如此漫长的时光过后，她终于能把这一切展示给Chloe。然后当这双眼睛的焦点回到Max身上时，Max立即把视线重新调整到她们面前的街道上。

 

“Amazeballs。（Chloe口头禅，可以理解为Max的Wowser，也可以理解为碉堡了）”Chloe喃喃道，几乎不敢大声呼吸，脸上依然是一副难以置信的表情。

 

那股阴魂不散的谜团被两个女孩儿抛到了脑后。Max和Chloe把彼此拉得更近了，不去理会一个来自四年半之前的Chloe是如何能抱着一个存在于四年半之后的Max（原文pushing back the unsolved case of how Chloe from four and a half years ago could be holding a Max four and a half years in the present.这句话超有感觉）。她们谁也不打算细想，至少不是现在。为了Max，Chloe需要让自己保持坚强，而为了Chloe，Max需要让自己的神志保持正常。Max感觉身旁传来到一阵颤抖。

 

“对了，外套优先。”实际上Max还记得她们的主要目标，可是当依偎在Chloe怀中时，她很容易就会丢失所有的判断力。

 

“是啊，好主意。”Chloe扫视着第一层的商店，在“与世隔绝”这么久之后看着这些她无法辨认，或者只是从未在卡湾存在过的商店，她觉得自己有些格格不入。尽管她的眼睛已经沉浸在这五光十色的陌生城市中，可她的心一刻也没有离开身旁的女孩儿，“但是你知道的。”

 

“嗯(⊙_⊙)？”Max抬起头对蓝发女郎露出一个微笑，但她看到了那个顽皮的表情。一股突然的力道把Max拉向Chloe，她的脸被捂在Chloe的锁骨旁。

 

“我可以一直用我的Max暖身，”Chloe抱住Max，把这个娇小的姑娘抬离地面一两英寸，温暖的呼吸通过Chloe的脖子传遍她的全身，“卧槽Max你有没有在好好吃饭？你简直跟羽毛一样轻。”

 

一开始Chloe是在开玩笑，但随后她确定了一件事实：要么是棕发女郎隐藏在灰色毛衣下的身体有些营养不良，要么是自己在穿越到未来的同时获得了龙虎之力，也许两者兼而有之。当Chloe全神贯注地抱着她在空气中慢慢旋转时，Max紧紧抓着Chloe的后背，然后她使出了自己能想到的唯一招数。

 

“嗷呜。”

 

Chloe松开了抱在娇小女孩儿腰上的手，她左侧锁骨上隐隐的疼痛和微微的润湿让她猝不及防。

 

“你刚刚？”Chloe捂着脖子，努力让自己听起来像个怒怒怪，她的皮肤上有一道轻微的咬痕。不过看到Max撅起小嘴，无言却又骄傲地宣布她战胜了自己的前船长，那本就不存在的怒怒怪彻底烟消云散了。只是看Max一眼，Chloe脖子上隐隐的疼痛就立即变成了深情，一种潜藏在日常情感下的深情。

 

 ** _【_** ** _Max_** ** _咬了我。】_** Chloe竭力抑制住她不断上扬的嘴角，害怕自己会露出一个淫荡的表情。

 

“是的 ，水獭的复仇。”Max抱起双臂，确保不会毁掉自己刚刚在她蓝发朋友面前树立的强悍形象。

 

“哦Max，你会付出代价的！”

 

“等一下。”Max的手挡住了Chloe的脸 ，一下子挫败了Chloe刚开始积聚的所有潜能。

 

“就在那里。”街对面，一家占据了十字路口整个拐角的商店，它圆柱形的建筑结构让它像宝塔一样直冲云霄，默默俯瞰着对面的街道。

 

Chloe顺着Max手指的方向看去，然后读出了那几个巨大的白色字母，“Express?”

 

“对，咱们进去吧，”Max放下手，使劲摩擦着Chloe裸露的双肩，希望这一动作能为她创造些许热量，即使只是暂时的。“这儿只会变得更冷。”

 

**_【哇_ ** **_Maximus_ ** **_。】_ **

 

Chloe把视线放回Max身上，含情脉脉的双眼吐露着温柔的欢愉，她注意到Max眼中隐隐泛起微光。Max对此一无所觉，因为对她来说这再正常不过了，可Chloe却感受到了，这个女孩儿是如何发自内心地真正关心她，她觉得自己已经忘记了这种感觉。

 

“Max阁下（原文Dang Max），你给了我好多爱呀。”Chloe揶揄道。

 

Max突然身形不稳，险些跌倒，她警惕地快速上下扫视。

 

“是啊，呃。”她结结巴巴地说道。

 

**_【该死_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_，别就那样说出_ ** **_L_ ** **_开头的词啊，我该怎么回答呢？】_ **

 

Max紧张到语无伦次，“呃，我，额，我是说，嗯，当然了！”

 

**_【快点，说她对你有多重要。】_ **

 

“好吧Chloe，你是我的女…”

 

她僵在原地。

 

 ** _【你上当了_** ** _Max_** ** _。】_** Chloe傻笑着。

 

Max闭上眼睛，不确定刚刚自己在想什么，

 

**_【哦老天呀，为什么？】_ **

 

“我是你的什么？”Chloe靠得更近了，她呼出的白雾轻轻爱抚着这个尴尬女孩儿的额头。

 

**_【回溯，回溯。】_ **

 

“快说啊 Max，我是什么？”Chloe用屁股轻轻撞了Max一下，看着她先前的自信突然瓦解实在是太有趣了。

 

Max咕哝了一声，紧紧闭上眼睛。如果那还不够的话，她又把双手盖在脸上，急慌慌地转过身去。Chloe的出现确实造成了一些伤害，但Max的抱怨主要还是来自于从前，她曾无数次盼望并且想象与Chloe再次重逢，她的全部感受会像潮水一样不受抑制地涌向Chloe。可就在此刻，她想出的所有计划突然消失得干干净净。

 

 ** _【_** ** _Maxine_** ** _，你在这方面弱爆了。】_** 咕哝声升级成了轻轻的尖叫，Chloe从背后戳个不停，玩得不亦乐乎。

 

血液从她的手心冲向大脑，Max真切地感受到了逐渐覆盖她脸颊的红晕。这一次时间没有站在她这边，Chloe也没有站在她这边，但她必须下定决心。

 

Chloe停止了戏弄，因为Max近乎机械般地调整了自己的站姿，然而她还没有足够的勇气去面对Chloe。

 

“Max？”Chloe撒了个谎，“你不用非要现在就告诉我，如果你不…”

 

“你，一个…”Max嗫嚅道，依然背对着Chloe，面向拥挤的街道，“…朋友。”

 

绿灯亮了。

 

“什…”Chloe还没来得及发问，Max就一把抓住了她的手，她甚至没有注意到信号灯 ，但前面任何看到她脸颊的人都能看出，她脸上的深红简直能够停住往来的交通。

 

Chloe松垮地跟在Max身后，与另一侧匆匆的行人们擦肩而过，她又一次被那头舞动的棕发催眠了。接着她们步入了人海中，嘈杂的声响顺着她们四面八方的车流传来，为这座城市的音景又添一抹喧嚣。交杂在一起的电话声和音乐，脚步和摩擦的肩踵，这一切都打消了Chloe进一步发问的念头。

 

但不知怎的Chloe还是听见了，响亮而又清晰。这让她绽放出一个咧到耳根的笑。

 

“Chloe Price是我的女朋友！”

 

**_【_ ** **_Max…_ ** **_】_ **

 

如果听到这句话时她能面对着Max，如果这句话是直接对她说的，那么它可能会别有一番效果。尽管这是一种不同的表达方式，向整个城市宣布她对Chloe的爱意，但其中蕴含的深情并未薄弱分毫。Chloe从未想过她会从Max口中听到那个G开头的词，而Max说出口了，Max喊了出来。她大可以说自己再感受不到肌肤上的寒冷了，因为她内心燃烧着熊熊的火焰，是Max无意间点燃了这团火焰，然后越燃越旺直至变成她胸中的一场风暴。

 

 ** _【太_** ** _nb_** ** _了我是_** ** _Max_** ** _的女朋友！】_** Chloe迈了两大步追上Max，把她搂在自己的右臂之下。她们的步伐放缓了。

 

“嘿，别走那么远女朋友，我冻坏了。”

 

Max仍然觉得很羞耻，不敢回过头来，但听到Chloe的声音，她的身体违背了大脑的命令。

 

棕发女郎回头看着Chloe，这已经是她们开始散步以来的第十九次了，Chloe一直在计数。Max纠结着，她的脸颊太过混沌，以致于不能露出一个完整的笑容，可她润湿的眼睛却在默默诉说。日光已经向黑夜屈服，橙色的光芒完全消失，照亮这个坠入爱河的女孩儿的只有商店招牌上的白色荧光。

 

**_【_ ** **_shit_ ** **_她的脸红透了。】_ **

 

“过来。你这个笨蛋。”Max设法掐住她的喉咙然后还以颜色。尽管她的身高和臂展证明了这有点困难，但她的手指还是紧紧抓住了Chloe的左臂。这对情侣拉着手走进了明亮的前门。

 

笼罩在他们身周的是奢靡的各色灯光和大城市那种独特的活力，玻璃立柱和嵌在墙里的展柜比比皆是。Chloe的天性把她拉了回来，这可不是一个适合朋克购物狂欢的地方。Chloe忘记了行走，害怕向前的每一步都可能会让她变得更加做作。

 

Max站在那里，轻轻拉了一下她的手。耳边传来一阵轻柔的吉他和弦，好像是一首去年的流行乐。不过在两人分别数年之后，再去意识到她们在时尚方面的审美差异已经太晚了。

 

“Max你在逗我吗？”

 

**_【唉哟_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_。】_ **

 

“哦拜托，试一试嘛。”Max料到会是这样，可她比Chloe多活了四年，而且不打算让Chloe拿下一血，“我保证不会让你失望的。”

 

“见鬼不，你别想把我变成一个嬉皮士。”Chloe只能往回迈出一步，因为她的手仍然固定在站在原地的Max身上。一些经过的购物者饶有趣味地看着这场对峙。

 

“你就不能相信我一次吗？”

 

“相同的毛衣，说得够多了。”Chloe继续向出口走去，但Max不肯放手 。

 

“什么？”Max低头看着自己。

 

**_【_ ** **_Beta Max_ ** **_你在想些什么？我甚至不知道我还留着这件_ ** **_Jane Doe_ ** **_衬衫。】_ **

 

显然，当她还不确知Chloe的存在时，购物可不在她的议事日程里。

 

Max不想这么快就用出她最后的招数，但她已经料到了Chloe会这么固执。拍着她的良心说，她从未想到有一天，Kate Marsh有时施展在她身上的把戏会在她脑海出现，但此时此地正是她第一次试验的绝佳机会。

 

“Chloe Price？”Max依依呀呀地撒娇道，声音几乎甜出了糖霜，肩膀左右摇摆，她轻轻晃动着Chloe的手臂。

 

**_【什么？那是_ ** **_Max_ ** **_？】_ **

 

蓝发女郎回过头来。Max静静地站着，微微垂下头，盯着地板上Chloe模糊的倒影。广播里飘荡的情歌决定再添一把火，Max慢慢眨眼然后小心地抬起头来，尽可能多的召唤出她体内的Kate Marsh。那抹微笑是关键，面部微表情，属于一个愿意倾尽所有帮助他人的人。Max夸张地笑着，这是她第一次露出这种笑容。很有可能也是最后一次，因为她可能太专注于嘴唇，而忘记了她僵硬的眉毛间蹙起的那两道深痕。这一招数的最终结果只是无可救药的怪异。

 

Chloe一言不发，眼神中立，嘴巴半张，左唇角微微抽搐。

 

这不是她记忆中的Max，但如果Max曾尝试过这样一个史诗级的撒娇的话，这绝对会是她想象中的Max。好吧，Max在尝试。Chloe心中的火焰被几缕余烬稍稍止息，但在几秒过后它将要二次爆燃。如果她不让接下来的那句话逃出嘴巴的话，她就不叫Chloe Price了。

 

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…”

 

Max感觉自己的血液都凝固了。

 

 ** _【为什么？_** ** _Max_** ** _为什么？哦不_** ** _Max_** ** _为什么？】_** 如果闭上眼能让其余的世界消失，Max试过了，但她却锁不住自己的耳朵，面前女孩儿歇斯底里的笑声不停地往她耳朵里钻。而且听起来完全没有停下的迹象。

 

“Max，我忍不住，”Chloe笑得太厉害了，她的肚子都开始痉挛起来，而她的下巴也开始酸痛。然而她还是继续开怀大笑。她试着停住，但接着她看到了Max脸上浓浓的失望，所以她又笑了起来。

 

“哦，我…的…天。”Max呜咽着蹲到地上。

 

“Max，我要死了！”Chloe吃吃地憋着傻笑，但随即又忍不住了。

 

 ** _【为什么？_** ** _Max_** ** _为什么？呸_** ** _Max_** ** _你为什么要那么做？】_** 诚然，用手捂住耳朵确实阻隔了部分声音，Max试过了，但它只隔绝了最响的声源，而那就是Chloe。

 

“好吧，好吧”她的睫毛边上有几滴泪珠，Chloe挥手将它们擦去。她笑得肚子抽筋，但她脸上的笑容未曾平息半分。

 

“吁，Max你真是太…”

 

“咳。”Max低着头轻轻咕哝了几声，她想自己可能会哭出来，但同时也清醒地意识到自己心中的另一部分在这场大惨败中觅得了欢愉。四年半加上一周，然后再加上另外五年，这样漫长的时光里，Max记不清自己是否听到过Chloe如此无拘无束的欢笑。为了让Chloe开心，也许让自己在大庭广众之下完全颜面扫地也值了。

 

“卧槽Max，我已经好久没这么笑过了。”Chloe现在真的希望Max能够恢复过来，但女孩一直在地上缩成一团。她把脸深深地埋入腿中，用手抓住侧翼的头发，凌乱了那一头曾经迷惑住Chloe的完美发浪。

 

 ** _【你真是又傻又可爱。】_** （原文adorkable。adorable+dork。）

 

“好了Max，站起来吧女孩儿，”Chloe蹲在Max身旁，然后握住棕发女郎的胳膊，“还需要我的女朋友为我引领风尚呢，记得吗？”

 

Max迟疑着，仔细考虑这一刻是否已经结束。接着她点点头，依然只露出一个后脑勺。

 

“嗯”她屏住呼吸，在Chloe的帮助下站了起来，“但你最好不要抱怨。”

 

“我不会的，如果你能再做一次那个表情。”Chloe把手放在Max腋下以作支撑。

 

“你魂蛋。”笑意又回到了Max脸上。

 

“还是你的女朋友哟，Max。”Chloe也微笑着，“不准反悔。”

 

“没打算反悔。”

 

收银员们当然很开心看到两个女孩儿和好如初，她们走过一个个不同的柜台。一些顾客看着这对刚刚陷入热恋的情侣，脸上不约而同地露出微笑。Chloe注意到了，她的胳膊正被这个专心寻找不同款式衣服的娇小女孩儿握着。Chloe喜欢这种感觉，爱这种感觉，人们短暂停留在她们身上的眼神时刻提醒着她，她们是幸福的一对。特别是来这购物的情侣们在看到Max和Chloe之后，会向彼此会心一笑，好像是去回味属于他们自己的爱情和第一次约会。

 

Chloe挪了挪自己交缠在Max怀中的手臂。

 

**_【这是我们的第一次约会。】_ **

 

在面对他人的眼光时，Max并不像Chloe一样敏锐，二十二岁的她沉浸在与她的初恋，她的第一个浪漫伴侣玩换装游戏的旖旎想象中，而这个初恋碰巧就是她儿时最好的朋友。不过她确实以她自己的方式注意到了，跟她过去生命中的每一天相比，现在与Chloe在一起的每一刻都是如此不同。

 

Max快速眨动着眼睛。

 

作为一名摄影师，Max想象眼下这种情况跟照片处理中的饱和度影响非常相似。色彩从不是宝丽来的强项，即使以Max的水平处理照片来突出特定的色调，它向公众呈现的也总是因缺乏饱和度而带来的怀旧感。Max通过宝丽来的取景器观察世界已经够久了，就好像是一片灰色滤镜已被永远安置在Max眼前，如影随形。可现在。

 

 ** _【我的眼睛。】_** Max又眨了下眼，不知为何，但她就是喜欢这样。

 

灰色滤镜消散了，Max感觉自己好像进入了另一个维度。像她几乎已经消失在记忆中的幼年时那样观察这个世界的色彩，跟通过照片看到过去不同，这是一种别样的怀旧。Max站在一家浸染着万千光彩的服装店里，一抹灿烂的微笑不知不觉间出现在她的脸颊。

 

**_【这红色是如此火热。】_ **

****

**_【这绿色是如此明亮。】_ **

****

**_【这蓝色是如此沉静。】_ **

****

**_【这黄色是如此温暖。】_ **

 

“嘿，别做白日梦了。”Chloe咯咯直笑，握了握Max的胳膊，“我在这儿呢。”

 

Max又用力眨了下眼，来确保这一切都是真实的，她转向Chloe，新发现的鲜艳色彩又一次施展魔法。她发间的亮蓝，她眸中的宝石蓝，它们没有像Max想的那样传达一般意义上的平静。相反，因为它们属于Chloe，所以那抹蓝色撩拨了她的心，让她愈加为眼前的女孩神魂颠倒。一秒钟已是太久，似乎房间里的所有灯光都要在那双灿若星辰的明眸前黯然失色。Max不能自持。

 

“你真美。”她喃喃道。

 

Chloe不知该如何回答，咽口水的声音清晰可闻，深红色的脸颊一览无遗。

 

“Huh？”

 

在Max只是温柔地欣赏着这个已经忘记了他人情感的朋克女孩儿的同时，Chloe的大脑一片空白。

 

**_【_ ** **_Holy shit_ ** **_，这时候我是不是该去亲吻_ ** **_Max_ ** **_？或者应该是她过来亲我？_ ** **_Max_ ** **_，刚才那句话从何而来？】_ **

 

她希望自己的便帽现在拉得更低一些，这样她的眼睛就不会那么明显，但她向前迈了一步，拉进她们之间的距离，她觉得这是正确的，接着等了整整一秒钟。

 

两秒钟。

 

“噢，你应该试试这件。”Max的声音从她的左侧传来。

 

 ** _【哎哟_** ** _Max_** ** _。】_** 高个女孩儿希望没人看见她近乎绝望地想要品尝那双青涩嘴唇的可怜模样。

 

 ** _【好吧，是什么把你从我身边夺走？】_** Chloe转过身来。

 

对比之美切切实实地出现了，Max拿起一条橙色的涤纶夹克。这件衣服在宽度和长度上都很苗条，正如Chloe纤瘦的躯体，也恰似她眉宇间刚刚蹙起的两道深痕。

 

“一件救生衣？”

 

**_【_ ** **_Max_ ** **_，这是什么鬼？】_ **

 

“它很保暖，再说…”Max解释道，但Chloe需要重申一遍。

 

“这是一件救生衣，Max。”

 

“我猜是吧，但它能御寒。”Max又瞥了一眼它近乎反光的衣料，差点难堪地缩起来。你不需要是一个没有时尚感的内向摄影师就能看出它是多么的丑陋，但这也许是Max能够插手Chloe衣着的唯一机会，她可不打算就这样浪费掉它。

 

“而且嘿，我们说好不能抱怨的。”Max把它推到Chloe身上，“带着它去更衣室。”

 

“一件沙雕救生衣 ，Max？”

 

“嘿~咻！”

 

Chloe的上半身需要一些Max“动手动脚”的说服，但至少她的腿投降了。两个人扭捏着向唯一一个空着的试衣间前进，几乎跳起了康茄舞，Max把这个不情不愿的女孩儿推了进去然后砰地一声关上门。

 

“这里有足够的空间让你也进来。”Chloe把橙色冬衣抱在胸前，从镜子里粗略估量了一下，Max对尺寸很敏感。

 

“穿上它让我看看。”

 

Max在外面等待着，把手伸进包里，为Chloe的登场做好准备。而一想象Chloe会穿一件亮色的衣服，或者可能是穿着…Max的心就痒痒的。

 

**_【咳_ ** **_Max_ ** **_别想_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_了。乳沟！呸，别想乳沟了。】_ **

 

更衣室的门把逆时针转动，Chloe慢慢地摇开门，一是为了戏剧性的效果，二是为了拖延那不可避免的命运，曾经的蓝色系朋克女孩儿此刻穿着亮橙色的反光夹克，怯生生地站在Max面前，期待着她的反应。

 

“实际上这感觉很…”

 

脆响，闪光，嗡鸣。

 

“哈，完美。”Max晃动照片，脸上满是抑制不住的笑容。

 

Chloe的视线一阵模糊，而她的身体被这突如其来的背叛惊得动弹不得。

 

“没门！”Chloe猛地向前扑去，“把它给我你这个小p孩儿！”

 

然而行动迅速的Max已经把照片塞进了包里，她笑得浑身发颤，“Chloe等等。”

 

现在已是橙色系的伪朋克用双臂裹住她的棕发伴侣，但她却不能把哪怕一根手指伸进包中。她原本可以的，只是那样的话她就需要再找一个借口来把自己的脸推到Max可爱的雀斑上。

 

 ** _【她闻起来好极了。】_** Chloe微微一笑。

 

“Chloe，说真的！”Max放声大笑，试着竞选她女朋友2018年美装计划的首席官方候选人，“这次可不是救生衣，我保证！”

 

Chloe退了回去然后抱起双臂，脸上可怜兮兮的皱眉已经被微微上扬的嘴角破坏。

 

“emmmm，我不知道Max。在那之后你怎么才能赢得我的信任呢？”Chloe的嘴撅得更厉害了，但她还是确保自己把左脸颊放低到Max能够触碰到的距离。她不知道自己为什么闭上眼睛，也许是觉察到Max即将到来的抚触，她想要全身心地体会那感觉。而当Max的唇在她的皮肤上轻轻一啄时，她感觉自己沐浴在爱的海洋中，微微蹙起的眉头立即变成一个咧到耳根的笑容。

 

“抱歉拍了那张照片，”Max移开嘴唇，用食指轻轻刮了刮她的脸颊。

 

“呵呵，我想我可以暂时原谅你。”Chloe左右摇摆着，很骄傲自己刚刚从眼前这个害羞的小东西身上诱得了另一个吻。“所以呃，你为我准备了什么？”

 

“对了。”Max的包带上挂着一件厚重的绿色棉夹克，她把它展开然后递给Chloe。

 

“喔，”她并不觉得有趣，“我猜任何东西都要比这个橙色的反光怪兽好。”

 

Max悄悄抬起头窥探Chloe的反应，不确定地扬起了自己的眉毛。这应该是一段有趣的时光，两个女孩儿出来购物然后不停试衣服，看起来似乎是一段老套的快乐记忆。但作为一个艺术家，Max的一生都在被人评头论足，被人批评的恐惧一直让她如鲠在喉，而这一次她的缪斯女神是Chloe，随之而来的压力令她近乎崩溃。不过还是让Chloe来拯救Max吧。

 

“好啦女朋友，”这个业余的模特从Max手中接过夹克，“去给我找些别的衣服吧，我还要在这堆棉花里破茧而出呢。”

 

 ** _【对，这是_** ** _Chloe_** ** _，_** ** _Chloe_** ** _现在是我的女朋友了。啊啊啊啊啊。】_** Max摇摇头松了口气，她对自己有些失望，因为她刚才甚至想过把面前这个可爱的蓝发女孩儿和那些穿着上千元华服的恶毒批评家进行比较。

 

“Aye aye captain！”Max敬了个礼，接着蹦蹦跳跳地离开了。Chloe痴痴地看着，又一次被那头舞动的棕色秀发所催眠。当Max脱离视线后，Chloe终于允许自己露出脆弱的一面，再次享受她能跟Max度过的美好时光。

 

她第二次进入更衣室然后关上门。

 

涤纶摩擦的声响透过商店天花板音响里欢快的鼓点和男高音的歌唱挤了出来。Max回到更衣室的时机非常完美。

 

门开了，棕发女郎僵住了。

 

Chloe站在门口，一只手撑在门框上而另一只手扶在腰间，她的脚踝交叉着，身体摆出一个撩人的姿势。一小股气流从她口中喷出，扬起了她半闭的双眼旁的三缕蓝发，这一切都在引诱着Max可怜的小心脏。

 

“嘿美人儿，”Chloe尽可能地把声线放低，但却滑稽地破音了，“如果你在找乐子的话，那你来对地方了。”

 

Max呆呆地盯着，艰难地咽了一下口水，她的胳膊几乎承载不住那两大堆新衣。

 

“你想…”Chloe诡秘地单眨眼，“进来和我玩玩儿吗？”

 

Max再也把持不住了，她的身体开始变得燥热难当，而她的额头则像要烧起来一样。

 

“嘿Max。”Chloe继续说道，却被另一件夹克和长裤甩了个满脸。门砰地一声合上了。

 

她听到门外银铃般的笑声渐行渐远，Max飞奔着去寻找更多衣服，而门内的Chloe也因Max那孩童般的纯真咯咯笑起来。

 

几分钟过后Max再次返回，门被摇开了。

 

Chloe只是站着，没有花招，没有恶作剧，没有玩弄Max的血压。深棕色的夹克挂在Chloe身上稍稍大了一码，让它看起来比原先设计的更加笨重。要么可能只是因为Chloe纤瘦的躯体穿什么都好看，要么就是Max对Chloe的爱慕已经蒙蔽了她对美的基本认知，但Chloe现在的站姿是那么挺拔，她的双手插在皮带吊环上 ，带着拉链的大口袋点缀在外套两侧，这让她看起来充满了强健和镇定之感，同时却又不失一股叛逆之美。【 ** _她真诱人。】_** 最重要的是它没有抹除Chloe身上散发的朋克气质，Max对此深信不疑。

 

“我喜欢它。”

 

“是吗？”Chloe面向镜子上下打量着。她觉得这件衣服的设计只有一点不完美，就是帽子上那一圈薄薄的绒毛，又或许是它的颜色，可Max喜欢它，所以她就喜欢它。

 

“我也喜欢。你觉得他们还有黑色的存货吗？”

 

“比你领先太多咯。”Max递过同款的黑色夹克。

 

“不赖嘛，Maxine。”Chloe接过夹克。

 

“你试过裤子了吗？”

 

“呃还没有。”

 

门关上了。

 

Max又一次跑开，然后带着下一批战利品凯旋归来。

 

门打开了。

 

Chloe全身着黑，她们两个都觉得顺眼多了。Max满意地点点头，将几件新挑选的衬衫丢到Chloe怀里。

 

“试完这些再试裤子，我想看看效果。”

 

“嚯，耐心点Max，这些吊裤带很难脱的。”

 

“脱掉你的裤子。”

 

“哈！你会爱上那样的。”

 

门关上了。

 

 ** _【_** ** _Chloe_** ** _需要脱下夹克才能试新衬衫，_** ** _Chloe_** ** _需要脱下她现在的衬衫才能再试一件新衬衫。】_** Max缓慢地呼出一口气。

 

门打开了。

 

“喜欢你看到的吗？”

 

Max瞥见Chloe总是穿着的那件白色背心正静静躺在地板上，一小滴汗珠从她的太阳穴悄悄滚落。

 

“就知道你会选那件。”

 

一件崭新的灰色t恤，裹挟在黑色的夹克之下。Max完全不懂这是什么设计，但Chloe完美驾驭了它多变的式样和近乎哥特的混搭风格。

 

“NB，不知道这是什么风格但是算我一份。”Chloe拽了拽衣领，更为仔细地端详着Chlo的新衣。（Chlo的新e，我真是个鬼才。）

 

“你试过裤子了吗？”

 

“呃还没有。”

 

门关上了。

 

Max蹦蹦跳跳地开始了又一次“寻衣环游记”，这一次带着一些颜色更为鲜艳的衣服回来了。

 

门打开了。

 

蓝色的裂缝和补丁牛仔消失不见，取而代之的是一条带着几个无用拉链的黑色牛仔，Max有些惊讶，这家商店甚至还存有这种类型的服装，但当她见证着Chloe修长的双腿变幻出一种新的塑形时，她又是那么庆幸于这家店的多元。

 

“Wowser。”Max低声赞叹道。

 

“好吧，这有点蒸汽朋克，不过还是朋克，”Chloe低头看看自己，然后对着镜子扭臀伸腿，从不同的角度欣赏着自己的新装扮，“上等品，Chloe认证通过。”

 

Max很久以前就已经解决了她的性取向困惑，可一旦真的拥有一个伴侣，特别是她此时还在炫耀着自己的曲线，这一切就重新点燃了她能够对另一个人产生的强烈情欲。她的怀里还抱着一堆看起来很舒适的衣服，她把它们按在脸上，用柔软的毛料掩盖住她脸上狂喜的笑容，她知道，自己的选择被女孩儿接受了；她知道，这个女孩儿对自己来说意味着整个世界。可她的眼睛无处可藏。

 

“你笑什么？”Chloe来到她身旁，检视着那抹轻柔的粉和深色的蓝。

 

“没什么。”Max紧闭双眼。

 

**_【你要对她说什么，_ ** **_Max_ ** **_？_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_你太特么火辣了？我想跟你干羞羞的事情？别逗了怎么可能？为什么遗传如此不公？】_ **

 

“Um，”

 

**_【冷静下来，荷尔蒙。】_ **

 

Max把多余的衣服丢在地上，手里只剩下两条围巾，“这条粉色的是给我的，那条蓝色的是给你的。”

 

“谢谢了，显而易见船长（原文captain obvious）。”Chloe拿起那条亮粉色的艺术品然后瞥了Max一眼，“抬起下巴来，Caufield。”

 

当Max把那条粉红围巾举过她的头顶时，Max用双臂快速叠好了蓝色围巾。好像在被施以骑士授勋礼似的，蓝色女王用如此轻柔的方式将她包裹在爱的海洋中，她感到无比的荣幸和爱宠。Chloe慢慢旋转着Max颈间那条毛茸茸的织物，脸上露出一个忸怩的微笑，一道向彼此传递爱意的桥梁。终于围好了，围巾轻柔地呵护着Max的下颌，温暖舒适，毛料的柔软质地让Max感觉自己还在被Chloe的手爱抚着。

 

Max凝视着面前的蓝色眼睛，甚至没有意识到不知不觉中围巾已经从自己手里消失了，Chloe轻率地把它围在自己的领子间，典型的Chloe方式。广播开始介绍一首新歌。

 

“这些是不是就像”Chloe把两条薄薄的围巾放在一起对比着，“hella女友围巾？”

 

魔力红的最新单曲踩着鼓点从广播里跃出，这是他们为了迎合最近的电音潮流而创作的最劲爆的舞曲之一。毫无疑问是情歌。

 

Max傻笑着。

 

“Hella。”Max把一只手伸进背包，拿出相机。两人顽皮地注视着对方，Chloe把Max拉了进来。

 

门关了，一阵窸窸窣窣。一对购物者进入了隔壁的房间，同时另一个人离开了对面的房间。吃吃的傻笑声被墙壁阻隔。

 

Chloe亲吻Max的脸颊，她的双眼紧闭，同时Max自然地微笑着，就像她的其他自拍一样。

 

“好了像那样握住它。”Max。

 

“嗯嗯。”Chloe。

 

闪光。

 

Max把头完美地靠在Chloe肩上，与此同时Chloe望向别处，似乎一无所觉，但却微妙地把瞳孔朝向左角来告知Max。

 

闪光。

 

“必须好好炫耀一下这些宝贝们。”Chloe。

 

两人掀起围巾，Chloe拿住两端，Max只拿一端因为她的另一只手正拨弄着相机。

 

“Say cheese？”Max。

 

“Cheeeese！”Chloe。

 

闪光。

 

Chloe用自己蓝围巾稍长的那端围住Max，将她们的脸颊贴在一起。Max趁机往蓝发女郎的左脸颊上偷偷一吻，然后正好在Chloe脸红得无可救药的瞬间按下快门。

 

闪光。

 

“等不及看看那张了。”Max摇晃照片，接着把它放入包中。

 

“哦！拍一张蠢蠢的。”

 

“蠢蠢的”的含义在两个女孩间可能稍微有些不同。对Max来说是斗起眼睛然后露出一个沙雕笑容。对Chloe来说则是闭紧眼睛，同时把舌头伸过她食指和中指摆出的“V”字。（这个动作有深意，好好想想什么意思，秒懂的面壁。）

 

闪光。

 

“你刚刚摆了个什么鬼脸？”Max徒劳地盯着未显影的空白照片，然后例行公事地摇晃它。

 

“没什么啦，只是在想你。”Chloe翻了个白眼，暗暗发笑。

 

“Aw，Chloe。”Max把脸埋进Chloe的胸口，一个对女朋友做出的可爱动作，同时却也是隐藏她深红脸颊的完美伪装。

 

Chloe探身向下，从地板上捡起它。Max感觉自己怀里被推进了什么东西，她仍然沉浸在Chloe气息里的眼睛只能看到一片漆黑，可她的耳朵却听到了涤纶摩擦的声响。她的肩膀微微下沉。

 

“这一张可不能临阵脱逃哦。”Chloe闷闷的声音从外边传来。

 

Max迟疑了。

 

“好吧。”Max不情不愿地慢慢挪动身子，一阵涤纶的摩擦过后，Chloe把那件橙色夹克套在了波澜不惊的女孩儿身上。

 

Max无奈地叹气。

 

闪光。

 

“哈！等不及看看这张了。”Chloe嘲笑着镜子里Max的倒影，沮丧的神情彻底背叛了这位摄影师身体上的明亮。

 

Max脱下夹克，重新穿回她的灰色毛衣和粉红围巾。

 

“我只剩下一张相纸了。”Max检查着宝丽来相机。

 

“哦，”Chloe静了下来，同时立即察觉到了棕发女郎的需要，“你得留着它再拍什么东西吗？”

 

Max暗自一笑，安静却又淘气地说道，“拍你，可能性最大。”

 

Chloe又脸红了，几乎震惊。

 

**_【_ ** **_Max_ ** **_怎么知道该那么说？那个尴尬的照片怪咖经历了什么？好吧我猜她还是个照片怪咖，但是卧槽，她刚才真像一个情场老手一样自然。】_ **

 

“等等Max，你是不是已经有一个女朋友了？”Chloe向后退了一步，“因为你女友游戏玩得也太6了。”

 

Max猛地停住，一股深沉的狂怒从胸中涌起。Chloe不知道Max是如何在对她的思念中度过这五年来的每一天，她怎敢质疑她的忠贞？不过怒火很快就被愧疚平息了，除了自己她谁也怪不了，这没有Chloe的五年无间地狱是她自己一手造成的。

 

“Chloe，”Max抬起头来怒视着，毫不掩饰溢出她双眼的悲伤和愁郁，“没有一天我不在思念你中度过。”

 

“嘿，嘿Max那只是个玩…”

 

“我知道一切都是我的错 ，但是这四年半以来，每次回头我都想象会突然看到你，‘嘿Max，蓝胡子船长怎么可能这么轻易死去呢？’（单括号内容是我自己写的，情之所至不能自已。灵感来自Grande Dame和创战纪）”Max面向Chloe，“我会想象如果你在那儿，我们可以一起做的所有事情。”

 

“呵呵Max你那时打算干什…”

 

两片香软突然印上了她的唇，Chloe沉默了，这一吻很短暂，却承载着无匹的沉重。当Max放下脚尖的时候，Chloe才刚刚开始闭上眼睛。

 

“像这样的事。”

 

Chloe已经开始思念那种感觉了。

 

“我很抱歉，Max。”

 

“永远不要这么说，Chloe。”

 

黑衣女孩儿迈步上前，紧紧地拥抱她的朋友。Max闭上双眼，享受着Chloe裹在她新的棉花盔甲里的身体。蓝色围巾在她脸上，粉色围巾在她颈间，抱着Chloe从未感觉如此温软。Max向她搭档的怀中依偎得更深了。

 

“Max？”Chloe问道，声音无比甜美。

 

“嗯？”Max用同样的声音回答道。

 

“我饿了。”

 

但却是Max的胃随着音乐吼叫。Max意识到不论出于什么原因，在这条新时间线里她可能没吃早餐，倒不是说一块华夫饼能让她撑一天。

 

“我也是。”Max把一只手放在胸前。两人对着彼此微微一笑。

 

“想要带这个女孩儿出去吃顿好的吗？”

 

歌曲接近尾声。

 

“是的我想到了几个地方。”Max希望她想到了几个地方。

 

“那好吧。”Chloe扫了一圈她已经试过的不同衣服，围巾，然后再看向她的旧衣服，“既然我们已经过了第一阶段，想跟我一起换衣服吗？”

 

**_【看你怎么接这招，_ ** **_Max_ ** **_？】_ **

 

强烈的慌乱感再次涌上心头，Max不知道自己如此享受这种感觉是不是一个好迹象。地面，墙壁，她的围巾，门，凳子上的橙色夹克，地板上Chloe的旧衣服。

 

“我应该，嗯，”Max不知该把目光放在何处，而用十秒来回答那个问题实在太久了。

 

“你知道你想的，Chloe已经从夹克里抽出胳膊，“再说，你也不是第一次看我脱衣服了。”

 

“啊！我-要-把-那些-衣服-放-回-去-马-上-回-来-所以-你-现在-可-以-换-衣服了！”Max含糊不清地咕哝了一大串话，抱起衣服落荒而逃。

 

门关上了，Chloe咬着嘴唇，想知道自己是不是已经失去了一个跟Max赤luo相见的机会。她解开裤子的纽扣。

 

Max记不住那些衣服都是属于哪几个柜台，所以她遵循了自己悸动的心的指引，把它们一股脑挂在更衣室旁的一个衣架上。她的砰砰乱跳的心脏终于渐渐平缓。

 

 ** _【我是不是应该留下来的？】_** 心率再次加快。

 

外面已经入夜，而Max还没有为她们准备好一个晚餐去处，顾客逐渐稀少，她无意间瞥到了房间对面笑意盈盈的收银员。Max回以微笑。

 

**_【_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_在这里，我们刚刚一起购物还合了影。哦老天这是我们的第一次约会么？】_ **

 

她掏着包里的手机。Chloe用不了多久就能换完衣服，Max必须用她不可靠的信息源尽快谷歌一下。

 

**_【我附近的餐厅？】_ **

 

更衣室的门把手咯吱作响，她回头看去，差点让手机从指间滑落。门没有打开。

 

**_【吁，没事呃。我应该去买点什么跟她搭配吗？我们有围巾，但是这件灰毛衣_ ** **_…_ ** **_我为什么不换件衣服？我的钱还够吗？】_ **

 

屏幕上出现了几个目的地，都处在Max所在位置的附近，在商业区这可不是一项多难的任务。可是女孩儿的思绪已经飘到了别处。

 

**_【“你完全是块做女朋友的料。”】_ **

 

Max把她的粉红围巾推到脸颊旁，情不自禁地露出微笑，与她最好的朋友的记忆涌上心间。

 

**_【“你_ ** **_hella_ ** **_可爱你知道吗？”】_ **

 

她眨眼，Chloe绽开的笑颜浮现眼前。她聆听，Chloe欢笑的回声回荡耳边。她离开，Chloe唇的柔软与她紧紧相依。

 

不过好像还差些什么，Max希望能听Chloe亲口说出那句话。Max说过那句话，可她不记得Chloe回答过她。

 

Max想象着，永恒的一分钟 ，一个时间凝滞只为让她们互相拥吻的世界。其余的世界会停滞，这样Max就能陷入那双她七岁时第一次遇见的蓝色眼睛。

 

**_【或者是我八岁时？】_ **

 

Chloe会回视她的双眼，Chloe会犹豫，即使她拥有Price家族遗传下来的大条神经，这非常重要。最终，或许在知道这个世界会给予她一刻的永恒后，她会鼓起勇气说出那句话的。她会微微脸红，Max会深深脸红，Max会向她说出同样的话。然后，她想象时间会归于正常。

 

Chloe无声地站在Max身前，已经换回了她标志性的白背心和蓝色牛仔。不过她决定把夹克和围巾留在身上，同时用右臂挂着几件裤子和衬衫。两人都靠在墙上，Chloe可不敢打扰一个处在自己幻想中的女孩儿，黑夜里的白日梦，尤其如果还是关于她的梦。她阖上的双眼下，雀斑在轻轻移动。Chloe兴高采烈地笑着，希望自己能跟这个棕发小呆瓜一起沉浸在人间天堂。Max睁开眼睛，脸上仍然挂着梦幻般的微笑，然而笑容很快就会退去。Chloe捕捉到了Max突然明白过来的瞬间。

 

“美梦？”

 

Max使劲眨眼来让自己的视线澄清，又拖延了一小会儿来说服自己，在这个蓝发朋克面前的尴尬与她刚刚做的甜到齁的美梦相比根本不值一提。

 

“嗯，hella甜的。”Max一撑墙壁，直起身来，再次锁上手机，“准备出发了吗 ？”

 

“只是这些，”Chloe也直起身来，轻轻展示着即将成为她衣柜展品的新衣，“我觉得我永远也习惯不了你说hella。”

 

“最好hella习惯一下。”

 

“就料到你会这么说。”Chloe暗自傻笑，然后跟着Max来到收银台。柜台旁的年轻金发女郎已经快下班了，她看起来非常疲惫，不过当她终于见到自己已经期待了近乎一个小时的情侣时，她向她们问好的喜悦表情让她看起来好像才刚刚打卡签到一样。两人谁也不会知道，但她们是这个收银员今夜的高光点。

 

“呃，这两件衬衫，这件夹克，和这几条裤子。”Chloe把这堆衣服摆到她面前。

 

“还有两条围巾。”Max补充道。

 

“好极了！很高兴看到你们玩得开心，你们太可爱了。”收银员一边扫描商品一边跟她们闲谈。

 

“哈哈是啊。”Chloe微笑着把Max拉入怀中 。

 

“(⊙o⊙)呜~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~”金发女郎(⊙o⊙)呜~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~了一声，“今天晚上要宠坏你的女朋友了？”

 

**_【哎呀，我们有那么明显吗？我猜是吧。】_ **

 

“对，我今晚要把她宠坏了。”Max把鼻子依偎进Chloe的胳膊来隐藏她已经变红无数次的脸颊。

 

 ** _【哇哦我喜欢这个长大的_** ** _Max_** ** _。】_** Chloe咬了咬下唇。

 

“太甜蜜了。”她把围巾放到最后扫描，同时在键盘上轻敲几下，“总共是266元，刷卡支付吗？”

 

 

 ** _【_** ** _Ouch_** ** _，抱歉了，省钱计划。】_** Max掏出信用卡，准备支付。

 

“好的。”

 

“等等等等。”Chloe被金额吓了一跳，她从未在衣服上花过这么多钱。

 

“嗯？”Max和收银员齐齐看向Chloe。

 

“266元？Max你是认真的吗？”

 

Max把卡插入设备中，她几乎担心自己是不是做错了什么，但那只是Chloe对她的关心。

 

“为你做任何事，Chloe。”Max输入密码 ，把手从Chloe腰间松开，这样她就能把卡放回她娇小的灰色钱包里。她的手微微颤抖，但她很好地掩饰了那股在不合理的决定和必要的感性行为之间挣扎的恐慌。

 

“Aww 你们两个好萌鸭，我要嫉妒死了。”金发女郎继续操作支付流程，然后把叠得整整齐齐的衣服放进带有商店logo的白色购物袋。“如果没问题的话我把收据放进包里。”

 

“非常感谢。”Max接过塑料袋，把它递给Chloe，她仍然有些困惑，这个她通常向其发号施令的小女孩儿浸染就这样眼睛也不眨地为她花了几百元钱，“快点Chloe，出去之前穿上外套。”

 

“好，”Chloe服从了，“谢谢Max。”

 

二月夜晚的微风已经开始侵袭Chloe的胳膊，但多亏Max帮她把新夹克拉得更紧一些，寒意不再。接下来是围巾。Max必须把手举高才能让围巾贴合在Chloe的脖子上，但她设法做到了。

 

“祝你们度过一个愉快的夜晚！”收银员冲正要离开门口的情侣挥手告别，两人回以微笑，接着走进了黑夜。

 

Max的毛衣并不像她为夜晚计划的衣物那么舒适，她想知道她是不是本应也为自己买一件外套。Chloe看见她的呼吸缓缓升入夜空，很高兴自己终于有一件夹克来为胳膊御寒了，终于有一条围巾来为脖子御寒，可是她的脸仍然得尝这岑寂霜天的寒风滋味。

 

**_【哦妈的天气更冷了。_ ** **_Max_ ** **_。】_ **

 

Chloe看向右边，颤抖的女孩儿正用手机查找着什么，数字和标签。套着她新的蓝色围巾的蓝发女孩儿悄悄绕到Max身后，拥抱着她，她们的呼吸在这一刻同步了 。

 

Chloe的胃不合时宜地发出一声咆哮。

 

“所以，我们要去哪里搓一顿？”

 

** { ** ** 实际距离： ** ** 26.50} **

 

Max放下手机，握住Chloe搭在她腰间的手。

 

Max叹了口气。

 

“我想我们可以去一个地方。”


	8. Perfect（完美）

“第326号！”侍者向旁边的空桌子吼道。

 

“应该到我们了。”Chloe确认了收据并站了起来，Max瞥了一眼，点了点头。

 

空气中弥漫着薯条标志性的香气和他们秘制汉堡酱的味道。Chloe对垃圾食品扮了个鬼脸，但在接过一个装着两美元三文治和一小份炸土豆条的托盘后，她开始幻想两个人会怎样合适地结束这一场金拱门之旅。

 

Max浏览着几张终于开始显影的宝丽莱相片，特别是那张“愚蠢“的相片。Max的嘴角扬起一个不易察觉的弧度，在Chloe的不成熟和Chloe单纯的完全不成熟之间纠结着想找出一个合适的形容词。

 

**_【“没什么，只是单纯地想你。”她说。】_ **

 

Max最后发出咯咯的笑声。

 

“好了百万富翁Maxine（原文为Maxilionare）。”Chloe放下托盘然后扑通一下坐到Max对面，“到你了，告诉我我错过了什么。”

 

**_【嘿，这可是新词，百万富翁Maxine现在只值大概二十美元，而且下星期她的租金就到期了。噢，天哪。】_ **

 

“你错过的事？”Max优雅地打开芝士汉堡的包装，同时Chloe把包装纸撕成了碎片，好像某种稀有的蓝色塔斯马尼亚恶魔。

 

“是的。”

 

**_【wowser她两口之内就会搞定那个三文治。】_ **

 

“妈的，我需要那个。”只剩一口了，Chloe狠狠地咬着汉堡，好像她的生命都寄托在上面了。面包、肉饼、泡菜、洋葱，在她尝起来都一个样，她的肚子今晚还没有找到新的囚犯。“告诉我一切，Max，我错过的那四年。”

 

“你是怎么如此自然地接受这一切的？”Max轻微抱怨着，但在Chloe面前，她的抱怨也仅止于此了，毕竟，她爱她。“我参加了你的葬礼，Chloe，这意味着世界上有两个你，而另一个你仍然被埋着。”

 

“哇哦，Max，我正在这儿吃东西呢。”然而上一口之后就什么也不剩了。

 

“Chloe”

 

“对不起。”Chloe啜饮了一口她的大杯可乐，“去想这些事真是太病态了，Max，所以就不要去想它。问题解决。”

 

“更像是忽视问题。”Max也从她的小杯中啜饮了一口水。

 

“Pfft，一样的。”朋克女孩二号靠回她的座位，享受着新外套特有的紧身感，“好的不要管这些破事了，告诉我你的经历，Max，你比我上次见你时可爱多了。”

 

**_【天哪Chloe你真的想听还是你只是想要调情啊。】_ **

 

Max拿起她小小的芝士汉堡，开始咬下第四口，咀嚼，然后吞咽。

 

“这是一个很长的故事。”Max喃喃道。

 

“就从我中枪之后开始吧。”Chloe尝试开头，“而且我死了？我猜？说出来真奇怪。”

 

Max所不想回忆的，就是不得不回到那个黑暗的一天，当她等待那声枪声响起的时候。Max不想再去面对那个时刻，不想记起她独自坐在房间意图用各种方法伤害自己的日日夜夜，这样她就不会违背那个以Chloe生命为代价的承诺。她这些年来守着这个秘密，无法向任何人诉说，这样的秘密本会永远毒噬着她。

 

Max看向Chloe，确信她忧郁的表情已经向Chloe传达出了不情愿的信号。

 

 ** _等等。_** Max情不自禁地轻声嗤笑。那是Chloe。

 

“Max…”Chloe接收到了那个信号。

 

**_【Chloe是唯一一个我可以与之分享的人，或者说我已经分享过的人（幻想Chloe），现在我可以真的……】_ **

 

“Max，oh shit，对不起。”Chloe担忧的眼神出卖了她的意图，她想要从Max那儿赎回她说过的话。“玛德我太蠢了，不要说了，Max。”

 

“Chloe。”

 

“Dammit，我告诉你不要去想那些了而我……”Chloe猛击桌子，差点打掉一旁的托盘。

 

“Chloe，抓住我的手。”Max伸出手握住Chloe紧绷的拳头。像施了咒语一样，她的拳头松开了，蓝色美甲的手指在Max的手掌中找到了归宿。两人紧紧握着对方的双手。

 

Max叹气。

 

“等等，你……”

 

“我需要这样，Chloe，只是。”Max闭上眼睛，“别放手。”

 

“我不会的。”Chloe保证，不敢松开紧握着的双手。

 

Max再次叹气，为接下来的故事做好准备。两人回到那个Max无助地坐在冰冷的地板上的时刻，很快地板将被鲜血染红。

 

那声音淡入。

 

“You are going to get hella more trouble for this than drugs-”

 

**_【别动，Max，你不能。】_ **

 

“Nobody would even miss your punk ass, would they?”

 

**_【我会的，内森，我会想念Chloe。】_ **

 

“Get that gun away from me, psycho!”

 

火药的爆炸声，Max闭上眼睛，空弹壳掉在瓷砖上，发出叮当一声脆响。

 

…

 

整个世界归于寂静，她想她听到了内森慌忙的呼喊，但这不重要了。

 

Max想回溯，但另一个时间线的Chloe的意愿仍然紧握着她的内心。Max好想回溯。她想毁灭，释放内心的黑暗，想走向内森，想狠狠掐住他的脖子，看着他的眼睛失去光芒。如果她现在可以回溯，她会再次敲响火警。

 

**_【它就在那儿，我必须这么做。】_ **

 

 ** _【不。】_** Chloe的声音，它第一次在Max的良心中回响。

 

**_【Chloe。】_ **

 

她想她听到了门被David撞破的声音，她想她听到了内森被按倒的惨叫，但这不重要了。

 

**_【坐着别动，只要再多等待一小会。】_ **

 

恍惚间，她想她听到了蝴蝶轻柔的振翅，但这不重要了。她有过选择，她选择了。

 

橙白色的光晕吞没了她，她无声地哭泣，用手抱着她的头确保自己不会回溯。Max再次醒来。

 

黄金时刻似乎在嘲笑灯塔下的Max，海湾风平浪静，风暴无影无踪。Chloe不在她的身边。Max穿着为特殊场合准备的黑裙子。

 

**_【这…真美。】_ **

 

**_【我们做到了，Max。】_ **

 

**_【Chloe。】_ **

 

Max看向木制长椅，她扫视了一遍，又一遍，一次，两次，可能这次Chloe会在那。Chloe不在了，永远也不会在了。

 

**_【Max，走吧，其他人等着呢，我们走。】_ **

 

**_【好的。】_ **

 

她们走向公墓，Max无法感到悲伤，意识到这些足以压垮她。

 

**_【维多利亚为什么在这？】_ **

 

泪水从Max的脸颊流下，但Max不知道它们是从哪里来的，甚至她的身体都比她麻木的思想更富有情感。Joyce向David哭泣，Max向自己哭泣。

 

Max那天晚上坐在寝室里，不确定应该去感受什么。真巧下雨了，那是某种神灵为Chloe而哭泣吗？Max没法让自己感到后悔，她看着这么多人好好地活着，Joyce可能没这么好，但David向她倾注了自己最好的一面。摄影课被无期限取消，其他课程也暂停了一周以确保学生的安全。然而每日英雄竞赛却以某种方式继续进行着。没人对维多利亚的退出做出评论，他们感受到了维多利亚带有悲悯的哀悼。混乱的无意识中，Max拿起她的旧照片，才回想起了在这个时间线她每一张没有拍摄的照片。每一个与Chloe相处的时刻，除了在她的脑海中，不复存在。只有一张特殊的照片Max珍藏了很多年，Max和Chloe穿着海盗服，Chloe的露齿微笑…

 

雨水和乌云若隐若现。

 

**_【Chloe。】_ **

 

Max意识到。

 

**_【她再也见不到我了。】_ **

 

Max记起。

 

**_【我把她抛弃在她父亲的葬礼中。】_ **

 

Max的下颌微微颤抖。

 

**_【我…】_ **

 

敲门声。Max转过身，从这不情愿的敲门声里，她想象着门外的人会是谁。

 

Kate打开一道门缝，往黯淡的房间里一瞥。Max坐在床上，想起自己忘记锁门了。

 

“Max？”Kate颤抖的声音沿门框传来，那女孩在哭泣。

 

Max不想回答，或许她一会就离开了。

 

**_【但我如何能对Kate做出这种事？】_ **

 

“进来吧。”

 

Kate Marsh身着黑衣，步伐虚弱地跨过门槛，然后突然跪倒在Max身旁。

 

“天哪Kate，”Max没有足够的反应时间去接住她，但她努力支持着Kate在垫子上坐下，“怎么了？”

 

雨水在窗户上飞溅着，这样突发的天气状况对气象学部门真是个不解之谜。即使同时有上百雨滴在冲击着玻璃，Max还是捕捉到了她的哭声。Kate在Max怀中战栗着，Max用手臂搭在Kate的背上，温柔地纵容着这个可怜的女孩。

 

“我”Kate啜泣着，“我想…”

 

Max轻声低语，“好了，好了Kate，呼吸。”

 

“我只想看看…”Kate与她的身体作斗争，“看看你是否…还好。”

 

从一个呜咽和哭泣的躯体中听到这样的语句，Max很惊讶，但她马上明白了。

 

“她…”Kate继续道，“她是你的朋友，这…”

 

**_【Kate在关心我，噢，Kate。】_ **

 

“…这对你来说…”Kate不停地抽噎,“一定很艰难吧…”

 

“Kate你不用…”Max抱紧她,她的裙子都要被女孩的泪水浸湿了.

 

“对不起，Max，我真的，真的很抱歉。”

 

“噢，Kate，”Max抽出另一只手推开Kate脸上的圆髻，“谢谢你。”

 

Kate的手攀上Max的背，两人珍重地拥抱着对方。雨水也在继续着它们的打击乐课程。

 

“别担心，Kate，一切都会好起来的，我也会好起来的。”Max不知道她的安慰中有多少信服力。

 

“她在，”Max的目光穿破天花板上深沉的黑暗与暗淡的天空，“她可能在一个美好的地方，听着音乐。”

 

**_【那不是Chloe。】_ **

 

**_【但那是Kate想听到的。】_ **

 

Kate把头偏向右边，抽噎声渐渐放缓。

 

“只是…”Max吸气，“一切都会好起来的，逝者如斯。”

 

**_【Max你在说什么啊？】_ **

 

Kate感到一滴泪水坠落在她头上，她想抬头，但Max把她按在肩上。

 

“Ugh，他们得修修我房间的漏水了，雨都飘进来了。”Max拙劣地玩笑，她的气息随着每个单词渐渐微弱下去。

 

“这只是有点…”她的头脑中想好了说辞，但她的身体犹豫了。

 

“这只是有点艰难罢了，但我可以…”

 

**_【你的谎言天衣无缝啊Max。】_ **

 

Kate向上看去，她感到这个棕发女孩尽最大的努力克制自己的颤抖。这里很黑，但她能察觉到Max眼中虚弱的微光。

 

“但我会没事的…”

 

此时此刻，Max想听到Chloe的声音，告诉她向前看，或者告诉她停下，但即使是她脑海中这样的声音也归于缄默，Chloe不在了。

 

“这只是有点难…”Max哽咽了，她无法再隐藏，泪水决堤。

 

**_【让它去吧，Max。】_ **

 

“这一切都会好起来的，”她的隔膜开始痉挛，“一切…”

 

**_【我再也不会看见她的笑貌。】_ **

 

Max崩溃了，整个女生宿舍楼层都记住了Max那晚的痛苦。她的鼻子在抽动，眼睛开始红肿。

 

“我再也不会…”

 

**_【我再也不会看见她皱起的眉头。】_ **

 

Max放开了抱着Kate的手臂，她们瘫软在床上，她的大脑完全丧失了对身体的控制权。Kate没有放手，反而全身心将这个仿佛流下了这辈子所有眼泪的姑娘拥入怀中。

 

“我再…”

 

**_【我再也不会听见她的声音。】_ **

 

“我…啊…”

 

雨水从未如此猛烈地捶打着窗玻璃，Max的嚎哭也穿透了它。这就是她的悲伤的旅程，在积郁了一整天后从她的眼睛中倾泻而出，消弭于黑暗。Max终于意识到了：

 

**_【我再也不会见到Chloe了。】_ **

 

Max哭啊，哭啊哭啊哭啊。她的哭声如此摄人心魄。

 

对门的维多利亚在她的床上独自啜泣。两间房外的黛娜忍不住将她的脸埋进了枕头。另一边的布鲁克尝试阻止眼角的眼泪滑落但失败了。Kate在Max的胸前放声痛哭。两人不断地失去呼吸的节奏，Chloe不会想看到Max处于这样的境地。

 

顺着窗户玻璃上渐强的鼓点，Max不断呼喊着那个名字，好像这种绝望的尝试会将那个自己选择牺牲的女孩带回来。

 

“Chloe！天哪我很抱歉！求求你Chloe！我不想…”

 

**_【我不想你走。】_ **

 

Max的手搜寻着Kate的身体，紧紧地抱住着小小的身躯，沉溺于手指的触感，能够拥抱着另一个鲜活的生命。

 

**_【我再也不会感受到她了。】_ **

 

我再也不会触摸到Chloe若我呼喊她她再也不会回应如果我给她发短信她也不会回信若我跑到她的房间她也不会在那若我去她的卡车里寻找她也不会在那若我转过身她也不会在那Chloe再也不在了Chloe不在这Chloe死了

 

现实是这样的禁忌，她太晚才意识到。

 

“Chloe，我…”

 

**_【Chloe我爱你。】_ **

****

**_【Chloe我如此爱你。】_ **

 

外面的倾盆大雨淹没了海湾上空集体的悲伤。Joyce用Chloe的T恤擦拭着泪水，为了一缕Chloe点燃的香烟的味道，她宁愿付出生命。内森在牢房中啜泣，不知是为他悲惨的一生还是那个他甚至从来都不喜欢的女孩。弗兰克鲍尔斯坐在驾驶室陪着蓬皮杜，试图在大海的波涛中找回平静，想着Rachel现在有Chloe陪伴了吧。

 

不公义的世界。不公平的城市。腐败的小镇。

 

雨水和灰云朦胧地笼罩着阿卡迪亚湾，世界消失了。

 

* * *

 

 

“Max…”Chloe仍坐在桌子对面，她握着Max的手心渗出了汗。

 

“没事的。”Max微笑着安慰她，这是Max第一次不在痛苦的深渊中造访这些记忆。只是几滴眼泪她还是能够承受的。

 

她继续说。

 

星期六随着明媚的日光来临。Max在Kate身旁醒来，她们的眼眶可以依稀辨别出红肿的痕迹。Kate说了一些鼓励的话语，提出她可以陪着Max，无论多久，只要她需要。Max十分感激，但她还有一些人要见。

 

感谢上帝，双鲸餐馆的经理给Joyce提供了她非常需要的一周假期。Max尝试微笑着和这位悲伤的母亲问好，她谁也骗不了，但Joyce同样红肿的眼睛打开了她的心防。那座房子安然无恙，但一个灵魂已经走向了冥途。Max跨进那个粉刷到一半的家时，她还期待着某位蓝发朋克女孩会上前欢迎她，把她拉到楼上再奏响某些先锋派的电子吉他舞曲。但只有Joyce。这么想很奇怪，自从她回到阿卡迪亚湾后，她还没有看到Joyce换下过服务员制服，所以现在见到这位母亲穿着休闲衬衫和牛仔裤是多么令人宽慰啊。

 

Joyce拥抱了Max，两人交换了充满深情的鼓舞，在David读报纸的餐桌旁坐下。Max坐在David的对面，Joyce开始准备早餐。

 

“早上好，马德森先生。”

 

“早上好。”他放下报纸，显露出他的小胡子，一片面包屑还挂在上面，悲剧之后，他已无暇修缮自己的面容。他张嘴想要说什么，但他的目光又回到报纸上。

 

Max坐着，这可能是她在这个时间线第一次造访普莱斯的房子，一些照片缺失了，也更加安静。

 

“新闻上什么也没有，但这两个狗娘养的会得到报应的，下周的陪审团会将他们撕得粉碎。”David愤怒的声音，Max能从中感到David的蹙额。

 

“他们两个？”

 

“他们两个人。”

 

Joyce在厨房中啜泣。

 

Chloe急切地想跳过这一幕，这股愤怒她记忆犹新，“这两个魂淡遭到了什么惩罚？”

 

“杰弗逊被判六十二年有期徒刑。”即使提到这个名字依然让Max脊背发凉。

 

“去它的，它没有被判死刑？”

                

“没有，但也差不多了。”

 

朋克女孩恶心地移开视线，“那普雷斯科特家的那个？”

 

Max在悲剧的前两天过后就再没怨恨过内森，她模糊地感受到这个被虐待的男孩在与自己的恶魔斗争。然而，她也永远不可能原谅他对Chloe的所作所为。说出这个名字只会让她更加感到苦涩。

 

“内森，”Max目光下沉，“我上次听到他时，他在某个精神健康机构，他的父母用尽一切确保杰弗逊永不得翻身。”

 

“什么？这个魂淡杀了Rachel！”Chloe脱口而出，但仍然确保她的手与Max紧紧相连。收银员看向这两个餐馆里的唯二顾客，如果不算上角落处无家可归的男人的话。

 

“Chloe。杰弗逊杀了Rachel，他为了减刑招供了。”Max抽出她的左手以安抚Chloe，“内森…枪杀了你。”

 

“Pfft，区区子弹可杀不了我。”Chloe轻拍她的胸膛，给了Max一个安心的露齿微笑。

 

“呃。”Max无从反驳，在她们发现Chloe四年半后复活在旧金山的真相之前，Max只能赞叹她的蓝发女友不知哪里来的乐观精神。

 

“Max，”蓝发女孩深呼一口气以开始下一个话题，“妈妈还好吗？”

 

Max笑了，Chloe让自己稍微坐回去一点。

 

在Chloe去世后，Joyce某种程度上像收养了Max这个女儿。Max可能不记得具体顺序了，但她将所有来提供帮助的人们记得清清楚楚。课程重新开始之前，凯特来了，沃伦来了，黛娜来了，凯特来了，沃伦来了，维多利亚来了，黛娜来了，凯特、沃伦、维多利亚、凯特、维多利亚、凯特、凯特、凯特。最后凯特进来时都学会不用敲门了。在这些暖心的拜访之间，Max也会时时看望Joyce，让她开心，不管是课后去餐馆还是晚上到她的家。虽然Max更像是那个需要Joyce支持的人。每一个晚上，一位母亲和一位挚友在Chloe的房间里分享对她的哀思，在泪水中，她们的联结愈发紧密。她们会谈论Chloe，然后她们会哭泣。她们会谈论Chloe会多不喜欢看到她们哭泣，然后她们会再次哭泣。Joyce每次拥抱Max时都会想象拥抱着Chloe，Max明白因为她也在做同样的事。一个晚上，Joyce1觉得这样的对话太黑暗了，她站起来在Chloe的书柜里翻找着什么，Max已经预料到了事情的走向。

 

“这个旧相机是威廉的。”Joyce取下那个宝丽来相机，用手指拂去灰尘，在跳动的记忆中犹豫了两秒，“然后它属于Chloe，反正她从不会用，我相信他们两个再找不到比你更合适的继承者了。”

 

“Joyce，”Max捧起相机，“太感谢你了但我不能…”

 

“你当然可以甜心，”Joyce推回Max即将伸出的手臂，“William would be mad at me if he knew I never used it, and I trust you certainly will.”

(此处应有Piano Fire)

 

Ouch，这听起来太熟悉了。

 

“Chlo…”Max低语，但很快改正道，“Joyce，太谢谢你了。”

 

一滴未经察觉的泪水从Max脸颊上滑落，这股母亲和女儿间的默契让Max的心防彻底失守。Joyce再次拥抱Max，继续诉说着那些缭绕于心头的记忆，绝望地希望它们有一天能够再次变得甜蜜起来。

 

数月后，Joyce将会祝贺Max被旧金山艺术学院录取，同时要给凯特马什点赞，她在布莱克威尔的日子里一刻都不敢把她的视线从Max身上移开。Max已经让她的棕发留长了。那天当她在双鲸餐馆将录取通知书展示给Joyce时，她身边的Kate露出了久违的骄傲笑容。对于一个甚至不知道这个学院的人来说，Joyce高兴过头了，她像她的客人们庆祝，客人们也露出礼貌的微笑，虽然他们并不关心。Max由衷为Joyce的喜悦感到高兴，Kate为Max的高兴感到喜悦。

 

但这可能使离别更加艰难了，Max收到了学位证书，距离她搬往圣弗朗西斯科还有几天。Joyce和David再次祝贺了Max，并提及他们搬往阿拉巴马州的计划，Joyce在那有个房子，她决定去帮助那些有心理健康障碍的青少年。Max被Joyce的坚强感染了，即使失去了最爱的人，她仍能站起来去帮助那些需要的人，毕竟，她是Joyce。直到机场，她才意识到她不能经常见到Joyce了，在那里，她拥抱Joyce的次数甚至比拥抱她的父母还多。

 

“我将会十分想念您的，Joyce。”Max抱紧Joyce，希望在她早班机起飞前更多地沉溺于这样的时光。

 

“我也是麦克茜。”Joyce还有话想说，但她不想打扰Max的前程，“David和我已经把我们的电话号码给你了，你随时可以打过来和我谈谈。”

 

 ** _【我也会想念你的Max。】_** Chloe的声音。

 

**_【你不是会和我一起走吗？】_ **

****

**_【噢说的也是，那么妈妈我会想念你的。】_ **

 

Joyce放开Max，“你照顾好自己，我知道你会做得很好。”

 

“我会的。”Max又撒谎了，她拂去泪水，发现Joyce也在做一样的事。

 

“好吧，快去吧，以免你不得不又看到这位老女士的眼泪。”Joyce后退了一步，希望那些泪水也能被收回。

 

Max注视着她的父母，然后是Kate，又回到Joyce，点了点头，“你看起来还是那么美 。”

 

两人咯咯笑了起来。Joyce感到David在她的身后，她决定为这个几乎已经成为她女儿的女孩儿留下一个自己能露出的最温暖的微笑，“说得不错，孩子。”

 

“准备走了吗？”Kate伸出手。

 

“好了。”Max接住Kate的手，Kate引导着她走向大门，另一只手握着滑轮行李箱。Max知道她一上飞机就会放声痛哭，但她没想到这种痛苦将会贯穿接下来的几年，那时她才意识到她不会再见到另一个像自己一样深爱Chloe的人，而且无法见到Chloe的愧疚也在啃噬她的心防。

 

“我们在一个小工作室定居。Kate不停向她的父亲要钱，我也不停向我爸要钱，这实际上挺滑稽的。”Max尝试集中精力回忆那些精神创伤间隙的美好时光，那些Kate不得不紧抱着Max几个小时的时刻，那时Max想象着自己被Chloe拥抱着。

 

**_【好吧那还是别提了比较好。】_ **

 

“玛德。”Chloe闭上眼睛去消化这一切，然后睁开眼，“至少那不是一段很长的时光。”

 

“谢谢，我努力了。”两人手掌中心的热量似乎都可以产生蒸汽了，女孩们同时收手，一致地用外套擦拭上面的汗水。

 

“妈妈最终成为了教师啊。”Chloe抹着眼角，在泪水滑落前阻止了它们，“很适合她，干得好，妈妈。”

 

“是的，她很坚强。”Max不得不靠回座椅靠背，讲故事也不是那么轻松。

 

Chloe叹了口气，一个她不应该有的想法不可遏制地跳出。

 

“你觉得我们现在打给她会发生什么？”Chloe开玩笑似的傻笑，但Max知道她的内心把这个想法当真了。

 

Max决定顺着玩笑接下去，“可能会被认为是某种拙劣的恶作剧，或者所有宇宙和现实的维度崩塌了，存在实体化为某种奇点。”

 

“那听起来海儿棒。”

 

“或者她会心脏病发作。”

 

“好吧，坏主意。”Chloe趴在桌子上，一半失望一半愉悦。

 

Max查看她的手机，还有一小时十分钟就到午夜了，来自同一个人的两个未接来电和未读信息。

 

 ** _Kate_** ** _：_** 嘿Max很快回家了吧？

 

 ** _Kate_** ** _：_** Max你还好吗？打给我？

 

这位hipster的大拇指运动起来，给Kate打字回复。Chloe迫使自己去偷偷地瞥一眼，但没看到什么。

 

 ** _Max_** ** _：_** 我很好，找到她了，希望事情一切都好。

 

**_【什么事情？】_ **

 

Max的手机响起嗡嗡声，她甚至还没来得及将手机放下。

 

 ** _Kate_** ** _：_** 太棒了！为你开心。

 

**_【她怎么打字这么快的？】_ **

 

嗡嗡，嗡嗡。

 

Kate：那我睡觉去了，晚安！

 

 ** _【Kate你真是太可爱了。】_** Max嘴角泛起微笑。Chloe眯起眼睛。

 

 ** _Max_** ** _：_** 晚安Katy，好梦！

 

**_【这样应该没事了。】_ **

 

“那是谁？”Chloe在桌子对面审问着，“你一直在傻笑。”

 

“Kate，我最好的朋友，我告诉过你她救了我的命。”说出Kate的名字时，Max感到十分宽慰，也感到一丝哀伤，她们已经连续两个晚上没有当面互道晚安了。

 

“等等。”Max也眯起眼睛，她突然意识到了什么，然后对着射在她身上的浓浓的怀疑眼光露出一个揶揄的讥笑，“你吃醋了？”

 

Chloe或许可以撒谎，但她通红的脸颊不能。

 

“什么？不，我只是…”

 

“wowser，你绝对吃醋了！”Max向前探了探身子，眼睛中闪烁着好奇的光芒。Chloe知道她应该抵抗，尝试着将目光集中在右边的一个空座位上。

 

**_【看一眼也不会怎样的，对吧？她不可能这么可爱的对吧？】_ **

 

她的身体放松了半秒，她偷看了这位棕发女孩一眼，或是两眼，第三眼就再也移不开了。

 

**_【玛德，她太特么可爱了，她现在太特么美了，Chloe你要干什么？】_ **

 

“好吧，可能有一点。”女孩撅了撅嘴，喃喃说道，她现在只希望她那温暖的黑色外套的兜帽上的毛绒能遮住她的脸。

 

“Aww Chloe。”Max充满爱意的嘟哝声，“也许我应该把这个记在Chloe调教指南上。”

 

Chloe清了清喉咙，她觉得唯一保证她骄傲完整的办法就是去转移话题，新外套沙沙作响，Chloe自信地面对着Max。

 

“所以，呃，大学怎么样？”Chloe是真的好奇，“见到了什么文艺青年吗？某人终于get the V-card punched？”

 

**_【尝尝这招，Max。】_ **

 

“什么？天哪Chloe别介！”Max缩回椅子，手像乌龟一样缩回了袖子，“不，我没有，呃，破了那啥。我不能这么做，因为我无时无刻不在想你，而且没有人会喜欢一个这么丧的姑娘。”

 

“噢，所以你会那样做喽，如果你不这么丧的话。”Chloe追问，然后迅速明白她不该对她爱人的痛苦紧追不放，或者任何人的。

 

**_【等等。】_ **

 

“不…不是的？”Max走投无路，生怕Chloe抛出下一个问题，“我是说如果不是因为你…”

 

“等等，Max。”Chloe抬起目光，微微沉思，又低下目光，最后回到Max身上，“玛德我刚刚记起什么。”

 

“嗯？”Chloe突变的语调让Max紧张起来，尽管她庆幸从审问中逃过一劫，却发现自己身处于一种新的更紧张的氛围中。

 

“呃，好吧，这听起来很疯狂。”记忆缓缓浮现。

 

Max好奇地抬起头，“像回溯时间一样疯狂？”

 

“特么差不多吧。”

 

Max等待Chloe组织语言。

 

“好的，那天我醒来，我在整个城市乱跑找你，”Chloe娓娓道来，将那些她觉得荒谬的记忆重新组织起来，“稍晚我，呃，我就坐在某个垃圾堆然后…”

 

**_【呃呃我在说什么啊？】_ **

 

“有个声音和我说话了，”Chloe知道她听起来有多疯狂，更疯狂的是Max可能会相信她。

 

“一个声音？”Max皱眉，“像…”

 

“在我脑海里，”Chloe吸气，“像是某些心灵感应这些狗屁玩意。”

 

Max保持沉默。

 

“那真是海儿磕嗨了，我可能要疯了。”Max的表情难以确认，但Chloe还在继续。“说他在找我们，他的名字是康斯坦特Constant。是的，Constant，什么蠢名字，对吧？”

 

Max保持沉默。

 

“我想他告诉我要找个地方见面什么的，”Chloe呼气，“然后我就醒来了，在屋顶上，在你背后。”

 

Max看起来不是很相信。

 

Chloe甚至没有尝试让她的话具有可信度，“我认为？”

 

两国女孩都在整理思绪，这对Max和Chloe来说都是全新的事物，她们还没有接受有人能直接在Chloe脑海里讲话的事实。

 

**_【Chloe不会这样开玩笑的。】_ **

 

“你觉得他，”Max组织语句，不确定应该去强调过程还是结果，“以某种方式把你带给了我？”

 

手臂交错，目光低垂的Chloe没有能力去给出答案。她越想越不合理，时间的概念对她而言越加模糊。如果她早点记起她们就会开始调查了，但那样她就可能错过和Max的约会，或者她太过注意Max以至于无暇顾及神秘人的意图。不管怎样思考都是败局已定。

 

“他还说了什么？”Max揉了揉脑袋，“你说他也在找我？”

 

Chloe尝试尽可能重现那段对话，“是-是的，说了你的名字。”

 

**_【这真是太诡异了。】_ **

 

“这太怪异了（原文bizarro，超人反派）。”Max的呼吸中包含着低语。

 

“还用你说Max？”Chloe感觉头颅里传来一阵幽灵般的瘙痒，“我最好的朋友有时间旅行超能力，我死而复生，有人在我脑子里说话。接下来是什么？我可能是超女，那可踏马棒极了。”

 

**_【人家超女有电视剧了好伐。】_ **

 

“噢，你可以当夜行者，或者魔形女！”（x战警看多了吧，好吧都是蓝的）Max的想象更加不羁，船长和她的大副将会重燃冒险精神。

 

“什么？那甚至都不在一个多元宇宙，小傻瓜。”Chloe看着窗户上反射的Max的倒影，“我也没有那么蓝，对吧？”

 

“你是最蓝的。”

 

两人笑了好一会，享受着对方的声音，多想能够永远听到这样的声音。Max看着Chloe，Chloe看着Max。两人为对方蓝色的瞳孔而着迷，顺便，一个还为雀斑吸引，另一个则被蓝发迷住。如果不是收银员过来了，Chloe发誓她会爬上桌子，将Max按倒在地，然后看看会有什么事情发生。

 

“嘿女士们抱歉打扰了，我们真的要关门了。”一个和Max年纪相仿的女孩，留着卷黑发，可能在大学期间做一些兼职。

 

Chloe蹬了她一眼，“你没看见我们…”

 

“对不起,我们这就走.”Max微笑着站起来,她看起来比疲惫的雇员矮了几英寸,Chloe也站了起来,以几英寸的身高优势用带有威胁性的朋克目光俯视那双疲惫的眼睛.收银员往后退了几步。

 

“太对不起了,晚安.”她夹着尾巴逃回柜台.Chloe为她的保护欲感到自豪.Max无奈地摇头叹气.

 

 ** _【噢不，她不喜欢我这样。】_** Chloe将她板着的脸切换到关心模式。

 

“什么？”

 

Max拿起托盘向出口旁的垃圾桶走去，努力隐藏脸上的笑意。

 

“拜托Max别丢下我。”Chloe吃吃地笑着，跑到棕发姑娘前面为她开门，棕发女孩经过时，她瞥见那棕发下狡黠的傻笑形成的小酒窝。Chloe知道她没事，松了一口气。

 

再次进入寒风中，Max不禁去Chloe的新盔甲中寻找避难所。两人都没想到的是，Chloe本能地脱下她的小便帽，露出她粉红色的发根。每一处蓝粉的渐变在白色的街灯下显得清清楚楚，Max不得不停下，被这些她记忆中错过的蓝发迷住。不等几秒钟，她眼前一黑，整个头被那毡无檐小便帽盖住。

 

“什-什么？”

 

“别动，”Chloe调整着羊毛帽，去遮住棕发女孩的耳朵，“暖和了吗？”

 

Max转过脸看着蓝粉发色的女孩，就连最细小的发丝都折射出动人的微光，她们的呼吸在寒风中交融。小便帽已经被它上一个穿戴者温暖了，带着一股淡淡的烟草味道，和Chloe的体香，骄傲地为它的新佩戴者阻挡着冷空气。

 

“完美。”她回答道。

 

“很好。”Chloe转过身，将娇小的女孩拢在手臂下。“我们现在回去吗？”

 

Chloe的余光看见了Max点了点头。两人在旧金山的星光下漫步，只是知道对方在身边的感觉就让她们无比安心。现在，任何驳杂的想法都在记忆中封尘，Max和Chloe的脑海中只有对方，就连她们的步伐都是一致的旋律。

 

* * *

 

 

一个小时的散步就像五分钟一样。这座海湾城的夜晚氛围像魔法一样让Chloe着迷。手牵着手，Max给Chloe展示了一路上所有的店铺和十字路口。随着车流的减少，她们甚至在对方的呼吸中都能找到欢愉，Max尤其为Chloe的气息着迷。有太多时刻Max渴望用她的相机记录下来，但她永远为下一刻留下空余。

 

Max下意识地带着Chloe绕了比较长的那段路。Chloe从一栋栋不熟悉的建筑中领会了她的意思，但任何和Max在一起的时光都是她不介意挥霍的。公园中传来模糊的音乐，小情侣缓缓向那踱去。她们都出了一点汗，呼吸也更加粗重了一点，这源于刚刚Chloe发起的挠痒痒作战，但Max赢了。这样漫无目的的在大街上散步好像从Max和Chloe见面后就一直在进行着，也将永远进行下去。

 

 ** _我真应该戴手套的。_** Max抓紧Chloe同样寒冷的双手，很高兴看到Chloe理解了她的手势，同时把她们的手都装进她的一个大口袋里。

 

白色的交通灯恰好在她们接近十字路口时切换，虽然街上的车子已经少到让Chloe想横穿马路了。轻柔的音乐顺着街道流淌着，她们右边的建筑出现一道缺口，那是一个四个街区的公园，里边大多数青草都被白色和橙色的路灯照亮。

两三个行人在公园中心橡树下的混凝土小径上散步，最多也就这些人了。Chloe领着Max走到草地上，Max毫无保留地跟随着她。

 

空气被露水轻微沾湿，草地上安静得能听见两人走过的咯吱声。Max不知道Chloe计划着什么，但能够走在她后面就令Max感到安心。两人踱着步，完美地在一首歌结束之时停下，停在一片只属于她们的空地。

 

Max轻叹，Chloe转脸看着Max。

 

 ** _我们在这里做什么？_** Max想问。Chloe唇边那可疑的傻笑让Max不确定她想要的是什么。Chloe的双眸，带着几缕随风而动的蓝发，如此温柔地爱抚着Max，只是想想这个就让她的骨头都酥软了。

 

**_【wowser，这就是坠入爱河的感觉吗？】_ **

 

自动收音机迸发出一些模糊的杂音，似乎在介绍下一首歌曲。

 

Chloe将她们寒冷的双手从口袋里抽出来，让Max靠近她的嘴唇，用呼吸温暖着它们。暖流颤抖着传遍Max的全身，她不确定是因为寒冷还是其中的兴奋。当Chloe松开她们长久相握的手时，Max感到突然的失重感，但她很快找到了锚定，Chloe抱住Max的腰将她拉近。Max在她不能感受Chloe的触摸的几秒钟里感到一丝慌张，急切地从Chloe的肩上寻找依靠。Max在抱着Chloe和去包里拿相机犹豫不决，她感到她想要记录的那个时刻快要来临了。

 

她们有几英寸的身高差，Chloe把她的前额靠在那焦糖般的棕色刘海和她自己的小便帽上以拉近和Max的距离。Max的嘴唇感到Chloe呼吸的暖流，Chloe也感到了Max的，但她们还未接触。可怜的Max经受不了这样的戏弄，她对Chloe的渴望几乎使她流泪。

 

一段令人愉悦的间隔后，收音机开始播放黄老板一首最新的六八拍单曲。

****

**_【Perfect。】_** Chloe笑了。

 

“你还能跳舞吗嬉皮士？”

 

“呃？”Max的身体被轻轻摇向一侧时，她还不太适应，她的手指牢牢抓住Chloe的肩膀，两人在旋律中轻柔地起舞。

 

Max和Chloe都不算是流行音乐的粉丝，但现在她们面对着对方，感受着对方的呼吸，拥抱着对方的身体，她们一向不在意的歌词现在开始变得有意义。

 

“噢，我现在可以叫你亲爱的（darling）了？”Chloe舔着上唇，内心稍稍胆怯。

 

“Ew，不要。”Max咯咯直笑，外表稍稍胆怯。

 

“甜心派（sweetie pie）怎么样?”

 

“傻瓜（Goof ball）.”

 

“小可爱（Cutie）?”

 

“呆子（Dork）.”

 

“照片怪客（Photo geek）.”

 

“数学怪咖（Math nerd）.”

（译者血槽已空）

 

“我们现在在中学了吗？”Chloe笑道，这样的对话她越来越得心应手了。

 

小情侣随着吉他每一个漫不经心的和弦左右起舞。她们在想自己是从何时起开始对彼此有这样的感觉，Chloe的记忆比Max清楚许多。朋克女孩记得她童年时对父亲宣告她的新朋友时，她是怎样迅速宣布她们将永远在一起的。Max只记得她面前飘荡着的金色长发，那女孩每次都会停下让Max赶上她。她们那时都不知道，但她们现在都已知晓，从今以后，她们永远不会让这样的爱情流逝。

 

Max在Chloe蓝色的瞳孔中看到自己的倒影，看到所有时空中Chloe是怎样拥抱着自己。她害羞地笑了。

 

蓝发姑娘主导了这场舞蹈，每一步Chloe都多爱怀中Max一点。看着Max的眼眸中仅余她的身影，她想象着有多少次她能告诉Max她的感受，她现在可以。

 

“Max，you…”Chloe低吟，脸早已红透，这首歌可能影响了她的话语，“You’re perfect。”

 

棕发姑娘的肩膀紧绷，她低下头，情不自禁地傻笑起来，热量在她的脸颊积聚。尽管她的头发被染成叛逆的颜色，但她的蓝眼睛从她还是金发的日子就从未变过，她对Max就是一切。

 

 ** _【Perfect。】_** Max在脑海说。

 

“你-你也是。”Max咕哝着。

 

Chloe把她的手指从背上转移到Max的腰间。她不知道此刻自己为什么能和Max一起站在这里，她希望她永远不必知道，让这成为上天的赐福吧。她发现自己不自觉地数着女孩眼下的雀斑，并想象着对其中每一个都许下承诺。希望一个雀斑可以是一个吻，一次赞美，一场玩笑，一个拥抱，一个决定，Chloe每个都会去做的。

 

Max不确定她是否可以凝视Chloe的眼睛这么久，她经常瞟向Chloe的嘴唇，然后再回到Chloe的眼睛，周而复始。这就是她可以分享所有秘密的女孩，她不知道自己的身体为何如此紧张。这就是她可以分享未来和人生的女人，她不知道自己躲闪的眼光为何不敢去接受这个事实。她抬起目光，两片深蓝的汪洋相遇，她们就这么对视着。Max知道她们会没事的，这一次她们会的。

 

有一会儿她们只是对视着，好奇对方在想什么。歌声继续，两人在草地上缓慢地摇摆旋转。她的靴子，她的球鞋。Chloe傻笑着，Max窃笑着。没什么有趣的东西，这只是她们心底欢愉的溢出。这个时刻是如此失真，她们多希望此刻永恒，不管永恒能否被定义为一刻，或者让这首歌循环到宇宙的尽头。

 

Max观察着Chloe不曾间断的微笑，想知道自己是不是也泛起了同样的笑容。这让她想起三天前的自己还在失去这位蓝发美人的痛苦中沉沦，如果有任何人告诉她这是位遗落凡尘的天使，Max也会毫无保留地相信。

 

吉他声停下，Max把手从Chloe肩膀上移到Chloe的后背，在毛茸茸的蓝色围巾旁找到个地方把头靠在上面。又是一个如此完美的场景，Chloe忍不住把下巴放在棕发女孩的头上继续她们的慢舞。Chloe知道，而矮个的女孩肩膀的抽动也证实了这一点。现在早已过了昨晚Chloe消失的时候，Max绝望地抓着Chloe好像只要她稍稍松手，Chloe的身体就会消散于虚无。Chloe也抓着Max，也许只要她抓得足够紧那股力量就不会把她从Max身边带走。除此之外，她们都对她们最近确认的关系抱有一股信念，那就是如果一股更高的力量能允许她们看见对方，那么它必将允许她们在一起。

 

此刻，旧金山二月末一个寒冷的夜晚，对这对亿万繁星下的舞者而言，唯一重要的事就是Max在Chloe怀中，Chloe在Max怀中。她们舞步放缓，歌曲在一个轻柔的和弦中步入尾声。一滴泪滑过Chloe的左眼，她想如果自己要再次消失，那么现在就是那一刻了，而同样的绝望也涌上了Max的心。

 

Chloe停下了，Max不肯松开她，Chloe也是。她们静静地抱着对方，没有人迈出一步，没有人说一句话。

 

一分钟。两分钟。Chloe在Max背后握住自己的手。Max将脸埋在蓝发姑娘的肩上，恐惧让她不肯放手。

 

三分钟。五分钟。Max的肩膀好像燃烧起来了，Chloe也抱的不那么紧了。但她们还是依偎着对方，任何一秒钟都将是她们余生中最珍贵的记忆，任何一个她们感受对方，抚摸对方，拥抱对方的时刻。

 

过去的幽灵在Max脑海里盘旋，不放过任何一个用愧疚啃噬Max内心的机会。

 

“我怎么配得上你啊Chloe？”Max先开口了，带有几分呜咽，“我不配。另一个救你的Max才配，但我不配这样抱着你。”

 

Chloe憎恨必须又一次感受她朋友肩膀的颤抖，Max把她溢出的悲痛向Chloe倾泻，而Chloe现在才记起她想要说什么，但没想到这样的机会自己来临了。

 

“我让你…”

 

“Max。”Chloe坚决停下了她的话语。她决定自私几秒钟说出自己想说的话，而她的决定是值得的。

 

“Chloe？”Max仍然在啜泣。

 

Chloe终于放开了手，她把Max推到身前，同时用手臂猛地拉开Max的胳膊。她用了几秒钟去仔细端详她女朋友困惑的表情，湿润的眼眶，乱糟糟的头发。

 

**_【那些该死的雀斑。】_ **

 

Chloe深吸一口气，慢慢吐出。Max预感到风暴将至。

 

“Max，你没有干那些该死的事情，好吗？”Chloe的话听起来像教训和命令，“所以别再踏马的说这件事了。”

 

一缕棕发黏在Max的唇角上，Chloe迅速用手将发丝别过耳朵，然后继续抓着这位瘦小的女孩的肩膀。

 

“而且你在说什么狗屁玩意啊？你配不上我？不Max，是我配不上你，你。”Chloe摇晃Max以强调她的话，“你，应该得到特么的整个世界。”

 

Max难以分辨，Chloe听起来真的生气了，但她的凝视中充满热忱。

 

Chloe继续她的暴怒。

 

“我特么不在乎你特么配不配得上我，我他妈不在乎你想不想要我。”

 

Max哽咽。

 

“不管你怎么特么的觉得自己多么卑微，Max，我永远会向你跑来，这不只是因为我们自儿时起就是最好的朋友，也不是因为你有这些狗屁酷炫的超能力。”

 

“但，Chloe，我…”

 

“不，Max，没有但是！没有如果！没有那些我-让-你-去-死-我-不-配-活下去的狗屁玩意儿。”Chloe发出泄气的咕哝声，“玛德，伙计，我不认为你明白了。”

 

**_【或者也许是你没有告诉她你这沙雕。】_ **

 

“Chloe…”Max的右手向她的包缓缓移动,但她的手臂不肯继续完成剩下的动作。

 

“Max,”

 

**_【Chloe等待着。】_ **

 

怒气消散了，Chloe手臂颤抖着，她的声音中痛苦和喜悦并存。

 

“Max I f*cking love you！”

 

震惊，Max可以想象时光在一瞬间停止了流动，或者整个世界都归于反常的寂静。这样的结果超出了她想象中的激烈，但她最后还是听到了那句话。她的微笑中浮现出渴望。

 

**_【她这么说了。】_ **

 

“Chloe，我…”蓝毛没等她回答,用强有力的手掌捧住那棕发,将她们的脸按在一起。经验不足的棕毛又一次发现自己无法呼吸了。

 

闭上双眼。这就是Max所等待的时刻，但她的相机还在包里，这完全超出了她的计划和控制。两人在繁星下拥吻。Chloe再次亲吻上去，Max的手滑过蓝色的围巾，爱抚着朋克女孩通粉的脸颊，热切地接受和回吻。

 

无声。

 

两人除了她们同步跳动的心脏什么也听不见。

 

真空。

 

两人除了她们互相交融的嘴唇什么也感知不到。

 

Max脑后被轻微抓伤，然后是Chloe被弄皱的外套，一吻接一吻后粗重的呼吸声，一波又一波的浮现的心声。

 

“I love you Chloe。”Max终于发现自己能够说出这四个词，然而这只是因为Chloe在亲吻她五次后给她留出的小小间隙。

 

Perfect的歌词在她们的脑海里回响。

 

Max可以确定Chloe将她倍受折磨的灵魂中最后一丝怀疑抹去了。她完全确信在这个现实中她找到了一生至爱，不管她的过去是什么样子，都与现在无关了，一股压倒性的迷恋完全占据了她全新的自我。当她抓着Chloe的肩膀时，当她用仅为Chloe预留的嘴唇尽情探索未知的领域时，Max没有去想其他东西，也没有能力去想其他东西。在这个时刻，Max决意将她的一切存在毫无保留地交付给Chloe。

 

Chloe想赎回所有她错过的机会，为眼前这位她追求的女孩。这是她们的第一次约会，而且Chloe为她自己首先发起了她们第一次正式的亲吻而骄傲。不过她可能难以长时间地停留，因为Max需要她，她感受到了。回到现实，她能感知她双手间的温暖，Max尝试通过鼻孔呼吸的努力，她们身体相拥摇动的方式，好像那首歌仍在进行着。Chloe又咧开嘴嗤笑，这么久以来，这个女孩都是她最好的朋友，而从此刻起，她们不只是朋友。

 

微风为她们驻足，繁星为她们闪烁，城市灯光也在温顺地摇曳。无数青草随风舞动，为这一终得回报的爱情庆祝。她们的心跳减慢，但仍然保持着惊人的一致，呼吸声也渐渐放缓。Max终于得以向平常一样呼吸着空气，但这次是和Chloe一起。随着氧气的汇入，她们的心率又一次回升。

 

她们之间的高墙已经崩塌。从Max的微笑中，Chloe轻咬着下唇，因为她从那棕发下发现了一种全新的令人安心的自信。从Chloe的窃笑中，Max从过去叛逆的造型中感受到一股极富热忱的温柔。讽刺却又浪漫的是，当怀抱着彼此时，她们变得越来越不像自己，在那一刻，她们渐渐活成了对方的模样；在那一刻，她们又一次在彼此的注视中迷失了自我

 

Chloe咯咯的笑着，Max也跟着笑起来。最后女孩之间爆发出一股大笑，所有的不信任已随风而逝。一切都是那么真实，Max再也不会去质疑这样的羁绊。

 

“Maxine Caulfield.” Chloe.

 

“Chloe Price.” Max.

 

“Love you.” Chloe.

 

Max. “Love you too.”

 

“Hippie.”

 

“Punk.”

 

又一阵女孩间的傻笑，Chloe低下头，用自己的鼻尖去摩擦Max的。Max闭上眼，随着夜色渐深，又是一段她能尽情享受的时光。相反Chloe睁着眼，又一次无意识地陷入数雀斑的游戏。

 

 ** _【嘿，Max，不要躲避我的目光。】_** Chloe用额头挑逗着Max的小便帽，痒痒的感觉使女孩睁开眼，两人呼吸的白雾在她们面前交融。

 

“我们回家吧。”Max软软地说道。

 

“好鸭。”Chloe不能更赞同。

 

所以接着，Max和Chloe踏上归程，虽然空气更加寒冷了，她们的心却燃烧得更加炽热。在摆脱过去缠绕在自己身上的枷锁后，Max感到更加轻松和愉悦。Chloe拉近Max，Max感到自己越来越适应Chloe的怀抱。一辆末班车从街上驶过，但此外的整个世界在无声地观察和祝贺这对情人的退场。居民楼灯光暗淡下去，城市陷入沉睡，旧金山二月的夜晚消逝在静谧中。


	9. 第九章：Happily Ever After（从此幸福，直到永远 ）

 

拨号声恣意嗡鸣。在漆黑的卧室中只有手机屏幕发出的淡淡微光照亮了Chloe的下脸颊。她的大拇指在红色的挂断键上悬停着。她知道自己不该这么做，但她必须这么做，哪怕只有一次。Max先她一步陷入安然梦乡，在回家路上她们列举了她们两个在接下来的日子里要一起做的一百件事。开夜车已然失败，但剩下的应该容易些了。

 

 ** _【对不起_** ** _,Max_** ** _。】_** Chloe翻过身，微笑地看着毯子下属于她自己的睡美人。

 

**_【也许太晚了，她不会_ ** **_…_ ** **_】_ **

 

“嘿Maxine。”那熟悉的声音打了个哈欠，传进Chloe的右耳，一个她认为自己已经遗忘的声音，“怎么了亲爱的？这么晚打电话。”

 

 ** _【妈妈。】_** 那声音让Chloe身上的每一条神经都紧绷起来。她用左手紧紧捂住嘴，泪水像溪流一般不受控制地从眼眶中涌出。

 

**_【她听起来更老了。】_ **

 

“你还在吗？”Joyce关心地问道，接着Chloe突然意识到那久违的关心是她对母亲声音的全部记忆，而她唯一留给她经历了丧女之痛的母亲的，只是无尽的担忧。

 

“你还好吗？跟我说话呀Max。”Joyce听起来是那么慈祥，“别担心，你没把我吵醒，我只是在整理一些纸张。”

 

Chloe把手机紧贴在耳旁，她不能让她的母亲听到她啜泣，但她需要更加真切地听到那声音。虽然在Chloe的记忆里她们可能仅仅分别了几天，可是在现实中经年的空白与虚无于此刻如潮水般来袭，在母亲和女儿之间犁出一道深深的鸿沟。

 

“Max…”

 

嘀………….

 

Chloe挂断电话，把手机扔到床上，然后用手死死抑制住自己剧烈的抽吸，她必须出去，如果现在哭泣她会吵醒Max的。

 

**_【我可不想那么做。】_ **

 

“嗯…Chloe。”Chloe听到身后传来一声朦胧呓语，于是警醒地转过身。棕发女郎睡意安然。在到家然后带着Chloe偷偷溜进卧室后，两人花了好几秒才得以在被窝下依偎缠绵，Max只想搂着Chloe，所以Chloe只能抑制住自己想要进行更加亲密的身体接触的欲望。最终两人达成妥协，她们只是凝视着对方的眼睛然后想象，来来回回地交换着我爱你，后来这变成了一场爱意竞赛，以Max惊人的彻底失败告终。

 

 ** _【她觉得自己会赢。】_** Chloe抹去自己的泪水。她感觉借来的短裤之下传来一股寒意，便小心地把腿裹到暖和的被窝里面。

 

 ** _【我现在有_** ** _Max_** ** _了。】_** 这个想法让Chloe露出微笑。

 

 ** _【我现在有_** ** _Max_** ** _了。】_** 这个想法让Chloe再次露出微笑，恍惚之间她开始缅怀自己曾经拥有的过去，那时的Chloe，甚至是现在的Chloe都绝不会期待，有一天，她能以这种方式找到平静。

 

娇小女孩儿轻轻打鼾，高个女孩儿静静观察。每一次呼吸都让Chloe感激，活着的感觉是多么美好，她看着Max睡觉，仿佛又回了她们通宵玩闹的日子。Max轻柔的呼吸爱抚着Chloe胸口的肌肤，她甚至在睡梦中还爱着Chloe。

 

蓝发女郎又笑了一下，然后放任自己的眼皮渐渐闭合。很快它们将再次睁开，去看到她的脸庞，看到她的双眼，看到她的雀斑。Chloe沉沉睡去，陷入黑甜梦境，她希望，自己最好的朋友正在同一个梦境中等待着她。

 

**_【我现在有_ ** **_Max_ ** **_了。】_ **

 

* * *

 

**_【_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_。】_ **

 

阳光从紧闭的窗帘间渗入，即使略显朦胧昏暗，却仍足以照亮房间。

 

Max睁开眼睛，房间的其余部分被她床边的桌子所遮挡，一如往常。厚被子感觉更重，更热了，它在她背上，在她腿旁，在她衣下。

 

**_【在我衣下？】_ **

 

Max感受着那包裹着她身体右侧同时又紧抓着她身体左侧的质感，不是她熟悉的毛绒绒的毯子，这感觉太过顺滑了。Max接着又感觉到贴在她胸口上的一股冰凉触感，她的额头冒出一层冷汗，因为她想到的第一个物体竟然是人类的手指。

 

 ** _【那就太搞笑了。】_** Max叹了口气，对她过于丰富的想象力暗自嗤笑。

 

**_【但是说真的，我跟什么东西一起睡的觉？】_ **

 

伴随着一声呻吟，一股气流吹到Max的后颈上，弄得她痒痒的，那假定是厚被子的物体动了动，那手指状的附属物轻轻捏了捏Max。冷汗。

 

**_【什么_ ** **_…_ ** **_】_ **

 

“鬼！”Max尖叫一声，整个身体猛地弹开，落到整整一米远的地方，此时她的身体处于高度戒备状态，后背似被百虫挠噬。

 

“啊！什么？怎么啦？”Chloe把自己撑起来，她的大部分脸颊都被凌乱的蓝发遮盖，她发觉Max正站在房间中央，“Max？”

 

Max用手臂抱住自己，摩擦后背来平息颤抖，清晨的寒意让她光溜溜的腿打了个冷战。

 

“C-Chloe？”Max轻声说道，重新考虑着昨夜。

 

**_【这是场梦吗？】_ **

 

“哦！”Max又一次在恐慌中尖叫起来，此时她的眼睛已经从那头蓝发下移到Chloe的躯体，仅仅被一条松松垮垮的黑色bra覆盖的躯体。Max出于隐私想要赶快回头，但却发现在这巨大的诱惑面前，自己的眼光已是不能移动分毫。

 

Chloe低头看看自己，随意地调整了一下内衣然后再转向Max，她打了个哈欠，漫不经心地吐出黏在嘴里的几缕头发。

 

卧室的门被打开一条缝隙。

 

“Max！你在…？”穿着粉色睡衣的Kate在门口倒吸一口气。Max转过身，庆幸她正穿着她自己的黄色衬衣和短裤。Chloe悄悄把被子提过胸口。阳光轻轻流过房间，三人在卧室中对峙了几秒。Chloe看向Kate，Max看向Kate，Kate看向Max，Kate看向Chloe。

 

Kate退回去，以迅雷不及掩耳之势关上房门。

 

“对不起！”闷闷的声音从客厅传来。

 

Chloe坐得笔直，在床单上制造出足够的声响来吸引Max的眼神，两人对着彼此露出微笑。

 

“呃，我猜…”Chloe试着打破缄默，但Max开始咯咯地笑起来。Chloe不禁也加入进来，两人就这样在欢笑声中度过了她们的周二晨醒。Kate才刚刚开始准备这一天的草莓糖浆华夫饼（华夫饼狂热者Kate），她不确定自己刚刚见证了什么，但无论如何还是跟着她们一同笑起来。Max原本还在苦恼之后自己该如何在Kate面前隐藏Chloe，但刚才发生的事是如此突然，以致她不禁感激这些事件按照自然进程发展。

 

“那是…”

 

“是嗒那是Kate，我的BFF（Best Friend Forever）。”Max镇定下来，然后开始找衣服。

 

“她很可爱，你是怎么坚持了这么久的？”Chloe把自己扔回床上，在前几天只穿着背心和牛仔在寒冷中奔跑的经历过后，她分外珍惜此刻的温暖。

 

“呃，我不认为她喜欢，呃，”今天不穿灰毛衣，“女孩儿？”

 

“你会吗？”Chloe放低语调，“如果她对女孩儿有意思的话？”

 

Max拿起那件红色法兰绒，在尝试某些新鲜事物和选择怀旧风格间犹疑不决，“什么？”

 

她以前听到过这个问题，她脑海中的Chloe曾在数年前问过她，Max能否在对Chloe的无尽思念中谋得一条出路，转而考虑一下Kate。说实话这是个她不能回答的问题，她不能对Kate那么做，而她也不能对Chloe那么做，但如果她说自己从未考虑过这个问题的话，那么她一定是在说谎。现在听Chloe亲口说出这些话，源自旧日的恐惧爬上心头。

 

“咳咳。”Chloe打断了Max的深思熟虑，“我猜我有个竞争对手了。”

 

Max把视线从衬衫上移开，然后看向空门大开的毯子，Chloe凹凸有致（really？）的身材在昏暗的房间里闪闪发光，她的身上只有短裤和松垮的bra。Chloe拍拍她身前的空地，脸上是一抹狡黠的笑容。回忆逐渐消散，Max现在正有一个女朋友躺在床上。

 

**_【_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_现在在我的床上。】_ **

 

**_【_ ** **_But how_ ** **_？】_ **

 

**_【你不在乎。】_ **

 

“再躺五分钟？”Chloe一扬眉毛，给身着黄衣的女孩儿下达命令，Max只能抵抗两秒，然后就完全屈服了。柔软的毯子掀开两角，两人在彼此的体温中紧紧偎依。

 

 ** _【对，我不在乎。】_** Max觉得自己在Chloe身上闻到了一股水果的芳香，也可能是从别处传来的，但不管怎样这只是为她们爱的放纵平添了一股甜蜜，Chloe将双腿与Max的腿交缠在一起。

 

在外面的厨房里，烹饪华夫饼的厨具正滋滋作响，准备着下一份食材入锅，Kate用糖浆和奶油点缀好另外两盘。烤制二十分钟，三份精心烹制的高颜值草莓华夫饼便被摆在玻璃餐桌上了。Kate开心地欣赏着自己的手工艺品，今天她有一位客人，所以她希望自己简单的早餐能够满足她们三人的需要。主菜已经备好，金发临时扎成马尾，随着每一步前后摇摆。无果肉橙汁还剩半瓶，Kate从冰箱里取出它，然后轻摇来确认它的容量。柜子上的三个杯子等待被填满，牛奶即将备好，热咖啡正在烹煮。

 

Kate还穿着她的粉色睡衣，浅粉色的围裙几乎能跟它融为一体，她解下围裙，把它叠好放在柜子上它的指定位置。今天，那两把从未使用过的椅子中的一把将被启用，伴随着它前面散发着热气的香甜美食，Kate又一次欣赏起眼前恬静的早餐配置。

 

这儿一把叉子，那儿一把叉子，最后一把给她自己，每把叉子都整齐地贴在盘子旁。这儿一个杯子，那儿一个杯子，最后一个给她自己，每一个都整齐地摆在碟子边。Kate解开马尾，让厚厚的大波浪搭在肩上。

 

“啊，差点忘了。”她匆忙跑回厨房，她早些时候洗好的新鲜草莓正静静地栖息在水池中的篮子里。Kate挑出她最喜欢的六个然后走向就差点睛一笔的华夫饼，在每一团奶油里轻轻点缀上两粒草莓。

 

“去吧，坐稳了小家伙们。”Kate把双手拍在一起。看着为意料之外的客人额外准备的一份华夫饼，她兴高采烈地咧嘴一笑，她要让她感到宾至如归，为了Max，也为了她自己。她淡褐色的双眼凝视着卧室门口，里面，另外两个女孩儿还在床上，Kate意识到自己的微笑可能比以往稍稍黯淡了一些。一个即将迎来它第五个周年纪念的日常被打破了。Kate一直是在Max身边的那个人，而现在透过那扇浅灰色的门，是另一个人在陪着Max，Kate抑制不住胸中那股微妙的不安。然而她还是像往常一样微笑着。

 

门把手转开了。

 

“嘿Kate，刚才很抱歉。”Max从狭窄的出口处溜了出来，同时试着把门尽可能地关上，“应该早点告诉你我带了别人回来的。”

 

“不要道歉Max。Max的朋友就是Kate的朋友，而朋友总是受欢迎的。”Kate微笑着，但却不像她记忆中的那么饱满。

 

“谢谢Kate，你最棒了。”未见其物，先闻其味，草莓华夫饼的香气立即钻进了她的鼻孔，“哦我的天，这些看起来美极了！”

 

“哈哈，我特意多花了些时间来确保她…”Kate想了想，然后还是忘了，“她的名字是什么来？”

 

**_【在这条时间线里_ ** **_Kate_ ** **_对_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_了解多少？】_ **

 

“呃，Chloe。”Max挠挠头发，试着理顺几缕打结的发梢，“嘿Kate，嗯，我跟你说过关于她的什么事？”

 

Kate扬起的眉毛没有传递出Max想要的信息，但那抹微笑未曾改变。

 

“嘿，你们这些家伙背着我密谋什么呢？”Chloe从Max身后打开门，新的灰衬衫和黑牛仔投入使用。点缀着暗色的蓝和辉映着焦糖色的黄，这对情侣的身高差和风格差让Kate的漫画神经有些发痒。Chloe看看华夫饼，然后看看已经开始咯咯笑得不能自已的Kate，但她笑的方式是如此矜持，只有像Kate这样的人才能完美驾驭。

 

“你们两个在一起看起来好萌啊。”Kate咧嘴笑着，Max对此已经习惯了，但Chloe不得不在这个娇小女孩儿的积极能量前退了一步。

 

注意到Chloe是如何转头来隐藏她深红的脸颊的，Max必须也为她自己转移一下话题。

 

“不论如何！让我来介绍一下。”Max拉住Chloe的手，把她从房间里拽了出来，高个女孩儿在矮个女孩儿身旁垂头丧气地站着，以一种滑稽的方式寻求庇护。Kate决定向前一步来正式问好。

 

“Chloe，这是Kate Marsh，我高中以来最好的朋友。”

 

Kate微微一笑，做出握手的姿势。

 

“Kate，这是Chloe，我的…”

 

**_【哦上帝，我跟_ ** **_Kate_ ** **_说过关于_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_的什么吗？】_ **

 

“Chloe是我的，额，g’friend。”

 

Chloe尽量坚定地回应了Kate，尽管她尽力了，但这次握手还是变得很尴尬。

 

“很高兴见到你，Chloe。”

 

“哈哈，是啊，同上。”

 

Max从后面掐了Chloe的大腿内侧。

 

“嗷！我的意思是，见到你也很开心。”Chloe抓住Max的手来防止更多偷袭的到来，“Kate，对吗？”

 

“是的。”身着粉红睡衣的女孩儿收回胳膊，兴奋地直拍手，她已经等了一段时间了，“好啦好啦，不管怎样我为我们三个做了这些，抱歉它的量不是那么大，但我希望你们喜欢，而且如果你们还想要更多的话，我绝对可以再做一些！”

 

早晨的高潮时刻到了，三人都把注意力转移到在桌上静静等待着她们的草莓华夫饼上，它们摆放得是如此完美，Max感觉一丝一毫的打扰都会是对这幅照片的亵渎。然而，Chloe已经饿了。

 

“哦真他’妈nb。”蓝发女郎在最近的椅子上快速坐下，“还在好奇那香味是什么。”

 

Max本应料到Chloe的嘴里吐不出象牙，可还是被她身上爆出的能量和粗口吓了一跳。当Max检查食物时，Kate并不像她这么介意，她甚至更为激动，因为自己的作品被欣赏了。Max对自己笑笑，把多余的担忧放在一边，然后坐到Chloe对面，Kate挨在Max旁边。

 

Chloe伸出刀叉，第一口几乎咬下了整整一角华夫饼，但当把它们塞进口中时，她小心地确保草莓和奶油的完整。Kate支撑着下颌的手欣喜地微微颤抖，她的脸上挂着相同的欣喜的期待，Max看着Chloe充满兽性的进食表演，有些尴尬地做了个鬼脸。在她咀嚼和品尝的同时，她能感觉到，其他人也能看到能量是如何涌入她的躯体的。

 

她又尝了一些，奶油终于在糖浆上显现出来。Chloe倚回椅背，不情不愿地吞下了正在她味蕾上舞蹈的魔法，因为不久它就会消失无踪，而她不是那种会强行挽回它命运的人。

 

她把华夫饼吞了下去，Kate等待着，Max摇摇头开始切下她自己的第一块。

 

“那，”Chloe深吸一口气，“是我吃过的，最好的华夫饼。”

 

“哦是吗？万岁！”Kate看着Chloe的喜悦表情随着味蕾中犹存的余味而变化，然后看向刚刚吃下第一口的Max。

 

“Wowser，你可不是闹着玩的。”Max准备切下第二块，为清晨的盛宴瞪大双眼，“这太神奇了。”

 

“人们说当你坠入爱河时，食物尝起来会更美味。”Kate举起叉子，对着突然停止咀嚼的两人狡黠一笑，“我猜那是真的。”

 

Chloe看看Max，大口吃着她满满的第二口。Max的脸颊变成玫瑰粉色，她的自控力只是一道薄墙，抑制着她向这唯一的观众再次宣布她和Chloe的关系的欲望。Kate采取主动，控制了这场对话。

 

“所以你们喜欢它吗？”

 

“爱它。”两人齐声回答。

 

“棒极了！也许我现在可以去应聘一份厨房工作。”讽刺的是Kate是最后一个尝到她自己亲手烹制的早餐的人，她隐藏起她对自己厨艺的小小惊讶，“所以你是做什么工作的Chloe？”

 

Max从她吃了一半的华夫饼上猛地抬起头，眼睛瞪得大大的。

 

**_【_ ** **_Oh shit_ ** **_。】_ **

 

然而Chloe看起来波澜不惊，她自然地回答道，“我不知道，Max是怎么说我的？”

 

“没说很多，”Kate瞥了Max一眼，观察到她的肩膀放松下来。

 

Chloe对着Max单眨眼。

 

**_【吁，天衣无缝啊_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_。】_ **

 

“除了。”Kate继续道。

 

**_【除了？】_ **

 

Kate崇拜地把手叠放在一起，深吸一口气，“她只是说你是这个星球表面上最美丽的人类。”

 

“什么？”Max。Chloe转过头来。

 

“而且除了能跟你幸福地共度余生之外，她别无所求。”

 

“Kate？”果汁卡在喉咙里下不去。

 

“开始是几次约会，然后有一天，她会在繁星之下向你求婚，带着装满了她为你而拍的照片的箱子，然后你们两人会坐下来品读每一张照片，细细回味你们一起走过的旅程。最后你们会有一场盛大的婚礼，你们认识的每个人都会参加，这一切都将是那么神奇，而从此，她们幸福，快乐地生活在一起。”

 

Kate稳住了呼吸。

 

Chloe一脸傻笑，一股晕眩的刺痛感传遍她的手臂。

 

“什么？我…”Max察觉到Chloe的凝视，随后便被一口果汁呛到。Chloe咧嘴笑着，然后对着Max因想象和呛到果汁而潮红的脸颊暗自窃笑。

 

Kate开始哈哈大笑，接着Chloe也哈哈大笑，Max咳嗽着哈哈大笑，Chloe笑得更厉害了。楼下听到了，楼上可能是空的，几只鸽子飞过阳台。过了一分钟，笑声才渐渐平息，Chloe抹去一滴眼泪，真是一段好时光。

 

“当然了，Max还说得让我来当捧戒人。” Kate骄傲地挺起胸膛。

 

“必须是你！”Chloe咯咯直笑。

 

“你会，”咳嗽，咳嗽，“丢掉它的。”

 

Max把剩下的橙汁一饮而尽，冷却她脸颊不断上升的温度，同时拍拍胸口来缓解先前被橙汁呛到的不适。

 

“不管怎样，”Kate还在轻笑着，“Max说你是一位独立艺术家，你从事哪种美术？我也算是个艺术家，也许我可以推荐一些人。”

 

**_【过去的我更擅长撒谎？为什么那有些令人不安？】_ **

 

“对。”

 

**_【我可不会输给过去的我。】_ **

 

“嗯，Kate已经出版了一本儿童读物，而且马上就要出版第二本了。”Max骄傲地夸耀着她的朋友。

 

“卧槽那听起来海儿酷，”Chloe回想着她有艺术倾向的那些日子，和她一直带在身边的那只黑色马克笔，“大多只是一些贴图玩意儿，用来画动漫，好久以前的事了。”

 

“哦动漫！”Kate又激动起来，“我爱所有不同的艺术风格，Max一直在设法让我看一些。”

 

“shit，对了，又放出什么新动漫了吗，自从我…”Chloe顿了一下，“最近没怎么看。”

 

**_【好救场。】_ **

 

Kate吃下第三口，“嗯我们最近一直在看幸运星（Lucky Star），死亡笔记（Death Note）很酷但是太恐怖了。”

 

“拜托告诉我你看过新世纪福音战士（Neon Genesis Evangelion）。”

 

“是那个机器人大战天使的动漫吗？”

 

“对！”

 

“还没看。Max说对我来说里面有些场景太逼真了。”

 

Max干咳一声，Chloe微微皱眉。

 

“好吧，可是女孩儿有一天也得长大啊（déjà vu！！！！！！！！）。”Chloe靠回椅背，把手抱在脑后，仍然享受着草莓华夫饼的余味。考虑更简单的事，然后享受一顿美味的早餐，这真的带来了一股跟Max在一起的往日怀旧感。

 

“跟我说的一模一样！”Kate转向左边，“看到了吗？Chloe明白的。”

 

Max需要在这场讨论中加入她自己的观点，“Katy，每次屏幕上出现Ryuk（死亡笔记里的死神）的脸时，你都一脸惨白。”

 

“Ouch，那倒是个问题。”Chloe悄悄发出嘘声。

 

“对Chloe，告诉她。”看到Chloe决定站在她这边，Max感到一股希望的火花。

 

“但是为-为什么机器人大战天使要比Ryuk还恐怖呢？”伴随着一下轻微的颤抖，Kate的自信稍稍动摇了。

 

“鲜血，Kate。好多好多鲜血和尖叫。”Chloe靠上前去，对着手无寸铁的Kate开启她的恫吓模式，“尖叫和死亡，Evangelion里的天使可不像你，它们是嗜杀成性的怪物，它们会把你撕成两半。”

 

Kate倒吸一口气。

 

**_【好了_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_，也别太过头了。你要吓到她了。】_ **

 

“我说到死亡了吗？好多死亡，还有好多好多尖叫和痛苦的哀嚎。差点忘了，还有数不清的肢解，而伴随肢解而来的是鲜血。当你在看完Evangelion后去睡觉时，你会梦到鲜血，和被撕得四散分离的肢体。”

 

“Chloe！”Max需要介入了，Kate已经开始明显地颤抖。

 

“基本来说，Kate，”Chloe轻松地嗤笑着，“你绝对应该看一下，因为那里面没有什么东西能跟Ryuk的脸相比，那家伙给我带来过数不清的噩梦。”

 

“我，额，想我会跳过它。”Kate把整杯橙汁一口喝下，“还有任何你觉得更适合我的，不那么恐怖的动漫吗？”

 

“有，你听说过地狱之歌（Hellsing）吗？”

 

“好了！Chloe你不要再推荐了。”Max在吃完最后一口后放下叉子，“我们接下来要看龙与虎（Toradora），然后就不看了！”

 

“Psh，好吧。”Chloe看向别处。

 

 ** _【等等我怎么能忘了呢？】_** 当Max似乎要站起来时，蓝发立即甩了回来。

 

“拜托告诉我你们看过钢之炼金术师（Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood）。”

 

“哦对了，我从没看完过那一部。”Max挠了挠头，记起她在西雅图的日子里一切都死气沉沉的，她仍希望收回那些日子，那些没有Chloe的日子。

 

“Max，你都在做些什么？”

 

“对不起Chloe，我看的没你那么多。”Max抓起Chloe的空盘子然后把它罗在自己的盘子上，“再说，我十三岁时可付不起Crunchyroll（温馨小贴士：crunchyroll是一个提供动画、漫画、喜剧、音乐等东亚媒体流服务的美国和国际在线社区网站。）”

 

“但也有免费网…”

 

“嘿你知道吗？”Kate打断道，“我今天只工作四小时，等我回来咱们可以尽情过一些女生时光，然后看动漫，听起来不错吧？”

 

“哦对了你今天还有工作不是吗？”

 

“是嗒。”金发女郎站起身来，扎好马尾，“你们今天要干什么？”

 

Chloe期待一整天宅在床上覆雨翻云，但Max已经为她们做好计划。

 

“想着跟Chloe出去逛逛，去海滩或者公园。”

 

**_【嚯，有带我出去计划的_ ** **_Max_ ** **_。我喜欢这个_ ** **_Max_ ** **_。】_ **

 

“好啊但别花太久哦，我应该三点就能到家了。”Kate小跑向她的房间。

 

**_【真希望我能每天都跟_ ** **_Max_ ** **_一起出门，哦等等，我现在可以了。他妈的_ ** **_nb_ ** **_。】_ **

 

“你们回来的时候能捎些小吃或者莫斯卡托葡萄吗？”Kate从门框边探出头来，“为了今晚？”

 

**_【_ ** **_Max_ ** **_现在喝酒了？这个性感的女人是谁？】_ **

****

“没问题，我们应该不会太久，别工作得太…”Max从余光里注意到Chloe诡异的笑容，扬起眉毛面对她几乎垂涎欲滴的凝视，“嘿女朋友，你没事吧？”

 

**_【哦，只是我的女朋友。】_ **

 

“什么？”Chloe大梦初醒。

 

* * *

 

“见到你真的很开心Chloe。”Kate把她标志性的微笑刻进了Chloe的脑海。

 

“呃，我也是。”Chloe挣扎着站稳。

 

Max和Chloe跟Kate一起离开，她们在楼下分别，但在那之前Chloe还是花了接近一小时徜徉在Max的新衣柜里。Chloe不得不承认Max现在确实养成了一种自己的穿搭风格，然后甚至更不情愿地接受了它比她预料中的要好太多的事实。三人又一次确认了她们下午的约会时间便微笑着挥手道别。没了垃圾场和她的卡车，Chloe很难接受平民的出租车服务。

 

“这叫优步。”Max解释道，“人们都这么出行。”

 

“什么鬼？我们不能就这么钻进某个陌生人的车里，你就是这样被绑架的！”Chloe抗议道，司机在他的白色小轿车里担忧地观望着。

 

“我们不会被绑架的，”Max放声大笑，“已经2018了，时代在进步。”

 

“你确定吗？”

 

“确定！现在快进去，不然你就得不到你的礼物了。”Max从后面把Chloe推进后座，用一份神秘礼物来引诱Chloe相当卓有成效。

 

去金门公园有三十分钟的车程，Chloe很开心能够趁机在万里无云的晴空下观察这座城市的脉动，Max又一次感到自豪，因为自己努力地打拼才能看到Chloe赞叹她所生活的世界。途中Max一家一家地指出她常去的咖啡店，和她参加面试的办公楼，同时冷漠地诅咒那些拒绝了她作品的公司。Chloe看着她的女朋友充满激情地为她解释不同的细节，她的胸中燃起火焰，并随着Max口中说出的每一个词愈燃愈烈，她的笑靥和雀斑，她的秀发和双眼。只是两个深深迷恋着对方的女孩儿。窗外的景观逐渐从林立的高楼过渡到鳞次栉比的三层房屋，Chloe算不清还有多少人像她一样，从卡湾那样的小镇来到外面广阔的天地。当她们接近那沿街绵延数里的绿色海洋时，Max指出了她们的目的地。

 

“祝你度过愉快的一天！”Max向司机挥手告别，转头看到Chloe被金门公园的森林震撼得目瞪口呆。

 

Max轻轻拽了一下她的袖子，将她带回现实。

 

“快点，我们可能会错过她。”Max领着Chloe沿入口主路前行。

 

“错过谁？”Chloe低声嗫嚅，确信Max没有听到。整整十分钟里，Chloe的眼睛没有一刻离开过那些参天大树，让她难以置信的是，这一切竟都被囊括在一座城市中，要知道在不久之前她想象的只有更多优步城市生活。这是一个跟卡湾不同的维度，Chloe终于意识到这些慢跑者和遛狗者的穿着跟市中心的人群一样是多么随意。这是Max生活的世界，而Chloe决定她至少得花另一个四年半来习惯它。

 

棕色和蓝色串流过绿色丛林，交通的嘈杂在她们身周的自然环境中渐渐隐没。树叶比引擎更盛，鸟鸣压车笛三分。废气和排放物的气味被植物的芬芳和润湿所取代。Chloe痛得龇牙咧嘴，长时间的抬头让她的脖子酸痛不已，她发现Max已经落了她好几步，无需对话，此时无声胜有声，只需感受彼此的存在。Chloe叹了口气，在穿过城市的过程中被接二连三的好奇心轰炸后，她终于能够重新整理思绪。

 

**_【这是我跟_ ** **_Max_ ** **_的第二次约会。】_ **

 

她往前迈了一大步，这样她就不会感觉被抛下，Chloe的步伐变得有些虚浮，因为她的第一个念头又回到了Kate身上。

 

 ** _【不得不夸夸_** ** _Max_** ** _，跟_** ** _Kate_** ** _一起生活可得花不少自控力。】_** （那是你没看到前边Max差点把持不住。Kate一洗碗她就去按摩，还有“模糊的感觉”）

 

**_【显然比你的自控力强多了。】_ **

 

Max的步伐比她记忆中的更为坚定，以前她习惯见到的那个羞涩的嬉皮士现在迈步生风。Chloe留心每一个动作细节，尽管知道她现在可能会更频繁地看到这些，可她还是不禁感到些许烦恼。

 

**_【妈的，如果我想打败_ ** **_Kate_ ** **_，那么我就要想办法弥补我与_ ** **_Max_ ** **_错过的这五年。我该怎么办呢？_ ** **_Kate_ ** **_比我可爱多了，_ ** **_Max_ ** **_在意外表吗？】_ **

 

Chloe尽力摆出一副若无其事的样子，慢慢跟随着Max弹跳的发梢，行走在金门公园宁静祥和的小路上。

 

**_【我猜我在计分板上已经有六个，不，七个吻了，我是不是担心过头了？她们拉过手了吗？我应该拉她的手。】_ **

 

**_【也许我应该先把手从口袋里拿出来。对，我应该那么做。】_ **

 

Chloe命令自己的右手抬起，但Max回头一笑。Chloe咧嘴笑着以作回应，她的手又缩回了口袋。

 

**_【啊但是这件新外套好漂亮好暖和。】_ **

 

“你在想什么呢？”Max停了一步，靠在Chloe身旁，两条深色牛仔步调一致，如并蒂莲花般形成完美的同一旋律。

 

**_【你。】_ **

 

“呃，没什么。”Chloe结结巴巴地说道。

 

**_【不，不是那样，我想说出来的！妈的。】_ **

 

“嗯，好吧。”Max还是笑了，然后快行一步继续在前面带路，Chloe能够看出她还可以笑得再灿烂一些。

 

**_【等等_ ** **_Max_ ** **_，不，让我再试一次。】_ **

 

Chloe循着Max过大的紫黑色格子衫的袖子往下看，她的手腕处带着几条彩色手环，从不离身。Chloe估算着Max的手臂随每一步摆动的时间，但棕发女郎娇小的臀部和它不断扭动的模样实在太容易让Chloe眼神游离不定，心猿意马。

 

 ** _【小手！她的小手！】_** Chloe深吸一口气然后重新调整她的视线。

 

她又一次命令右手离开口袋，这一次Max没有碰巧回头。

 

**_【一。】_ **

 

**_【二。】_ **

 

**_【三。】_ **

 

当Max的手晃向她时，Chloe一把将它抓住，就好像她的生命都寄托于此一样，她迅速却又尴尬地找准了她们的指缝，接着把她们的手指连在一起。

 

Chloe希望她做对了，Max回头时的表情是对那最好的评判，而她正面带微笑，是Chloe想见到的那种更为明媚的微笑。

 

**_【_ ** **_nb_ ** **_，任务完成。】_ **

 

Chloe紧赶一步来到Max身旁，黑靴子和黑色高帮运动鞋完美同步，现在还要加上她们交缠的手臂，两个女孩拉着手漫步。树木渐渐稀少，她们的右侧出现一片空地，而远处是更多树木的海洋。Chloe已经忘了她们正身处旧金山。

 

“她通常在这附近的。”Max扫视四周，视线越过三三两两野餐的人和一些训狗者。

 

“我们在找什么？”尽管脑海里没有目标，Chloe还是停下来和Max一起寻找。一个父亲在和他的儿子玩捉迷藏，一堆人围成一圈敲鼓，遮阳伞下推着小推车的老太太。

 

“在那里。”Max指着那个不同寻常的销售地点。

 

“那里有什么？”Chloe伸手遮挡阳光。

 

“快过来。”Max拉着Chloe在草地里飞奔腾跃，靴子下突然改变的柔软触感让Chloe不由露出一个微笑。两人从斑驳的树影间穿行，猛然跃入日光下，她们同时感觉到阳光照在皮肤上暖暖的感觉。Chloe注意到鸟儿们在高空中成群飞翔盘旋，孩子们玩耍的笑声，还有被Max，那个以前总是跟在她身后的小女孩，引领着的感觉是多么非同寻常。她发现这些更为寻常的小事能带给她欢愉，这是一种她多年没有体会过的情感，寄托在Max的身影里，愈回味则愈醇愈浓。

 

**_【这感觉真好。】_ **

 

在接近那位靠在她老式手推车后面的老太太后，她们放慢了脚步，推车上面摊放着各种五颜六色的手工艺品，前面挂着的招牌上有一个单词。

 

** {BRACELETS} **

 

**_【哦呜_ ** **_~~~~~~~_ ** **_，所以这就是_ ** **_Max_ ** **_想买的东西吗？】_ **

 

“你好！希望你今天过得开心。”Max跟那个女人打招呼，她也微笑着回应，仿佛见到一位老朋友。

 

“友谊手链？”Chloe问道。

 

“嗯哼，除了我们得自己动手做。”Max回答道。三滚织物里含有花样繁多的彩色线圈和和刺绣丝线（不知道是什么东西，自行脑补路边摊小手链），Max挑出四种：暗蓝，亮蓝，白，和黑。

 

“Max你特’么为什么觉得我会知道怎么做友谊手链？”Chloe做嘲讽佯怒状，同时用一只手臂靠在推车上，检查着桌面上所有不同的色彩。

 

“Chloe。”Max把四根绳缠在一起递给Chloe，“给你，抓住这头，我会教你的。”

 

“额，好吧？”Chloe捏住绳子的末端，随后它的其余部分伸展开来。

 

“会了吗？”Max拿起暗蓝的那条，接着看向明显兴致缺缺的蓝发女孩儿，Max很确定一旦完成制作她就会立即来个180度大转变。

 

“会了。”Chloe打了个哈欠。

 

“好的，Kate教我如何…”

 

听到Kate的名字，Chloe无动于衷。Max让她灵巧的手指在丝绳间舞蹈，同时解释着一些细节，Chloe充耳不闻。

 

**_【又是_ ** **_Kate_ ** **_，但我想这也算公平吧，毕竟我从没教过_ ** **_Max_ ** **_制作任何东西。】_ **

 

Chloe观察着Max专注的神情，看着她的嘴唇运动，发出被走神状态过滤后的闷响，多种色彩迅速罗列，形成手链的基底。

 

 ** _【等等，这就是我每次提起_** ** _Rachel_** ** _时_** ** _Max_** ** _的感受吗？_** ** _Rachel…_** ** _】_** （可算开窍了）

 

当手链独特的露齿纹路逐渐成形时，Chloe出乎意料地来了兴致。Max的每一次编织，每一次绕转都在为这整幅画卷添砖加瓦，Chloe发觉自己自然而然地被吸引住，同时通过Max手指的移动下意识地记住了编制方法。

 

**_【_ ** **_Oh_ ** **_，_ ** **_shit_ ** **_，这海儿有意思，或者可能因为这是_ ** **_Max_ ** **_。】_ **

 

“…所以接下来你用同样的方法做亮蓝的那条…”

****

**_【_ ** **_Max_ ** **_觉得这些颜色代表着我吗？好吧，我能看出来。】_ **

 

“…现在抓住这部分…”

 

**_【我想知道如果_ ** **_Max_ ** **_想纹身的话她会纹什么样的呢，很可能是一些无聊的名言，哈。】_ **

 

“…你到底有没有在听？”

 

“什么？当然了，Max，我百分百，绝对在听。”Chloe紧张地赔笑道，甚至推车另一端沉默的老太太也轻轻笑起来。

 

“Chloe，”Max不禁嘲笑自己试图让Chloe专注于任何事的奢望，“这儿，再抓得近一些就好。”

 

Chloe依言而行，又看Max继续操作了五分钟。

 

“大功告成。”Max伸展着八英寸长编织艺术品，“能给我一个C和一个P吗？”

 

**_【为了_ ** **_Chloe Price_ ** **_？】_ **

 

老太太在一个柜子里细细翻找，拿出两串小珠子，一串附有“C”，另一串附有“P”。

 

“谢谢。”一场指间的舞蹈过后，“C”和“P”亲密无间地贴合在一起。（其实这里有非常详细的制作步骤，可是实在看不懂这玩意儿是怎么做出来的，所以就偷偷懒一笔带过了）。

 

“Now if you will。”Max把左手腕举到Chloe脸上。

 

Chloe盯着Max伸展的手臂，花了一秒钟来理解这个要求。

 

“等等，这不是给我做的？”

 

“哦，不是，我想我应该戴你的名字，而你应该戴我的。”

 

“Ooh la-la，Max玩浪漫？”

 

Max干咳一声。

 

“好了别动。”Chloe小心地捏住手链两端，把它缠在Max的手腕上。第一次尝试松松垮垮，第二次才把手链缠紧。

 

“瞧。”

 

“谢谢，Chloe。”Max微笑着，旋转手腕来从全角度观察这件最终成品。

 

“什么？这全是你做的。”尽管如此，穿着黑夹克的女孩儿还是因为成为被感激的对象而如坠极乐之境。又是一个第一次，Chloe看到在中午的艳阳下，Max似乎浑身都在散发着朦胧的光晕。即使许多不易察觉的细节已随着岁月成熟，Chloe看到Max仍然是Max，这个俘获她的心的女孩儿仰头冲她明媚地笑着，仿佛时光未曾流逝，仿佛她们还是十二岁的少女。

 

“没有你我可完成不了。”Max再次欣赏起她带有Chloe首字母的新手链，“好了轮到你了，你得做一条带有我的名字的。”

 

Chloe飞驰的思绪列车来了个急刹车。

 

“什么？No way。”

 

“Yes way！（还有人记得第六章屋顶对话吗？风水轮流转啊。）李必须给我做一条。”Max又一头扎进线堆里，为她挑出自己的象征色：白，灰，粉，紫。

 

**_【_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_，跟_ ** **_Max_ ** **_在一起的美好甜蜜时光，这次千万别怂。】_ **

 

“Ugh。”Chloe咕哝一声，“好吧好吧，只因为是你Max。”

 

现在轮到Max露出那抹顽皮的微笑了，Chloe不喜欢自食苦果，可还是不得不咽下苦水。Max向伞下安详地站着的老太太点点头，握住丝绳的末端，示意Chloe开始。一开始这恼火极了，Chloe才试了一分钟就想要放弃，虽然她心中的疑惑在逐渐增加，可Max还是不肯放手。在糟糕透顶的十分钟后Chloe终于能打好一个结。看着跟Max腕上的手链一样的花纹逐渐形成，Chloe开始掌握诀窍。有时她会抬头看看Max来寻求鼓励。

 

“怎么样？”Chloe微微一笑。

 

“你做的真的很棒Chloe。”Max的笑容愈加灿烂，“比我学得快多了。”

 

“当然了，我一直是那个聪明的…”

 

“啊那一步错了，粉色应该在紫色下面。”

 

“Oh shit。”

 

丝绳翻飞变得自然，Chloe逐渐驾轻就熟，她允许自己的思想接收周围的世界。她听到Max浅浅的呼吸，孩子们在旁边玩耍的嬉闹声，围成圆圈的人们仍在敲鼓。当粉色穿行在紫色之下，白色覆压于紫色之上，Chloe喜欢她手中的活计，因为她是为Max付出汗水。最初恼人的杂乱鼓点现在也给她一种明朗上口的感觉，因为她在与Max一起聆听。不知怎的Chloe在鸟鸣啁啾中寻得了一种曲调，伴随着鼓声，这是一首欢愉奏鸣曲，因为她在与Max一起体会。即使完全不理解，Chloe还是看到了颜色的光影变幻。

 

**_【这紫色是如此优雅。】_ **

 

**_【这粉色是如此脆弱。】_ **

 

**_【这白色是如此纯洁。】_ **

 

**_【这灰色是如此坚强。】_ **

 

再编最后一根线，大功告成。

 

“nb乳腺癌警示手链(在美国粉色是乳腺癌的代表色。)”Chloe把手链拉伸到全长，转向耐心观看着的店主，“M和C，谢谢。”

 

老妇人静默地微笑着，从底部的桌板上搜寻片刻然后拿出三串珠子，一个“M”，一个“C”，和一个心形。Max和Chloe看着这意料之外的惊喜，心里都乐开了花，她们欢喜地接受了老妇人的祝福。伴随着字母归于正位，心灵追随于“M”和“C”，Chloe像她刚才看到的那样把右手腕举到Max面前。

 

“Max？If you will。”

 

“Aye aye captain。”Max讲海盗黑话的天赋一塌糊涂，可是在打绳结方面却驾轻就熟。

 

终于完成了，这对情侣现在拥有了她们的情侣手链，每条上面都配着对方的首字母和代表色。Chloe把手腕摇来摇去，观察着她自己的杰作，一些结系得不是很紧，但那没关系。

 

“Holy shit Max。”Chloe不由自主地露出微笑。Max抬起左手，把她们的字母并在一起。

 

**_【_ ** **_MC_ ** **_爱_ ** **_CP_ ** **_。】_ **

 

“现在我们将永远在一起了。”Max把头轻靠在Chloe肩上，为她们辛苦工作的果实感到喜悦。

 

“谢谢，Max。”Chloe把头轻靠在Max头上。

 

“等等，保持这个姿势。”Max从包里掏出相机，然后进行一系列她已经做了成千上万次的动作，举起，打开，点击，闪光，嗡鸣。

 

宝丽来相片从照片槽里弹出，Max轻轻摇晃它，然后迅速把它连同相机一起放回包中。

 

“嘿Max。”Chloe轻声说道。

 

“嗯？”Max抬头看着Chloe的脸颊，却猝不及防地收获了轻轻一吻。这本应是一个浅吻，可Max澎湃的激情超乎了Chloe的预料，以致于这个吻又持续了数秒绵长。

 

“Eww，亲嘴真恶心。”一个穿着足球衣的小女孩儿在Max和Chloe身后讥笑着。

 

“对，我永远不会亲任何一个人，这么多细菌。”她穿着同样制服的朋友随声附和道。

 

Max和Chloe分开彼此，回头看向身后的棕发和金发女孩儿，乍一看不超过七岁。

 

“嘿你们这些小p孩刚刚说什么？”Chloe转过身，然后向她们俩迈出威慑性的一步，可她们却波澜不惊。Max跟在Chloe身边，忍不住轻轻笑起来，因为这意料之外的打搅，也因为这两个女孩儿让她想起了小时候的Chloe和自己。

 

“亲嘴很坏，而且你会因为细菌而死的。”金发的那个强调道，两手叉腰，威风凛凛。

 

“哦是吗？”Chloe揶揄道，嘴角轻扬，她已经想好该怎么教训她俩了。Max感觉到了，却没有那么及时，Chloe已经把她们的脸贴在一起。尴尬地在空中挥手也许不是愉悦享受的最佳范例，Max放下手，随后紧紧抓住Chloe的肩膀。Chloe睁开一只眼来瞥见姐妹俩恶心的反应，接着闭上眼睛更进一步。

 

Max觉得Chloe在青天白日之下公然示爱的举动无比甜蜜，可当Chloe的舌头撬开她的嘴时，她的脑袋差点爆炸。Chloe知道这可能不是向Max展示如何亲吻的最合适的方式，但当她爱抚着Max的肌肉时，一秒钟已是欲火焚身。Max本能地回应着，全身骤然紧绷，手指紧紧抓住Chloe的肩膀以至微微生疼。不过Chloe不在乎，她喜欢这样，而当她终于从Max的口中得到反应时，麻木的肌肉开始进行更深层次的轻柔运动，欢愉更甚。Chloe可以听到Max剧烈波动的心跳开始加速。

 

“啊！”Max大口喘息着把自己推开，她的意识随着流经四肢百骸的电火花一同苏醒，脸烫得可以生火。Chloe稍微好一些，但脸色也同样深红。她们的唇间拉出一小条口水丝，Chloe用大拇指抹了抹Max的嘴唇，然后用袖子抹抹自己的。

 

Max僵在原地，呆呆地盯着Chloe，同时双手还松松地挂在Chloe的外套上。

 

“怎么样？”Chloe轻声耳语。

 

Max一句话也说不出，只能凝视着Chloe的双眼接着闪电般转过头去，右边桌后的老太太无声地咯咯直笑，左边的女孩儿目瞪口呆，下巴几乎掉在地上。

 

“好了孩子们，快走吧除非你们想看到死人。”Chloe对进入恍惚状态的孩子们下达了命令，她们立即转身尖叫着逃跑了，只是那声音听起来更像是出于兴奋而非恐惧。

 

“现在Max，”蓝发女郎转向Max，“我们要做什么？”

 

Max感觉整个世界都在旋转。

 

**_【_ ** **_Holy shit_ ** **_发生了什么？我还以为那只是一个吻。我们不会给那些孩子留下心理阴影了吧？刚才刺激到爆。_ ** **_F*ck_ ** **_。_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_的_ ** **_…_ ** **_舌头只是_ ** **_…_ ** **_那是个法式吻吗？_ ** **_Holy shit_ ** **_。】_ **

 

“Max？”Chloe在雀斑前打了个响指，“你还活着吗？”

 

“什…？”Max必须把视线重新聚焦在Chloe脸上，“呃，当然，哇哦。Chloe。天啊，哇哦。Chloe。”

 

“额哦，Max别在我面前失灵。”Chloe笑着把右手放在Max嘴角。

 

“呃，不，我在嗯，Chloe我…嗷嗷嗷哦~~~~”

 

Chloe掐了掐Max的脸颊，终于把她带回到现实世界。

 

“Max？”

 

“Holy shit Chloe，刚才那一套从何而来？”Max揉揉刺痛的嘴角，明白这是必要之举。

 

“必须教训教训她们，让她们知道我们不是闹着玩的，”Chloe耀武扬威，但却又诡秘地悄悄加了一句，“或者我们会’好好玩玩’。” （原文：“Had to show them we’re not f*cking around,”Chloe bragged,but whispered the next line,“or maybe we will be.”上半句f*cking around，意思是胡闹；下半句就是F*ck的字面实际意思了。）

 

“蛤？”

 

“不管怎样Max，我们现在要去哪？”

 

“哦，呃，对了。”Max摇摇头，咽下嘴里Chloe的余味，然后推开她想要更多的不满欲求，“沙滩，走不远就到。”

 

“从这里走不远就到沙滩？”Chloe扫视周围的环境，然而蓊郁的树木遮住了一切。

 

“对，穿过公园就到了。”她的视线里出现无数耀斑，Max又使劲眨眨眼好让自己回过神来。

 

“那好，头前带路吧船长。”Chloe双手搭在Max肩上，把她转了个圈，准备再次跟随Max的指引。

 

“稍等一下。”Max松开Chloe的手，急匆匆跑到手推车旁的老太太那儿，给了她一个拥抱。

 

“真的非常感谢。”

 

她也抱了抱Max，冲她安心地点点头。Chloe不确定这两人之间是什么关系，但这位项链小姐确实在她不在的时候以某种方式支持着Max，而Chloe为之永远心存感激。

 

Max跑回Chloe身边，用右手抓住Chloe的左手。

 

“好嘞咱们走吧。”

 

两人再次步入丛林之中，但这次Chloe没有跟在Max身后。相反两人肩并肩地前行，把胳膊高高扬起，自豪地甩动着手腕上对方的首字母。Max注意到经过的每一个人，每一个慢跑者或者遛狗者，他们看向她和Chloe，然后露出会心的微笑，可这一切给她带来的并不是预想之中的不安全感，而是自信。

 

从Max几乎可以照亮前路的明媚微笑中，Chloe可以看出Max对她们关系不断增加的自信。Chloe曾认为Kate的微笑令人迷醉，可现在看着Max，她心中坚信此刻自己女友脸上天使般的笑容几乎可以让Kate的笑黯然失色。对Chloe来说，最妙的地方是她知道Max根本不明白自己有多美。Chloe低头看着她们的手腕，她们为彼此制作的手链上的名字首字母让Chloe渴望相信，她想起了早晨Kate的玩笑。

 

**_【“她会向你求婚_ ** **_…_ ** **_”】_ **

****

**_【妈_ ** **_’_ ** **_的这可不行，必须是我向_ ** **_Max_ ** **_求婚。】_ **

****

**_【等等我这是想跟_ ** **_Max_ ** **_结婚吗？】_ **

****

**_【_ ** **_Whoa_ ** **_这可是旧金山而且那在这儿是合法的。】_ **

****

**_【“而从此，她们幸福，快乐地生活在一起。”】_ **

****

**_【会是_ ** **_Maxine Price_ ** **_还是_ ** **_Chloe Caufield_ ** **_呢？听起来都有点诱人，但绝对，必须是_ ** **_Maxine Price_ ** **_，_ ** **_Max Price_ ** **_。现在这听起来像某种辣鸡营销广告了。】_ **

 

Chloe一边从上方斜眼瞥着Max，一边怪异地咯咯直笑。Max已经察觉了一段时间了，而她因困惑皱起的眉头混合着仅仅是看到Chloe就露出的笑容，组成了一个她不愿想象此刻出现在自己脸上的表情。

 

**_【等等，到时候我必须把我妈妈请过来，那一定会很奇怪，但如果_ ** **_Max_ ** **_在这儿，我们肯定能想出个法子。】_ **

****

**_【哦！要是，_ ** **_Maxine Caufield Price_ ** **_呢？我想那听起来稍微好了一点点。】_ **

****

**_【或者_ ** **_Chloe Elizabeth Caufield_ ** **_，那听起来真的不错。】_ **

****

**_【_ ** **_Chloe Elizabeth Price Caufield_ ** **_？】_ **

 

涛声寂静，特别是被车流声和在树丛中呼啸而过的风声掩盖之后，但Chloe还是听见渺远处隐隐约约的海浪。

 

“Oh shit我能听见海浪了。”Chloe向前方极目远眺，虽然她能看到的只是更多的灌木和树林。

 

“早就告诉你没有那么远了。”Max稍稍加快步伐,期待能再次看到大海。

 

**_【我应该跟_ ** **_Max_ ** **_讨论一下吗？要是她根本不想_ ** **_…_ ** **_】_ **

****

**_【不，别那么想，如果有任何人想跟我结婚的话那也只能是_ ** **_Max_ ** **_。】_ **

****

**_【诶，要是我们结合一下，_ ** **_Max Pricefield_ ** **_？_ ** **_Chloe Pricefield_ ** **_？嘿这不就成了。】_ **

 

“Hey Chloe，Chloe，Chloe？”

 

**_【蛤？为什么她要叫我三次？】_ **

 

“嗯，Max？”Chloe停下脚步，Max好奇地转过头来。

 

“Chloe？”Max仍然微笑着，竖起耳朵聆听Chloe要说的任何话。

 

“嗯，Max？第二次。”Chloe挑起一条眉毛，有什么地方不对劲。

 

**_【等等。】_ **

 

“怎么了Chloe？”Max又问了一遍。

 

“你没有…”Chloe停在原地，如坠冰窟。

 

“终于，天杀的那花了好一阵子。”一个男人的声音在Chloe的脑海中回响，即使已经了解原理，Chloe还是忍不住左顾右盼，却发现身旁并无他人。

 

**_【你。】_ **

 

“我叫Constant，以防你忘了。”一个只有Chloe能听见的声音。

 

Max拽拽Chloe的手臂，“Hey Chloe你还好吗？”

 

Chloe缓缓转过身，Max立即看到她的表情已经变得多么惊恐。

 

“Max，还记得我跟你说过的那个声音吗？”

 

“等等等等，你找到Max了？”Constant问道。

 

“对。”Chloe条件反射般回答道，Max脸上的笑容渐渐消失。

 

“好的稍等一下。”

 

Chloe等待着，再次陷入两难的境地，一边是对陌生人的重重疑虑，一边是对某人的解释的迫切渴求。

 

“你们能听到我吗？”Constant的声音凭空出现。

 

现在轮到Max害怕了。Constant的声音从她脑后响起，但同时也从前面，从上面，从下面传来。Max转过身，向上望去，然后看向地面，再左右扫视，可附近唯一一人就是和她牵着手的Chloe。树叶间穿过的阳光模糊了Max的视线，胸中砰砰乱跳的心脏打破了她的平衡。

 

“Max！”Chloe在Max似要跌倒之前把她抱在怀里。

 

“Chloe，她没事吧？”Constant听起来忧心忡忡。

 

“呃是的，她应该只是失去平衡了。”

 

**_【我特么为什么要回答这个怪胎？】_ **

 

Max使劲眨了眨眼，“Chloe，我听到那个声音了。”

 

“太好了！上帝，你根本想象不到这有多棒。不管怎样Max，我的名字是Constant，我知道听别人在你脑海里说话很奇怪，但这就是我说话的方式。我时间很紧所以能请你告诉我你们现在的位置吗？”

 

**_【金门公园。】_ **

 

“什么？你是谁？”Max向这个可能躲藏在附近任何一个角落的隐形人发问。Chloe担忧地支撑着Max，她同样有一肚子问题要问，但Constant语调中的急迫让她不得不暂且把它们放在一边。

 

“好的，恩。”Constant短暂停顿了一下，“应该有一家离你们很近的寿司店，在40号大道和lrving街交界处，你们能先去那儿吗？我会在大约一个小时后跟你们会合。”

 

**_【他读了我的心。】_ **

 

“是的，我可以听见人们的思想并且跟他们讲话，传心术，那就是我。”每一个单词的发音都很清晰，Chloe和Max至少明白这个叫Constant的男人的日程不是很紧。

 

Chloe抓住Max的肩膀来帮她重新站稳，“Max？我们该怎么办？”

 

“Jika拉面，J,I,K,A,拉面。Lrving街3925号。40号大道和lrving街交界处，Jika拉面。你们记住了吗？”

 

**_【_ ** **_Jika_ ** **_拉面？】_ **

 

“对就是Jika拉面，应该就在公园南面。在那跟我见面我发誓我会在一个小时后到还有抱歉我现在没时间回答问题但当我们见面后我会一一解答。”

 

 ** _【这一点也不_** ** _Ok_** ** _。】_** Max使劲摇头，好像这样就能把那声音赶出她的脑海。

 

“拜托了。”Constant补充道。

 

“好了我记住了，”Chloe带着某种无名之火脱口而出，慢慢扶着Max倚在一棵树上，“Jika拉面，40号大道和lrving街交界处，南面。”

 

“正确，还有一件事…”

 

Constant停顿片刻。

 

“不管你做什么，不要回家。”


	10. Contact（接触）

 

下午一点过半，Chloe支撑着Max找到了这家藏在二楼边缘的餐馆，那入口简陋像一个墙上的洞。可能它就是午餐高峰后的一个安静而平平无奇的东方主题餐馆，Max和Chloe是它仅有的客人。

 

“感觉怎么样，Max？”Chloe旋转着玻璃杯，情不自禁抖着腿。

 

Max盯着那些小泡泡在在杯中爬升，试着无视那个声音在她的脖子旁留下的潜藏的刺痛。当她尝试集中注意时，另一种不知名的焦虑在她意识的底层酝酿。

 

**_【不管你做什么…】_ **

 

“我很好，就是很奇怪。”窗旁的街道空旷而明亮，Max希望自己能回溯不去听到那个声音。

 

“是啊，”Chloe从吸管里啜饮了一口，“别担心，这感觉一会就会消失的。”

 

“好吧。”

 

Max并不是那么好，但她毅然将她的焦躁隐藏在平常的外表下，希望Chloe能以她特有的方式去支持自己。

 

**_【谢特，我该怎么办，我得想办法使她分心。】_ **

 

“两碗味增汤。”微笑的中年男人像是这里的经理，他靠近并递上了两碗汤。

 

“谢谢。”Chloe将一碗递给Max，一碗给自己。

 

“慢用。”经理点头后回头离开。

 

Max搅动着碗里浑浊的内容物，而Chloe马上勺起一勺但吹到它凉了才吞下它。Max观察着汤，微微恼火，她看不见汤里自己的倒影，然后懊恼自己为什么会认为在这么浑浊的液体里能看到自己的倒影。Chloe则为汤的寡淡和只有两片豆腐而沮丧，尽管她知道可能是因为自己喝的太快了。

 

Max叹气。

 

Chloe抬头。

 

“你要喝那玩意吗？”Chloe问道，眼神在Max的勺子和忧伤的眼睛里来回漂移。

 

Max也在对Chloe做同样的事，丝毫不惊讶于见到Chloe已空的碗底。

 

“你想要的话可以拿去。”Max放下勺子，准备让她的碗被桌子对面这个亢奋的蓝色生灵拉走，她希望自己能像Chloe一样绽放出笑容。

 

“不，Max，你应该尝尝，很好喝。”Chloe拙劣地撒谎，但Max感激她的努力并再次拿起勺子，嘴角努力撑起一点微笑。

 

 ** _【好的开始。】_** Chloe看到Max将勺子靠近嘴唇时，如释重负地笑了。

 

**_【等等Max不要。】_ **

 

“┗|｀O′|┛ 嗷~~，烫，烫，烫。”Max烫得直吸气，迅速寻找冰水来减缓她味蕾上的疼痛。

 

“噢谢特，你还好吗？”Chloe试过了，但看到这个可爱的女孩用吸管吸完了整一杯水，还是忍不住笑了起来。

 

“啊。”水杯里只剩冰块了，Max瘫回她的雅座。

 

“你喝之前应该吹一下鸭。”Chloe还在咯咯地笑。“忽略xing暗示。（译者注：上一句的吹一下原文为blow，也有口活的意思）”

 

“忽略了。”Max再次靠前，犹豫了几秒，“我不知道它这么烫。

 

Chloe眼中闪过一道光芒，如果她不把握住这次机会她会对自己很失望的。

 

“嘿Max。”

 

Max抬头，看到那顽皮的微笑。

 

**_【呃，她要说一些蠢话了。】_ **

 

“什么？”Max还是问了。

 

“为什么嬉皮士烫到了她的舌头？“

 

Max翻了个白眼，“因为她喝了…”

 

“因为她在汤凉下来之前就喝了汤。”

（译者注：Because she drank the soup before it was cool，嬉皮士喜欢前卫的潮流，在某种潮流流行起来（it was cool）之前就去尝试它了，可这完全不好笑啊。。。）

 

Chloe拍打着桌子哈哈大笑，Max盯着蓝毛以勉强抑制住她的笑意。

 

“你知道，”棕毛摇着头，棕色的波浪飘动，攫住Chloe的心神“这我前一百次听到它时都不觉得好笑，现在你说出来…”

 

Chloe兴奋起来，准备好迎接Max的奉承。

 

“…还是不好笑,实际上我觉得它更糟糕了.”

 

Chloe的期待和她的笑脸一样崩塌了,现在她带着盛气凌人的皱眉,戏剧性地交叉着双臂.

 

“哼,喝你的汤,考尔菲德.”Chloe愤怒地别过脸,但还是忍不住偷看那个正在嘲笑她的童真的Max.

 

“Aye aye captain.”棕毛服从并勺了第二口汤,全然忘记了刚刚的教训.

 

“等等,Max.”Chloe转回来伸出手.

 

“哼?”Max感到手指松动了,她拿走了她的勺子.

 

“你没了我要怎么活鸭?”Chloe把勺子放到自己嘴边并执行冷却程序,轻轻地吹着冒着蒸汽的液体直到温度适宜,“好了，来。”

 

Max手伸到一半想取回汤匙，但Chloe的手臂伸过Max的手。

 

“张大点，啊~。”Chloe的手稳定地停在Max惊愕的表情前，一抹玫瑰色的红晕爬上她雀斑下的脸颊，“快点，我不能永远举着。”

 

**_【这是，女朋友该做的吗？】_ **

 

Max小心地尝了一口确保它凉了，然后把剩下的都喝了，再把器皿从Chloe手指上拿走。汤本身不好喝，乏味而不自然。但一股暖流在Max喉咙里徘徊。

 

“是吧，好喝吧？”Chloe甚至不能保持正经。

 

“美味极了。”Max嘲讽。Chloe笑了起来，Max也是。

 

 ** _【真希望我们能永远这么坐着。】_** Chloe把头靠在一只手上。

 

 ** _【但这就不会是一个珍贵的时刻了。】_** Max继续着Chloe的想法，没意识到她们的思想惊人的同步。轻柔的钢琴音乐和经理与顾客的通话声中，Max和Chloe坐着看向对方。Chloe的杯子里还有半杯水，Max的杯子见底了所以Chloe把自己的推给了她。当Max的嘴唇覆盖到Chloe用过的吸管时，一股小小的火焰再次涌上她的胸膛。Chloe知道那是什么，但她必须遏制住它。

 

**_【不是时候，Chloe。】_ **

 

“噢，差点忘了问。”一辆经过的车把Chloe从白日梦中唤醒，“那个公园里的女士是谁？你俩的朋友？”

 

“Hm？”Max找回了她的声音，“是呀，她经常带着手链在公园里闲逛。一天我十分沮丧地想着，呃，你，然后她就来和我说话了。”

 

“所以她能说话？”

 

**_【等等，她不能。】_ **

 

“不，她是哑巴。但感觉她曾经可以说话，我认为她年轻的时候在一场事故中失去了她的声音。”

 

“所以你们谈了什么？”Chloe听起来很困惑，但还是某种程度上猜到发生了什么。

 

“她只是听着，听我，诉说着你。”Max看向窗外，看到往日她坐在老妇人旁的自己的倒影。“我从不知道她的名字，每次问她的时候她都指着自己的卡片。”

 

“可能她的名字是Bracelets（手链）。”

 

“可能吧。”Max轻轻笑着，“现在我更加理智了，因为当初我自己都不相信我告诉她的事，但很高兴能都说出来，特别是对一个陌生人。”

 

**_【不要回家。】_ **

 

“好像我也欠她个谢谢。”Chloe拉了拉领子，惊讶于温度的升高，或者她一直想要排解的焦躁。两个女孩都有一股不舒服的感觉好像在爬过她们的皮肤，尽管Chloe千方百计地想要转移话题，可她和Max一样，心中的好奇和恐惧感一样浓重。Chloe可以通过一支香烟来分神，但Max无法去想其他事情。

 

“Chloe。”Max用鼻子深吸一口气，“你认为他什么意思？不要回家。”

 

音乐停下了，街上没有车经过。寂静降临时Chloe无法做出任何回答，或者任何她希望听到的合理的回答。

 

**_【谢特，我们就不能不谈这件事吗？好像我们不得不谈了。】_ **

 

“我不知道，Max。”

 

“你认为…”

 

**_【法克，我不想，我应该说什么。】_ **

 

Max继续，“你认为这是一次警告吗？”

 

 ** _【这当然是警告啊傻瓜。】_** 这个问题在两人的头脑里徘徊，她们担忧的不只是这个警告。Max的表情给Chloe透露了一切，她的强装镇定掩盖不了她们的恐惧。一个警告很快就会过去，两人仍然能够开始另一轮冒险。她们担忧的不是一个警告，而是那种她们的安全随时有可能受到威胁的无助。不知名的不安仍然在酝酿，Max不能摆脱一个念头，更多东西开始不对劲了。

 

“我不相信他。”Chloe主导了对话，“但听起来他绝对需要我们，我们可以利用这点。”

 

“对，我希望如此。”Max喃喃自语，“他听起来很，高兴？我想？对于我和你在一起，所以他需要我们两个。”

 

“而且他一定有答案，我是如何…”剩下的话停在她的喉咙上，Chloe眉头上的皱纹加深了，这个话题终于被提了起来。

 

**_【但我真的想知道吗？】_ **

 

Chloe又试了一次。“他一定有我是如何复活的答案。”

 

这是一段Max也想无视的回忆，Chloe在这个时间线已经被枪击然后掩埋在那个家乡的鬼地方了。轻柔的钢琴声又一次在室内回荡，经理换了一张CD。

 

**_【不论你做什么，不要回家。】_ **

 

“或者可能，如果我还活着，谁知道，他可能有答案。”Chloe重复着Max的话，看向左边自己窗户上的倒影，“时间旅行，心灵感应，可能还有死而复生。”

 

Max看到了Chloe想要给Max和自己一个微笑的努力。

 

Chloe至少还是成功克服了自己的身体，露出勉强的笑容，“这个宇宙或者无论什么东西好像和我们过不去，不是吗？其实你一想起来就好笑，我是说，谁还得经历这样的事啊？而且我可以陪着我最好的朋友Max，若你问我我觉得像一场史诗，一场冒险！”

 

**_【一场陪我最好的朋友Chloe的冒险。】_ **

 

Max的笑容比Chloe想像的还要开心，但Chloe看到后就去分享了这样的笑容。看到Max快乐让Chloe也很快乐。Chloe意识到这就是她们现在的关系，而她很乐意拥有它。

 

“一场属于Max和Chloe的冒险。”棕毛看着她搭档的蓝色眼睛，温柔驱散了刚刚的怀疑和恐惧。

 

**_【这就是我的Chloe。】_ **

 

嗡嗡，嗡嗡。

 

Max的电话在包里震动，她真的不想回答。

 

**_【谁在和我发短信啊？一定不要是工作的。】_ **

 

Max取出手机，距离Constant不祥的警告已经过了30分钟了，还有一个小时Kate就要下班回来了。

 

**_【Kate。】_ **

 

短信让Max冷到骨髓里。

 

Kate：嘿Max，刚刚提前回家了。

 

Kate：你们好好玩：），我先洗个澡。

 

Max之前的所有念头都消散了，取而代之的是如坠冰窖的恐惧。

 

“噢该死。”Max马上回拨，差点把手机甩出去。

 

Chloe的肩膀随着房间里紧张的空气紧绷起来，“噢特么的怎么了？”

 

“Kate提前回家了。”Max回应，拨号的声音开始响起。

 

**_【Kate快接啊。】_ **

 

“噢。”Chloe花了一点时间靠回她的椅子等待电话接通。“噢该死。”

 

“您好，您所拨打的用户Kate Beverly Marsh暂时无法接通，很抱歉…”

 

Max挂断再一次呼叫，Chloe也露出急切的担忧。

 

**_【该死，我怎么忘了？】_ **

 

“您好，您所拨打的…”

 

Max挂断。

 

“该死，该死，真该死。”Max放下电话，“我怎么能特么的忘了？为什么她会提早下班啊？”

 

“让我看看。”少了五年的感情依属的Chloe反而冷静下来。深呼吸后，Chloe抚摸着Max颤抖的双手，温柔地安抚她。

 

Max打开信息并将手机滑给仍然握着她的手腕安慰她的Chloe。看了这些灰色气泡对话框的黑色字体，Chloe检查完信息松了口气。

 

“听起来她很好，”手机滑回Max那边，“可能她在洗澡，所以无法回答。”

 

Max长舒一口气，她很高兴自己并不孤单。从她渐渐湿润的眼眶中Max看到了Chloe的自信，这是她可以依靠的磐石。

 

“好的，呃。”Max允许她露出一个放松的微笑，手放到她的额头上，“我甚至都没有想到。”

 

“Max…”

 

“Chloe我很害怕。”

 

**_【不要回家。】_ **

 

那道声音在Max心里不停回响。她记得当第一次听到它时，他的语气是多么真诚，但他留给Max的信息又是多么如跗骨之蛆般令人不安。

 

**_【不要回家。】_ **

 

**_【但Kate在家，而且她还好。】_ **

 

Max抓紧这个希望，“这意味着家里是安全的吗？”

 

“Hm？”

 

“那个男人说不要回家，但Kate没事。”

 

Chloe也在想一样的事，跟Max如出一辙的思索表情出现在她的脸上。她们的思维空间游荡在警觉和放松，危险和安全之间，两人无法得知Constant的警告是否像她们之前认为的一样真实。

 

“他可能在撒谎？”Chloe喜欢这样的可能性，即使她知道两种认识都没有现实上的依据。Constant是她醒来第一个接触的人，尽管他从未现身，而且他说的所有话都只是想提供帮助。Chloe内心深处觉得她应该相信这个陌生人，因为她想要答案，但相信他意味着潜藏的危险正在等待她和Max。然而目前他的话和现实的唯一联系被证明是错的，他警告不要回家，但Kate在家很安全。如果Constant在撒谎，她们至少有了一个需要逃离的目标。

 

“他确实没有说有任何东西在等着我们。Chloe尝试着乐观地分析当前处境，“只是说不要回家，但Kate看起来很好。”

 

“那还有什么？”Max很谨慎，“除非他想把我们留在这。”

 

“一个陷阱？”两人假设出第一个合理的结论。

 

“是啊，”一阵刺激慢慢地舒缓着Max紧张的神经。某种意义上Constant可能是一个反派的结论让Max更加肯定，如果他是个威胁至少她们听过他的声音，好过面对一些完全看不见听不见的东西在公寓等她们。

 

**_【但这是不对的。】_ **

****

Max喝完了Chloe杯子里剩下的水，“如果是一个陷阱，在我们家埋伏我们不是比让我们等在这更容易吗？”

 

“除非，”Chloe在与Max眼神接触的一秒内就意识到，“一定是要在这里。”

 

像一只感知到猎食者的猫，Max和Chloe巡视着周围。经理在对面的房间里看着手提电脑，这个老人打哈欠，点击着一种单人跳棋游戏。

 

“可能不是。”Chloe转过来笑出声。

 

Max叹气。

 

“该死，这太令人紧张了。”

 

“早上起来的时候没有预料到这些吧Max？”一个现成的威胁消失了，Chloe轰然倒回到椅子上。

 

“我没预料到过去的整整三天谢谢。”Max撩起刘海挠了挠前额，再将她们悉数放回原位。

 

“哈，没想到找了个女朋友吧。”

 

“老实说，完全想到了。”Max微笑。

 

**_【好极了，Max还能笑。可能没有那么糟糕。】_ **

 

“好的，所以我们现在干啥老大Max？”Chloe找回了她那狂野而无拘无束的说话风格。Max还没找回平常的自己，但很高兴见到她记忆中阿卡迪亚湾熟悉的Chloe回到她眼前，很高兴见到Chloe存在于这一空间，这一时间，和Max在一起。

 

“我们应该回去。”Max带着一点点自信地说，“我担心Kate。”

 

“我也是。我们应该看看Kate，并且避开陷阱，如果这是一个陷阱。”一个坚实的计划被Chloe提出来，她点头，“双赢。”

 

“如果，”雀斑女孩皱眉考虑着，“他在说实话的话，而且确实有东西在等着我们。”

 

**_【那Kate就会陷入麻烦了，请千万要让这种事情发生，我需要确保她的安全。】_ **

 

Chloe重新评估她的想法，Max也是。Constant很快就到了，但Kate可能有危险。如果Constant摆了她们一道，离开就会是正确的选择。如果Constant说的是实话，Kate就身处险境，离开就还会是最合理的选择。不管怎样，不管警告，Max都得离开。一股不知名的焦躁从Max意识底层升起，Max再次压制了它。

 

“我联系不到Kate，而且如果我们再等一会，那个男人，他叫什么来着？”

 

“他叫Constant，你怎么会忘掉这么一个怪异的名字Max？”Chloe取笑Max。

 

“好吧抱歉，还以为我已经习惯了有人在我脑子里说话了。”

 

**_【嘿，讽刺Max回来了。】_ **

****

“你为啥不给她发短信呢？”Chloe一直在想Max在收到Kate的短信后一直不使用短信功能一定是因为一些原因，但她还是出于好奇去问了Max。

 

Max盯着Chloe看了一会儿，然后闭上眼。

 

**_【噢，她忘了。】_ **

 

“Chloe你真是个天才！”Max拿出手机开始用大拇指触摸屏幕。

 

“Um是啊，Max。”Chloe接下赞美，虽然是勉为其难的，“不用谢。”

 

Max：Kate，快打给我asap（as soon as possible？）在楼下咖啡馆见我。

 

Max：（上面那句话大写再发一遍，呵，人类的本质。）

 

“好的我叫她在街对面那家咖啡馆见面了。”Max退出短信然后打开Uber。

 

“好主意，该走了吧？”穿着黑色夹克的女孩推开椅子站起来。

 

Max叫的最近的司机在五分钟之内就会到达。

 

“好的，五分钟。”穿着紫色方格披肩的女孩捡起包，扔了五美元在桌子上。那个经理甚至都没从那个跳棋游戏里移开一眼。

 

自Constant发来信息四十分钟过去了，还差五十分钟就三点了。

 

餐馆外面清新的空气使Max和Chloe充满了能量，暂时从刚刚紧张的思考中解脱出来。Max不易察觉地观察着Chloe的新牛仔裤在Chloe伸展时如何展现着她的身材的。在她们左边她们可以看到不到一英里处的大海，失望于她们还有事情要做。

 

一辆黑色丰田转过街区的拐角，Max看到开着车的那个人正在直接和Max作眼神接触。

 

“噢不，那是…”Max的手臂环抱着Chloe的，Chloe把Max拉近。轿车在两个紧张的女孩面前缓缓停下。

 

窗户放下。

 

“Um，麦可茜的Uber对吧？”

 

Max松了口气。

 

“是，是我。”棕毛带着她女朋友打开后车门上了车，男人微笑地打招呼。

 

“希望你们拥有美好的一天，女士们准备去哪？”

 

 

灰。

 

可能是因为没有预料到的多云，可能是她脑海中的阴霾，可能是因为玻璃窗上的反射的微光，可能是因为所有事情，Max抓着手臂的一边直到痛苦让她想起现实。她们走着她们原来过来的路线，Chloe看着一边窗外辨认她不认识的地标，Max在另一边观察着外面的建筑和里面自己的倒影。恐怖的电子音乐只让蓝发女孩进入了满不在乎的出神状态，而对于Max，她很高兴有一种防御机制来设法忘记焦虑。在从狭窄的三层楼房到高高的写字楼的转变中，两个女孩都深切地希望这趟旅程能再长一点。

 

“当Constant又一次和我们说话时，我们应该对他说什么？”Chloe转向Max，她们之间只有一个座位的距离都似乎显得很长。

 

Max茫然地看向Chloe。她几乎忘了听到那声音的感觉，现在这种感觉又涌上来了。

 

“我想说实话吧。”Max用她干渴的喉咙咕哝着。

 

“他知道Kate吗？”

 

“Oh shoot。”Max极力压制的不安又浮现出来，但她还没有做好承认这个的准备，“实际上，他知道我住哪，所以，很可能。”

 

“法克。”Chloe吸气，“这真是海儿奇怪。”

 

“Hella。”Max重复。

 

（手机铃声拟声词*3）

 

低沉的手机铃声从Max包里传出。

 

司机检查他的后视镜。

 

她的手机又响了，Max打开包取出她的手机。

 

**_【Kate。】_ **

 

Max在Chloe眼睛里寻找肯定，Chloe点点头。

 

手机响了第三次，Max接了。

 

“喂？Kate？”Max很小心，Chloe急切想要看到Max的反应。一秒对于回答的时间来说太长了，一串汗珠滑过Max的脖子。交通灯变绿了，车子继续前行。

 

“嘿，Max，怎么啦？”Kate自然地回答，一扫Max消极的猜测。Chloe看到Max的身体放松下来，她也靠回了座椅靠背。

 

“Max？还在吗？”Kate又问了一次。

 

“嘿Kate，是我在，你还好吗？”

 

“是啊，对不起我错过了你的电话，刚刚洗完澡出来。”

 

**_【安全了，Kate很好。】_ **

 

“你收到短信了吗？”

 

“是的，那家十字路口的咖啡馆对吗？”

 

“是的，我总是去的那个。”

 

“收到，什么这么急？”

 

“你到那后我会解释的。”Max听到了Kate问题中的疑惑，她不想让她担心，但她甚至都不知道怎么停止让自己担心。

 

“好的，你和Chloe在一起吗？”

 

Max看向旁边，Chloe尝试露出笑容，但显得很勉强。

 

“是啊她在这。”

 

“好的，我穿好衣服后马上过去，这最好是个好消息Max。”Kate轻笑，随之而来的短暂安静几乎让Max跳了起来。Chloe抬起一只眼睛。

 

“Cool，Kate，等会见。“

 

“Yep，一会见，Max。”

 

Kate挂断。Max放下手机前查看了下时间，距离她们开始的约定过去了三十分钟，正是Constant和她们在餐馆碰面的时间。

 

“所以？”Max关上她的包时，Chloe问道。

 

“她很好，刚刚在洗澡，就像你说的。”Max靠近Chloe使她们的手臂相接触，

 

“wowser，我担心死了。”

 

“你和我都是Max。”Chloe将右手勾搭在Max肩上，轻拍她的手臂，又一个怀疑消失了，欣慰感流遍全身。

 

**_【还没有。】_ **

 

Max将头靠在Chloe身上，想要更多她坚实的支持，但还有问题需要答案。

 

“所以Constant在撒谎？”

 

Chloe抱紧Max，向她的身体靠去，一有机会就尽情享受着焦糖般的棕发在她皮肤上的触感。

 

“好像是这样，但我们不能放人鸽子。”Chloe尝试为那个第一个在她迷失时发现她的声音找借口，这么快就惹恼这个角色并不是好事。还有其他可能性没有考虑到，而Chloe不喜欢这样的可能性。

 

“如果…”

 

“Hm？”Max抬头看着Chloe，双眼又陷入茫然。

 

“如果他在说实话，”Chloe慢慢地说着，她的每个词都变得更慢，像浑浊的迷雾，“但Kate也是安全的。”

 

**_【我知道这某种程度上说得通，但我该怎么说呢？】_ **

 

“如果那个埋伏你的东西不在公寓里，而是…”

 

司机查看了后视镜，Chloe与他眼神相接，她的思绪又纷乱了起来。

 

“好啦我们到了.”男人缓缓宣布.

 

车子停下了,Max看向她三天前才来过的咖啡馆.对面斜对角的建筑就是她们的公寓.星期二中午的人们依然在享受他们的中餐,还有人在急匆匆地赶往下午的工作.现在这样没有停车位,她们很幸运在到达目的地时正好红灯亮了.

 

没有时间乱逛了,Max打开门出来,Chloe紧紧地跟着.

 

“谢谢.”Max挥手与司机告别,将Chloe拉到人行道上.司机点点头继续寻找下一个顾客.

 

她们再次暴露在城市中时,城市的气息扩散到她们每一个感官,没有声音能够盖过来往的车辆和人群.Chloe抬起头仰望着摩天大楼,为她之前还很钦佩的大树感到羞耻.如果不是因为现在的困境,Chloe本可以在旧金山找到更多乐子.

 

“我们走.”Max调整了背包的肩带.

 

Chloe跟随着她的手臂被引导的方向,跟随着Max引导的方向,跟随着那紫黑相间的方格衬衫上的那一头茂密的棕发.

 

Max瞥了一眼公寓阳台,没什么不正常的.但不安还是盘踞在Max心中,而她只希望这是刚刚遗留下来的紧张感.她注意到那股紧张,但至少现在这样的刺痛被经过她身边的上百种对话给淹没了.

 

Chloe尝试定位Max的公寓但发现所有阳台都一样,至少她能找到Kate去工作离开的入口.Max把她拉过来,Chloe又把注意力集中在面前的女孩身上.

 

一打开玻璃门,一波不一样的对话声瞬间将她们淹没,汽车尾气也被咖啡和点心的芳香替代.这对Max像家一样熟悉,而对Chloe却太过俗气而刻板.

 

“所以这就是你们文青没事待的地方哈?”

 

“这里很近,咖啡也不错.”虽然情况如此,Max还是期待Chloe能作出一些评论, “我很确信这里看到过几个你钟意的类型。”

 

“Max。”Chloe只是情不自禁，“只有你是我的。”

 

“Chloe！”Max看着她的肩膀后马上背过头，Chloe可以听到她脸红了，“你现在在调情？认真的吗？”

 

“Aw come on Max，我不是你的吗？”Chloe嘲笑着这个匆忙寻找座位的女孩。

 

Max尝试无视她。

 

“等等，Max，你真的有喜欢的类型吗？”

 

Max停下了，Chloe也在几秒后停下。Max决定去面对Chloe，让她感到的不安和挂虑先等等。

 

“事实上，我被证明只对一种女孩毫无抵抗力，那种蓝发而比我高，穿得像个朋克而表现得却像个呆子，还正好是我童年最好的朋友，还正好在字面意义地死后五年从不知道什么地方突然出现。还有，她们必须让自己不断陷入危险中搞得我不知怎么的获得了回溯时间的能力这样我就能去救她们一百万次。”Max换口气，“所以是的，克洛伊伊丽莎白普莱斯，我认为你刚刚好是我喜欢的类型。”

 

Chloe倒吸一口气，看着Max的眼里闪烁着光芒。

 

“谢特，麦克茜，你百分之百是我的女朋友。”

 

“我知道。擦掉那些死掉的部分，请不要死掉。”Max不知道她陡然增加的自信心是哪里来的，但她很高兴有这么个人格能够控制她的身体说话说的如此硬气和大声。

 

一对情侣正好完成了他们的约会，Max毫不犹豫拉着她的女朋友抢占了这俩个新的空座位。

 

“这里。”

 

“该死，Max，不知道你还有这一面。”Chloe坐在她同伴对面，在新的光线下继续观察迷人的棕毛。

 

“Um 是啊，对不起我有点失控。”Max那个害羞的自我回来了，她以Max特有的尴尬揉着她的脖子后方以确保这一点。

 

**_【Ow_ ** **_，Ow，总攻Max！等不及要更多地见识她了，等到。。。】_ **

 

“所以我想我们就等吧。”

 

**_【我的天，Max，让我再多想象一会吧。】_ **

 

“我想，”Chloe环顾繁忙的咖啡店和讨论着的人群，时尚感以一种不易察觉的方式渗透进来，然而Chloe对此无感。显然两人可能是这里唯二两个搭配主题为黑色的了。Chloe喜欢这样，这让她们看起来像一对。

 

“所以Kate来这里后我们的计划是什么？”Chloe的思路回到正轨。

 

“Um。”

 

Max从没有想过接下来会发生什么，在经历了这样突然的变故后，她只想见到Kate然后事情说不定就明朗了起来。

 

“可能，”Max花了几秒构建句子，“就这等着直到Constant再次和我们说话，这样我们就能问几个问题。”

 

“没毛病。那你要怎样告诉Kate呢？我们需要个电灯泡？”

 

“Chloe你就是忍不住这样说对吧？”抵抗是徒劳的，Max只是微笑着摇摇头。

 

“你得准备征服世界之后才能够去征服我。”Chloe轻笑，沉溺在她满溢热情的爱意中。

 

**_【或者我可以摧毁一个小镇，我本可以摧毁那个小镇。】_ **

 

Max叹气。

 

（手机铃声拟声词×3）

 

恼人的铃声被Max在人海中小心地捕捉到了。

 

“是Kate吗？”Chloe看着Max检查她的手机。

 

“是。”

 

**_【她怎么打来了？】_ **

 

Max接了，Chloe看着。

 

“嘿，Kate，你在路上吗？”

 

“嘿，Max。”Kate声音很小。Max盖住左耳以便右边听得更清楚。

 

“Kate，你还来吗？我真的听不见你。”Max讲得更大声了一点，等待着回答，但电话挂断了。

 

Max困惑地看着屏幕，酝酿着的不安快要沸腾了，Max努力压制着祈祷它会消散。

 

**_【那是什么？】_ **

 

“她说啥，她来吗？”Chloe问。

 

“不确定，我认为她因为意外才打来的。”

 

嗡嗡，嗡嗡。

 

现在是短信。

 

屏幕又亮了起来。

 

嗡嗡。嗡嗡。

 

“噢，有些人很受欢迎啊。”Chloe试着活跃气氛，努力寻找着积极的地方。

 

“是Kate。”Max刚刚越来越习惯Chloe的评论，直到她打开信息。

 

Kate：Max，有奇怪的人正在找你。

 

Kate：出口堵住了，去屋顶。

 

**_什么？_ **

 

Max突然陷入了一刻完全失聪状态。沸腾的焦虑冲破了Max的压制，Max再次读了短信。

 

**_【奇怪的人？挡住出口？屋顶？搞什么鬼？】_ **

****

困惑变成沮丧，沮丧变成愤怒，愤怒变成恐慌。Chloe看见Max的脸上的情绪一刻不停地变化着，没有一个是她想要看到的，Max的手机在她指尖战栗。

 

“Max？她说啥？”

 

害怕的蓝色眼睛转向蓝发女孩，那恐惧的表情试着想说些什么。Chloe夺过手机读了一遍，又读了一遍。

 

“F*ck。”Chloe只说了一个词。

 

这是她之前就有的想法，她不记得她为什么没说完。

 

**_【如果Constant说的是真的，但Kate也是安全的。】_ **

 

“如果无论什么埋伏我们的东西不在公寓。”

 

这是Chloe刚刚在车里就应该说出来的。

 

“他们刚才只是还没到。”Chloe喃喃自语，但Max听到了，并帮她想完了这个病态的可能性。

 

**_【而我们自投罗网。】_ **

 

Max让自己站起来，Chloe回到现实，抬头看着Max被焦灼支配的双眼，但现在那里有潜藏的决心。是时候走了。

 

Max带着Chloe推开玻璃门，她们没有计划，但不管怎样她们都应该行动起来。

 

她看向左边，看向右边，Max寻找着不合常理的任何事物。

 

**_【奇怪的人？在找我？】_ **

 

Max一直尝试漠视的不安冲破了她的压制，倾泻而出。她终于正视了它，但还没有准备好去对付它。

 

Max抬起头，她的瞳孔扩张以适应窗口的反光，她的阳台那里，有一个她不认识的人，她只能看出他是一个戴着墨镜的男人。

 

**_【那特么是谁？】_ **

 

Max眼角在屋顶捕捉到一个运动的身影，有人站在天台边缘，夸张地挥着双臂。

 

**_【Kate？】_ **

 

“Kate！”

 

Max想朝她挥臂回应，所幸Chloe及时抱住了她。

 

“Max，出口。”Chloe指着那个一小时前她们还在欢声笑语中离开的地方。现在它被几个故作随意地穿着的战术服装的男人占据着，每个都有那标志性的墨镜，看起来为战斗而生。Max观察着旧金山街上每一个街区，那些男人一直在扫视她们周围，搜寻着什么。

 

**_【或者某人。】_ **

 

“谢特，我们要怎么做？”Chloe的声音传进Max的耳朵。

 

矮个女孩拿起手机呼叫Kate，通话记录的第一条就是。

 

铃声响了一次，两次。

 

“Max。”Kate的声音在颤抖，还有风声。Max抬头确定Kate在接电话。

 

“Kate，上帝啊，你还好吧？”Max松了一口气，不管她身边的任何一个人都有可能找到她，无论因为什么。一听到Kate的声音，Max心里一根紧绷的弦就放松了下来。

 

“是，Max，我还好，那些人是谁？”屋顶的风产生了巨大的噪音，再加上周围城市的噪音，Kate的声音只能勉强被听见。

 

“我不知道，Kate，但现在你在那里待一会吗？”

 

**_【计划，Max，计划是什么？】_ **

 

“我会试着引开他们。”

 

**_【什么？怎么做？回溯？】_ **

 

Chloe担忧地看着Max，她的心跳很沉重，甚至在Chloe抱着Max的肩膀时都能感到它的振动。

 

“Max，后面…”

 

**_【什么？】_ **

 

Kate在喊什么，Max没听见。她只感到抱着她的Chloe变得瘫软下去。眨眼间，Chloe的双膝跪倒在地，让Max肾上腺素激增。一个高高的黑衣人扶住Chloe失去意识的身体阻止她完全倒下。Max的心脏剧烈跳动，周围人群的声音消失了，没有风声，没有人眨眼。Max的手机脱手了，男人手里的一个装置显然要为Chloe

的昏迷负责。

 

**_【不！】_ **

 

时间冻结了。

 

就这么发生了，Max感觉到了。高频的刺痛扎穿了她的骨髓，同时世界开始顺时针方向回流。Max举起右手，那样的感觉像老朋友一样回来了。从她的指尖到手腕，上流到手肘再到肩膀，那股感觉像电流一样传遍全身。Max双眼不敢从Chloe身上移开一英寸，她看着她的身体重构，膝盖从地板升起。余光中Max注意到世界在倒流，人们和车辆的运动都被逆转了。

 

她能回溯的距离是有限制的，但Max没有彻底了解她的极限，Chloe完全站了起来，那个男人就跟在她的步伐后方，但Max继续回溯。

 

 ** _【Chloe。】_** Max唯一的想法。

 

 ** _【Chloe。】_** Max回溯直至她的太阳穴不堪重负，头疼欲裂，但请再多一点。

 

 ** _【Chloe。】_** Max感到她的胸膛里没有空气了。铃声停下，这就是极限了。

 

“谢特，我们该…”

 

“Augh！”Max弯腰大口大口地呼吸，慌乱中她忘记怎么呼吸了。她的电话在地上，她还没打给Kate。

 

“噢我天，Max哪里出问题了？”Chloe马上半跪在她朋友身边舒缓她急促的呼吸，几个经过的人看了一眼，但大多数时候都很正常。

 

“Chloe？”Max看着左边，露出欣慰的微笑，但她马上就意识到并警觉了起来。

 

**_【等等，没时间了。】_ **

 

“是，Max，我在。”Chloe锤着Max的背希望能帮助她咳嗽。

 

**_【不管你做什么。】_ **

 

Max拿回她的手机并跳着调整回站姿，她看向那个被人把守的出口。

 

**_【不，不是那。】_ **

 

Max看向她的阳台，然后是挥手的Kate。

 

**_【Kate。】_ **

 

Max看向左方，Chloe可能还在为Max恢复平静而高兴，但Max的注意力集中在那个正在靠近Chloe的男人。墨镜，邋遢的胡子，紧身黑衬衣包裹着他壮硕的体格。

 

**_【那是电击枪？】_ **

 

“Max？”Chloe将Max的注意力拉回来，她才注意到Max眼底深不见底的黑暗。

 

恐惧。

 

Chloe顺着Max的目光看去，那个男人在和Chloe对视瞬间停了下来。

 

**_【噢，该死。】_ **

 

逃避马上就取代了战斗的念头，Chloe不知道她为何如此确定，可能是因为Max突如其来的急促呼吸，或者Max身上比自己还明显的心跳。

 

不管了。

 

Chloe抓着Max左手腕就拉着她穿过人群。

 

男人厚重的眉毛挤在了一起，随即开始追赶，像误入羊群的巨象。

 

Chloe第一反应是转过拐角远离Max的公寓，或者曾经是Max公寓的地方，远离Kate。

 

后面的男人对着腰间的对讲机说着什么，以他的身材在人群中前行可不是容易的事，而Chloe带着Max如同鲨鱼和水獭般穿梭在人海中。

 

Max也抓住Chloe的手腕加强了Chloe的联结。西行的阳光在Max的视线里闪烁，但Max的目光从未离开过面前跳动的蓝发。

 

**_【我刚刚回溯了。】_ **

 

有些行人试着在她们经过时给她们让路，但大多数的人的脸就黏在了手机屏幕上，Chloe不认为这是一个讨厌技术进步的好时候，但她确实这么做了。

 

沉重的脚步声就在Max和Chloe身后不远紧紧相随，没人有勇气回头看看，就专注在前方的道路。

 

**_【对不起Kate。】_ **

 

她们接近三岔路口，Chloe看左边，Max看右边。Chloe将Max拉到右边，抱怨声和惊叫声越来越靠近了。Max很惊讶他们在光天化日之下进行绑架行动，但现在这么想太晚了。在路口Max冒险向后面瞥了一眼，一个类似穿着的男人在以骇人的步伐接近。不是由于他的速度很快，而是由于他的敌意。半秒时间不长，却足够Max意外地碰到一个发短信的女孩，把她的手机打落，Chloe拽着Max恢复平衡。

 

“嘿！”女孩尖叫。正在穿行另一波人潮的Chloe毫不在意。

 

“我们把自己卷进了什么啊Max？”Chloe问的时候没有看身后紧随的女孩一眼，答案并不重要。

 

“应该待在那的。”Max本能地喊出来，为了节省体力没有再说话。Chloe为Max声音里仍精力充沛而欣慰。

 

下一个路口接近了，Chloe看到戴墨镜的人屹立于街对面人群之中，向在左边或者右边。

 

但到底是左边还是右边。？

 

有两个人现在在追Max和Chloe，一个从前方接近。

 

**_【就是这样。】_ **

 

蓝毛过转角时慢了下来，但没有慢到有足够时间反应过来，她撞击一堵肌肉墙然后一股沉闷的冲力把她撞离Max的手被击倒在地。

 

“Chloe！”

 

在Chloe能跳起来发出几声咒骂之前，她已被电击击昏拖到人行道旁。一个男人出现在拐角处看着Max，墨镜，厚厚的山羊胡子，没有头发。Max举起右手打开头脑里的开关。

 

**_【Chloe站起来。】_ **

 

命令下，Chloe从地上升起回到她身边，男人倒着走回右边的转角。每个从Max身边经过的人都回到他们几秒前的位置。Max又能握住Chloe的手了。

 

**_【就是现在。】_ **

 

时间恢复流动，Max手臂上突然的拉力使她失去平衡，她的脚还没察觉时间的恢复。Max摔倒了，但成功阻止Chloe到达前面的拐角。

 

“Max！”Chloe转了一圈然后蹲在Max旁边，查看了下她膝盖上轻微的擦伤，“你还好吗？该死，真抱歉。”

 

“不Chloe，我还好。”Max听见野蛮的脚步声仍在她们后方，她赶紧站了起来，“左边，向左转。”

 

“你刚…？”

 

“是。”Max调整了下状态，她的心脏由于奔跑和肾上腺素而猛烈地跳动，“左边Chloe。”

 

“好吧好吧。”Chloe抓住Max的手点点头，两人再次跑了起来，这次她们迅速从左边跑过了路口。过街时，Max看到了那个准备抓住毫无防备的Chloe的男人。

 

**_【Yeah f*ck you。】_ **

 

女孩们再一次迎着阳光奔跑，Chloe本来讨厌太阳镜的，但她希望现在能有一副。

 

下坡加快了她们的速度，但Max感到她的体力在快速消耗。她的腿燃烧起来，背部不堪重负，但最要命的是头疼。Chloe感到Max的状态稍微放慢了速度，但沉重的脚步声和恶棍们的气息驱使她们不断前进。

 

**_【只能用两次回溯了。】_ **

 

Chloe喘息得比她想象的还要剧烈，每一步她都要同时挣扎向前和对抗下坡的重力，还要保证手中的Max不要滑落。阳光阻碍了Chloe的视线，就好像两旁建筑故意要弄瞎Chloe的眼睛。

 

**_【该死。】_ **

 

Max向前的惯性被突然干扰了，Chloe拉着她躲进了左边的一家小衣店。

 

“Chloe？”Max很高兴能喘口气，但这家小店是条死路，Max疑惑地看着她的船长。

 

Chloe一边喘气一边检查周围的环境。

 

“有人在我们前面。”她耸耸肩。这里有一扇门，很安静，昏暗的灯光，没有顾客，一位收银员。

 

“我们现在去哪？”Max紧紧抓着Chloe的手，但仍然及时准备回溯。

 

“嘿。”Chloe接近读着杂志的无聊收银员，“你们有后门吗？”

 

女士看起来很不满，“没有，抱歉。”

 

“放屁。什么破地方会没有…”

 

“Chloe。”Max拽了拽Chloe的袖子，她高个朋友回头，眼睛里满是形形色色的愤怒和沮丧，现在还有一点带着她们进了死路的悲伤。

 

“该死，对不起Max，没有地方我能…”

 

“是的我们把他们困在这里了。”一个深沉的声音停在门口，同时至少四五个袭击者的脚步声停在了同样的地方。

 

他们同时进来了。秃顶山羊胡，邋遢胡，戴帽的矮个，还有一个运动短发。

 

Max和Chloe站在出口右边看着四人经过，Max使劲按住嘴巴避免发出一点声音，Chloe屏住呼吸。矮个看着Max的方向，但对街窗口的反光遮蔽了Max的肩膀轮廓，足以让他移开目光。

 

“搜索房间。”深沉的声音来自邋遢胡子，那个开始击晕Chloe的男人，Max特别恨他。

 

三个人向前走，帽子把守着出口。

 

 ** _【该死，现在怎么办。】_** Chloe在Max身边不安地扭动。

 

Max从角落里探出头看着帽子把守出口，然后是收银员，感谢上帝她太过疲乏以至于懒得从杂志上移开一眼，而且Max钱包里所有的钱都用来告诉她保持安静了。

 

靴子慢慢地向前逼近，邋遢胡子直接走进了看起来像更衣室的地方，同时短发和山羊胡慢慢地跟着。每一步都使Max胸膛里的心脏跳动得更为沉重。

****

**_【也许他们够远了后我们可以冲出去。】_ **

 

邋遢胡现在远在小店深处，短发和山羊胡在搜索着衣柜和衣架。山羊胡在Max和Chloe旁边，如果他刚刚决定向右边看一眼的话。

 

Max准备好回溯然后马上冲出去。店里很冷，但Max一直在流汗，如同身处亚利桑那州的夏天。

 

戴帽矮个的靴子在地板上踱来踱去，又检查了一遍左边和右边，窗外的反光仍然站在Max这边。

 

Chloe紧盯着山羊胡每一个动作，为他远离她们的藏身处感到欣慰。

 

现在随时可以了。

 

Max吞了一口口水，下决心只要山羊胡经过下一个衣柜，他就把Chloe拉出小店。她抓着Chloe的手愈发紧张。

 

Ring！Ring！Ring！Max包里的手机响了起来。四人加上收银员一齐盯着Max和Chloe。

 

**_【你tm在逗我？】_ **

 

Max马上举起右手回溯，山羊胡往后退了三步低下头，收银员的目光回到杂志上。

 

**_【tm是谁？】_ **

 

回溯到达极限，山羊胡再走三步铃声就会响起。

 

 ** _【md我现在应该走吗？】_** Max的手伸向包。

 

还有两步。

 

一股尖锐的疼痛在Max脑海里炸裂，她竭尽全力不叫出声来。

 

还有一步。

 

终于她的手找到了手机并拉了出来。

 

Ring

 

Max大脑一片空白。

 

Ring

 

她手又举起来。

 

四人加上收银员的头转到声音传来的方向，Max刚刚把手机在房间这边启动。

 

Ring

 

令人反感的铃声吸引了他们几秒钟的注意力，Max此时抓着Chloe的手光速逃向出口。但一秒钟对需要跨过四步跑出小店的Max和Chloe显然还不够长。戴帽的男人转身抓住了Chloe的夹克，将她们停了下来。

 

**_不，我不能在这回溯。_ **

 

Chloe不开心。她本能地转向戴帽子的男人，眼睛里满溢原始的朋克狂怒。

 

“别tm碰我。”Chloe收回腿向前扫去，她的靴子太快了以至于那个男人还没反应过来时他的双腿之间就狠狠挨了一脚。

 

“Gah”戴帽子的男人倒抽一口气，他跪下哀嚎，“她们在这。”

 

其他三人跑来，但帽子已经松开了抓着Chloe的手。

 

Max想鼓掌，但看着她不认识的男人在地上痛苦地蠕动确实给她的良心带来一点负罪感。

 

**_【不是时候。】_ **

 

Chloe将Max拉出小店继续向山下跑去，这次没有人靠近。肾上腺素正在失去它的效果，Chloe的胸口随着每一次心脏搏动的痛苦而痉挛。她刚刚绝对制服了一个追逐者，但以她现在的状况和Max明显的头疼Chloe怀疑这次能否逃脱。直射眼睛的日光不能帮助她思考，跑是她唯一能做的。

 

三人简要地查看了帽子男就继续追逐两个女孩，但领先半个街区的Max和Chloe已经取得了比之前更大的优势了。

 

下一个路口靠近，Chloe真心希望没有下一个拦路者了，她的耐力已趋极限，仅仅是为了甩开现在的跟随者。她拉着的女孩使她越过了自己的极限。

 

“Ah”Max尖叫，突然在Chloe身后摔倒。Max每一根头发就像金属针一样扎穿她的额头，尖锐的痛苦几乎要把Max的意识逼出身体。

 

世界陷入黑暗，城市消逝于寂静。

 

Max把眼睛闭上，Chloe的形象消失了，Max感觉她的意识刚刚从万米高空坠落，而双脚根植于大地。

 

炙热，不可忍受的热量在Max的皮肤上飞溅。旋转和翻滚的声音传进Max的耳朵里，听起来很熟悉。

 

Max睁开眼睛。

 

就是这里，一个巨大的红色火球悬浮在一个像仓库一样的建筑中心。就像太阳向地球施舍一小片它的神圣力量的祝福，或者给予地球无可避免的死亡的诅咒。Max注视着中心圣洁的旋转火球，纯净的能量环在循环，瓦解着靠近其半径的一切事物，用它雷鸣般的威力创造出一个大坑。

 

**_【我来过这。】_ **

 

Max尝试够她的包，但不在那，她的口袋也什么都没有。

 

**_【该死，我没有手机。】_ **

 

“Max？”一个温柔的声音从火焰空间中传出。Max看着那道足以致盲的光，几乎勾勒出一个站在坑前的女人的轮廓。火焰不再散发危险的气息，相反它既温暖又热情。Max向前迈了一步，女人的长发向四方随着热流散开，但Max看不到她的脸。

 

“你是？”

 

黑暗。

 

Max睁开眼睛，闭上，再睁开。

 

黑暗。

 

坚实的地板在她脚下，她在呼吸但好像空气被抽干了，她去感受但好像所有的感官都被剥夺了。除了一个。

 

“Max！”一个遥远的声音。

 

“Max我们得走了。”声音靠近。

 

“Max，tm站起来。”绝望而害怕。

 

**_【Chloe？】_ **

 

Max睁开眼，Chloe担忧的面孔正在她眼前呼叫，泪水游离于眼角边缘。

 

“他们来了。你得动起来Max。”大声而清晰，Max的意识回到这个躺在旧金山工业区人行道的躯体。

 

Max环顾一番，分析她的处境。尖叫的Chloe正在承受人们奇怪的眼神，她坐在水泥地上，Chloe匍匐在她身上。Max的意识中几分钟过去了，然而现实只过去了几秒。

 

“怎么回事？”

 

徒劳的绝望占领了Chloe忧郁的眼神，她的追逐者和她的距离正在缩短，没有其他选择。

 

“Aaaaaaghhhhhh！”Chloe咆哮出声，她甚至没感觉到她把Max抱了起来。

 

三人看到他们的目标站起来跑得更快了。

 

Max记起来了。

 

“噢玛德。”Max嘟哝，它回来了。Chloe很高兴看到Max又是自己了。

 

“Max跑。”Chloe拉向Max的左手但Max甩开了，这样跑得更快。

 

Chloe回看Max，Max点头回应。没有重量拖累，Chloe的长腿跑得更快了但Max没有落入下风。她们的希望短暂地重燃了，因为追逐者毫无疑问要追上来了。

 

Max听到脚步声逼近，并压榨着她从未有过的能量。Chloe用尽了冲刺的全部能量，现在慢跑都会燃烧她的肺部容量。最符合逻辑的事情就是这些受过训练的男人最终会超过这两个未经训练的女孩。接近的路口可能是个检查点，但她们都没有通过它的计划，但她们仍在尝试。

 

一辆黑色的SUV停在她们面前的路口挡住斑马线，Max和Chloe没有力气去绕过那辆车了，绝望一步一步地减慢她们的步伐，她们后面三个沉闷的砰砰声一直在接近，她们马上就要被逮住了，因为她们一个自以为是的决定，相信自己而不是一个可靠的来源。

 

Chloe停住，Max正好停在她两步之后。可能是因为Max的能力，Chloe的起源，不管是什么大组织能够收买警察允许他们光天化日之下追捕两个无助的女孩，这完全超出了摄影师和她女朋友的理解范围。Max感激她现在能正常呼吸了，她的眼睛在午后阳光下陷入半梦半醒之间。Chloe下蹲至膝盖，准备迎接男人们的任何打击。

 

**_【该死。】_ **

 

Max站着没动，Chloe在她身边。一些疑惑的声音在她们后面出现。Chloe等待的爆发没有到来。

 

“他们怎么了？”一个男人问。

 

“他们就这样摔倒了。”一个女人答。

 

“嘿你们还好吗？”

 

**_【等等，什么？】_ **

 

喧闹渐渐出现在Max和Chloe身后，她们转过身，一小撮行人站在三个躺在地上的男人旁边。

 

“Max？”Chloe无法移开目光，她想感到放松，但现在可能有更大的危机从看不见的地方袭来。

 

“我不知道。”Max小声回答，山羊胡，邋遢胡，和短发男现在躺在水泥路面上，Max期待他们随时突然跳起继续追逐，但他们还是躺着。

 

“嘿碧池。”一个年轻女人的声音，Max记得这样类型的声音，她在大学校园里见识过。年轻，狂野，自由。这种整夜派对的声音迅速激起了Max的不耐烦。

 

Chloe转身，Max也是。

 

“对，就你。”黑色SUV的窗户放下，展露出一个金色卷发戴着星形太阳镜的女性，好像刚从度假回来，“还有你。”

 

Max和Chloe不止一点困惑了。

 

“是，就你和那个蓝毛狐狸。”Max只能勉强看见女士的T恤，肩膀上只有两条白色的丝带。

 

**_【等等她刚刚是不是读了我的心？】_ **

 

“是的。”她的声音从那个令人反感的高音部分变得低沉下来，她移掉墨镜直视Max不信任的眼睛，然后是Chloe。

 

金毛叹气，“是Constant，上车，我们走。”


	11. 第十一章：En Route（在途中）

 

“玛德 Max你的鼻子。”Chloe。

 

“这有一些纸巾。”驾驶座里的女孩儿。

 

“Chloe我…”Max感觉晕晕沉沉的。

 

“卧槽那是什么？只有三次？”驾驶座里的女孩儿回头看着Max。

 

“给你，拿好了。”Chloe把一大把纸巾塞到Max脸上。Max迟钝地把纸巾垫到鼻子下，现在才感受到鼻孔里涌动的湿润。

 

“她没事吧？”

 

“嘿Max，你能听见我吗？”Chloe忧心如焚，厌恶自己帮不上一点忙。

 

Max只能虚弱地微微睁眼。几秒钟前刚上车时的疼痛又回到了她的脑袋，也许是肾上腺素退去的缘故。然而SUV引擎的轻柔嗡鸣，伴随着Chloe的呼吸声，有一种镇静效果，Max想要听到更多Chloe的声音。

 

“她的情况有多严重？”

 

**_【那些追我们的家伙怎么了？】_ **

 

“嗯。”Chloe小心地看着Max手中血迹斑斑的纸巾，里面几乎完全被浸红，但似乎没有更多的血流出来，“我想血已经止住了。”

 

“哦好的，那很好。”金发女人转过头去继续驾驶。Max能感觉到车的移动，因为城市的景观像背景板一样从窗外滑过。

 

虽然她正在逐渐清醒，但伴随着每一股疲倦的来袭，Max还是会不时感到接近恍惚的边缘。Chloe用手臂裹住女孩儿娇小的身体，抱着她，充满爱意，她希望自己的存在能让她的女朋友更加轻松地入眠。

 

卷毛司机注意到了，“先别睡着，我们很快就要动身了。”

 

Chloe感到一股无名之火暴涨，对金发女郎怒目而视，“你看小姐，她很累了，而我们刚刚险险从追杀我们的魂淡手里逃生，所以不管你愿不愿意，Max都要睡觉。”

 

榛子色的眼睛从后视镜里匆匆一瞥，“哎呀对不起Chloe，只是说说而已，没必要发这么大的火。”

 

从她的声音和她脸颊轻微的移动里Chloe可以看出，这个正在开车的女孩儿很高兴。Max贴在她的夹克上，轻轻咕哝，将Chloe的注意力吸引回来。

 

Max闭上双眼，虽然是在车里，光线还是太过明亮，但Chloe的心跳是一首完美的摇篮曲，让Max从这无奈的现实漂流到另一个彼岸。城市的声响透过车窗漏进耳朵，闷闷的，而坐在Chloe的怀抱中感觉就像美梦成真，就像是完成先前试炼的奖励。

 

**_【_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_你好柔软呀。】_ **

 

“好吧我知道你有一大堆问题…”

 

**_【这个金发女孩儿，是_ ** **_Constant_ ** **_？但我以为他是个…男的？】_ **

 

Chloe说话时Max感觉到她胸腔里的震动。

 

“我还以为你是…”

 

“我知道，一旦我们上了高速，你就可以尽管问了，现在先暂时克制一下。”

 

**_【暂时克制一下。】_ **

 

她克制下来。

 

在这几分钟之间Max一直在梦境中穿行，秋日的暖阳照进Chloe的卧室，将她和她的伙伴沐浴在橙色的浮光中。氯的气味若隐若现，Max只是在沉思她与Chloe之间的距离有多远。Max向左一瞥，Chloe正盯着天花板，眼中闪烁Max以前从未注意到过的微光。

 

**_【也许她也在想相同的事。】_ **

 

在她的幻想世界中，Max仍然只能尴尬地把自己推向Chloe。Chloe把自己的手臂放在Max背后，将女孩儿拉到她的胸口。Max喜欢这样，多么安静，多么祥和的一刻，如果她有的选，她绝不会离开这个地方。Chloe的胸口随呼吸起伏的节奏要比她心跳的旋律稍慢一些，如此简单，然而Max全心全意地爱慕着她最好的朋友，一生的挚爱。

 

**_【有音乐吗？】_ **

 

Max认为有，可是SUV引擎低沉的轰鸣声也不错。Max半睁双眼，捕捉空气中磷光闪烁的微粒。有人说了什么，可那是在外面，所以Max不在乎。昨夜闯入黑井后 ，Max以为她会有一些时间来弥补她们两个错过的这些年，希望以某种方式赎罪，哪怕她永远不能赎清。当Chloe坚持要Max熬夜时，在黑暗中一切都感觉更为单纯，但是眨眼一瞬后，Max只记得在晨光中醒来。

 

**_【我真的很抱歉从来没有打电话或发短信，我不知道自己是怎么了。】_ **

 

车窗外的城市街道愈加安静，Max听到轮胎摩擦的回声，但这还不足以把她的注意力从对她来说唯一重要的人身上移开。

 

Chloe挤了挤Max的胳膊。

 

**_【是啊，_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_可以先开始，然后我就能找到道歉的空间。】_ **

 

Max抬起头，看到曾是金黄的蓝色长发，和与她自己相配的蓝色眼睛。

 

**_【这是我的_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_。】_ **

 

Chloe又挤了挤Max的胳膊。

 

“Max？”

 

**_【嗯？】_ **

 

“Max我们可以等会儿再睡，但是我想我们现在必须走了。”

 

**_【再睡五分钟？】_ **

 

“Max快点啦。”

 

**_【喔。】_ **

 

轿车驶过减速带时稍快了一些，差点把Max甩下床去，但她还跟Chloe在一起。

 

“呼，我的错。”

 

白色的流光和混凝土墙壁在窗外滚过，Max用力回忆才想起自己现在的处境。

 

**_【我在哪里？】_ **

 

“Heeyyy欢迎回来，做了个美梦？”

 

**_【那是谁？】_ **

 

“我是Constant，很高兴你终于醒了，我们马上就要换辆车。”在空荡的地下停车场里，即使是轮胎小小的摩擦也显得尤为刺耳。

 

“嘿Max，你感觉怎么样？”Chloe抚摸着枕在她膝盖上的棕色长发，她的手轻拍刚刚苏醒的女孩儿的胳膊。

 

“Chloe？”Max坐起来，很满意自己又重获了机敏，“发生了什么？我们在哪里？”

 

“一个地下停车场，她说她在这儿停了另一辆车。”

 

**_【就像电影一样。】_ **

 

这就解释了外面场景的变化，Max坐直身子，看向转弯时窗外被抛在身后的数不清的轿车。

 

“发生了什么？”

 

**_【我想我们当时正在…】_ **

 

Constant通过后视镜看了看Max，接着又看向坐在一旁的Chloe。她们没有一个人坐得多舒服，但Max终于醒来了，这似乎稍稍安抚了Chloe紧张的神经，她凝视着Max充满好奇的目光，松了一口气。Constant对自己咧嘴一笑，只是庆幸自己及时赶到。

 

“当时有几个家伙在追你们，我到场后把你们接上车。现在我们得换另一辆车，我真正的车，然后我们要去一个安全屋，离这里有几个小时的车程。我们出了城后你就可以问任何问题，我会尽力回答。听起来不错吧？”

 

**_【你是谁？】_ **

 

Max刚想开口，她们就停住了。

 

“等会再提问，咱们先离开这里。”

 

整个行程就像是一场渺远的梦，而Max一直在远处默默观察着，她的身体载着她跟随着Constant穿着白背心和蓝牛仔的健美身躯。

 

**_【简朴。】_ ** **_Max_ ** **_内心的嬉皮士评论道。_ **

 

经过了一个，两个，三个停车区后，Max几乎感觉感觉不到自己的腿，Chloe紧贴在她身旁来握住Max的手。

 

“就在这里。”Constant向一辆红色的中型SUV加快了步伐，车门外侧上的福特车标旁贴着很多个性贴纸。

 

 ** _【出来吧，出来吧，不管你在哪儿。】_** （原文come out,come out,wherever you are。come out有出柜的意思，所以下文的already out算是Max对自己出柜的调侃。）

 

Max抬头看着正帮自己穿过停车场的Chloe。

 

 ** _【已经出柜了，谢谢你。】_** （原文Already out，thank you。）

 

Constant解锁车辆然后为Max打开后门，看到Max微笑无疑是个好迹象。Chloe小心地搀扶着她瘫软的朋友，把她送进车门，接着自己也钻了进去，她用手臂搂住Max，而Max感激地接受了她的保护。

 

“好了，舒服么？别忘了系好安全带哟。”Constant钻进驾驶座，砰地一声关上车门，把钥匙插进点火孔，然后引擎就轰鸣着启动了。整洁而又昂贵的皮革内饰和她们现在导游的强大气场相得益彰。

 

 ** _【富二代。】_** 这是Max对这个神秘女人得出的第一个结论，而就她所知这个女人可能会将她们引向灭亡。

 

“是啊，我敢打包票我的父母富得流油。”车辆倒出停车位，Constant照原路返回出口，动作毫不拖泥带水。

 

 ** _【别偷窥我的思想了。】_** Max想开口说话，但她假设对Constant来说她已经说出声了。Max能够表达不满的唯一方式就是恼火地瞪着后视镜，Constant回以微笑。

 

Chloe对突然蹦出的只言片语感到一头雾水，但她太过担心靠在她胸口的脆弱的棕发女郎和她们现在的处境了，所以便决定不去深究。看到Max表情的突然变化，Chloe认为她们可能正在进行一场秘密谈话。即使这样假设，Chloe对Max的信任也没有丝毫动摇，她只是将目光在Max和Constant之间来回切换。

 

**_【如果这真的是个陷阱，那我们是不是已经陷得太深了？_ ** **_Max_ ** **_看起来不像是能回溯的样子，如果出了什么艹蛋事我必须抓她当人质。_ ** **_Psh_ ** **_，要是她有什么贼心眼我可以随时把她放倒。但她她妈是怎么在车里就能放倒那三个魔鬼筋肉人的？是不是她的同伙在远处把他们狙杀了？她真的像_ ** **_X_ ** **_教授一样吗？卧槽，那我特么能干什么？】_ **

 

Constant警惕地观察两侧然后终于驶出了停车场，随着太阳又一次高悬在晴空之上，建筑物开始逐渐出现在视野中，城市的喧嚣霎时重现。Chloe捕捉到后视镜里Constant的匆匆一瞥，随后他们都快速地转过头去。

 

**_【曰，她也许能听见我。】_ **

 

没有任何迹象能验证她的猜想，Chloe几乎松了口气，直到一个念头从潜意识里溜出来。

 

**_【不过她倒是_ ** **_hella_ ** **_性感火辣。】_ **

 

Constant尽力憋住一声嗤笑，但还没有自然到让Chloe忽视。

 

 **【** **F*ck** **。】** 一旦有一个泄露出来，剩下的就像竹筒倒豆子一样接二连三地溜出来，而Chloe不知道怎么做才能让自己停住，这滑稽的怪诞哑剧引来了Max几个困惑的眼神。车窗或者是她前面的头枕，Chloe想看向任何地方来分散自己的注意力。她可以看向Max来给自己打一剂强心针，但尴尬癌扼杀了让Max知道她对Constant想法的任何可能性。

 

 ** _【_** ** _卧槽_** ** _，我甚至不能思考了。】_** Chloe靠在车门上，看着沿途坐落的一家家郊区商店撅起小嘴。

 

**_【_ ** **_Max_ ** **_，_ ** **_Max_ ** **_，_ ** **_Max_ ** **_，_ ** **_Max_ ** **_，_ ** **_Max_ ** **_。】_ **

 

“哦对了，如果你们想来点小吃和饮料的话，我这里有一些。”车子停在红灯前，Constant从副驾驶座上拿出两个塑料袋。Max和Chloe不禁稍稍提起兴趣，早晨吃的华夫饼早就在刚才的逃亡中消耗殆尽。

 

“让我看看，嗯，一些妙脆角，薯片，和Cheetos脆片，Cheetos脆片可错不了。”Constant摆弄完袋中的零食，有把手伸向另一个袋子，“饮料的话我有几瓶水和无糖可乐，我们可以在路上买些别的。”

 

 ** _【她太善解人意了。】_** Max带着怀疑皱起眉头。Chloe却没这么有耐心。

 

“嘿。这是玩的哪一套？你有病吗？”Chloe再也忍不住了，“你怎么认识我们的？我们甚至不认识你而你他’妈…”

 

她的胃发出一声咆哮，所有人都听到了，“…啊！”

 

Constant抬头冲Chloe一笑，接着递过来一袋Cheetos脆片，“现在或许不是讨论这个的最佳时机，但你们两个对我非常重要。”

 

Max看向Chloe，Chloe绝望地看向Max然后又看向Constant榛子色的眼睛，眼角隐约闪烁的泪光让她不禁感到讶异。

 

为了强调自己的话，Constant放慢了语速，“我以前说过，而且我知道这一切只是，太过怪异，但至少现在，请你们相信我。”

 

后座的两名乘客花了一阵子才明白过来，Constant又冲两人笑了笑，她们只是难以拒绝这个神秘人身上流露出的真诚。

 

嘀！嘀！

 

注意到她们正停在路中央，Constant吓得头发都弹了起来，Chloe从Constant手里一把抢过橙色的零食袋然后勉强坐回Max身旁。Constant很高兴自己暂时取得了Chloe的信任，于是转身猛踩油门加速，弥补她们刚刚浪费的时间。

 

“好的，让我们看看，来点音乐怎么样？不确定你们喜欢什么类型的音乐所以…”Constant拿起手机划过几个选项，“我就随机放一些Spotify上的音乐了。”

 

专辑上的第一首歌，Blind Pilot的Umpqua Rushing。Constant按下播放键。

 

男声独唱，“ ** _【_** ** _Panic in the first beat of the morning_** ** _…】_** ”

 

 ** _【不可能。】_** Max从Chloe肩上抬起头。

 

“ ** _【_** ** _Even what I got isn_** ** _’_** ** _t worth offering_** ** _…】_** ”

 

 ** _【她也能读出我的音乐品味吗？】_** Max又恼火起来，但在时隔这么久之后再次听到Blind Pilot的歌，她已是抑制不住脸上浮现的微笑。在他们新歌发行后的几周时间里，Max只听他们的歌，而此刻音乐在音响中翩翩起舞，她简直不能相信自己几乎已经把他们忘记。

 

“ ** _【_** ** _Even faces change_** ** _…】_** ”

 

“My heart stays the same。”Max轻声跟唱，她的声音立刻让Chloe的内心充满了喜悦。

 

鼓点和歌手低沉的声线将交通的嘈杂声排出Max耳外，Chloe注意到Max的抖动部分传递到她自己的身上。这首歌算不上Chloe喜欢的类型，但看着Max随着节奏起伏不自觉地露出微笑，蓝发女郎决定自己可以为手臂下的女孩儿做出改变。透过车窗，熟悉的树木映入眼帘，它们像是忠诚的护卫，在城市中默默伫立。

 

“…to know…”

 

**_【金门公园。】_ **

 

**_“【_ ** **_Oh you_ ** **_’_ ** **_ve been a forest_ ** **_…】”_ **

 

“burning no direction。”Max唱出歌词，Chloe随着节拍微微晃头。Constant轻轻相随。

 

有一个关于怀旧的思维误区，是说人们总觉得过去是美好的，因为那时他们的生活更为单纯，然而与此同时却忽视了他们记忆中谬误的部分。Max记得，她一直想沉溺在Chloe怀中，听着她们最喜欢的歌，享受片刻的静谧安宁，而一个被修正过的想象竟可以使这样一个时刻变得怀旧，这是多么生动的范例。Chloe看着丛林渐渐走远，车流涌动，Max的脑袋随音乐轻轻晃动。曾经有一段相似的时光，Max和Chloe一起坐在William的轿车后座上，她们那时玩的愚蠢的游戏，William讲的蹩脚笑话，Max在她肩上沉沉睡去。Chloe低头一瞥，嘴角微微上扬，她意识到她们目前的处境是多么荒唐，但她不敢企盼任何的不同。

 

“ ** _【_** ** _I tried to hold you I tried_** ** _…】_** ”

 

“…everything but running.”

 

Max知道这听起来有多么不合逻辑，多么讽刺，一首咏叹怀旧能够带来的微妙感伤的歌曲竟平息了她内心的躁动，用那些更为甜蜜的记忆击破她的心房，使她相信这个奇怪的女人。Max不能否认一件事，想象她本可以跟Chloe一起拥有的过去并不是完全没有痛苦的，但现在她正倚靠在她呼吸的身体上，Max爱她，因为这个女孩儿同时也是她儿时最好的朋友，这份爱甚至更增一分，超出了任何bff的爱。

 

“ ** _【_** ** _I will not hold_** ** _…】_** ”

 

“and I will hold you.”Max为自己更正歌词。

 

“ ** _【_** ** _I will not miss you_** ** _…】_** ”

 

“and I will miss you…”

 

**_【…_ ** **_think of you each day._ ** **_】_ **

 

Constant频繁地通过后视镜观察她们，看Max静静吟唱，看Chloe默默守护。Constant没有必要读她们的思想，而与此同时Max感觉到她们两个和新司机之间剑拔弩张的紧张气氛在舒缓的乐声中渐渐消融，音乐的魅力，相互的愉悦。

 

“ ** _【_** ** _Umpqua Forest your_** ** _…】_** ”

 

“…face just like in my dream.”

 

小小的红色SUV平滑地驶过旧金山的街道，就像一叶孤舟在风平浪静的海面上穿行，绿树和铅灰色的郊区被林肯公园一分为二。乐曲只剩下尾声，Max想象着她和Chloe故事的结尾，想象着她们是如何幸福地生活在一起，直到身躯化为尘埃，直到连尾声也渐渐褪去。

 

**_【我爱你_ ** **_Chloe_ ** **_。】_ **

 

Max在Chloe的脖颈旁轻轻叹息。

 

Constant听到了。

 

“我猜你喜欢Blind Pilot？”

 

她们镜中相遇的眼神变得柔和，敌意不再锋芒毕露。

 

**_【对，但“_ ** **_We Are the Tide_ ** **_”仍是最好的专辑。】_ **

 

“嗯让我找找那一张。”Constant低头查阅歌单，尽力只用右手操作手机，“好的，一旦我们离开这里上了高速，我们就…”

 

“小心！”Chloe大吼一声，车胎在路面上尖叫摩擦，划出一条长长的焦痕，三人都被甩向前面，多亏了安全带把她们牢牢固定住。

 

“卧槽，多亏了你。”Constant连忙丢下手机然后用双手握住方向盘，“怎么回事…”

 

这个海湾城市的交通一直非常繁忙，但Constant却没预料到会有如此突然的塞车。这似乎是一次罕见的事件，四周此起彼伏的鸣笛声印证了这一点。

 

Max不久前体会到的平静被搅成了一锅粥，Chloe紧紧地抱着她。

 

“等等。”Constant把头探出窗外，看到几辆车同时停在道路两边和前方，红蓝色警灯闪烁的光刺破了天际郁积的云翳，“Oh，shlt这是个路障。”

 

“一个什么？”Chloe试着打开窗户却立刻被Constant从前面锁住了。

 

“他们在找你们两个，快卧倒。”

 

“什么？往哪儿？”Chloe看着挤巴巴的后座，就算她能设法挤进去，自己和Max之间也总会有一个人被发现。Max想知道她是应该回溯还是应该顺其自然，祈祷事情朝最好的方向发展。

 

“试试藏在座位中间或者什么的，只要别被看见就行。”当前面的车刚刚到达检查点时，Constant又拖延了几秒，一位外表冷峻的警官开始执行命令。

 

“好的，嗯，Max。”Chloe解下自己的安全带，然后为Max提供了相同的服务，“看看你能不能藏进这里。”

 

身着紫衣的棕发女郎单膝跪下，竭力在狭小的空间里躺平。尽管这个姿势很不舒服，而且她的高度几乎填不满左右门之间的距离，但显然这儿已经没有足够的空间来容下另一个人了。

 

“这儿特么空不够。”Chloe骂出了声。

 

Constant回过头，Max无迹可寻，但Chloe性感的蓝发就像黑暗中的火焰一样立即吸引了她的注意。

 

“等一下，不行，Chloe你趴下去，那样他们才看不见你的头发。”

 

Max咕哝了一声。

 

“妈’蛋见鬼了。”Chloe把Max拉起来。前面的车重新启动然后头也不回地开走了，已经没有多余的时间。

 

“没开玩笑，趴下，现在。”在警官示意她们停下之前，Constant竭力拖延了两秒。

 

“我他’妈的挤不进去。”Chloe真的尽力了。

 

**_【只要有一天没戴上我的小帽，那天就特么…】_ **

 

“机不可失Chloe。”她必须在引起怀疑之前把车开过去，但Constant还是确保让这一辆车占据了三辆车的长度，而Max也仅仅花了三秒钟就把Chloe推了进去。

 

“你好呀警官！今天过得怎么样？”Constant开启伪装模式，皓齿明眸，一笑嫣然。

 

在更近距离的观察下，这个男人原来并不像Constant想的那样冷酷，墨镜只是为了摆架子耍酷。也许这一关不会那么难。

 

“还行，还行，驾照和行驶证。”

 

“好的警官。”Constant早就在副驾驶座上准备好了，她把驾照优雅地递出窗外。

 

Max用一只手撇撇头发，希望能掩藏住她身下的蓝发，但要想完全挡住，她可怜的身高还差了刚好一英寸。

 

疲惫的警官检查着驾照，眼睛差一点就瞥到了后座，多亏Constant像孔雀开屏一般炫耀她的一头金色卷发，不过她的动作好像自然过头了。

 

“嗯警官？”Constant让南加利福尼亚口音尽情释放，“我只是想说，我爱死警察了，而且你们为这座城市和这个国家做出了巨大的贡献，说真的，我觉得人们对你们的感激还远远不够。”

 

对Max来说在这样一个尴尬的姿势下屏住呼吸已经是非常困难了，然而她和Chloe脸庞之间不到一英寸的距离更是让这一切难上加难。她觉得不对劲，因为自己不能在此时此地亲吻Chloe。

 

警官轻轻挪动身子，把视线从手中的文件里移开，“Julie Olivia Andrews女士？”

 

 ** _【谁？】_** Chloe凝神静听，Max也捕捉到了。

 

“是的？嘿嘿，”金发女郎用不同寻常的高音咯咯直笑，然后咬住下唇，浮夸地向挡在她们和高速路之间的男人散发出古怪的魅力，“Julie Andrews，是哒那是我，但我的朋友们叫我Liv，或者JJ，哦~~或者我的最爱J Love，你懂的我的男友Hobi就这么叫我。但不论如何，你想怎么叫我都行。”

 

Max温暖的呼吸如此轻柔地抚摸着Chloe的脸颊和嘴唇。缕缕棕发营造出一个只属于她们自己的二人世界，这里只会变得更加火热。不论是出于她们可怜藏身处的局促紧张感，还是Max的全身体重都压在她肺上的事实，Chloe发觉自己向本能屈服的诱惑像洪水滔天般无法抗拒。

 

 ** _【也许就试一小下？】_** Chloe的想法差点扰乱了Constant完美无瑕的笑容。

 

“在找两名白人女性和一个亚裔男子，他们开着一辆黑色的凯迪拉克SUV，你应该没见过他们吧？他们中好像有一个蓝头发的。”

 

 ** _【不行，你还是能看见它。】_** Max看到一缕阳光还能照在Chloe的蓝发上。

 

 ** _【这不会…】_** Constant被后座的一阵窸窸窣窣打断了。

 

Constant迟疑着久久没有回答，因为她整个人都被好奇占据了。

 

【他们特么在干什么？】

 

“呃，什么？”Constant眨眨眼睛，笑容变得僵硬，她能看出那双墨镜后充满怀疑的眼神现在转向了后座。

 

“等等不要。”既然已经暴露，Constant再怎么插科打诨也没有用处了，警官靠上前细细检查。

 

Constant转过身，随即被眼前出人意料的壮观景象惊得说不出话来。

 

千分之一秒内的决断，Max把脸紧紧贴在Chloe脸上，用自己的头发把Chloe的蓝发完全遮住。Chloe对现在的状况一头雾水，但从Constant的沉默中她能够推断出一个事实，她们可能已经被发现了。Max也这么想，而且只希望如果她能一直紧闭双眼，醒来时迎接她的会是Constant报平安的笑脸。压在她身上的女孩儿的剧烈心跳传遍了她每一根神经，愈加猛烈的节奏让Chloe不禁担心起来。被压在底下的女孩儿出于本能缓缓抱住上面的女孩儿，两个身体几乎要交融在一起，Max感觉自己的肌肉在Chloe的怀抱中渐渐松弛。一个模糊的想法掠过了Chloe的脑海，她们现在的姿势不亚于做’爱，而这要比硬邦邦地躺在彼此身上更容易说得通。或者这可能只是她为自己体内勃发的肉’欲找的一个借口罢了，但Chloe还是顺水推舟，把臀部轻轻地推到Max的腿间，让无辜的女孩儿下意识退缩。Max试着让自己尽可能安静地适应Chloe的新位置，但Chloe随即又移动身体来更为亲密地感受Max。在外面的人看来，她们两个就像是第一次发现了在后座做’爱的刺激欲火，与此同时上面的女孩儿几乎要融化进底下的女孩儿体内。

 

 ** _【等等，这个主意不错。】_** 待好奇心餍足之后，Constant第一个反应过来，然而警官在被惊得哑口无言的同时却也不禁感到好笑。Constant决定抓住这个机会，于是便把那抹浮夸放肆的咧嘴笑重新挂回脸上。

 

“只是两个蕾丝边啦警官。”Constant承认她跟刚刚记起自己在哪个国家的墨镜男一样好奇，“没什么可看的。”

 

“呃，是啊。”墨镜男重新调整站姿，颤抖着把驾照还给Constant，“安全驾驶，告诉他们系好安全带。（道路千万条，安全第一条。行车不规范，亲人两行泪。）”

 

“保证警官。祝你巡查好运！”

 

话音刚落，Constant一踩油门向着高速路驶去。她的胸口仍然紧绷着，但这道障碍终于被克服了。

 

 ** _【我们安全了吗？】_** 感觉到车速提升，Max睁开眼睛，直直地盯着Chloe。

 

一阵短暂的停顿，但这辆红色SUV还是迅速适应了更快速度的交通。转弯信号滴滴答答，Constant借口检查盲点来查看Max和Chloe进展的如何了。在因必须从一群杀手手中逃脱而产生的肾上腺素过后，紧接着又是一股必须保持静止来躲避侦查的肾上腺素，Constant觉得她应该让这两个女孩儿好好休息一下。高速路上车流的呼啸声在过去常使Max分心，但此刻它低沉而连绵不断的频率却让她感到放松，抑或她现在真正需要的正是转移注意力。Chloe轻拍着压在她身上的女孩儿的紫色格子呢，额头上的汗珠已经变冷，可她的心却比往常任何时候更加温暖。她正渐渐习惯像这样拥有Max，这感觉真的很棒，让她的女朋友静静趴在自己身上，就好像这样能使她感到无比安全。Chloe的精神开始向更深层次的欲望游荡，然后就被Constant打断了。

 

“嘿，你们就要这样睡觉？”

 

Max睁开眼睛，她心里的一半并不想停止这极乐的感受，Chloe的身体被她独占。然而另一半却知道现在可能还没到享受的时候。棕发女郎开始把自己推起来。

 

“等一下。”Chloe从下面轻声呼唤。

 

“嗯？”Max身子刚刚撑起一半。Chloe把一只手伸到Max的后颈，后者自然而然地屈服于这难以抗拒的邀请，与此同时两人分享了一个甜蜜的吻，一个她打心底渴求的吻，自己跟Chloe如此贴近却没有更进一步，所以，这是Chloe亏欠她的吻。

 

Constant看着后视镜微微一笑。

 

“好吧，不确定你们是怎么想到那个点子的但是干得好，本来会很麻烦。”

 

Max第一个坐起来，把手搭在膝盖上，看到Chloe如此不同寻常的温柔一面让一抹微笑浮上了她的脸颊。Chloe坐起来的动作要慵懒的多，她舔舔唇上Max的余味，再次记起每次她们嘴唇相遇时愈加勃发的欲望。

 

“你们两个还好吗？”虽然女孩儿们一脸满足，Constant还是想确认一下，“哦对了，请系好安全带，我们现在在高速路上。”

 

Max遵从指示，但本色出演的Chloe决定她不该就这么容易妥协，尽管这是为了她自己的安全。

 

“为什么？我们不能相信你不会弄死我们？”Chloe一边嗤笑一边把安全带搭过肩膀。

 

“不，但你不能相信其他司机，至少我妈曾经常这么说。”Constant反驳道，“再说，是什么让你以为你可以相信我不弄死你？”

 

Max抬起头，Chloe带着全新的敌意通过后视镜怒视着Constant。诚然，有太多谜团难以解答，而现在Chloe和Max被困在一个能瞬间放倒三个彪形大汉的人身旁。尽管气氛剑拔弩张，Chloe还是有自知之明的，这是一场没有胜算的战斗。她们别无选择，只能希望她们现在的处境不只是某种被延长的死刑。Constant被女孩儿们的反应逗乐了。

 

“只是开玩笑而已，如果我真这么想的话我早就下手了。”

 

Max鼓起勇气跟Constant进行眼神接触，而后者在她话语出口之前就已经知晓她想说什么了。

 

“你救了我们，然后你让我们相信你。”轻声细语，却意志坚定。

 

“是我做的，很高兴你还记得。”Constant微笑道，她活泼的语调又回来了，“但如果事情有这么简单的话，那你们很快就要被利用了，不管有没有回溯能力，但还是谢谢了。

 

“我们实际上别无选择，是吧？”Chloe抱起双臂，狠狠盯着她，“但是如果你动一点歪心眼的话，我会确保你特么死在我们前头。”

 

Constant从后视镜里检视着Chloe近乎燃烧的双眼，已然知晓这个盛怒的朋克的脑海中的每一个想法，她真想指出Chloe不存在的计划中的每一个细节。可相反Constant只是无奈的微笑叹息。

 

“那太好了，真指望着你保护Max呢。”

 

这个回答和Chloe预想中的不太一样，她缩回椅子中。

 

Max的脑海中拼凑出几个细节，可她不知该从何说起。与此同时Chloe决定倚在靠背上享受片刻安宁，Max整理出最困扰她的问题。

 

“你知道我能回溯？”

 

转弯信号滴答作响，Constant检查右车道的同时向Max快速一瞥。

 

“嗯。”

 

“怎么知道的？”

 

“你不觉得我可能已经读了你的…”

 

“三次。”Max预言了答案，Chloe则完全找不到北，“你早就知道了。”

 

“哇哦，没想到你注意到那个了。”Constant扬起眉毛，仿佛钦佩之情油然而生。

 

“你怎么知道的？”

 

“先等等，在你问任何问题之前，让我先问一个。”

 

Chloe转过头，但Constant直接说出了她的想法。

 

“你可以问任何问题，是我是那么说过，只是先快速回答我。”Constant深吸一口气，“你们为什么没在餐馆跟我碰面？本来去其他任何地方都行，但我特别强调了不要回家，而你们直直地就奔着家去了”

 

“蛤你不能直接读我们的思想吗？”Chloe有些不悦。

 

“我可以读你们的想法，不是你们的记忆，除非我在触摸你。”

 

Chloe和Max对视一眼，都有些惊讶Constant是如何轻易地把她能力中至关重要的一点向她们和盘托出的。于是两人一致同意也许一点点信任正在成形。

 

不过Max比Chloe更通情达理。

 

“我们当时不知道你是敌是友，而且…”一张面庞闪过Max脑海，让她突然厌恶自己，“日！Kate！Kate没事吧？拜托告诉我Kate没事。”

 

虽然Constant预料到了，这一阵情绪爆发还是让车轻微晃动了一下。Max以手掩面，坐立不安，惊慌和沮丧在她脸上留下痛苦的印记。Chloe这才记起来，然后立即去安慰Max。

 

“Kate？你的室友？”Constant想了想，“我的意思是他们追的是你们两个，所以我觉得她不会有事，如果她在家，最坏的可能也只是被打晕。”

 

Max深深叹气，声音中的沮丧几乎凝成实体。

 

“哦上帝，我是最差劲的朋友。”

 

Chloe决定该轮到她了。

 

“这群人是什么玩意儿？”

 

Max深吸一口气，这是一个她觉得自己早就该问的问题，但在问题和答案之间的怪诞寂静让Max怀疑她到底是否想马上知道答案。Constant清清嗓子，从副驾驶座拿起一瓶水，拧开瓶盖，喝一口，拧上瓶盖，然后把它放回去。

 

“你们想来点水吗？”

 

没人回答，Constant料到是这样。

 

“他们是公司，集团，地下组织，专门研究像我和Max这样的人类。对，还有更多像我们这样的人，我猜可以类比成X战警里的那所学校，不过是坏的。除了在近乎所有的金钱交易中持有股份之外，他们还控制了政府。对这么一小撮人来说太疯狂了，但当你真的拥有超能力和其他什么玩意儿的时候，如果你知道如何运筹帷幄，那我想你几乎是无所不能的。”

 

Chloe发现这滑稽透顶。Max拿不准该对这疯狂的阴谋论感到恐惧还是当个笑话，而且constant的语调感觉就是不怎么让人信服。

 

“没错，听起来就像地平说和蜥蜴人，但事实如此。他们的终极目标差不多就是为了实现什么狗屁和平去种’族’灭’绝几十亿人，然后统治剩下的。（灭霸：exm？？？）不过这也不是漫无目的的，他们追随一个叫‘神谕’（The Oracle）的人的幻象，你们猜到了，她能预知未来。大约一年前她终于得到了结局的幻象，而据说在幻象中心只有Max Caufield。”

 

“什么？”两人同时从后座发出惊呼。

 

“对，你没听错，Max Caufield是灾难的导火索，我想，这些幻象非常怪异。”Constant耸耸肩，“不论如何Max，想要牺牲小我成全大我吗（原文wanna take one for the team）？”

 

Chloe哆嗦了一下，紧紧抓住Max的肩膀。

 

“只是开玩笑啦。别担心，我不会让那发生的。”Constant轻笑一声，可笑意却很短暂，“至少我希望，但‘神谕’的幻象从未出错，除了好像是五年前的一次。据说Max那时就应该获得能力并触发一场风暴，而那正是我们应该抓住你的时候，可那并没有发生。不过我确信这可在集团里掀起了一场风暴。我打赌你们两个知道这场风暴的全部经过。”

 

Chloe快速详述那周的事件，虽然她记得那仅仅是几天前的事，然而看到Max更加成熟的面容，她不知怎的还是感受到了经年的空缺。Chloe觉得她可以跟Max分享片刻温存，但后者的心思在别的地方。

 

 ** _【等等。】_** Max闭上眼睛。

 

金发女郎说得那么漫不经心以致于Max几乎没有注意到。这个人对这个组织了解得太深了，Max心存怀疑但没有切实证据供她发问，而Constant证实了她的疑惑。

 

**_【她刚刚说…】_ **

 

“我们，是的。”Constant轻叹一声，“我曾经为他们工作。”

 

Chloe眼睛猛地一亮，“你特么刚刚说什么？”

 

“曾经，曾经，但是再也不了。我已经计划了一段时间了，只是在等待合适的时机，正好是大约三天前Chloe突然不知道从哪里冒出来的时候。”

 

Constant知道Chloe接下来要问什么，因为她的表情逐渐从愤怒变成了关心。蓝发女孩儿和Max对视着，眼神中都充斥着相同的苦恼。

 

“你们可以慢慢接受，我理解这信息量太大了。”金发女郎拿起手机，“与此同时咱们再放些音乐。”

 

“等一下。”Chloe深吸一口气。Constant静静等待。

 

Chloe又花了几秒钟。

 

“我怎么…还活着？”

 

Max把右手搭在Chloe的左手上，将她们的手指紧紧交缠在一起。Constant将目光移向后视镜，看看Chloe情况如何，然后轻轻一笑。

 

“好问题。我不知道。”

 

“Huh？”

 

“好吧我知道是谁，我只是不知道为什么和如何。”

 

“什么？”

 

“有一个家伙，Dante（‘但丁’），我们叫他Rift（‘裂隙’）。每隔几年他会发作一次，然后就会发生一件怪事 ，我不确定他的能力是如何运作的，但他是那个让你死而复生的人。”Constant紧皱眉头，确保词语用得准确，“我想。他也应该把风暴一同带来，也许不是。”

 

三人的脑海都被重重疑云占据，Max仔细斟酌每一个词语，尽全力破解任何可能证实Chloe存在的细节。

 

“但Max获得能力跟你绝对脱不开干系，”Constant指着Chloe，“说不定是爱情与友情的力量，谁知道呢？‘神谕’五年前第一次看到你时，你原本应该激活Max的能力，但那并未发生。接着在你死去几年后，虽然你已经入土，可‘神谕’又看到了你，而你的出现将激活Max的能力。‘裂隙’经历了一段发作期，然后你竟然真的起死回生，Max也终于可以回溯了，所以这一切都说得通了，除了没人明白是怎么说通的，可发生的一切都诚如‘神谕’的幻象所示，所以这一切都说得通了。还能跟上吗？”（hiahia能跟上吗？）

 

 ** _【跟不大上。】_** Max犹疑地点点头。

 

“是啊我知道，说实话我也没完全搞懂。”Constant叹息道，“重点是，如果他们抓到你，那我们可能就都得死。”

 

 ** _【大公司，坏家伙。（原文_** ** _big company,bad guys_** ** _）】_** Chloe将Constant的解释浓缩成四个单词。Constant轻笑几声。

 

“没毛病，大公司，坏家伙。你说准了。”

 

Max的脑袋在那头焦糖色长发下转来转去，似乎有数不清的问题等待解答，成千上万的坑需要被填满，但现在Max止不住地思考着她们面对的庞然大物般的敌人。她不敢细想，甚至Chloe在身旁也不能减轻她的恐惧，她对自己的无力感到惊惧。一场冒险刚刚转变成了一场震天撼地的战斗，而她们将要面对无数倍于自身的敌人。

 

然后问题又来了，Constant的话有多少可信度。Max总是在忽视一种可能性，那就是她的能力可能跟一副更大的图景联系在一起，而四年半的尘封让她几乎忘记了它曾经带给她的悲伤和恐惧。Chloe在这儿，Chloe在她身旁握着她的手。Max只是希望世界能如此单纯，只是Max牵着Chloe的手，此外别无它物，但这不可能。

 

 ** _【我们正和一个跟你一样有超能力的人一起坐在同一辆车里。这是真实的，你无法逃避。】_** Max用力闭紧双眼，试图将一切锁在外面，然而木已成舟，Max不可能抹除自己。

 

一个熟悉的男声伴随着打击乐归来，“ ** _【_** ** _That morning sky gave me a look_** ** _。】_** ”

 

Max抬起头，鼓点与低音和弦。

 

“ ** _【_** ** _So I left while you were sleeping_** ** _…_** ** _that_** ** _’s_** ** _all it took_** ** _。】_** ”

 

**_【_ ** **_Half Moon_ ** **_。】_ **

 

“呃是啊，车里有点太安静了。”Constant放下手机，“你说过这是你最喜欢的专辑是吧？”

 

Max需要它，Chloe感觉到它，Constant知晓它，暂时从纷乱的思绪中解脱出来。Blind Pilot的一首弱拍歌曲突出了两侧愈加开阔的陆上风光，城市被渐渐抛在身后，车流的密度不断降低。左侧草原一望无际，山丘绵延点缀其间，右侧日头高悬，日光明媚普照大地。

 

看着向远方无限延伸的原野，一个迷失于记忆中的人决定再度浮现。

 

 ** _【_** ** _Rachel_** ** _。】_** Chloe望着右车窗出神，那个名字从她脑海中飘过。眼前的画面曾存在于她的想象中，如果当时她们能一起逃走，那她们早就该看到了，但某些东西停滞了她们的脚步，甚至时至今日Chloe也指不出确切的原因。阳光穿过黄绿交错的原野，舒适，安宁，有Max在身边一点也不糟糕。虽然在被告知了一个这么怪异的故事后放松下来几乎是不可能的。尽管很天真，Chloe还是抱有一种信念，只要她跟Max在一起，她们就能继续沿着无尽的美国公路扬帆航行，直至天尽头。

 

Max凝视着相反的车窗，她的右手仍然跟Chloe握在一起。一股发酵良久的忧虑像蒸汽一般在Max的视野里弥散，她现在终于理解了那是什么。棕发女郎自嘲一笑，现实是如此的讽刺。在理解了她现在的处境后，她本应吓得三魂不见七魄，可从扬声器中传出的令人振奋的鼓点，和男声中蕴含的希望牢牢托举住Max的心，使其不致下沉，同时Chloe的存在也是一剂强心针。这是一个美妙的想法，如果Max能就这样永远和Chloe在路上漂流，即使让一个陌生人做司机，这也可能是一种不错的生活，一段永远没有目的地的旅程。然而现实是沉重的锚，忧虑感挥动着它丑陋的爪牙向Max袭来，她嘴角的淡淡微笑，被其无情抹除。

 

她的生活再不可能回到从前，安全将成为一种奢望，而更大的威胁还在前方。Max只剩下Chloe了，她现在必须抛弃Kate来保护她，Max希望Kate能理解她朋友的消失。如今她们跟Constant在一起，她只能祈祷这是个可信之人，而Max很高兴到目前为止，信任正在逐步建立。

 

 ** _【_** ** _Kate_** ** _。】_** Max把视线从自己的倒影上移开，然后看向前方。

 

“你为什么要帮我们？”

 

“嗯？”Constant调低音量。

 

“你为什么要帮我们？”Max重复了一遍，接着想到这纯属多余。

 

“啊，呃。”Constant咕哝着，同时歌曲已至尾声，“长话短说，我不想你们死。”

 

“我们有的是时间。”Chloe插嘴道，“这样吗，你突然良心发现然后确定你的公司是狗’屎一坨？”

 

Max对着她的朋友扬起眉毛，这是个有趣的说法但Max同意，Constant的意图是赢得他们信任的关键。

 

“对我猜你可以那么说。公司总是为了研究，尽管这听起来很糟糕，他们从未蓄意谋杀任何他们捕捉的目标。但当我逃出来时，他们正在设计某种工具来捕获你的能力，因为他们笃信你是他们通往成功之门的钥匙，而只有一种方法能让它运作，”Constant顿了顿，“基本上就是杀了你。我可不愿意。”

 

简单而又直接，Max以为本应有一个更长的解释，可在这种朝不保夕的危险处境之下，Max已经开始让步，将感激藏在心中。Chloe根本不知该如何回答，如果这对Max，对她自己有利，她就不能为了保护自己的女友而编织谎言。

 

“喔糟了，Max。”Constant看看后视镜，确保Max听到了，“忘了告诉你，不管发生什么都不要回溯，‘神谕’就是那样侦测到你和我们所有人的。

 

“哦，”一声拖长了的回复，“哦。好的？”

 

 ** _【那倒提醒我了。】_** Max看看自己的右手。

 

“你怎么知道我回溯了多少次？”

 

“嗯？对对，你的第一个问题，抱歉。”Constant用手梳梳她蓬松的大波浪，“我不知道怎么回事，这对我来说也非常怪异，当你两天前停滞时间时，我的身体陷入了静止状态，而我看到身边的一切也停止运动，可我的思维并没有停止。还有在我去接你们的途中，有人决定放我鸽子时，哟可真是如梦似幻呢。”

 

Constant调整姿势来坐得更直一些。

 

**_【等等我什么时候停滞…】_ **

 

“所以我当时正在开车，然后突然之间我就向后移动了，我甚至动不了一根手指头，一切只是自发地向后溯流，消除我刚刚的每一个动作。重点是，我从始至终都很清醒而且，对这太怪了，你差点让我崩溃了Max。”

 

Max听见Chloe轻声嗤笑，所以她也允许自己露出一个微弱的笑容。

 

Constant总结道，“所以我们得出一个理论，你每次回溯的时候，我的身体都会回溯，可我的思维却不受影响，因为我的能力围绕着思维所以这说得通。那解答了你的问题吗？”

 

一想到别人分享了她的回溯，她就感觉自己的隐私权受到了侵犯，虽然这种想法有点无理取闹，Max还是觉得仿佛她秘密世界的一部分已经被永远带走了。她再不能随心所欲地回溯了，Max相信自己应付得来，因为虽然五年没有使用它，她照样过得好好的。

 

 ** _【但还是。】_** Max猛地一颤，接着点点头。

 

“等等，那个警察说你叫Julie，那是你的真名吗？Constant是什么鬼名字？”Chloe大梦初醒，决定把视线从窗户上移开，加入到这场对话中，“还有为什么你跟我们精神通话时和那次在小巷时的声音是个男的？我还以为你是…”

 

“嚯Chloe，不知道你还听到了，你们当时不是正亲得热火朝天吗？”Constant笑了起来。

 

“什么？我…”Chloe的脸刷的一下变得通红，“那不是…”

 

Max哑口无言，因为她知道自己是那场亲吻的始作俑者，但看着Chloe可爱的窘态，Max还是忍不住笑起来，作为一个受害者也作为一个无辜的旁观者。

 

“Max！”尽管看到Max一瞬的欢愉对她来说感觉就像在风暴中寻得太阳，Chloe还是因为朋友的背叛皱起了眉头，“我知道你还意犹未尽呢，别想否认。”

 

“什么？”Max喘息着转过头去，笑声稍息但仍在持续。

 

**_【哦，我什么都没否认。】_ **

 

“那是随机应变！”Chloe转向前方，“你甚至还没回答我的问题。”

 

Constant哈哈大笑，Max咯咯直笑，似乎笑意会传染，Chloe也轻笑一声，然后笑声连绵不绝。伴随着音乐，车内逐渐形成了一股轻松愉快的氛围。诚然，在这时候嬉笑感觉很不合适，毕竟她们两人刚刚还在生死间游走。现在她们有三个人，而她们将在躲避某个莫测高深的犯罪头目的同时享受彼此的欢笑。Max和Chloe再次怀疑把自己托付给这个她们刚刚认识一个小时的女人是个错误的决定，但在知道了一切后，她们已别无选择。

 

“那是个秘密，到安全屋后我会告诉你们的。”Constant打了一手太极，“我更想向你们当面展示，然后我也会告诉你们计划。”

 

“什么？”Chloe问道。

 

“为什么？”Max附和道。

 

* * *

 

接下来的一个小时里Constant调大音量放声歌唱，无视了Max和Chloe的每一个问题，直到她们放弃。在知道了这个女孩儿竟然是黄老板的铁粉后，Max并不惊讶，但却不得不承认她有一副好嗓子。Chloe冲着窗外撅嘴，Max试着闭目养神，可这时下一首歌便会如期而至，所以在抵达安全屋之前她是别想睡觉了。

 

Max想念她的手机，Chloe想念Rachel。

 

Max想念Kate，Chloe想念一根香烟。

 

Max想念Chloe，Chloe想念Max。

 

在大约六首歌后，Max不禁对Constant的音乐功底刮目相看，她能如此完美地背诵出每一首歌的歌词，对一个刚刚从某个地下反人类测试中心里逃出来的人来说，这可算不上什么必备技能。Max也注意到Constant的外表似乎太过干净了，她的头发不可能是自然的。

 

**_【她很确定她的父母富得流油？她不了解她的父母？】_ **

 

**_【她说过这不是她的车？】_ **

 

**_【她确实暗示过这不是她的真名。天啊真是云山雾绕。】_ **

 

**_【她为什么会撒谎然后又竭尽全力赢得我们的信任呢？】_ **

 

**_【如果她想伤害我们那她早就该动手了不是吗？】_ **

 

让Max保持精神正常的整个理论基础是这个女人明明可以对她们为所欲为，但却用尽每分每秒来证明她确实是个朋友。

 

**_【哦她可能正在逐条阅读这些问题，可她没有回答。难道这都是那个秘密的一部分？】_ **

 

Max试图通过后视镜从Constant紧盯着道路的榛子色眼睛中探寻一二，但却毫无线索。Chloe在窗外暖阳的抚摸下沉沉入睡，但还是紧握着Max的手，仿佛仍处在清醒状态。Max淡淡一笑，尽管处境危如累卵，在过去几个小时的情感过山车中，她对Chloe的爱仍是顶上最光芒闪烁的一列。

 

“我们应该到了。”Constant调小音量然后检查周围的地标。Max注意到快速交通逐渐减少因为她们已经下了高速，Chloe睁开迷离的双眼。

 

“到哪了？”

 

“前不着村后不着店，啊在那儿。”Constant发现了目的地并向之驶去，对自己的观察力洋洋自得。

 

最近的城镇看起来也有一里远，而这里唯一说得过去的建筑是坐落在出口旁的一辆饱经风霜的沙漠房车。附近的环境是Max见过的最光秃秃的沙地，前不着村后不着店听起来非常精准。

 

“对我知道它看起来就像一坨翔，反正我们就在这里呆一晚，不那么舒服也ok啦。”Constant再次调转方向，现在Max确定她们的目的地就是那辆被遗弃的拖车房，Chloe还在努力清醒过来。

 

“那…”Max甚至难以用语言描述她有多么不想呆在那座看起来闹鬼的房子里。大部分窗户被木板封住，墙漆斑驳而至少有一面墙已完全被涂鸦覆盖。

 

“它只是外面看起来有点不堪，相信我里面还是很舒服的。”Constant听起来连她自己都不相信这番话。

 

又一次转弯过后，她们直直地驶向那座凌乱的建筑物，Chloe终于搞明白了。

 

“你特么在逗我，那是…”

 

“安全屋，对，就一晚上伙计们。我发誓明天我们会去个好得多的地方。”Constant放慢车速，最终完全停下。

 

“我们到了。”

 

Chloe看看，Max看看。她们这辈子从未想象过有朝一日自己会被迫踏入这种地方，尽管细看之下它并不像在远处时那么破烂不堪，也许这个位置就是让她们心里毛毛的。

 

“好了。”Constant看着Max和Chloe，都是满脸的不高兴，“不管怎样，我的时间不多了所以呃…”

 

“你的时间？”Max把视线从窗户上移开，看向在前座翻箱倒柜的Constant，然后她听到一声金属撞击的脆响。一把银色钥匙。

 

“这是钥匙，我懂对吧？这地方有个钥匙。”Constant的语速越来越快直到她几乎把钥匙扔到Max手里，“进去，里面应该有一些零食和饮料，还有一个在床上睡觉的男人，别打扰他，他应该再过大约二十分钟就会醒来了。”

 

Max被语速整懵了，Chloe和Max一起懵了。

 

“现在走吧，我们还有不少事得聊聊呢。”Constant按了一个按钮，车门锁应声而开。

 

“什么鬼？你不跟我们一起进来？这是搞的哪一套？”Chloe骤然紧绷仿佛在预备攻击的到来。

 

Constant的白眼几乎要翻到天上，她叹息一声。

 

“Chloe，我不是Constant，好吧我是，但不是这个我，不是Julie，我一直在控制这个身体而现在我已经到达极限了，懂吗？”Constant平静地注视着Chloe的眼睛，一场蓝色和榛子色的战争。

 

Max早有怀疑，而在她刚刚要想出真相时，Constant却自己承认了。

 

“Chloe。”Max看着Constant古井无波的脸。Chloe花了几秒才把注意力转回到Max身上，Constant握住方向盘。

 

“我们走。”Max打开车门。

 

“Max？你确定？”蓝发女郎的敌意被Max轻柔的抚触软化了。

 

“对。”一个额外的笑容来安抚Chloe紧绷的神经，“我确定。”

 

前面的金发女郎让Max料理一切，Chloe迟疑着，却无法拒绝Max。

 

“去他的。”

 

穿黑衣的高个女孩儿跟着穿紫衣的矮个女孩儿钻出了汽车，隔着玻璃，Constant向她们微笑诀别。

 

“你们再也见不到我了，但我会很快和你们相见，还有Chloe。”Constant微微一笑。

 

**_【她现在想干啥？】_ **

 

“别太难过了，我实际上没有这么火辣。”好犀利的吐槽，Constant单眨眼然后一轰油门潇洒离去，留下Max和Chloe在尘埃中凌乱。仅仅过了几秒，陪伴了她们整整两个小时的红色SUV便成为了远处的一粒黑点，而直到现在Chloe才意识到她可能已经喜欢上了这个卷毛的恼人劲儿。

 

Max拉住Chloe的手，两人又嫌弃地看了拖车一眼。不安，不确定，和深深的挫败感。不管她们喜欢与否，这是一条必由之路，太阳仍缓缓西沉。

 

Max叹了口气。

 

两人走向前门。


	12. Northbound（北行）

 

火光一闪，点燃一支香烟，他快速吸了一口，听着屋子里不同的人的想法。

 

 ** _【我们有她的位置吗？】_** 一个男人。

 

 ** _【差不多是，北加州。】_** 一个女人。

 

 ** _【不在俄勒冈？】_** 男人。

 

 ** _【不像，但看起来她可能与雌鹿接触了。】_** 女人。

 

 ** _【很好。终于是时候了，这么多年来。】_** 男人，释然的语气。

 

**_【有人在其他地方，下一次去洗手间是什么时候？】_ **

 

 ** _【几乎没有了。】_** 女人，释然的语气。

 

 ** _【再有几天，万物皆终。卡洛琳？】_** 男人，兴奋的语气。

 

**_【想知道早餐吃啥。】_ **

 

**_【卡洛琳？】_ **

 

一个全身都是黑色的男人一个人坐在外面同样是黑色的世界，一道苍白的光从设施的另一头点亮了他的周围。超乎寻常的寒冷的午夜，男人呼出一道白汽，还有上一口香烟的几缕烟雾。

 

 ** _【有人看见卡洛琳了吗？】_** 前一个男人的声音问道。

 

 ** _【她不在房间里？】_** 女人回应。

 

 ** _【她应该在该待的地方，看着她的预示成真。】_** 他有点失望。

 

 ** _【所以“裂隙“真的能让人起死回生，真疯狂。】_** 女人很兴奋。

 

**_【功夫不负有心人，呃。还有Constant在哪？有人看到Constant了吗？他也应该看到这个。】_ **

 

黑衣男子听到了一切，隆隆作响的警报，他上级的讨论，地下指甲抓挠的声音和求饶声。Constant在他的大衣里讽刺地苦笑，在那个时刻他没有犹豫地又点燃一支烟。烟头闪耀的火光点亮了他棱角分明的面孔，让夜晚黯淡的白光里带了一点橙色，他忧伤的眼睛和亚裔的特征只显得他面前一片虚无。他脸上带着这个年纪不该有的沧桑。他把剩下的烟扔掉，在地上踩成一团。

  

 ** _【你确定？】_** 男性，较年轻，害怕的语气。

 

 ** _【是的。】_** 黑衣男子回答。年轻而自信。

 

 ** _【我还会见到你吗？】_** 男性，较年轻那个，忧心忡忡。

 

“可能吧，希望如此。“他发出无声的低语，眺望着远方的目的地。

 

没有回应。

 

什么东西在建筑里闪烁，同时外面的灯光一齐被关闭了，黑暗接管了这里，黑衣男子消失于其中。他的脑海只被困惑和惊慌轰炸了几秒，每个人思想里的每个字都在灌入他的知觉，这不新鲜了，他早就习惯了。

 

**_【谢了。】_ **

 

Constant起身然后向前跑去，这里已经无可回头了。

 

* * *

 

 

海湾上空郁积着几团阴沉的云，冬季似乎还有好几个城市的距离。几步迈过沙砾地面，Max手里抓着钥匙。Chloe把耳朵贴在门上，侦测任何可疑的声音。

 

“听到了什么嗡嗡的声音。”Chloe回到Max那里，“可能是一种机器。”

 

绝对什么也不确定地站在一边的Max开始靠近。

 

**_【这个把手是全新的。】_ **

 

稍微确定一下房子可能没有闹鬼，再向周围看看，发现除了面前这个半腐烂的门以外，在城市间的荒野中已再无其他去处。去下一个小镇可能要在下午的阳光里走上一个小时，但没有钱和手机的Max不打算跳入另一个未知的境遇。她们已经走了这么远，这里面应该有她们下一步前进的方向。

 

紫衣的女孩转身在同伴的眼睛里寻找自信。

 

Chloe点头。Max屏住呼吸。

 

门吱呀作响，打开之前，Max就抽出钥匙放进包里。Chloe观察着漆黑的内部，Max在后边也做着同样的事。任何窥探其中秘密的尝试都效果不佳，两个女孩被上面掉落的灰尘之雨弄得咳嗽起来。Max有点小内疚，因为她看见Chloe是接了更多灰尘的那个时笑出了声。

 

“我特么的。”高个的女孩发出愤怒的嘶嘶声。

 

现在她带着那几乎全灰的头发退了出来，一边咳嗽一边甩着沙子，Max在她肩膀旁微笑着轻刷着Chloe的蓝毛回到正确的形态。蓝毛又回去了，虽然这次她的表情有点被惹毛了，她什么话都没有说。Max打开门走了进去。

 

眼睛逐渐适应昏暗的橙光，她们发现低沉的嗡嗡声来自右方不断摇动的电风扇。

 

 ** _【电池供电。】_** Max假设这里没有接通电力。

 

“你好？”Max大声喊出。

 

风扇仍然在嗡嗡地工作。

 

没想到，里边没她们通过外部印象预料出来的那么不堪。天花板和墙纸正在脱落着，地板每走一步都会发出吱吱声，但温和的照明和狭小的空间几乎让这里显得像家一样了，至少对于暂时的居留而言。

 

Chloe跟着Max，两人站在一起，用了一会儿扫视着房间，吸入充满灰尘的空气。她们的注意都落在了中间的桌子五颜六色的薯片袋子，与深棕色的房间形成鲜明对比。前边放着三大瓶水还有一个黑色马克笔写的提示。

 

** ｛欢迎，随便拿并休息一下。｝ **

 

“好吧这就是用来欢迎我们的红毯了。”Chloe开了个玩笑，转向仍在寻找线索的Max。左边有个摇摇欲坠的双人床，右边有个只有坏炉子的厨房。厨房和桌子中间有一个小一点的单人床，盖着一个大大的棕色毯子，什么东西在下面呼吸着。Max一直盯着，Chloe才发现。毯子一直以稳定的频率起伏着。

 

“这就是…”Chloe嘟哝着。

 

 ** _【Constant。】_** Max完成了这个想法。

 

裹紧了肩上的黑色外套，Chloe鼓起勇气上前接近那个睡觉的人形。Max抓住她的肩膀。

 

“Chloe你在干什么？”Max低声说道。

 

“能干什么？叫醒他啊。”Chloe几乎吼出来。

 

“她说他20分钟内就会醒来。”

 

“Max你觉得我是那种耐心的人吗？”

 

“Chloe，拜托，20分钟而已，为了我。”Max抓着Chloe的手腕没那么紧了，因为她看到那蓝色眼睛妥协了。

 

**_【该死Max这不公平。】_ **

 

Chloe叹气，“行吧，想想看，我们可以吃着点心喝着狗曰的水看着某个怪咖在我们旁边睡觉。”

 

Max微笑着松手，“这才是我的Chloe。”

 

随着一股暖流从手臂上延伸到全身汇聚到头顶，蓝毛打了个哆嗦。Chloe盯着Max，带着一个尴尬的半笑，Max困惑地看着她僵住的朋友。

 

“呃，你还好吗？”

 

Chloe立刻笑了，“再说一遍。”

 

“什么？”Max抬起眉毛。

 

“再说一遍你刚刚说的话。”她重复。

 

 ** _【我刚刚说了…噢，好吧。】_** Max摇摇头，自信地笑了起来。

 

Chloe期待地看着他的女友，沉迷于这小小的愉悦。Max又笑了。

 

“这，才，是，我，的，Chloe。”

 

Chloe高兴地转了一圈，给了Max一个紧紧的拥抱，她的喜悦溢于言表。

 

 ** _【特么的，我百分之百是你的Chloe。】_** 她用了一秒冷静下来，否则她就得考虑是否要给胸口乱撞的小鹿一拳强迫它冷静了。

 

“好吧。”只有之前一半镇静的Chloe转过身，“我们按你说的做。”

 

“谢谢你，Chloe。”虽然微不足道，Max不能否认这头晕目眩的感觉，因为Chloe按照她的要求答应了她，因为她们现在的关系。这是如此自然，而Max乐于见到Chloe在目前的情形下还能保持轻松的心态，相信她们的能力，依赖着彼此。

 

“惊喜吧，这个b还真喜欢Cheetos。”Chloe记得口袋里还有一小包，但她反而去拿水瓶并把另一瓶递给Max，“来。”

 

Max和Chloe坐在桌子旁仅有的两个椅子里，都没有意识到她们有多渴，特别是逃跑了这么长时间后。当第一道水流接触到她们唇边后，她们几乎同时喝干了一整瓶水。

 

“啊，谢特。”Chloe放下空瓶子，现在看着棕毛把塑料瓶里最后一点水都挤了出来倒进干渴的喉咙，“你知道你那么渴不？”

 

 ** _【天哪。】_** Max用口型说着，然后靠回自己脏脏的木头椅子，喝这么快都让她喘不过气了。

 

“我不知道为什么我没有拿她给我们的水。“Max的身体好像呼吸着水汽，她看向桌子中间那瓶剩下的清澈液体，然后是Chloe渴望的眼神。

 

“你可以拿去Max。“Chloe把瓶子推过粗糙的桌面，”我的女孩需要多喝点。“

 

“这对你来说不一样成立吗？“Max假装被冒犯了，把瓶子推了回给Chloe。

 

艰难的战役打响了，Max思考着Chloe下一步行动。门外的阳光偶尔在Max的雀斑和Chloe的蓝发间折射着。

 

一个熟悉的男人声音，“嘿，别忘了我。“

 

静止。

 

两个女孩的血管僵住了，额头冒出冷汗，声音从四面八方传来，又找不到源头。Max瞪大眼睛看着Chloe。

 

沉重的毛皮摩擦声从身后传来，Chloe看向Max肩膀后面，Max也转身。一个魁梧的男人从毯子下起身，伸展着比床还长的四肢，呻吟着打着哈欠，努力从这个吱呀作响的家具中站起来。

 

 

Max从椅子里站起，小心地退到她同样站起的朋友的后边，两人都握着对方的手，看着男人将头转向她们。黑色的毛裤和运动鞋现在可见了，但上半身仍然在阴影之中，所有信号都让两个女孩脊背发凉。一阵沉闷的脚步声，他的脸来到光明之下，紧张的气氛瞬间松弛了。

 

穿着杂货店那种棕色的衬衫，小麦色皮肤的男人微笑着，好像见到了多年的朋友，一个亚洲人。

 

蓝毛和棕毛女孩都没预料到声音从脑后闯入，而Constant没张开嘴却在说话，“奇怪吧，这本来是一个很酷的把戏来展示我操纵人们的能力，但这确实是真的我。“

 

Constant捋了捋他黑色的短发，很快撩下一把床头的灰尘。

 

**_【操纵？这特么太诡异了。】_ **

 

Chloe吞了口口水，想说什么，却没有说出口。Max注意到男人有多尴尬，除了他高大的身材，他现在就是普通人的样子。如果他们几天前见面，说不定Max会轻易把他当作某个熟人。

 

【他比我大不了多少。】Max感到良心里一丝怜悯，但仍然在警惕地等待着。

 

Constant放弃了得到自我介绍回应的尝试，心灵感应地叹了口气。

 

“好吧，不是你们想象的那样。”他揉了揉疲惫的眼睛，打了个哈欠，同时他也在清晰地发声，“但这就是我的身体，这就是为什么我和你们交流时是一个男性的声音。”

 

寂静。

 

Chloe用展开的双手保护着后面的Max，Max准备推开Chloe以防那个男人开始进攻。

 

Constant在Max的椅子上坐下，仍然在通过意识交流，“拜托，我就是你们前两个小时坐在车里的同一个人，我们坐下聊聊。”

 

Max和Chloe没有动，评估着可能的威胁。她们的身体拒绝移动，思想正在弄清亲自见证心灵感应的可能性。

 

“我的意思是，”Constant靠回椅子，慵懒地按摩着脖子，“那里有个更大的床，如果你们想继续在后座的事情的话。”

 

Max吞了口唾沫，更加不知道说什么还是问什么了。

 

“你是？”

 

他笑了，“是的，我是Constant。”

 

 ** _【你就不能特么的直接说话吗？】_** Chloe皱眉。

 

“好吧，我会正常说话。”然后他指着唇边，“但我是哑巴，那个公司拿走了我的声音。”

 

这样感觉好点了，但Max和Chloe意识到她们距离习惯有人在脑子里说话还有很长一段路。听到那个男人的残疾有一点可怜，但这没有阻止Chloe。

 

“我们怎么知道这不是陷阱？”高个的女孩试着向前迈一步，即使她们知道这是陷阱的可能在一点点消失，她们本可能有这么多机会被埋伏。

 

Constant张开嘴唇比出他说的话的口型，但声音出现在女孩的脑海里。我不确定我所做的是否让你们更舒服了，但你想想，如果这是陷阱我一会以前就会做什么。还有…“

 

男人咧嘴笑了，都要让人相信了。

 

“我看起来不友好吗？“

 

 ** _【如果你再矮两英尺还有点可能。】_** Chloe的肩膀放松下来，终于意识到自己的每一个想法对Constant都是透明的。虽然她很想在Max面前表现的很强硬，但她发现这么做的理由越来越少。

 

Constant把桌子上唯一的那瓶水推向前方，“你们知道你们可以直接分着喝对吧，我车子上还有更多。“

 

Chloe放下手臂，Max没有放手，Constant只是靠向前方扭开了瓶盖。

 

“再想了想我也挺渴的，睡了一天半了，”凌乱的男人往嘴里倒了一些水，用他的下巴形成一个杠杆以至于没有接触到瓶口，接着一边吞咽一边说，”顺便一说我现在21，几天就22了，所以我其实比你年轻。

 

Max与他眼神相接，这是她直到此刻以来从未有过的体验。看过这么多人在她相机前假笑，Max觉得Constant的笑容没精打采却十倍的真诚。她不喜欢但不自觉地想起了Kate的真诚，五年的友谊和一天半的相处居然给她留下了相似的印象。

 

 ** _【我可以相信他。】_** 一个松动的想法在Max高速旋转的脑海里蹦出，看到那更加灿烂的笑容她知道她不可能再无视这样的想法。

 

Chloe看着她的同伴从庇护中走了出来。

 

“Max？”

 

Max拿出她从参加与各种生意人和艺术家的会议里磨练出来的表情，她还是很谨慎，但已经试着平衡她的情绪去在一场交流中坚定自己的立场。Chloe没见过Max这么严肃，站在她两步之后，却感觉她已经无法触碰了，甚至Max的语调都那么专业，让Chloe希望自己永远不要被这么对话。

 

两个词，“我们聊聊。”

 

Max坐在桌子对面，Chloe站在背后。Constant看着她俩，看到Max的模式转换，不禁露出无声的轻笑，然后放松下来。

 

“噢，抱歉。”他站起来把椅子搬给了Chloe，“给你。”

 

 ** _【谢…】_** Chloe几乎要说出来，或者说想出来。

 

接着Constant把床拖向桌子，然后扑通躺在那个吱吱作响的金属支架上。滑稽的是现在从桌子上面平视过去只能见到他的胸膛了。

 

“所以，首先，”Constant将几包薯片揽进自己臂弯，“你知道你能做什么吗？”

 

“关于这些幻象你还能告诉我们什么？这个“神谕”知道什么？”Max问出了自己的问题，Chloe坐在她旁边。

 

Constant抬起眉毛，但迅速回到角色，想了想然后点点头，“你想让我从哪里开始？”

 

“关于我们她知道些什么？”Max看向Chloe，微微一笑让她知道自己还在这里。Chloe只是看着Max展现着她从未见过的一面。

 

Max转过头，效仿着双手折叠放在桌上的姿势，“而且你是怎么从一个能预知未来的人手里逃脱的？假设你说的是真的。”

 

“她知道你有回溯的能力，而且这里的Chloe必须和你在一起才能激发这个能力。”Constant一边回忆着一边解释这些他没有预计到的问题，“至于我怎么逃出来的，这是一个很长的故事，但基本上而言，她不能预见所有要发生的事，她看见的都是大事。”

 

Max点头，但还是保持沉默。

 

Constant继续，“＇神谕＇应该只能看到重要的事，我想我逃出来救你不在名单之上。现在我知道你在想什么，她的确看见你在他们伟大的终章中，所以我这里做的每一件事可能只是通往结局的道路。但＇神谕＇并不是唯一看到那些幻象的。”

 

 ** _【还有别人？】_** Max保持眼神接触，这让她绞尽脑汁，有相似能力的两个人的想法让她一时没反应过来。

 

“她儿子，我一般是照顾他的那个。”Constant回想着他逃跑前对他说的最后的话，“有时他也看到幻象，有时那和＇神谕＇看到的不一样。我负责阅读这些幻象然后上报给上级。”

 

“而这次他们看到的就不一样。“Max整理着碎片，Chloe也在这么做，而她的思绪又回到那一个善变的人的介绍。

 

Constant点头，“在＇神谕＇的幻象里有一个头领和一些其他人，你被挂在一个机器上，然后基本是一些他们实现了计划之类的。现在她儿子的幻象更加含糊，你还在那里，但没有别人和机器，只有黑暗。”

 

这个描述听起来有点熟悉，Max皱眉搜寻着记忆。

 

**_【等等．．．】_ **

 

“是的，现在只有他和我，你和Chloe知道这件事。”男人擦了擦刘海下的汗，“关键是，他有我逃出来救你的幻象，’神谕’没有，所以这就是我的赌注。“

 

缺乏感觉的感觉，Max好像记起她在一个梦里向虚无奔跑，但她决定不说出来，继续接下来的问题。

 

“你说了一些关于风暴的东西，这是什么意思？“Max让她的嗓音变得低沉，Chloe动了动身子，看向其他地方。经过没有记忆的虚无的五年，Chloe比Max更容易就想起了咆哮的风暴，看见Max把这些当作她们两人的秘密，Chloe尽力将注意集中在其他地方。

 

Constant必须思考一下来记起先前的对话，“噢，没错，那是很久以前的事。‘神谕＇第一次也是唯一一次犯过的错误。那时应该是俄勒冈，你和Chloe应该相遇，然后激发超能力，接着风暴会来毁灭你们的小镇，然后我们会观察你们的反应。相反Chloe…“

 

Constant深呼吸，悲伤地看着转开视线的蓝发女孩，“．．．死了。挺疯狂的。那本应是结局的，控制时间的力量，但什么也没有发生。你没有获得能力，风暴也没有来临。“

 

Max努力维持着自己的姿势，但还是需要把Chloe的手放在她的大腿上，Chloe默默地给予Max支持。

 

“＇神谕＇后来怎么了？”风暴已是过去式，Max已经向前看了。

 

“所有行动被暂停了几天，她把自己锁在了房间里，好吧，这挺尴尬的．．．”

 

“等等，”Chloe打住了对话，她闭上双眼，紧紧攥着Max的手，“如果风暴发生了，我们就会被抓住。”

 

Max回头看见了Chloe睫毛里的闪光。

 

Chloe擦干了它们，“然后被杀？”

 

几秒柔和的沉默，外面风儿安静的呼呼声。Constant低下目光看着桌底，想要拿水但那动作未免太大了。所以他咬唇点点头。

 

“是这样的，”即使是心灵感应也能感到那声音很轻，“很有可能。”

 

有些记忆就是需要浮出水面，不管她们有多么努力地去压制它。Max和Chloe空放着眼神，看着那毁天灭地的飓风向她们家乡袭去。泪水与雨水浸湿了她们的面庞，Chloe给Max照片时，Max等待的片刻一如永恒，直到抹去那一周之前她们才意识到彼此对自己的意义。

 

Chloe叹气。

 

“好吧。”

 

Max用了更久去回想她怎么在四年前做出那种痛彻心扉的决定的。Chloe现在坐在她身边握住她的手，牺牲她最好的朋友和爱人的负罪感又让她心如刀割。现在知道了在牺牲Chloe毁灭小镇后她们可能的生活除了更多的死亡什么都不会带来，这让一切更糟了，可悲的命运要怎样折磨这两个普通的女孩啊。

 

Constant把手臂支在床上，目光在绝望的Chloe和更绝望的Max之间漂移，扩张的瞳孔涌现出更多的确信。

 

脑海中的声音将两个女孩从回忆中唤醒。

 

“这真的发生了，对吧？”

 

 ** _【什么？】_** Max抬头，Constant显然在克制他的笑容。

 

“风暴，你的能力。”

 

【还有Max Caulfield，不许你忘记我…】

 

Chloe感到内心深处的愧疚，她肯定不会承认她有多想活下去，即使以上千人的代价。然而她强迫自己这么做了，因此她避免了更加悲剧的结局。不管这是高尚抑或绝望，Chloe不确定她是否应该为自己将Max置于多年的精神折磨而骄傲。

 

Constant又问了一次。

 

“这些都发生了对吧？但你以某种方式回去改变了什么，你回到了过去。”Constant又将手臂叠在桌上，兴奋从他嘴角溢出。

 

**_【是的。】_ **

 

“没有。”Max一秒后撒了谎，“去它的。”

 

Chloe看到Max的表情变化，然后是Constant的。

 

“该死，这真了不起，Max。我就知道‘神谕’的幻象肯定意味着什么，你知道这意味着什么吗？”

 

Constant拿起水瓶又喝了一口，另一边的两位已经习惯了他一边说话一边喝水。

 

 

“那就是你，Max，有能力改变’神谕’的幻象里的命运。”

 

Max盯着Constant洋洋得意的笑容，然后是左边Chloe困惑而担忧的眼神。

 

 ** _【你想说什么？】_** Max潜意识让自己找到一个合适的问题，但Chloe的手握得更紧了一些。

 

“Chloe，你感觉怎么样？”

 

蓝发下的蓝眼睛重新聚焦到周围的环境。

 

“嗯？啊，我很好，需要消化很多东西。”Chloe放松地回应着Max然后转向Constant，“所以你想干什么？”

 

“在这之前，”Constant拖延着，“可以告诉我你的能力是如何运作的吗？”

 

“在这之前，你告诉我们你想干什么怎么样？”Chloe提高声音，但还是控制住了自己，从队友Max那里赢得了一个印象深刻的笑容。

 

“确实是她先问的。”

 

那个男人停了一会，重重地吸了口气，然后呼出了更多气，“好吧。”

 

Constant抓抓头发，停顿了几秒，“我希望这要求不会太过分，你觉得你可以穿越到二零一三年四月之前，在我第一次附身之前叫我永远不要这么做吗？因为那就是吸引来’神谕’的地方，公司才找到的我。”

 

 ** _【等等，就这样？】_** Chloe显然很失望， ** _【还以为你有个反击计划。】_**

 

Max处理了一下她听到的要求并预演了一遍，2013年4月她人在哪里，接着记起两次返回过去会对Chloe造成的后果。

 

“我...我不认为...”Max吞吞吐吐地说道，她们别无选择，唯一可能帮她的人现在要求她改变整个世界过去五年的历史。

 

“我在想，”Constant插入了一点停顿，“你只能回到过去的一小段时间。”

 

 ** _【是的。】_** Max徒劳地在真相与谎言间犹豫。

 

Constant追问，“你之前做过，一次？”

 

**_【不…】_ **

 

“两次？”

 

 ** _【不是。】_** 速度太快以至于Max无法回忆。

 

“你回去了多久？”

 

Chloe不确定Max在不同的时间线里旅行了多少次，但Max增长的不安对她的愤怒管理非常不利。

 

“我不知道。”Max出声回答。

 

Chloe打断，“嘿，慢一点，你看不出来她不舒服吗？”

 

Constant察觉到Max在失去控制，但还是胆敢再进一步。

 

“你改变了什么，回到了一个糟糕的时刻，然后回去撤回了它。”

 

“我…”Max摇头。

 

**_【Chloe…】_ **

 

“嘿！停下！”Chloe猛然拍击桌子，愤怒地盯着Constant追寻的眼睛。

 

他靠回去并叹了口气，“日，抱歉，不是故意的。”

 

薄薄的灰尘在他们之间飘扬，房间又一次被沉默吞噬，这次时间更长。Chloe将椅子拉近了一英尺，这样她和Max握着手时手臂可以接触。Max不想回忆那一周里最为黑暗的两天，Chloe让Max只是感受她的存在。Max抬头微笑，不过这没有持续很久。话题又开始了，Constant再次“开口”。

 

“对不起，这有点丧，我也希望有另一方势力，什么强大的反抗力量对抗着公司，（妇联不存在的）像电影里一样，但没有。我为他们工作了五年，必须做一些非常糟糕的事，有时候只是阻止事情发生。”

 

Constant弯曲手指放松了一下肩膀，躺平到床上，“现在因为帮助你们我基本算是被判了死刑，而且如果只是继续逃亡的话，那只是推迟你们的死期，他们太过强大了。我们顶多能坚持一周，可能更短。”

 

他的声音里有一种可怕的平静，让Max和Chloe脊椎发凉。尽管有着相似的年龄和言行，女孩们可以看出他经历的可怕命运。这个年轻人似乎已经放弃了自己，而更加困扰于两个女孩的险境。Max可以某种程度上听到，Constant声音里的决心，和她听到Chloe声音里的一样，和在Chloe觉得她的结局可以有意义的时候一样。

 

 

“我发誓，Max和Chloe。”Constant泰然自若地坐起来，“如果你这么做，我可以保证你们两个的安全，没有能力，没有风暴，只有你们想要的普通的生活，和我想要的。”

 

 ** _【怎么做？如果可以的话。】_** Max试着以她想到的每种回到过去改变未来的方法争辩，但不能否认她从未让自己再次使用能力的事实。

 

“你会的。”Constant挤出一个笑容，“毫无疑问。”

 

**_【但我没有。】_ **

 

“但你不能。”他更正。

 

Chloe想知道Max想了什么让Constant这么回答，就在一秒后又是那薄薄的灰尘。前景黯淡，Max跳跃时间改变这五年的选择变得越来越不可避免。

 

“你要求了很多。”Max让肩膀懒洋洋地放下，而身体的其他部分仍然笔直地绷着。

 

“我们怎么能相信你不会搞砸一切？”Chloe安慰着Max，接着十分严肃地面对Constant，“你才什么？十六？你怎么帮我们？我们怎么知道你能控制结局？”

 

“噢，关于那个。”Constant打了个哈欠，慵懒地搜寻着口袋，找到一片写了什么的折叠的纸片，“拿着，你回去时我的电话号码，数字二十六是我的关键字，单词’操控（possess）’是为了告诉我别去附身任何人，单词’读取’是让我找到你然后读取你的记忆。”

 

 ** _【26？】_** 两个立即浮现的想法。

 

“是的，这是我小时候十分私人的事情，所以你这么说绝对能吸引我全部注意。”

 

 ** _【比如你拉了多少次裤？】_** Chloe心里窃笑。

 

“是的，没错，如果这对你们来说有帮助。”Constant翻了个白眼，回到在沉思改变过去小贴士的Max。她会失去自从她回到阿卡迪亚湾她所知的一切。如果Constant遵守诺言，她会回到一个全新的生活中，她会失去Kate的友谊。她会失去Victoria，最重要的是她会失去这个爱她的Chloe。

 

 ** _【Chloe会失去我。】_** Max想到如果就此屈服，她就会抹去这五年与Chloe建立的羁绊，但如果她拒绝，那那个追踪她们到旧金山的男人肯定会再次找到她们的。逃亡的生活只能持续像Constant描述的那么长时间。不然她只能在西雅图醒来，在十七岁的身体里，跟随着某些指示，然后在一个新的安全的生活中再次醒来。虽然在新的时间线中，她将面对新的关系和友谊。

 

 ** _【但所有人都会没事的，这是值得的。】_** Max幻想着她所有朋友的笑容，幻想着将另一个Chloe介绍给父母，一起上学，只要她们一在一起就可以去做任何想做的事情。

 

 ** _【但不是这么起作用的。】_** Max抬起目光，忧虑着她们的未来，但声音坚定。

 

“在我从过去回来后，我不能保有我的记忆，我可以给你打电话然后告诉你那些，但时间到了后你不能读取我的记忆。”

 

“这样吗？”Constant看向一边，想着什么，“你可以告诉我它的机制吗？”

 

 ** _【我...】_** Max投入了赌注，不确定这个信息交换是否有利于她。有些事她仍然想知道，而且尽管她迫切需要帮助，Constant一样需要她的。

 

“你的能力是什么样的？”这句话一离开嘴，Max才知道自己已经好奇很久了，她嘴角的一丝玩味显示了她对此的兴趣，同时这也合理地拖延了解释自己能力的时间。

 

Constant轻轻皱眉，然后好像明白了什么，笑了。

 

“嘿，你不用害怕问问题。”他也看向Chloe，“我说过你可以想问什么问什么，所以随便问好吗？你的问题优先级比我高。”

 

两人沉默地点头同意。

 

“所以，我的能力是听见其他人在想什么，而且可以在脑海里和别人说话。我无法停止能力，只能调整然后集中在我想听到的声音上。在此基础上我可以操控别人大概一天半，我一旦离开他们的身体他们就会晕倒几分钟到一小时，因人而异。”

 

“这就是你怎么…”Chloe期待Constant完成她的句子，但他只是等着，“怎么撂倒那些追我们的人的？”

 

“系啊，不简单吧？”Constant表示赞同，然后继续和Max交流，“现在你可能在想这个，我不能控制你使用你的能力。事实上我不能控制任何有能力的人，有些东西阻止了我。还有我必须看见那个人的脸，碰到身体也行。我可以放弃控制权回到身体，或者那具身体失去意识或者时间到了我也会回来。都明白了吗？”

 

“而且你能读取记忆，当你碰到一个人时？”Max从车上的旅程中记起了什么。

 

“嘿，不赖嘛。”男人挠了挠头，“没错，我碰到你就能读取你的记忆，附身某人时也行，挺奇妙的。”

 

【歌词。】Max记忆里第一个想法就是她们在路上听到的歌。Constant点头。

 

“就这样，有什么问题吗？”

 

【读心，附身。】Chloe两个词总结了Constant的解释，Constant咯咯笑了。

 

“是的，你明白了。”

 

这比Max预计的爽快的多，听到Constant能力的细节甚至可能的弱点就这样暴露给她们，Max开始为自己没有同样这么做感到一丝愧疚。然而，这还不是一次友好的讨论，尽管双方都希望如此。到现在Max和Chloe的生命都处于危机之中，而决定权又回到Max手上。她想下定决心，尽管她知道她永远不可能有十足的把握如果她接受了这个计划，会发生什么。

 

“有其他方法吗？”重新评估了目前的处境，Max知道这么问白费功夫，“或许我们可以…”

 

 ** _【可以干什么？Max你不能想出点什么吗？】_** 棕毛绞尽脑汁。

 

“如果我不回溯，他们就找不到我们，对吗？”

 

**_【是吧？这就是“神谕”能力的原理。】_ **

 

Constant强调，“是的，但’神谕’的预言不会改变。我理解你们俩想多在一起，只要在这个小屋子里就可以，或许一到两天，但他们总可以通过其他方法跟上的。”

 

没走出多远又回到原地，Max憎恨她别无选择。她知道无论自己做什么决定，Chloe都会站在她这一边。如果她真的决定回到阿卡迪亚湾，并且可能抹除身边的Chloe，Chloe也会尊重她的决定。

 

Max看着蓝色的双眸透露着同样的想法，Max甚至都不需要去问。

 

“我和你站在一条战线上，Max。”Chloe微笑，有点苦涩，但努力使其变得温和。

 

她的雀斑颤抖着，鼻子有些刺痛，Max终于抓住了和Chloe在一起的完美生活的希望。尽管她可能不会经历大部分那些，但她毫不犹豫地为她的朋友和爱人牺牲了自己的幸福。一旦她和Chloe在一起就能重建的幸福。

 

**_【想到醒来后的Chloe，她知道我突然失去与她在一起的数年记忆后一定会心碎的。】_ **

 

Max凝视着她们一起编织的手链。

 

**_【但她会很安全，没有风暴也没有能力。这真的会发生吗？五年后我们会上大学吗？我们一定会在一起。我们已经毕业了吗？或许我们甚至…】_ **

 

Max咽了口口水，内心痴痴地笑着，一些Kate说过的话让她心跳加速。

 

**_【我和Kate还会是朋友吗？肯定是的对吧？即使不是我也可以去找她再续前缘。】_ **

 

Kate头上那荒谬的蛋糕造型发型，Max十分伤心地目睹它在大一年级之后就消失了。待在这个现实然后再也见不到Kate的想法，缭绕着Max的心头。她所需的一切就是Chloe站在她这一边，但她可以要求更多。

 

**_【而且就算我们被抓了我也可以通过…】_ **

 

这引起了Constant的注意，Max感到周围的气氛明显发生了变化，她不能再隐瞒了。她在他开口之前回答。

 

“我，”Max用自己的手指摆弄着Chloe的，“我可以用照片回到过去，宝丽来相片。”

 

Chloe听到另一个Max几天前说过同样的话语，看着Constant呆滞的眼神，她想象着她在Max给她解释时或许也是这个神情。然而她没想到，Constant笑了起来。

 

“照片？”他无声地偷笑，带有一种克制的兴奋，“而且你是个摄影师？没开玩笑吧？”

 

Max点点头。

 

 

“我可以回到照片被拍摄时的过去，只要我集中注意。”这并不容易，Max只记得每次跳跃带来的暴力和悲剧，“这不是你可以...利用的，一点小小的改变会改变一切。”

 

Constant理解她的担忧，“是的，你只能通过宝丽来照片回去吗？”

 

“我这么想的，”她又想了一会儿，“等等。”

 

 ** _【那个艺术展。】_** Max为自己毫不犹豫抛下功成名就去救Chloe感到自豪。 ** _【那不是宝丽来。】_**

 

“我不确定。”她确信自己有什么东西不放心，她的直觉不亚于任何人。

 

**_【有什么地方不对劲。】_ **

 

“怎么了？”Constant抬起一只眉毛，Chloe从Max逐渐发白的脸色中产生了某种预感，那不止是风暴。一股恶心在Max身体里翻涌，她感到手腕处有一点压抑。

 

“杰弗逊。”Max轻声说出这个名字，这让她胃部一阵翻腾。

 

Chloe在盛怒中摔了椅子。

 

“那个混蛋！”怒火在她瞳孔里扩张，那股仇恨她记忆犹新。

 

“Chloe。”Max将两只手都放在Chloe身上来，让她冷静一下。

 

“这个蠢货，”愤怒使她的下颚微微发抖，话语艰难地从她牙齿里一个字一个字蹦出来，“这个混蛋伤害了Max，杀害了Rachel。”

 

**_【Rachel。】_ **

 

这就是Chloe之前想到的，但在现在的情况下从不敢提及的。这是Chloe能够并且将会改变的，如果她也获得了回溯的能力，但通过Max达成总有些不合适。

 

Max明白发生了什么，Constant看起来对这突然的爆发毫不讶异，他已经听到了Chloe紧咬的牙关下每一句未说出的咒骂。

 

“Max。”Chloe突然蜷缩在她担忧的朋友身边，她的双眼如此绝望，让Max都感到了刺痛，“你…可以…能…当…？”

 

她尝试克制宣泄的情感，但即使知道了瑞秋的背叛，她还是记得那双淡褐色的眼睛，同时还有那个站在尸体旁的谋杀者。

 

 ** _【草，Chloe快说出来！】_** 泪汪汪的蓝发女孩明白，但还是因为她自私的请求说了出来。对于Max这已经有五年了，对于Chloe这仿佛发生在昨天。

 

“你回去的时候跟我警告Rachel！”Chloe尖锐地喘气，“叫我不要让她离开我的视线，求求你，Max！”

 

 ** _【草，Max我很抱歉。】_** 覆水难收，Chloe为Max做了决定，因为另一个人，忽视了Max所面临的风险。悔意立即击中了Chloe的良心，但她的另一面绝对希望这事发生。她知道这有多自私，但不知道这对Max而言有多么糟糕。

 

“Chloe…”

 

她的句子简短锋利，像刀片一样切碎了棕发女孩的心脏，Max生理上感到了无比的痛苦，Chloe竟毫不犹豫地把她的能力当作工具。但看到蓝发女孩沮丧的样子，还牵着她的手的Max无法感到失望。Max明白这样会产生更加激烈的变化，而且她无法想象自己没有Chloe。

 

Constant看着蓝毛在她女朋友眼前沉沦，接受着她无休止的歉意，对他而言十分明显，但对Max而言是无声的。Chloe看着两滴眼泪坠落在地上，掉在那个她应该去爱的女孩的脚边，那个女孩从未因为别人背弃她。但是当机会出现时，她的第一想法就是去救这个她以为爱她但其实被证明不是的人。她抓住Max的手，颤抖着，但内心在天人交战。

 

**_【但是Max确实背弃过你。】_ **

 

**_【她忘记了你，在你爸被一辆狗曰的货车撞了之后，忘了吗？】_ **

 

**_【她算什么朋友。】_ **

 

**_【但她回来了。】_ **

 

**_【不是因为你。】_ **

 

**_【Max救了我。】_ **

 

**_【Rachel救了我。】_ **

 

**_【Rachel辜负了所有人。】_ **

 

**_【Max任由你死去。】_ **

 

**_【不。】_ **

 

**_【她还会这么做。】_ **

 

…

 

Chloe站起来，内心无比沉重，她不敢让Max看见她的眼睛。她在将手抽出Max的掌心前犹豫了一下，但她必须这么做，为了逃离。让她的手指离开Max温暖的触摸所付出的努力比她想象的要艰难，Chloe冲了出去并且扇上了身后的大门，这样她才能放声哭泣。

 

风扇的嗡鸣低沉而单调，灰尘现在不再可见。

 

她呼吸，努力尝试对抗胸口的颤抖。

 

Max细数着她手腕上的珠子和颜色代码，就在今天的早些时候记忆还如此甜蜜。门被彻底关上后，坐着的两人才意识到黄昏加上污浊的窗户后屋子里有多暗，角落里的橙色台灯也在一点点黯淡下去。

 

 ** _【她还爱着Rachel。】_** Max觉得她应该啜泣，感受着头脑沉浸在单相思的苦恋中。一滴或者两滴泪水出现在她的眼角，她承认用她的能力可以将Chloe的天使带回她的身边。也承认如果这是Chloe的幸福，就意味着另一个时间线的Max会为此黯然神伤。然而这么想没有减轻一点痛苦。

 

 ** _【她还爱着Rachel。】_** 两滴，三滴，更多的泪水。

 

外面的Chloe靠着墙一边抽噎一边咳嗽。

 

**_【回去告诉她你爱她傻瓜。】_ **

 

Max任由三滴，四滴还有更多的泪水流下。

 

**_【出去告诉她你会为她这么做的。】_ **

 

 ** _【你特么怎么能对她说这种话？】_** Chloe抓着自己的头发。

 

 ** _【她和Rachel在一起就没事了，她还活着就好，她还快乐就好。】_** Max勉强露出一个微笑。泪水变成了五滴。

 

**_【你现在有Max了。】_ **

 

 

 

 ** _【我真的很爱你，Chloe，天哪我真的爱你。】_** 第六滴泪水划过脸颊。

 

**_【你爱Max，Chloe。Max是那个爱着你的人。】_ **

 

Chloe靠着墙，擦拭着眼角，夕阳在群山后隐去了。

 

Max坐在她孤单的椅子上，处于接受自己在次要地位的边缘。意识到自己如何深爱着那个人后，Max真心相信Chloe将是她的第一个也是最后一个。温暖意味着她第一次亲吻她的光芒，寒冷意味着她失去她时的寒风，她选择失去她。

 

 ** _【我配不上她。】_** 这是Max为自己得出的结论，这是她以为自己早已释怀后得出的结论。

 

夜幕降临，群星点缀着紫罗兰色的夜空，Chloe注视着天空。

 

 ** _【麦克茜。】_** 无法否认。蓝发女孩正在将闪烁的星空与她爱的雀斑联系，上面蓝宝石般的眼睛，周围焦糖一样的棕发，下方诱人的双唇。带着感受的渴望，Chloe不禁露出了微笑。一想到门另一边的那个女孩，泪水就开始风干，她几乎已经忘了心中所想的另一个人，但“几乎”是不够的。

 

橙光变得黯淡下去，灰尘也因为冷却的空气开始沉降，Max咬紧下唇。

 

 ** _【可能Chloe注定和Rachel在一起。】_** 第七还是第八，但没有第九。棕发女孩用自卑包裹住自己，她没有能力的话还会是什么？看着手中C和P字母，Max闭上双眼。

 

**_【Chloe Price。】_ **

 

在并不舒适的床上，Constant坐着，倾听着，这不是他的斗争。然而可能两人都需要推一把，他才敢于把棕毛从沉思中唤醒。

 

“嘿。”Constant在冲突的中立处温柔地微笑。Max抬起目光。

 

 ** _【我现在属于Max，我们拥有彼此。】_** Chloe在门外擦去啜泣的痕迹。

 

Constant低声轻笑，看见两个女孩在彼此面前是多么脆弱。

 

“Max，如果我能让你听见Chloe在想什么，我会的。”

 

 ** _【什么？】_** 她想问。

 

他用目光示意着门，“出去和她谈谈。“

 

**_【但…】_ **

 

Constant用抬起的眉毛制止了她。

 

 ** _【Chloe Price。】_** Max捻转着指尖的珠子。 ** _【我的Chloe。】_**

 

她静静站着，直到从男人那里得到一个放心的点头后才将目光从Constant身上移开。

 

风扇还在工作，Max转向门那边走去。

 

但它自己荡开了。

 

**_【Max！】_ **

 

那是她，她引以为傲的蓝发朋克。

 

Chloe…

 

两个女孩面对面站着，高点的那个穿着黑衣，矮点的那个身着紫色。蓝毛有什么要说，但在她盯着的蓝色双眸中迷失了。棕毛拾起自信，但还是退缩在自己的不安全感中。两人都猜测着对方的想法，她们都错了。

 

Chloe几乎要说出口，但又闭上了嘴，她看见Max更长的棕发，更薄的刘海，循迹一直到她散发着温柔光芒的凝视，与内在的谦逊。在某种程度上这已不是她过去与那个女孩的友谊，她忘记承认，但现在Max散发的光辉让她的渴望更加炽烈。

 

而Max记得很清楚，她准备为Chloe和其他人的幸福牺牲自己，但她的身体拖住了她，她又迷失了。看见她的面庞，她们童年的奇妙冒险与青年的叛逆时光，在Max看来，这些记忆如同沙漠里的绿洲那样珍贵。爱慕是相互的，但Max从Chloe那里接收的杂乱信号表明她从一开始就是无休止地渴望的那个。这个有着鹿一样眼睛的女孩不再否认她无可救药地为眼前这个女孩感到嫉妒，但她的头脑还没像身体那样容易屈服。

 

“Max，我….”Chloe开始，然后停下，一只手放在她的肩上，Max用她无法理解的一种高兴而悲伤的眼神看着她。

 

一言不发地，Max向前抱住了Chloe，鼻子在Chloe肩上摩挲，她放弃了阻止眼泪落下的努力。她更紧地抱住Chloe，不知道说什么，这是Max所能展现的全部，她是多么需要Chloe。

 

 

**_【嘿，Max…】_ **

 

Chloe想着说什么土味情话，但沉溺于脸旁秀发的触感，她闭上双眼，举起双臂。

 

**_【我真爱你。】_ **

 

左手在这个紫色衣服的生灵背后找到了右手，这个女孩在她肩膀上的哭泣是如此温柔而强烈。脖子周围的颤抖还在增加。

 

**_【请也爱我。】_ **

 

一只手放在背上，另一只穿过她的棕发（穿过你的秀发我的手），Chloe将Max牢牢锁在她的怀抱中。防御在Max头发里欢愉的芳香中被解除，Chloe深深呼吸。

 

“我非常非常抱歉。”她在棕毛中吐息。

 

Max贴在Chloe夹克摇摇头，Chloe鼻子上棕色的发丝几乎挠得她笑了起来，至少是微笑。

 

“…你…还。”Max声音完全模糊不清，Chloe觉得这很可爱，但一句也听不明白。

 

“嘿，Max，我的耳朵在上边。”Chloe才反应过来是自己的手抱着Max的头，她立即松开怀抱以免让她的搭档窒息。Max露出一个如此勉强的笑容，让Chloe完全不想期待她要说的话。

 

“我会这么做的，为了你，只要你能幸福…”

 

**_【继续，Max。】她抽噎着但还是继续。_ **

 

“…这样我们都会幸福的。”Max发觉绝望如鲠在喉，但她坚持了下来。

 

“Max，你…”Chloe现在被给予了选择，她真的没预料到Max这么说。

 

**_【在你回来后，我可能再也不会见到你了。】_ **

 

**_【但Rachel会活着。】_ **

 

**_【但…】_ **

 

“可能我们很快会再联系的。”Max不知道她自己是否在微笑，还是她的想象。

 

“然后我们都可以成为朋友，大家一起。”

 

**_【Max，你为什么这么做？】_ **

 

Chloe不确定自己是不是真的在笑，她在脑中如电影一般播放着她们三个人坐在一起的镜头。她没有，Chloe足够了解自己，明白自己那时正处于无可自拔的迷恋之中，明白那时她心中只有一个人。

 

“Max，”一辆火车般的尖锥刺穿了她的胸口，蓝毛只能将其拔出任由鲜血流淌。

 

Chloe闭上双眼，然后微微睁开。

 

“不要。”

 

**_【Rachel如果你在听的话…】_ **

 

“嗯？”Max满怀希望的表情变得困惑。

 

**_【…对不起。】_ **

 

“我不能向你保证，其实我知道我不会和你在一起，如果我和瑞秋在一起的话。“

 

“但Chlo…”

 

“而且我不想生活在一个不能和你在一起的世界，Max。”

 

**_【你听见自己说了什么吗，Chloe？】_ **

 

这是她对现在自己心境累积的坦诚，对过去自我的问心无愧，对Maxine Caulfield和Rachel Amber的忠诚。那半天的事情只有Chloe知道，当Max在漩涡俱乐部派对阻止了自己嗜血的渴望，当另一个Max向她解释她父亲的逝世，她自己的死亡，当一个Max因为这恐怖的能力在时空中迷失。所有事情都被诅咒了，只为折磨她和她最好的朋友，这都是因为那个想要改变已发生之事的欲望。如果Chloe再诚实一点的话…

 

**_【或许我不应该复活…】_ **

 

“我现在活着，Max。”她现在的笑容无比真诚，即使有眼泪落下，“我可能听起来疯了，但我真的死去过，而且我可能被复活只有一个目的，去看看你，去告诉你我有多…”

 

她轻声笑着，话语无比自然地流出。

 

“…我有多爱你。”

 

Chloe想象着瑞秋躺在她床上读书的画面，就在几个月，几年前。她抬起那双猫一样的眼睛时，Chloe就自动陷入其中了。因此她又这么做了，Rachel以同样的方式从书中将目光移到Chloe身上，然后拉近她，这样她们可以拥抱接吻，但Chloe没有动。她的腰上抱着另一个人，一个她从没想过会爱她比爱瑞秋还要深的人。Chloe低头望进那双蓝色的眼睛，那雀斑，她最好的朋友，不止于此，然后她也沉溺其中了。Max身后的Rachel只是微笑着，回到她的阅读中，在内心那个被遗弃的破屋子里消逝于黑暗。

 

“Chloe…”Max目瞪口呆于那些说出的话语和Chloe神情中未说出的一切，埋怨自己只能将这几天中积累的泪水全部宣泄出来。

 

“所以Max，玛德这听起来搞砸了…”Chloe闭上眼，看到Rachel渐行渐远，但她身前就是Max，因此她睁开眼只为看着她。

 

在真诚而漫长的犹豫之中，Chloe完成了她的请求，“请…”

 

**_【Rachel…】_ **

 

“…让我拥有你吧。“

 

风扇还在转着，电池正在燃烧它最后的能量。

 

灯光变得昏暗，只能勉强照亮四分之一的屋子。

 

车头灯川流不息，紫罗兰色的天空转变为更加深沉的黑蓝。远山最后一点橙晕也道别了世界，北方的云层开始接管夜晚。

 

棕发的摄影师在她女友的怀抱里寻求依靠。她希望Chloe能幸福，Chloe告诉了她怎样做才是真正的使她幸福，但看见蓝毛的微笑，Max能够看出她的泪水仍是因悲伤而流。在那个时刻她只有点头。

 

**_【Chloe，这是你真正想要的吗？】_ **

 

“好的。“Max抽抽噎噎的，渴望又回到心头。

 

Chloe咯咯笑着，看着这个她最终选择去爱的人，甜蜜压过了苦涩。

 

什么装置突然砸到了地上，两人中断了对视，循声看向那个破炉子，高大的Constant蜷缩在那个摇摇欲坠的风扇旁，也回看向她们。

 

 

“噢，对不起，只是在换电池。“

 

 ** _【尼玛的。】_** 女孩们忘记了这个脑袋里的声音有多烦人，但看到彼此做出同样的反应，两人都咯咯笑了起来。

 

“嘿，Max。“

 

Max立刻抬起头。

 

Chloe拉过娇小的女孩，感受着她的头发轻轻拂过皮肤。

 

“我爱你，好吗？”

 

Chloe苍白而温暖的脸颊旁边的深色棕发微微点头。

 

“好的。”

 

Chloe抬起一只眉毛，“还有呢？”

 

Max将头向后靠了靠，以便于看着Chloe，但没有灯看不清什么。

 

“我也爱你。”

 

“这才是我的Max。”Chloe调戏。

 

她这次感受到了，理解了自己的搭档之前可能经历了什么。Max发自内心地傻笑。

 

“再说一次。”

 

轮到了普莱斯女孩洋洋得意了，或者不如说她总是这样。

 

“我不知道Max，你想让我说啥？”

 

“你知道我想让你说什么。“Max的声音几乎不可闻，她们的脸蛋之间的温度不断升高。

 

“噢，我记得了。”

 

Max等了等。

 

Chloe纵容着自己，“这才是我的…”

 

台灯突然被全功率点亮，就在Max清晰地看见Chloe在接近她的嘴唇，但这无关紧要，她们都闭上眼享受着彼此的温存。自从她们上一次亲吻已经半天了，然而她们的接触就像缺席了一年的情人一样炽烈。或许现在是个好时机，Chloe想要更多地感受Max，她向前推进了一步，但电灯泡（各种意义上的）实在是太耀眼了。

 

Constant仍然蹲在灯旁边的地板上，温柔地看着两个刚刚坠入爱河的姑娘环抱着彼此。

 

他站起来，“好了，灯又亮了，风扇也能转了，今天结束了。你们去那张大床，明天你们可以准备回到过去了，听起来怎么样？”

 

“等等。”Max仍然陶醉于刚刚那个吻的温软，她们必须放开对方但手指仍然相连，“我没有回到五年前的照片。”

 

Constant停下手上的事，僵立了一会。

 

Chloe皱眉，即使这个男人目前为止还很和善，她也不想要她和Max之间多一个电灯泡。

 

“好吧，你当然没有。”他理解地点点头，还是很失望，“你觉得哪里我们能弄到一张。”

 

“嘿你不能…”黑衣女孩在Max和Constant之间插嘴，“等，一，下？”

 

“没事的Chloe。”Max拍拍身边朋友的肩膀，然后转向前方，“我公寓墙上有所有我的照片。”

 

“在旧金山？”他问。

 

她点点头。

 

**_【或许我能再见到Kate。Wowser我现在真的很想念我的手机。】_ **

 

Constant叹气，沉思，摇头，总结道。

 

“不，我们不能回去。”他咬了大拇指尖，声音重新在女孩们脑海里响起，她们已经学会无视这样了，但他继续，“还有哪里我们能得到你五年前的照片？必须是你的吗？其他人呢？”

 

 ** _【Victoria。】_** 另一个人无论何时在谈起照片和摄影时都会被想起来。

 

 ** _【家里。】_** 另一个立马想到的地方。

 

**_【它们都在西雅图。】_ **

 

“西雅图？”Constant咽了口口水。他迅速评估着两个选择，一个州之外还是两个小时就能回到的他们刚刚逃走的地方。他的经验胜过了他的急切。

 

Chloe在听到那个城市名时微微雀跃。

 

“我们去西雅图，”他坐在床上，“该死那要开很久车，而且还是有风险，但我们绝不能回到旧金山了。”

 

 ** _【没错。】_** Max潜意识肯定了，这对Constant比对自己来说还要明显。

 

“回到你父母那里？”Chloe问。

 

“是的。”

 

“等不及见见他们了。”话语里的讽刺多过热情。

 

Max轻轻推了一把Chloe。

 

Constant盯着桌上几张带有指示的纸张，沉思，总结。

 

他从口袋里拿出一支笔。

 

**_【这个家伙口袋里什么都有。】_ **

 

五秒后他把纸滑过桌子。Max看着他然后看向更新的清单。

 

他的电话。

 

** {26.} **

 

** {操控} **

 

** { ~~读取记忆~~ 保护Max和Chloe} **

 

“五年前我不知道什么公司，但有些事我还是知道的。你回去和我打电话时，跟我说未来的我说了26，我会尽一切可能去保护你们。”

 

“26到底什么鬼？”Chloe。

 

 

 

 

“那是秘密。”Constant狡黠地笑笑，Chloe翻了个白眼。

 

“所以就是这样，我记下清单，我们去西雅图，然后我回来。”Max重新历数他们的路线，Constant给予肯定。

 

“听起来没错。”

 

Max盯着纸上，在脑袋里过着电话号码。Max抬头看见坐在滑稽小床里的Constant，然后注视着Chloe，没有什么心情去庆祝他们现在的处境。

 

黑发男子叹气。

 

“我现在去睡会，还要开很久的车。你们的床在那，我两天前整理了下，现在那不完全是垃圾了。”

 

Constant甚至懒得等待回应，转个身就用棕色的什么把自己包了起来，将Max和Chloe重新留在了沉默之中。

 

风扇继续嗡鸣，在昏黄灯光的作用下，困意爬上她们的眼帘。高速公路离这里很近，她们可以听到车子有节奏地驶过。Chloe去关了门。

 

现在只剩风扇了。

 

她们突然毛骨悚然，听到被子下面的Constant还给她们留了个词。

 

“晚安。”

 

Chloe愤怒地向前走了两步，Max急忙抓住她的手腕。黑衣女孩遵从了，紫衣女孩泛起微笑。

 

她们现在都没有力气说话了，所以她们转向之前毫无吸引力而现在十分诱人的床。这一天她们一同醒来，吃饭，谈心，欢笑，牵着手在公园里散步，突然被卷入怀疑与恐惧，被追捕逃到一个从未听闻的危险世界。现在的新盟友开始打鼾了。两人在床上相视无言。

 

Max的叹气比以往漫长得多。


	13. Episodes 1

 

“谁在乎星星是否已经消亡？只要我们还能看到它们，那就意味着对我们来说，它们是真实的，对吗？”

 

Chloe让Rachel缓缓靠在她的肩上。

 

“对。”在亘古不变的群星之下，她以为自己能看到Rachel的脸庞，可她却转身向背。

 

Rachel？

 

“Chloe？”

 

**_【我为什么看不到你？】_ **

 

**_【你还记得我的样子吗？】_ **

 

“我…”Chloe努力抓住她的手臂，可它们纹丝不动，穿着红色法兰绒的女孩儿转过身去，Chloe停止了尝试。

 

“Chloe。”

 

“Rachel？”她秀发金黄，一如风吹麦浪，眉眼淡褐，恰似秋日私藏，她是Chloe的天使，是她哭泣时可以倚靠的臂膀。她们对着彼此微笑，Chloe认为在眨眼之间她就会消失，而凝视着自己的是那双温柔的蓝色眼眸。

 

“我的Chloe。”Max顽皮地傻笑着，稍短的棕发紧贴Chloe的手臂，她绝不会改变现在，哪怕一丝一毫。

 

尽管有一秒的勉强，她还是自信地回应道。

 

“我的Max。”

 

“Chloe？”那道声音太深，太近，她不得不睁开眼睛。

 

脸贴在驾驶座后的玻璃窗上，被太阳晒得发热，没有比在两天的北行旅程中醒来更好的消遣了。窗外日头高悬，一座加油站静静伫立，在辽远的未经占用的自然处女地上，这是一首古怪的文明赞歌。

 

**_【我们要加油了？】_ **

 

“对嗒。”Constant的声音从脑海深处把Chloe叫醒。

 

 ** _【呃，你想干啥？】_** 她的蓝发偏到一侧，被压成一张饼，她试着揉揉眼睛但右手却被固定在什么东西上。

 

“嗯，这有四十块，你能去付油钱吗？你可以顺便买些小吃和饮料。”他在储物柜里翻找着，然后设法从乱糟糟的杂物里取出一堆零钱。

 

“唔。”乘客座后的Max在梦中喃喃呓语，身子斜靠在窗户上，左手搭在Chloe的右手上。

 

 ** _【你好鸭Max。】_** 醒来的女孩儿默默欣赏着她熟睡的朋友，对这充满恶意的世界浑然不觉，甚至在熟睡中，她们的手链也未曾有一刻离开手心。尽管她们之间产生了一些距离，Chloe笑意稍减，可她还是希望能够找到办法弥合昨夜产生的裂隙。

 

Constant攥着钱转过头来，又等了几秒才被注意到。

 

“你不能自己去买吗？”Chloe焦躁地轻声说道，仍然努力让自己清醒过来。

 

“我不能说话，而且我也不能附身，”这个男人看起来很快也需要一些睡眠了，“再说，我知道你吃Cheetos（奇多，一种膨化食品）都快吃吐了。”

 

Chloe皱眉看着那一沓零钱，打了个哈欠，小心翼翼地把手从Max的手心里抽出，然后接过跑腿费。

 

“好吧。”她咕哝道。

 

Constant看着Chloe离开轿车。

 

午时刚过，尽管是冬天，微风也只是稍稍清凉了温暖的空气。靴子一踩在混凝土地面上，Chloe就左右扭腰，伸展一下麻木的四肢。

 

“呼，好吧。”她一边想着要买什么东西，一边检视着加油站，“三号。”

 

在关上身后的厚重车门之前，Chloe又瞄了熟睡的Max一眼，为自己加油鼓劲。当她在原地蹦跳疏散筋骨时，Constant观察着她上下翻飞的蓝发，而当Chloe通过后视镜看到他时，他又接着把头扭开了。

 

“我脸上有东西？”蓝发女郎关上车门，确保动作足够缓慢不至于惊扰到Max。

 

“没有。”Constant摇摇头。

 

 ** _【一点也不瘆人。】_** Chloe终于决定向商店进发。

 

**_【真的好想好想看Max喝酒呀，我是不是可以偷点酒…】_ **

 

“还是别了。”Constant的声音从她脑海中响起。

 

她起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，这出人意料的声音提醒她一件事，她的思想一直在暴露着。

 

 ** _【嘿，去你的，老兄。】_** 这不算粗鲁。

 

“对不起，咱们还是谨慎行事吧。”

 

Chloe对着空气翻了个白眼，同时转身再次检查站号，她花了一秒钟时间向载了他们两小时的白色迷你货车怒视一眼，但当看到窗内Max的轮廓时，她犹豫了。

 

**_【Max。】_ **

 

她推开双扇门，进入到被空调和流行广播电台统治的清爽世界中。右边是杂货架，左边是收银员，其他加油站设施在前面。Chloe机械地穿行其间。

 

充满昨夜的是最为喧嚣的沉默，Chloe平躺在Max旁边，她们牵着手，仅此而已。随着时间流逝，思绪的激流不停冲刷她的脑海，而Chloe知道Max的感受和自己如出一辙。Rachel的阴影步步紧逼，在这赤裸的床席之上，她们谁都不能主动弥合她们之间的距离，只希望她们交缠的手会制造出某种和好的机会，哪怕仅有只言片语。

 

Chloe随便拿了几包零食，甚至没读标签。

 

从睡梦中苏醒却不记得自己何时坠入梦乡，害怕自己可能早Max一步入睡，她们间的距离增大了，从两人只是矜持地目视对方而后浅浅一笑便可看出。如果她想在生命中的某一刻拥有像Constant一样的能力的话，那就是现在了，Chloe不知该从何时开始。

 

摇晃着相同的嘎吱作响的包装袋，这是她第四次转到相同的货架了。一脸不快的收银员看着神游天外的女孩儿，直到另一位顾客准备结账。Constant靠在车外 。

 

有一道裂隙，Chloe明白，但是出于相同的原因她拒绝面对现实。如果她把话挑明，那她们就不得不承认一个无情的事实，她们正驶向结局，而若是不提醒彼此的话，它就可能消失不见。Chloe喜欢这样，喜欢专注于身旁Maxine Caufield的存在同时忘却迫在眉睫的未来。然而Chloe讨厌这样，讨厌用秒计算自己只剩两三天的生命，在那之后，她的存在便会被抹除，而那多出的两天还是因为Constant决定绕条远路。

 

 ** _【还是想些别的事吧。】_** 她打开冰箱门然后拿出几瓶冰水。

 

“麻麻，我喜欢她的头发。”在汽水柜旁，一个刚刚齐腰高的小孩儿指着Chloe。

 

**_【什么？我？】_ **

 

旁边的母亲把可乐罐放回冰箱，同时冲Chloe微笑。

 

“蓝色是你最爱的颜色吗？”她蹲下，对着儿子柔声细语，他点点头。

 

“我能留那样的头发吗？”小男孩儿几乎说不出完整的话。Chloe感到有些惊讶，因为她竟开始感到一股真挚的笑意。

 

“当然可以！但是得等你长大些，好吗？”母亲轻拍儿子的小脑袋然后看向Chloe，会心一笑。

 

“孩子真可爱 。”Chloe温柔地说道。

 

“谢谢，他是我的世界。”她甜甜地回答道，接着拉住儿子的手，把他领到别处，“祝你愉快。”

 

“好的，你也是。”

 

Chloe漫不经心地拨弄着自己的头发，将几缕长发顺直。当Max沉默不语时，另一个想法一直为她带来慰藉，那就是尽管思绪万千，Max也从未离开过她的脑海。

 

 ** _【我的世界。】_** Chloe摇摇头但仍微笑着。

 

**_【玛德Chloe，这么肉麻？】_ **

 

冰箱里散发的冷气让Chloe回到了现实，她抓过瓶装水，然后让门自己关上。

 

“我觉得差不多了。”Chloe手握购物袋，这才发觉自己已经买了一堆杂七杂八的东西。

 

**_【噢…】_ **

 

她感到口袋里钱的重量，随后看向窗外，Constant正检视着一张平摊在车盖上的地图，他望向她的方向，Chloe接着把头扭开了。她拖着步子走向收银柜，伴随着每一次沉重的步伐，她都无法否认即将返回车上面对Max的不安。相当迷人却又无比骇人，她心跳的节奏愈加狂乱，Chloe有限的遗愿清单在她对终结日的想象中变得更为生动，而这全部是为了一个人。

 

**_【你的时间不多了，Chloe。必须跟她谈谈。】_ **

 

Chloe的嘴唇几乎要绽放出一抹完整的笑容，然而霎时间却被一个鬼脸所代替，高个女孩儿简直不能相信自己现在有多么焦虑。

 

**_【我坠入爱河了？和Max一起？】_ **

 

**_【是的，蠢货。】_ **

 

**_【卧槽那有点六。】_ **

 

**_【我知道，是吧？她也爱你。】_ **

 

**_【该死。】_ **

 

**_【该死。】_ **

 

戴眼镜的胡子男一脸懵逼地看着柜台前陶醉的似笑非笑的Chloe，这份工作让他见过不少怪人，可看着一个蓝发女孩儿在自己面前神游天外怎么着也可以算是无聊一天中的闪光时刻了。

 

“呃，女士？你没事吧？”他在她面前挥了挥手，Chloe差点吓得叫出声。

 

“哈？嗷，玛德，抱歉。”Chloe摇摇头。

 

“哈，没事的，你就买这些吗？”

 

她把瓶装水和薯片放到柜子上，“没错，是，等等不是，啊，玛德，呃…”

 

“别着急慢慢来。”收银员耐心地候在一旁，Chloe从口袋里翻出零钱。

 

“还有剩下的是额，第…”她向外看去，“三，三号。”

 

“好嘞，听起来不错。”他逐件扫描商品。

 

Constant现在等在车后，Max似乎还在车里，Chloe不停增长的心率逼着她胡言乱语。

 

“嘿…”她露出一个尴尬而又不失礼貌的微笑，接着检查这个男人的名牌。

 

**_【CORY。】_ **

 

“…Cory？”

 

Constant抬起头，同时手中的扫描仪吡了一声。

 

 ** _【你特么在干啥，石乐志吧？】_** Chloe不确定自己在笑什么。

 

“嘿呃，你有女朋友吗？”

 

他停下手头的工作，然后转过头，甚至隔着眼镜都能看到他眼里浓浓的困惑。

 

“呃呃呃~~~，”他咽了口口水，“有，抱歉。”

 

Chloe眼睛瞪圆，这才完全清醒，“什么？不不不，哈哈不是那个意思。我是说…”

 

叹息。

 

“你怎么告诉你的女朋友你爱她，同时却又不，你知道，肉麻什么的？”

 

屏住呼吸。

 

“哦…”

 

他一边思考一边完成了结账。

 

“…我想直接告诉她吧，有时就是顺其自然。”在屏幕上最后轻敲一下，“$32.36，三号？”

 

“嗯。”Chloe像一只泄了气的气球，把钱滑过柜台，“对，我猜是吧。”

 

“或者你知道，直接上前说’嘿！我爱死你啦。’或者类似的话。”商品被塞进一个大袋子里，“收据？”

 

“不用了谢谢。”Chloe接过它，“还有，谢谢。”

 

“好的，那祝你过得愉快，还有在女朋友的事上祝你好运。”Cory微笑着用拳头锤了捶胸口。

 

她致以点头，接着走向出口。这并不是她希望的专家建议，但Chloe仍从他朴素的话语中寻得了鼓励。

 

 ** _【你只剩一天了，直接告诉她，对。】_** 当她出门时，蛰伏已久的笑容终于爬上了脸颊，她的步伐变得更加轻盈，还是有些紧张，但很开心自己和女朋友间的距离被拉近了。

 

Constant眉毛一扬，把喷枪伸进油箱。

 

“怎么了？”Chloe走上前，仍然微笑着。

 

大高个摇摇头，“没什么，你看起来挺开心。”

 

“我有一个可爱的女朋友而且我明天就要死了，有什么不开心的呢？”

 

Constant只是注视了她几秒钟而后看向别处。Chloe知道他知道她在思考的一切，但惊讶自己竟然毫不在意，因为在她心里只有唯一一人。

 

“好了咱们走吧。”Constant把喷枪放回原位，“你可能想坐到副驾驶，Max占了整个后排。”

 

Chloe看看窗户，发现Max完全仰卧在座位上，仍沉浸在安眠中。

 

 ** _【该死你可真能睡。】_** 她忍不住提醒自己时间所剩无多，可Max的模样是如此安详，Chloe不忍破坏一丝一毫。

 

Constant钻进车里点燃引擎，Chloe紧随其后，三人再次踏上了无尽的漫漫长路。

 

时间静默流逝，路被抛在身后。Chloe以为一直在跟踪他们的一辆红色轿车驶离了出口，看到他们分别有些许忧伤。照在她牛仔裤上的阳光愈加炙热，Chloe实在受不了沉闷的沉默旅途，于是把手伸向广播旋钮。从这个频道换到下一个频道，Chloe对每一首音乐嘟哝着含糊不清的评论，但始终为熟睡的那人关低音量。Constant的冷漠显而易见，这让昨天还不得不忍受一整个小时歌声轰炸的女孩儿感到些许不安。

 

“你很安静，我倒不是在抱怨。”Chloe放弃了，终于锁定在某个经典摇滚频道。

 

“你想我在你脑袋里唱歌吗？”

   

 ** _【拜托，千万别。】_** Chloe眉头紧皱看向窗外，同时听到Constant从鼻孔里发出一声嗤笑。

 

**_【等等，你能那么做？】_ **

 

他自豪地点头，她入迷地笑笑，然后再次回到广播。

 

 ** _【至少皇后乐队还是牛逼。】_** 她合上眼皮，却被一个紧张的想法撑开双眼。Max均匀的呼吸声从身后传来，而且Chloe很确定如果她叫醒Max来陪陪自己的话也是无伤大雅的。所以她转过身去，可Max安详的睡姿让她接着回过头来。

 

“你没事吧？”这一句话在这安静时分不啻为虚空中的一道惊雷，Chloe不禁对跟一个传心术师呆在同一辆车里感到恼火，但她很快调整过来。

 

“嗯，”Chloe把座位稍微放倒，“我没事。”

 

当Constant摇头，或者甚至在储物隔间里东翻西找时，她决定不予回应。她永远也不会认错那气味，可当它猝然出现在Chloe面前时，怀旧感和放松感还是如潮水般来袭，将她引入她宿敌的温柔乡。

 

Constant给自己点了一支，而后把整盒递给Chloe。

 

“想来一根吗？”

 

“那是当然，你好像读了我的心似的。”Chloe兴奋地从盒中抽出一支烟，对自己无意间开的玩笑感到既满意又失望。

 

他在点燃香烟的同时打开车窗，接着把打火机递到Chloe期待已久的手上。两人同时吸入一口，让烟草的辛辣在肺中流连数秒再深深吐出，他们瘫进座椅里。

 

 ** _【五年戒烟毁于今朝。】_** Chloe回头看看熟睡的Max，犹豫自己是否要吸下一口，她发现自己的黑夹克躺在地上，便将它捡起，轻轻地搭在女孩儿身上。

 

“这有点好玩，”Chloe瞄准了Constant刚刚弹烟灰的空苏打罐，感觉有点恶心，可她早已是此间老手了，“我难道不应该快被吓尿了吗？我的存在马上就要被抹除了，我所知道的一切，就这样消失不见，可我只是感觉…很正常。”

 

Constant一挑眉毛，“不确定，这对我来说也是一样的。最近一直在思考这件事，可现在它近在咫尺了，我倒真不知道该作何感受了。”

 

“是啊，”尼古丁刺痛了她的手指，Chloe闭上双眼，细细体会这思念已久的触感，“奇怪。”

 

“Max在这儿也许能帮不少忙。”

 

那名字让她的脖子痒痒的，而Chloe就是控住不住地回头凝视那平静如大海的生着雀斑的脸颊，她是多么自豪她能陪在她身边。

 

**_【我的世界…】_ **

 

Constant咳嗽着喷出一股烟，但Chloe知道这是冲着她来的。然而她感到些许讶异，因为她对Max的欲望压过了她从前任何的自尊自傲，以致于她听不到自己内心的攻击欲望，而她以之为傲。

 

“所以，”Chloe打开一袋薯片，挂上一副沾沾自喜的狡猾微笑，“你有身边人吗？也许是你命中注定的一位小姐？”

 

“有，事实上，是我母亲。”Constant笑了笑，但很快变得面无表情，“她现在可能已经死了，但如果我们被抓住的话，他们还是会用她作为筹码来要挟我。”

 

歌曲结束，广告开始。

 

对话似乎到此结束了，那一刻，Chloe不能理解死亡的概念。

 

 ** _【你杀过人吗？】_** 她想问。

 

Constant点点头。

 

“杀过。

 

冷风吹过Chloe的脊背，她看出那双盯着前方道路的冷酷的黑色眼眸中没有一丝悔恨，更确切地说，她看到的是一片虚无。在她看过的电视剧和电影里，谈论死亡和杀戮一直是种常见的比喻，或者甚至追溯到Chloe和Max的海盗游戏时期，死亡的概念也总是被饰以英雄的诗意浪漫甚至儿童玩闹的滑稽意味。而此刻坐在Chloe身旁的男人只用一个简单的点头便承认了它最为真实深刻的含义，她不禁起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他们生活在不同的世界。（翻译到这一段时，不禁想起曾经读过的一部武侠小说《死人经》。“死亡遥不可及时的模样与近在眼前时截然不同，远望如山，不露狰狞，巍峨壮丽，令人心动，甚至能激起诗情画意来，近看如崖，深不见底，无情的巨口让最勇敢的人也觉得四肢发软。”Constant的身世可以说跟《死人经》的主角顾慎为（还是喜欢叫他龙王）十分相似，都是被敌人杀死至亲后加入敌人内部伺机报仇，只是多亏了Constant没有变成顾慎为那样的人—某种意义上莫得感情的机器。魂升九天，魄落九渊；生者悲苦，死人平安。强烈安利一波《死人经》。）

 

香烟仍在燃烧，Chloe弹弹烟灰，专心品味剩下的小半支。

 

 ** _【你能听到我吗？】_** 她把头靠在窗上，偷偷瞄了一眼。

 

“怎么了？”Constant确认道。

 

 ** _【你有没有什么。】_** Chloe重新整理措辞， ** _【在结局之前想做的事吗？】_**

 

Constant抽完最后一口，把橙色的余烬按进罐子里。

 

“没有，我很乐意忘掉过去的五年。”

 

**_【哦。】_ **

 

“你呢？”

 

这是意料之中的问题，但当被问起时，女孩儿的思绪还是乱成了一锅粥，她的眼睛在轿车内外的空间里漫游，寻找着迷失的焦点。在清醒的恐慌中，在迷蒙的潜意识里，她只能想到一个字眼。

 

**_【Max。】_ **

 

**_【Max？】_ **

 

**_【Max。】_ **

 

 ** _【Max！】_** （这四个标点。？。！ 细细体会其中的情感，绝了！）

 

Chloe把脑袋向后一仰，闭着眼翻了个白眼。

 

“好吧，你知道了。”

 

“什么？你说婶蘑？”Constant装得一头雾水。

 

“哦得了吧。”Chloe眉头微皱，用一种她自己觉得很奇怪的方式咯咯笑道，“你知道我在想什么，字面意思。”

 

Constant没有回答，Chloe不想发问。

 

“你觉得我应该怎么做？”但她必须问。

 

他的回答没有即刻到来，Constant紧盯着一辆经过的黑色厢式货车，接着又从后视镜里看了一眼，直到它远去。Chloe跟随他的视线，屏住呼吸的同时心里想着准没好事。

 

 ** _【是他们吗？】_** 紧张的等待让她寒毛直立，而后Constant终于把视线收回到路上，仿佛无事发生。

 

“我觉得，”他欢快一笑（原文smirk brightly。你在隐藏什么，Constant？）“你应该直接去争取。最后的机会，告诉她你所有的感受，不留遗憾，不留一丝余地地倾诉你的情感。”

 

 ** _【什么？】_** Chloe深吸一口气，压下狂飙的肾上腺素， ** _【哦对了。】_**

 

“你觉得？直接问她？如果她还没准备好呢？”

 

**_【我会是Max的第一次吗？那可真是舒服呢。】_ **

 

Constant故作困惑地看着Chloe，“哦等等，你是这个意思？”

 

蓝色的眼睛差点羞红，她把肺里的烟咳了个干干净净，大部分都喷到了Constant的脸上，然后她试着说话，却又被烟呛得更狠。看着Chloe苍白的脸色随她胸口的每一次起伏逐渐恢复正常，Constant可没料到她会有这么大的反应。

 

“日，水，快喝水。”

 

Chloe手忙脚乱地从双腿间的购物袋里拿出冰水，用光速拧开瓶盖然后咕咚咕咚地一口气灌下去。

 

Constant在一旁无声笑着。当身体平静之后，Chloe勉强瞪了他一眼，意识到自己早就该预料到这个笑话会把她gay住。

 

“魂淡。”她能感觉到自己的肺在哭泣着劝她善良，可她的遗愿清单却逼她弃善从恶。

 

“啊真不好意思。”他道了个歉，仍然笑意盈盈，“但是话说回来，我相信Max能接受的，你难道对你们的关系不自信吗？”

 

“好吧，”Chloe叹息一声，终于抽到了最后一口，“好吧，你说得对。”

 

 ** _【我爱Max，她也同样爱我。】_** 在这种时刻Chloe没想过自己会害羞，自从她第一眼看到长发Max和她熟悉的脸旁，Chloe就知道自己渴望她，或甚至在那之前就已经如此了。她情感潜流下更深层次的欲望和一股不安全感发生碰撞，出于某种原因，她也许配不上她最好的朋友，她情爱的栖巢。经年的空缺在两人心上蚀刻空洞，Chloe就是找不到她此刻正在追寻的自信。

 

最后一撮烟灰落入罐中，Chloe靠在头枕上的脑袋异常沉重。尽管她仍在找寻着，但来自一个读心术师的确认还是让她的想象变得更加乐观，而随之而来的是无言的平静。

 

**_【爱这个字眼被高估了。】_ **

 

“你知道吗？”Chloe慵懒地咕哝道，“其实你倒没那么坏。”

 

“啥？因为我给了你根烟吗?”

 

 ** _【不，实际上是因为我差点被呛死。】_** 讽刺的思绪。

 

“再次抱歉。”他道了个歉，仍然笑意不减。

 

“管它呢，还挺好玩的。”

 

Chloe抱臂，Constant驾驶，而Max安眠。

 

 ** _【玛德Max，你什么时候睡得像小猪一样沉了？】_** 蓝发女郎转过身来查看她的女朋友，她睡意安然，在带着Chloe气息的夹克下轻柔呼吸着。

 

广播里响起Styx（70年代著名摇滚乐队）的歌，Chloe把音量稍微调低一点然后伸手去拿另一只烟，却被Constant阻止了。

 

“干嘛？我就不能在我们回溯整个世界之前再来一根烟吗？（原文Girl can’t have another smoke  before we hit rewind on the world?本来是想把girl翻译成老娘的，可是让Chloe说老娘也太ooc了2333. ）”Chloe又试着去拿烟，可Constant这次直接把它塞回了隔板间。

 

“不是，只是…”男人诡秘一笑，“Max刚说了吸烟有害健康，而且希望你在回溯之前戒烟。”

 

 ** _【Max？】_** Chloe的大脑突然一片空白，她花了一秒钟才明白过来。

 

“Max？”Chloe喊出了声。

 

Constant点点头。

 

Chloe回过头，看到她的女朋友还闭着眼，却在用尽全力抑制不断上扬的嘴角，她又看向带着相同表情的Constant，这才完全明白自己被耍了。

 

二月的高速路上，交通从不会太过繁忙。白色的箱型车在路旁停下，Chloe跳出副驾驶直奔后座。Max坐起来为Chloe腾地方，然后在关门的同时把身子倚在她肩上。

 

“Max你这个鬼鬼祟祟的小魂淡，你一直醒着呢？”Chloe用一只手搂住Max被紫衣覆盖的肩膀，Max缩进其中，两人的形体完美契合。

 

“也许吧。”她打趣道。

 

“我说的你都听到了？”Chloe有点紧张了。

 

“一点点。”Max压着嗓子，呵呵笑起来，当Chloe把她搂得更紧时她笑得更厉害了。

 

Constant检查后视镜，驶回主道。

 

（Max装睡这一段太甜了，神来之笔而且给人一种真实感。13章是我最喜欢的一章。）

* * *

 

汽车慢慢停住，Chloe说了什么。她们十指相连，车门打开又关上，Chloe渐行渐远。驾驶室门打开又关上，附近的交通声。

 

“所以你要跟她谈谈吗？”Constant看见Chloe站在柜台旁。

 

 ** _【我不知道该怎么开口，她心里在想着Rachel，而且我不想…】_** Max躺下，仍然闭着眼睛。

 

胡子拉碴的收银员和心不在焉的Chloe之间的对话，Constant不需要听到任何声音就能知道她何时结完帐。高个的蓝发女郎跨过双扇门，个头更高的亚洲男已经开始加油了。

 

“她心里在想着你。”Constant连忙在Chloe返回时隐藏好微笑。

 

“怎么了？”Chloe问道。

 

Constant回答了一句。

 

Chloe接着说道，“我有一个可爱的女朋友而且我明天就要死了，有什么不开心的呢？”

 

Constant只是惊奇地凝视着她。

 

**_【她在…】_ **

 

“她在想着你。”只有Max能听到的话语。

 

女孩儿在后座的狭小空间里缩成一团，不断变红的脸颊上是一抹不变的咧嘴微笑。（啊嗷，太可爱了！）

 

 ** _【Chloe。】_** 她在心里咯咯直笑。

 

当他们再次 回到路上时，Max甚至不知道自己为什么还要继续装睡，或者也许她知道却完全否认罢了。话语不言，深藏于心，静默变得越来越难以填补。看着属于她深爱之人的蓝色长发，她心中五味杂陈，后悔自己没有对Chloe敞开心扉，后悔伴随着时间一分一秒的流逝，她的机会都在逐渐耗尽。

 

“所以你在等什么呢？”Constant的声音划破了寂静。

 

Max还醒着，好像装睡可能会使时间停止。

 

 ** _【如果我回到过去拯救Rachel，Chloe会幸福吗？】_** Max知道自己为何无法开口，知道她的犹豫最终可能会使自己付出代价。过去的Max会使这发生，可现在的Max决定抓住机会勇往直前，直到最终和跟她一样缄默的朋友进行一场坦诚的对话。

 

“你很安静，我倒不是在抱怨。”Chloe的声音摧毁了Max积聚起的任何勇气，而她的大脑认为继续装睡可能会为身体充电以备下一次机会，不管它何时来临。

 

**_【真该死，Chloe。】_ **

 

“嗯，我没事。”

 

窸窸窣窣。

 

窸窸窣窣。

 

“那是当然，你读了我的心。”

 

 ** _【发生了什么？】_** Max冒险睁开一只眼，发现Constant正递给Chloe一个打火机，接着又看见Chloe着急地一把抢了过来 。即使只是看到Chloe的侧影，或者她身体的平常移动，Max的目光还是被牢牢锁定在她身上。

 

当Chloe向她的方向转身幅度过大时，Max急忙摆脱了她望穿秋水的爱意凝视，此时此刻她们本应四目相对，然后聊天仿若无事发生，可Max现在唯一能感觉到的是覆盖在她身体上的柔软，只属于Chloe的芳香。

 

Max把外套拉到眼睛之上。

 

**_【Chloe。】_ **

 

“这有点好玩，我难道不应该快被吓尿了吗？我的存在马上就要被抹除了，我所知道的一切，就这样消失不见，可我只是感觉…很正常。”

 

“是啊，奇怪。”

 

**_【Chloe在想着Rachel吗？】_ **

 

**_【啊~~Max，你为什么要这样？】_ **

 

Constant出乎意料地加了一句，“对听听你自己说的，Max。”

 

“所以，”Chloe打开薯片包装袋，“你有身边人吗？也许是你命中注定的一位小姐？”

 

收音机上响起第三或第四个广告。

 

沉默持续良久，也许过久了一些，Max知道Constant可能已经回答完了，可她也很好奇。差不多过了一分钟，Chloe在座位上移动姿势，Max想知道他们刚刚谈了什么。Chloe又动弹了，接着又双叒叕动弹了，这带给Max的焦虑可能已经超过了Chloe此时所感。

 

**_【你们还在聊天吗？】_ **

 

“对。”

 

**_【你们在聊什么？】_ **

 

“也许你可以加入进来然后就会知道了。”

 

Chloe终于开口，“好吧，你知道了。”

 

“哦得了吧。”停顿，“你知道我在想什么，字面意思。”

 

“你觉得我应该怎么做？”

 

**_【Chloe不知道该怎么做？】_ **

 

“你觉得？直接问她？如果她还没准备好呢？”

 

**_【我没准备好？问我？等等…哦我的天哪。】_ **

 

Max把眼睛眯开一条缝来看见Constant做作的吃惊模样，紧接着是毫无预兆的一阵猛咳。

 

**_【噢天哪Chloe怎么了？快让她喝水！】_ **

 

“曰，水，快喝水。”Constant打破了双重对话，在他们两个秘密精神通话后冷不丁听到他导向Chloe的声音，Max吓了一跳。

 

在咕咚咕咚几口灌水声和痛苦的呼吸声过后，Chloe终于平静下来，但在喘息起伏之间却夹杂着一声轻笑。

 

**_【这也许是需要戒烟的征兆，可以把这个加进回溯列表中。】_ **

 

“魂淡。”

 

**_【等等她能听到我？】_ **

 

“管它呢，还挺好玩的。”

 

Chloe抱臂，Constant驾驶，而Max把头放回座椅然后闭上眼睛。路面在他们身下发出隆隆的响声，广播混杂着白噪音重归静默。

 

 ** _【我真的喜欢你。】_** Max享受着Chloe夹克的触感，好像它就是Chloe本人，她紧紧搂住它。

 

 ** _【真希望我能早点意识到。】_** Max在心里想到，不知自她们友情产生的何时起，她开始对Chloe抱有别样的感情，不知自何时起，Chloe先于Max觉醒。

 

“就这样了，我要告诉她。”声音从脑后响起，Constant继续他们先前的谈话。从他说话的方式Max就是知道这句话是对她说的。

 

**_【什么？别我要起来了。】_ **

 

**_【快起来。】_ **

 

**_【等等。】_ **

 

“干嘛？我就不能在我们回溯整个世界之前再来一根烟吗？“

 

“不是，只是…”Max能听见他脸上的坏笑，“Max刚说了吸烟有害健康，而且希望你在回溯之前戒烟。”

 

**_【嘿！】_ **

* * *

 

汽车餐厅（drive-thru）的计划彻底破产，Chloe和Max想要尽可能远离那辆白色箱型车，越久越好。他们又在车上度过了两个小时，无所事事只是心不在焉地摆弄着名目繁多的乐队CD，意识到距离晚餐只剩半天，女孩儿们的心似斜阳微沉，但休息就是休息，她们想尽力享受这难得的短暂惬意时光。

 

Chloe从Max的托盘里顺走了两根薯条，然后在Max能用一个可爱的瞪眼阻止她之前把薯条塞进嘴里。

 

“怎么了？”Chloe得了便宜还卖乖，又倚过头去从Max的吸管里喝了一大口，“你的女朋友从到这儿以来就没吃过一顿像样的饭，你能做的最好的事就是分享一些薯条。”

 

Max的撅嘴消失，眼笑眉舒，看着她的伴侣张开嘴大口咀嚼，Max玩笑般地锤了Chloe的胳膊一拳。

 

蓝发女孩儿要再拿一根薯条作为补偿，于是把手伸向Max的托盘，而她自己的还分毫未动。

 

“你觉得这会很怪异吗？你就这样回家，突然在你父母面前冒出来，找到一张照片然后拍拍屁股走人？”Chloe的蓝色几乎跟窗外午后的蓝浑然一体（突然想起Zima Blue），创造出一幅美到令人心醉的肖像画，此时此地，Max希望能拍一张照片来捕捉这一刻的美丽。再次提起回到西雅图让她目光微沉，Max把目光从Chloe的眼睛上移开，转而注视自己渴望被握住的双手。

 

“是啊。”Max低声说道，语调变得悲哀，“可能吧。”

 

“你们想什么呢？”Constant拿着四个芝士汉堡坐了下来，同时他的声音在女孩儿们的脑海中回响。

 

另两人翻了个白眼。


	14. Episode 2

 

一个巨大的绿白告示牌吸引了Max的注意，她与Chloe相握的手越来愈紧，她们都感到了不适的乡愁。

 

 ** { ** ** 欢迎来到俄勒冈。} **

 

然而下一个告示牌又悬起了她们的心。

 

 ** {WEED ** ** 。（大麻）} **

 

“我们可以在这停一会吗？”Chloe半开玩笑地问道，她的目光扫过经过街边店铺。

 

“现在其实合法了。”Max嘟哝。

 

“等等，天哪认真的么？”蓝毛瞳孔放大，下一个大麻药店很快就过去了，“嘿，别这样，伙计。”

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe失望地盯着每个飞驰而过的大麻店，她对这里大麻店的习以为常感到惊奇。在Max一些推搡和皱眉后，Chloe觉得还是不要在她的唯一以外的东西上浪费时间。即使知道了她的固执本质，看到这些年来自己未曾见证的Max逐渐成熟，她仍然感到皮肤下泛起一阵不熟悉的焦虑。Constant筛选着收音机音乐，鲜为人知的打击乐，唱片，谈话节目在背景噪声里循环，在车里回响。

 

一个柔和的女性声音。

 

“Drifting apart like two sheets of ice, my love…”

 

Chloe马上认出了那个声音，很高兴她们有幸在这些经典或流行的专辑里找到一个还算能听的CD，由Constant无意间带来的。Chloe比Max更兴奋于听见Daughter乐队的Winter响起，对她而言，这个专辑今年刚刚发售，她好像回到了2013。

 

Max曾是粉丝，但当年的着迷逐渐褪去，她觉得时间可能带走了她一点的文青人格。Constant差点退出了这个唱片，想找到一个快节奏的的歌曲，但Chloe阻止了他。

 

“等等不要，跳到第三首。”Chloe把头靠在窗上，勉强看见了那个数字立体音响。

 

Constant遵循命令，按了两下按钮。

 

轻柔的吉他和弦让Chloe浑身颤抖，那年春天和Rachel Amber在一起的时光涌了上来，Rachel Amber展示了这张专辑，然后她们如何大肆吹捧着Youth的重新发布。

 

“Shadow settles on the place, that you left…”

 

Chloe坐在驾驶位后边，看着左边窗户外面，而Max看着右边一直回想着Constant的指示。

 

女孩们手臂上的汗毛乍起，那个男人的声音又闯了进来。

 

“嘿，这个很不错啊。”一个不知来自何处的声音从四面八方传来，她们知道是Constant，但她们还不习惯这个声音从驾驶位以外的地方传来。

 

 ** _【你不能直接特么的说话吗？】_** Chloe皱眉，然后为自己评论了他的残疾而有点惭愧。

 

“嗯，我知道。”Chloe沉浸在歌曲回忆的笑容中。那时她身旁是别人，现在身旁是Max，这首的意义可能不同了。尽管这段记忆不会继续存在多久了。Chloe没有看着Max的每一个过去的一分钟，她都想这段旅程再长一点，然而时间就像窗外掠过的行道树。她决定换个方式。

 

“嘿Max。”

 

棕毛从沉思中醒来，“哼？”

 

Chloe喜欢女友优雅地倚靠在车门上的气质，从她头上的棕发到深蓝牛仔裤。这一点也不特别，除了对Chloe而言是世界上最珍贵的财富。

 

“来这。”Chloe抬起右臂给Max一个躺下的臂弯。Max微笑地接受，得出了相同的结论，每一个不和Chloe在一起的时刻都是浪费。

 

Max想念她的触摸，整个身体都如此，特别是她的嘴唇。Max想念她的天籁，从语气到她特有的方言，特别是她的笑声。Max想念她的一切，尤其是她的气息，那前天带有轻微汗渍味的家的气息。公路旅行仅仅一天，她的感官就迷醉于Chloe的存在，她的思绪在那个屋顶时刻后的所有记忆里徘徊。

 

**_【等等，我什么时候去冻住了…】_ **

 

问题自己出现在Max的记忆中，她稍稍猜想了可能性，但还是去问了。

 

“你说我停滞了时间，是什么时候？”Max的目光与后视镜相接，准备好迎接头脑里的回应。Chloe没有那么快准备好听到回应，她在Constant的声音响起时畏缩了一下。

 

“25号星期天，20点左右，我在加油站，知道你是唯一能回溯的那个，知道这会发生，但没想到这么快，说实话，有点吓到我。”

 

星期天晚上，两天前。Max回忆起昨天她们第一次见到Constant，被不知名人士追捕。

 

 ** _【Kate。】_** Max对她最好闺蜜的担忧从未消失，但她冷静下来专注目前而不是Kate。

 

 ** _【他们没看到她。】_** Max不喜欢她丢下Kate的感觉，现在她可能找到警察了吧，但Max坚信远离Kate会至少保证她们接下来一两天的安全。

 

 ** _【那个公园。】_** Max看着手腕，代表着Chloe Price的CP。Max笑了。

 

“你怎么想到问的？”Constant试着压低声音，免得吓到女孩，但这好像起到了反效果，后座上两个乘客一直在脑海里咒骂。

 

Max叹气。

 

“因为我不记得了，”Max句子中间停下了，她一直忽视的那个时刻重新浮现上来，“等等。”

 

Constant关掉音乐检查后视镜。Chloe期待着什么点醒了Max。

 

 ** _【星期天晚上。】_** Max记起那天会议后她跟着一个蓝蝴蝶到了咖啡馆。

 

**_【我那晚去了屋顶，但这说不通啊。】_ **

 

“Chloe，那个在屋顶的晚上。”Max坐起来看见Chloe的脸，想起什么。

 

“你是说那时在屋顶上我们…”

 

“当你，当你找到我，然后…”Max不知道她为何犹豫，可能时因为那个车里的男人的存在，但Max继续，“当我们相吻，我想我的能力再次被激发了，这就解释了为什么我不记得。”

 

Chloe对那段时光的记忆仍是一团迷雾，但听见她与Max迸发的激情足以滞凝时光，着实让她感到意外。

 

“那一定是一个很棒的吻。”蓝毛咯咯一笑，“想再试试吗？”

 

Max自觉脸红了，同样纵容着自己对那个时刻的渴望。

 

 ** _【什么？不，不是现在。】_** Max想申明。

 

“不，Chloe，时间静止了，你没有。”

 

Chloe眯着眼迷惑地看着女孩。

 

Constant的心声听起来十分惊讶，即使在女孩的脑海中，“等等，真的吗？你确定不是其他时候意外触发的能力吗？”

 

Max看着右手，再一次回忆并确认，“不，绝对是那时，我当时没注意因为我…”

 

Max盯着身旁的Chloe，她报以微笑，然后继续，“但我现在记得了，那种感觉，我就是知道。”

 

“假设Chloe没有被冻结是因为你们在亲亲？”Constant靠着座椅。

 

“我确定，我在…”那时Max生命中最开心的时刻与转折点，但她不能解释她那时要失去自我的感觉。Constant明白了。Chloe尝试拼凑对话，但她的思绪在她的吻如何引发Max的能力并字面意义上的阻止世界运转那里卡住了。

 

Constant深呼吸，试着推演不同的可能性，但没有效果。

 

“呃，我什么也不知道，可能是因为接触的作用？’神谕’的预示没有说明任何这些迹象，”Constant呼气然后笑着说，“或者你懂的，可能是爱与友谊什么的，但这确实很棒，该死，你应该临走前试试。”

 

Max看着右手，微笑着，然后困惑地看向同样笑着的Chloe。不确定怎么做到的，但只要一想到她和Chloe在滞凝的世界中交织的画面，Max就感到充满了力量，她对Chloe的感觉在时空的启示下变得与众不同。看到那蓝发女孩的笑容，好像在邀请她拥入怀抱。

 

“别现在尝试它，”Constant打断她们，“我知道你们想，但我讨厌计划出差错，所以请等到我们回溯之前。”

 

Max停下，眉宇间的兴奋流逝，她还不想被提醒这趟旅程将会如何结束。Chloe则在思考这个机制，超自然事件只因她和Max而发生，这样的想法驱使她将怀中的Max抱得更紧了。

 

* * *

 

 

太阳终于接近了一天旅程的终点，从凉爽的黎明到阴沉的黄昏，他们白色的面包车拐进了下一个出口。路灯随着夜幕降临而亮起，每个乘客都期待着等他们停好车后好好拉伸放松一下。

 

他们的期望很快被很好的满足了。

 

Chloe与早晨一样走进了小店，Max呼吸着远离城市的新鲜空气，这是这里罕有的值得珍惜的东西了。Constant欣赏地看着职员走上来给他们加油，由于轻微的文化隔阂，他忘了这是俄勒冈州加油站的规矩，又是一个地图上学不来的事情。

 

另外两只拿出Max包里的照片。

 

“这是我最喜欢的一张。”Chloe本来以为她会选那张蠢蠢的照片，但她真的为自己选了Max亲吻她脸颊的那张照片感到了惊讶，开始意识到她是多么想要这个。

 

“不是那张蠢蠢的吗？”Max看着她们两天前的几张自拍。

 

Constant检查地图时，油加满了。两个女孩都希望除了橙色的落日外有个更亮的光源，Constant说过这是她们今天最后停留的加油站，她们都想能好好看看那些照片。

 

“我喜欢你亲我。”多愁善感的Chloe成为了过去式，现在她学会了去拥抱，去爱。

 

“呃。”Max总是那样害羞，她有点难为情，但这也是她最喜欢的。“那，我喜欢亲你。”

 

说出口很容易，但随着话语离开唇边，她的心跳立刻开始加速。Max愉悦地想知道为什么她的身体总是这么诚实。

 

“我不知道，Max，你真的喜欢吗？”Chloe故意将脸靠近Max一侧，然后Max没有浪费这个机会在她嘴角留下一个匆匆的吻，她才满足了。

 

Chloe低头看着她，表情不断在玩味的嬉笑与柔和的微笑间游移，她的眼里是Max。

 

“我…”她们同时说出口，然后同时停下，接着同时笑成一团。

 

“你先说，Max。”

 

“不，你先…”

 

“我太爱你了。”Chloe还是打断了她， Max脸上泛着浅灰色的橙色微光，Chloe只是忍不住倾泻她的爱意。

 

Max回以同样温暖的微笑和答案。

 

“也爱你。”

 

“我只是希望…”

 

**_【…这样的旅程永远不会结束。】_ **

 

Constant重新叠好地图，汽油喷嘴发出咯哒一声，余晖在一分钟一分钟的流逝，雨云开始加厚。在只有Max和Chloe存在的这个空间里，她们温柔地凝视着对方，希望对方能再靠近一点。Max心跳太快了，Chloe觉得是她应该先表现一下，因此她试着…

 

“今天的最后一段路啦。”是他慵懒的声音。Chloe停下，生着闷气，她们的时刻戛然而止，留下Max因为Constant不合时宜的时机而傻笑。

 

“我真不喜欢这货。”Chloe低声吼叫着，但仍然与Max保持着眼神交流。

 

“好像他能读心一样。”Max玩笑道。

 

“我听到了。”constant打断，得到了蓝发女孩一个刻薄的臭脸。

 

“噢。”Max摸到包时跳了起来，“我们拍个照吧。”

 

**_【即使这不会存在很久。】_ **

 

Chloe兴奋地转身再Max旁边摆好姿势，让她们的脸黏在一起。她们都尽力绽放出更开心的笑容。Max按下快门，Constant在车子旁注视着。

 

闪光声。嗡嗡声

 

* * *

 

 

夜幕降临，黑暗几乎能吞没霓虹灯与昏暗的街灯，经过又一个小时的等待后他们到达了今晚的终点。

 

终于，他们都这么想。

 

刹车声在安静的停车场里发出尖啸，在纽波特的夜晚，沉闷的海浪声绝对掩盖了纽波特引以为傲的建筑和美食。Max，Chloe和Constant还坐在停好的面包车里，一整天的枯燥驾驶确实会造成某种精神损害。引擎和她们喜爱的加热器停转后，黑暗的侵袭更深了。

 

Constant叹了口气，“好了，我们明天可以去Cannon沙滩。”

 

但只有Max和Chloe能打破沉默。

 

“好耶！”“麻烦你了。”“谢谢！”“天哪。”

 

三人笑成一团，生气重新回到车里，打开车门，寒冷的海风涌进来，外面是酝酿着暴雨的微红的苍穹。

 

“该死，冷啊。”Chloe搓了搓外套，而Max只有薄薄的紫色披肩下同样薄的黑色衬衫。

 

“不管了，我就待在里面。”Max的声音颤抖地缩回尚有余温的车里。

 

Constant却看起来丝毫不在意这要把人冻僵的温度，“嘿Chloe，你介意给我们搞两间相邻的房间吗？每个一张床，这样便宜点。”

 

然后加重语气，“跟她说出你的感受会好一点。”

 

Chloe转过脖子盯着Constant，几乎要穿过深沉的黑暗，Max没有一点哪怕最轻微的反应。

 

Chloe松了口气。

 

**_【她没听到，是吗？】_ **

 

“是，当然。”她的声音变得沙哑，然后离开了。

 

Chloe离开他俩时，蛐蛐的交响乐重新充满了活力，他们都观察到她因为在车里坐了一天而变形的走姿。特别是Constant，这无声的对话在Chloe接近前台前就开始了，他不情愿地不得不让Max用她的照片ID，以防万一。

 

“你不冷吗？”Max柔声道。

 

“嗯，有点。”他摩擦着手臂，“我们可以明早带点什么，老早就想去Fred Mayer那里了。”

 

“真的？”

 

“是啊，还没去过呢。”

 

**_【Wowser。】_ **

 

Max听着下一波潮水涌上沙滩，“嘿，关于Chloe…”

 

**_【嘿，关于Chloe。】_ **

 

**_【Chloe咋了？】_ **

 

Constant今天第无数次叹了口气。

 

“她在想你。”

 

“噢。”Max笑了，答案总是一样的，除了那两次Chloe叨念着她最喜欢的大麻时。Max虽然知道这微不足道，但从每次她眼里的女孩想着自己中得到的慰藉，让她的皮肤沐浴在温暖的光明中，甚至盖过了寒冷。

 

大只的那位老兄决定坐回驾驶位，手在表盘上犹豫不决，最后放下了。

 

“你在对Chloe做同样的事吗？”Max弱弱地问，虽然他知道她已经想过这个问题好多次了。

 

Constant没有说话。

 

**_【是默认吗？】_ **

 

远处一扇门打开的声音，还有她道晚安的声音，两人睁开眼就看见黑夜中Chloe的笑颜，她正高兴地凯旋。

 

“你俩卢瑟在说什么鬼东西呢？”Chloe开着玩笑，两人的目光移向暗处，不自觉地吐出一片白雾。

 

两人离开了车子，锁门。

 

“你知道的。”Max嘲讽回去。

 

“嗷，Max。”Chloe双臂怀抱，“我以为我们是朋友来着。”

 

棕毛的眼角低垂，虽然知道这是玩笑，但很快重回镇定。

 

“朋友而已？”

 

“最好的朋友？”

 

“海儿最好的朋友？”

 

“Hella。”

 

Constant必须插嘴了，“咋样？”

 

Chloe举起手展示钥匙卡，“225，226，我想想，226？”

 

“好吧我的意思是说我要你不要的那个。”黑暗中，男人走向Chloe的身影变得有点可怖，“但我确定我要226.”

 

他急切地拿了一个卡，快步走向孤零零的汽车旅馆。

 

“嗯我要睡得跟死了没差了，你俩好好休息一下。”Constant在楼梯处消失，甚至没回头，留下Max和Chloe在寒风中。

 

同时Max挽住Chloe的手臂，分享她黑色外套的温暖。看着她们的呼吸与冷空气融为一体，Chloe拿着钥匙走向房间，不忘低头看着在黯淡橙色光芒里的Max。这有些熟悉，夜晚，寂静，寒冷，一切。她们无法分辨对方眼中反射光芒的颜色，但知道它们是蓝的便足够了。

 

“我们去开加热器吧。”Chloe走路时也紧紧抓着Max。

 

Max应道，“Aye，Aye，船长。”

 

她们跟随着Constant上过的楼梯，很容易在黑暗中找到她们的房间。在开门之前确认了上面有一个225的银色铭牌，Max和Chloe还花了几秒想检查一下隔壁，但最后没有行动。

 

“你们想要啥就敲门。”他说。

 

本来她们的身体的颤抖已经足够困扰了，Chloe期望着更多，Max也一样。

 

“好吧，那就，芝麻开门。”Chloe插入门卡，把门按开，发现灯光点亮了她们的衣服。

 

一张双人床，两边床头柜挂着俗气的灯罩，右边还有一个花瓶装着枯萎的花儿，正逐渐摆脱它仅剩的可悲的红色花瓣。左边的陈列柜上放着灰色的电视，右边的尽头是一个开着的浴室门。地毯是棕色的，墙壁是浅一点的棕色，天花板是白色。两个女孩在门口扫视，Chloe现在理解了这一点现金能够换取怎样的过夜处。

 

“嘿，不孬嘛。”

 

Max点头，“至少有个床。”

 

她女朋友咯咯笑了起来，“没错，你个小机灵鬼。”

 

除了空气中潮湿的水汽，这让Max想起来她在旧金山的屋子，只要减去她的个人物品，还有基本上其他所有东西。但她再怎么觉得这里简直空无一物，当Chloe走进来找加热器时，仿佛这里就被填满了。然而，这也让她的心情有点苦涩，思念着另一个曾在她身边的人。

 

机器发出哔—的声音，然后开始加热这个寒冷的房间，Max关上身后的门，蛐蛐声消失了。

 

“啊---。”Chloe扑在床上，脸在枕头上弹起，尽情舒展又收缩着，像蠕动的毛毛虫。Max还不是那么高兴，在放松与焦虑中纠结，她们现在真的可以好好释放一下了。

 

“快来吧Maxipad，不能让我一个人暖床。”黑衣女孩的动作慢了下来，头靠在一只手上，展示着她的身材，虽然外套盖着大多数部分。

 

紫衣女孩绽放出笑容，但仍然需要更加安心，因此她决定检查拉上的窗帘后边的风景。黑暗。在屋里的她不确定她在等待着什么，一路旅行中，一些想法来了又去，但她不能准确描述它们。当她转身后她会看见Chloe，她最好的朋友与挚爱。

 

“嘿Maaaaax。”Chloe近乎饥渴地恳求。

 

Max转身后听到一声闷响，感到脸上柔软的疼痛，枕头掉在地板上。

 

Chloe与她狡黠的笑容。

 

“砰！爆头！”

 

 ** _【你会希望你没有这么做的。】_** Max更加放肆地笑了，她把包包扔到地上。Chloe没时间应对，棕毛捡起枕头就往前迈了两个大步。

 

“等等Max…”Chloe试着支撑起自己，然而Max已经蓄势待发。几秒后她的防御就被瓦解，眼睁睁看着一个壮丽的飞行物迎面而来，她自吞苦果。

 

沉闷的砰声。

 

Max弹起，满意地听着她制造的撞击声。当Chloe将脸埋在床单里时，Max花了几秒等待反击。

 

**_【Chloe？】_ **

 

Max的眼神从顽皮变成担忧，她尝试着碰了碰她那似乎被击败的朋友，接着马上为她的愚蠢感到后悔，蓝发女孩又恢复了生气。

 

“哈！”Chloe抓着另外一个枕头用全身力气呼在Max身上，但可能她的精力被一天的坐车抽干了，她没有预料到Max能迅速抓起她刚刚扔的枕头挥回来展开反击。

 

“还给你丫。”

 

Chloe防御的动作足够快了，但Max比她想象得强壮，这次的打击仍然奏效了。

 

“噢你来劲了Max。”几缕蓝色掠过Max的视线，下一次打击紧随其后，但她不是那么容易就投降的，虽然她的身材比较娇小，但挥舞着枕头的力气不落下风。Chloe当然全力回敬着她，

 

每一次挥击后她们的节奏都在加快，一声接着一声的闷响，只见蓝色与棕色的丽影在床上舞蹈，笑颜愈发灿烂，呼吸愈发沉重。两人都不肯认输，这是一场船长与大副的战斗，一场哗变正处于危急存亡的关头。最后Max不确定她打的还是不是Chloe了，每一击的手感好像太柔软了。Chloe确定自己至少作出了几次出色的反击，只要她听到了Max的尖叫，或者可能是自己的，Chloe其实不太能分辨她们一起嬉戏时的尖叫声。

 

加热器嗡鸣着，为两只加油，它自己也忠实地加热着房间，床上的温度稳定上升。最终到了那个穿外套的忍受不了的地步。

 

“等等，时间到。”Chloe叫了暂停。

 

“好的。”Max喘息着，像一位杰出的女运动员一样遵守了指令，她自己也不确定Chloe是否能通过她的呼吸理解她的意思。

 

反正两人都需要喘息之机，她们胸口起伏着，但脸上的笑容表明这都值了。当动作慢下来后，她们才观察到她们的头发乱作一团，脸上沾满汗渍。Chloe让自己从夹克下解脱出来，凉快一下她的手臂，她的皮肤尽情享受着新鲜空气。Max痴痴地看着，还没意识到这位女孩其实就是她的女朋友，Chloe灰色衬衫衬托出她的身材，黑色牛仔裤勾勒出大腿。Max失去平衡，扑通倒在床上。

 

“噢？伟大的Maxine接受失败了吗？”Chloe看起来肯定还生龙活虎的。

 

“Aye蓝胡子船长，”Max用她能想起的任何传奇故事的台词来恳求，“这不过幽默与玩笑罢了，饶恕我，让我重新当你的银剑麦克斯吧。”

 

惊讶于Max拙劣但富有野心的表演，Chloe喘息着，“那你准备付出什么利息呢？”

 

“呃…没错。”Max刚刚想起来，又强调了一次，“利息。”

 

Chloe坐在床的另一边，总算露出了一点疲态。在紧张的肌肉终于得以放松时，她的身体欣然回应着同样的感激

 

“那，”Chloe温暖地笑着，然后用食指点了一下她的嘴唇，“我提议一个吻能赦你无罪。”

 

红晕立即染上了雀斑，Max这样也让Chloe同时脸红，“天哪，Chloe你真是无可救药了。”

 

**_【无可救药地爱你。】_ **

 

“嘿，输家不能选的，现在别逼我求你。”Chloe闭上眼，撅起双唇。

 

再怎么抱怨与不情愿，Max在这只面前显得那么无助。用剩下的力气，她向前俯下身子满足了船长的愿望，留下一个短暂而甜蜜的匆匆一吻。Chloe笑容更加灿烂，但眼睛还闭着，Max坐回她自己的腿上。

 

“啊啊啊啊就这样吗？”灰色衣服的女孩躺在床单上，回味着刚刚的触感。

 

“噢别怕啦，还会有更多哦。”

 

“噢好吧？保证？”

 

Max轻轻地拂动长发，她抬起头眨巴着眼睛。

 

“保证。”

 

**_【等等Max天哪你不能就这样纵容她。】_ **

 

“但是，在我洗完澡之后。”

 

这直击Chloe的心脏，她在Max进入浴室关门后还在傻傻地点头。直到这时她才想起来她应该问什么。

 

**_【我可以和你一起吗？】_ **

 

但Max已经锁门了，而Chloe就在这时因为没有加入她最好的朋友而干着急，她恨死自己啦。

 

 ** _【Chloe你个小婊砸。】_** 蓝毛找到个枕头盖在脸上，疲倦涌上她的身体，但她的想象变得狂野不羁。加热器完成了它的程序设定，停在了设好的温度。Chloe就算躺在那里也忍不住去听Max的脚步声，浴帘拉起的声音还有花洒水流声。虽然等待的有点长，Chloe绝对捕捉到了衣服落地的声音，还有浴帘拉起的声音。

 

Hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooly shit。

 

就像加热器还不够似的，Chloe自己周围的温度已经开始升高。她放低了枕头抱紧在胸前好像这样可以减缓她激荡的心跳。她漫无计划地盯着天花板，现在Chloe可能身体的每一部分充满了渴望。她接着咽了口口水，脑海里毫不在意尴尬地回放着Max自从她醒来的每一个样子。Max啜泣过，愤怒过，惊讶过，担心过，害羞过，害怕过，大笑过，而且那么爱着她。Chloe觉得自己没有任何权力或价值能去交换这个女孩。一整天Chloe都在想这会如何发生，如果这必须发生。她现在在她们将要共眠的床上僵住了，她头脑一片空白，好像抱住这个枕头就能保持住理智。

 

玛德。Max沉重的呼吸即使在淋浴下也一点没有缓解，两只手按着墙上，眼睛数着脸颊上落下的水珠。

 

Max第五次调整把手，每次都觉得水已经足够热了。她想转移注意，但思绪总是落在白木门外躺在床上的女孩。从Constant不愿给出的暗示与Chloe尝试隐藏的心思中，Max真的没想过怎么经历第一次。在过去的每一个小时里，她以为Chloe会引导她，但那个贪心的Max想与Chloe平分秋色，而谦恭的Max只想跟随Chloe的引导。她终于找了个理由分心，拿到了肥皂，专心于洗澡而非头脑里的风暴，但这也只能坚持这么久。

 

一分钟过去了。

 

两分钟过去了。

 

两分半。

 

两分四十秒。

 

三分钟。

 

五分钟。

 

五分二十秒。

 

水流渐渐变小，直至水滴。

 

五分二十三秒。

 

浴帘打开了。

 

五分二十四秒。

 

从没想过躺着也能这么累啊，Chloe感到四肢一个个精疲力竭，但最后终于放松了下来。

 

五分二十五秒。

 

她走出浴帘，听到她光着脚踩在地板上的声音，Chloe一阵失神。毛巾声。

 

**_【五分三十秒？】_ **

 

**_【六分钟？】_ **

 

枯萎的花儿在Chloe的焦急于锁着的浴室门间蛰伏着，好像在嘲笑或者等待，没什么区别。Chloe不明白前面的客人为什么不清理一下，可能是一种不合潮流的审美吧。现在安静了有一会儿了。

 

**_【七分钟？】_ **

 

六分钟。

 

六分钟一秒多一点。

 

现在Chloe记得只有一次有这种紧张的感觉，和另一个人，可能现在是应该放松一下她的神经，但没有一块她的肌肉同意。现在时间仿佛静止了。

 

门把手响了，门把手转了，门来了，扑面而来的水蒸气。

 

Chloe坐起来。

 

**_【噢玛德，我现在应该准备好吗？见鬼我该干什么？】_ **

 

Max慢慢地走出来，胳膊和大腿上都有凝结的水珠闪耀着，剩下的身体被一件黑色衬衫盖住，从肩膀到她白色胖次。突然变化的温度让绝对让她的肌肤打了个冷战，但Max几乎没有注意到这些，当看见Chloe的时候。两人都想着要说的话，都失败了，都希望可能知道要说什么的是对方然后开始话题这样她们就不必先开口了。这让两人还是什么也没说。

 

Max叹气，一只手拉着另一只，寻思着先说些什么。

 

“你要洗澡吗？”

 

**_【什么？】_ **

 

**_【我的意思是可能吧？】_ **

 

**_【当然。但是，就像，什么？】_ **

 

**_【我不知道怎么做这个你在逗我吗？】_ **

 

Chloe移开视线又移回来，好像进入了催眠状态，有一点疑惑，没什么动作，显得漫不经心。

 

 “呃，当然。”她放下枕头，虚弱地靠在床头，“当然，现在床都暖和啦哈哈。”

 

呃…

 

Max出于良好的教养强行微笑着，Chloe走近时，脸颊的红晕更加明显了。她们擦肩而过时Chloe停下了，但不敢往下看。她们手臂相触，如果她逼自己一把她就可能会把手伸出一点抓住她的手，然后看她们的身体如何反应。然而昨天和刚刚的打闹的汗水沾在她的衣服上，黏黏的。

 

Max反而出手了，她们的手指交错，但这次没那么紧。

 

湿发棕毛在她的肩膀上温柔地说些什么，吸引了对面那抹蓝的注意。

 

“别花太久。”

 

 ** _【哈哈，噢耶，就是这个。】_** Chloe突然发现久违的释然，这是她一直自我质疑后需要的答案，她很惊奇但这就是她期望的。 ** _【Max比我在行多了。】_**

 

“我不会的。”她的靴子走到瓷砖上发出回响，Chloe转身又给了Max一个宽慰的笑容，她的恐惧与焦虑都一洗而空。那时她们都发现这自然不过，从她们见面，感受对方，再见面，再去感受时，她们之间已经没什么要害怕的了。那微笑如此真挚，与Max之前任何一次见到的Chloe没什么不同，而Chloe自豪地意识到她自己和Max想的一样，接着在视线仍然相接时，她依依不舍地关上门。

 

“别一个人先睡了Caulfield。”如果她不破坏大喊大叫这样的时刻，她就不叫Chloe了。

 

“不会的。”如果不回应她也就不是Max了。

 

就这样两人交换了位置，得到了一致的肯定后，时间的流逝也正常起来。取代死一般紧张的，是两颗在等待着而满足着的心。Max坐在那就像Chloe一样，想象力生动地描绘她入水的画面。她觉得被窝里比较舒服，她就钻进去了，为自己一开始没有叫Chloe加入洗澡有点失望，只是玩笑也好啊，但这一切即将得到补偿。

 

**_【三分钟？】_ **

 

Chloe没有花那么长时间，洗了身子的她几乎没碰头发，快速地重新穿好衣服。门迅速打开了，蓝发女孩焕然一新地走出来，洗了四年半以来第一次澡。

 

“我做的怎么样？”

 

“不赖嘛。”Max雀跃地鼓掌，但明显有些疲惫，她坐起来靠在床头板上。

 

“很棒，”Chloe蹦跳着接近灯的开光，“不是吗？”

 

Max半睁着眼睛，点点头，为接下来无论什么准备好了，或者至少是一厢情愿地准备好了。

 

房间一黑，除了Chloe忘记关的浴室灯，但她太懒或者没耐心做多余的事。此外她至少可以找到回床上的路然后溜进Max身边的小窝。很快两人面对面，浴室的白炽灯似乎提供了足够的亮光。

 

然后，什么也没发生。

 

**_【就这样？】_ **

 

没有一点声音和动作。只有两个相爱的人醉心地端详着对方。Chloe欣喜的笑容变成一种有一点敬畏，悲伤与喜悦混合的表情。

 

如果这是对视比赛Max早熟了。她感受着，Chloe的呼吸，Chloe温柔的凝视，Chloe。

 

寂静。

 

轻微的海浪声穿过前门，穿过旅馆的窗户玻璃。

 

一阵温和遥远的雷声。

 

风起。

 

Max微笑着，回忆着一切为什么这么快就发生了，她不确定这是否是又一个她一生中最棒或者最糟的一周。

 

最棒的。

 

讽刺的是，另一周必须被移除，但这次没有人必须要死。因此她把握机会盯着Chloe的特质，注意到并记起Chloe眉毛的棱角，与她瞳孔的距离。将她画进脑海，珍藏在最珍贵的记忆中。

 

Chloe没想这么多，在她前面的是Max，这是她唯一在想的事。

 

“我的世界。”Chloe低语，有点俗气，她知道。

 

雨终于落下，但不是太大，毛毛细雨轻微但足以听见。

 

Max回以微笑，她的心率开始攀升时，她张开了嘴。

 

“我的Chloe。”即使她交付了自己的一切。

 

她们本可以这样一直欣赏对方，但有一点怪异的感觉爬上Max的脑海。一种昏昏欲睡的知觉让她无法支持。黑暗让她的意识失去她的控制。

 

**_【等等，不是现在…】_ **

 

她的搭档刚刚开始察觉。

 

一切发生的过于突然。Max眼里最后的事物就是Chloe，本来已经够好了，但她想要更多。

 

她需要更多，但这股力量太过强大。

 

“Chloe…”Max叫出声，但这化为一次呼吸。

 

“嘿Max怎么…”

 

**_【请不要。】_ **

 

世界在Max能听见她最后的话语前就归于黑暗。


	15. Raining in Newport（纽波特的雨）

 

毛毛细雨，淅沥中雨，倾盆大雨，棕毛神秘地昏了过去，听起来像睡着了。Chloe坐在窗边的扶手椅上，黑暗中的沉思逐渐耗尽了她的耐心，连雨声都显得无趣而难以为伴。

 

**_【嘿，你在吗？】_ **

 

**_【你好？】_ **

 

**_【你噫噫噫好嗷嗷嗷？】_ **

 

**_【X教授？】_ **

 

**_【康斯坦丁大帝？】_ **

 

**_【或许等几秒？】_ **

 

**_【那不管了。】_ **

 

“咋的？”他在她脑海里慵懒地回答，她回应得比自己想象得更自然。

 

**_【我吵醒你了吗？】_ **

 

“有点。”

 

**_【你在干哈？】_ **

 

无声的犹豫。

 

“你应该睡了。”

 

**_【转移话题？】_ **

 

“是的，但你应该睡了。”

 

**_【不行，Max昏过去了。】_ **

 

“谈得怎么样？”

 

**_【你没听见吗？】_ **

 

“没注意。”

 

**_【Max晕过去了，想着应该进行得还不错。】_ **

 

“噢，她刚刚睡了？”

 

**_【是的…】_ **

 

“奇怪。”

 

**_【是的…】_ **

 

“你觉得她想让你叫醒她？”

 

**_【是吧…】_ **

 

Chloe看向床上，即使她的生命只剩最后几天，这感觉也太绝望了。听着Max柔和的呼吸声好像对Chloe诉说着什么，她不能让自己打扰那样温柔的旋律，或者她只想听着。Chloe和Constant同时摇了摇头。

 

**_【你可以看看她的梦吗？】_ **

 

“你，显然。”

 

**_【真的？】_ **

 

“不，我看不到任何想法和梦境。”

 

**_【差劲。】_ **

 

“是啊。”

 

雨断断续续，Chloe的意识随着因阵风漂移不定的雨幕而律动。外边停车场中，只有橙色的朦胧灯光点亮了夜幕。更远处的黑暗是海洋，Chloe想象着这样天气下更加汹涌的波涛。不时响起柔和的雷声。Chloe拉起她的黑色外套来保持自己身体和衬衫的温暖，但她的大腿就露了出来。

 

“嘿。”Constant直接在Chloe脑海里说话。

 

**_【什么？】_ **

 

“来一杯？”

 

“什么？”Chloe轻吟出声。

 

**_【你有酒不告诉我？保证安全个屁。】_ **

 

 

“在车里，不想酒后驾驶，挺烈的。”

 

Chloe看着Max起伏的身体，脑子里没什么想法。Max发出轻微的鼾声，Chloe忍不住轻笑。

 

“蠢驴。”女孩决定伸展一下麻木的大腿，来一杯可能可以帮助她睡眠什么的。但她再次看着Max，想起她会说的话，什么责任或者像父母一样说教。这都是属于她的，不管她还剩多少时间或者渴求更多，她很高兴自己有这样的朋友陪着她直到终点。Chloe现在真的需要喝一杯，尤其是接近她们世界的尽头时。

 

**_【欸。】_ **

 

**_【你有啥？】_ **

 

* * *

 

 

**_【“嘿Max怎么了？”】_ **

 

**_【“你真的睡了？”】_ **

 

**_【“Maaaaax？”】_ **

 

**_【“该死她真的晕过去了。”】_ **

 

**_【“…”】_ **

 

**_【“嘿，瞌睡虫。”】_ **

 

**_【“你没在装睡。”】_ **

 

**_【“…”】_ **

 

**_【爱你。】_ **

 

熟悉的黑暗，不请自来地地裹挟了可怜的女孩。黑暗不仅充满了她的视野，还有她所有的感官，她的平衡感在坠落或者漂浮在虚无中。这个世界只有Max，无人言说她的名字，因此她的名字一无是处，因此她只能放弃。最后一缕微光在螺旋中归于虚无。周围充斥着白噪音，但她的听觉被蒙上了一层黑障。

 

一切似乎在她能记起之前就永恒不息了。

 

那轻柔而压抑的哭泣声响起时，激动成为她唯一的感受。

 

它浸没了她的意识，她认识那个声音，她现在能感受到的只有无尽的悲伤，她移动她并不存在的肢体，她拼命挣扎，即使并不知道这是什么地方，她也没有停下。

 

 ** _【Chloe。】_** 现在清楚了，Chloe在哭泣。

 

Max犹如困兽般狂乱，她推搡踢打想要逃离她的身体。

 

**_【Chloe，你在哪？】_ **

 

**_【Chloe！】_ **

 

惊雷乍起。

 

天空重现，Max在旅馆床上醒来，孤独而寒冷。她的一点不安很快被雨声所抚慰，特别是那些屋檐上的雨滴声，更加缓慢而悠长。这是一个不错的小憩，不管她在黑暗里沉浸了多长，Max还是支持起身体，看见了窗外朦胧的橙光下的一个轮廓。灯光勾勒出一具完美的女性身材，克洛伊普莱斯颤抖的双肩，一双相对的扶手椅，中间有一台桌子和一个空着的玻璃杯。Max找到了嗡嗡轰鸣的加热器，暗自感谢它提供的温暖。

 

她几乎以为这是梦境，但仔细一听，轻微的啜泣仍在那里。

 

重拾她的嗓音后，Max发出低哑的呼唤，足以让窗边人听见。

 

“Chloe？”

 

身影转过来，惊讶的Chloe抽噎着，努力抹干她的泪水。

 

**_【噢糟糕。】_ **

 

她随后露出的笑容中包含着无法令人信服的镇定，“嘿Max，你醒了。”

 

简单的词句却攥紧了Max的心，她没有断开与Chloe的对视，身体慢慢从床上滑下。光脚下的地板无疑十分冰冷，床单从她无力的躯体上褪去，但她不在乎，Chloe在呼唤她的名字。

 

 ** _【我睡着了？】_** Max揉着眼睛，尝试在地毯上找到平衡。

 

【tmd，我很抱歉。】

 

Chloe看着她的挚友懒洋洋地从床上爬起，坐在床边回想她们当前处境的样子，然后Chloe才记起来。她无法愚弄自己，看见Max站起来时，Chloe几乎忘记了她刚才在怎样的悲伤中沉沦，但她知道她必须在几步之后给出解释。

 

**_【就喝一杯不会闻起来那么糟对吧。】_ **

 

**_【那它还是151（75度烈酒，60多度的二锅头跟它一比都是弟弟）】_ **

 

**_【这很恶心啊，甚至对你来说，Chloe。】_ **

 

**_【不如让Max尝尝。】_ **

 

黑色衬衫，没穿裤子，几乎一样的尺码。Max打着哈欠掩盖她在Chloe面前的坐立不安，她的视线终于调整至能看清Chloe的面庞，还有下颌上的泪痕。然后它们找到了她的双眼，融化在柔和的对视中。Chloe试着维持笑容，而Max情不自禁地与她联结。

 

 ** _【Chloe？】_** Max.

 

 ** _【Maxine？】_** Chloe.

 

她们都组织着自己想说的一堆问题和祝福，坐着的那个决定用她的风格开场。

 

“Wakey，Wakey，eggs and bakey。（起床起床鸡蛋煮好了）”

 

**_【这是妈妈常说的话吗？】_ **

 

Max翻了个白眼，礼貌地假笑一声，庆幸焦虑被稍稍缓解。

 

“抱歉我睡着了。”她的嗅觉终于在闻到一股汽油味后觉醒了，“那是烈性酒吗？”

 

**_【废话它闻起来就是。】_ **

 

Chloe瞟了一眼玻璃杯，然后看向Max。

 

“呃没错，好像那家伙一直把它藏在车上。”她甚至都懒得阻止自己承认，“要试试吗？”

 

“什么？”Max过早地陷入了两难的处境，她看着杯子里只比一口多一点的酒。那味道不是很友好，酒精只会给她带来痛苦的回忆，让她回想起几年之前自己终日沉浸在酒精中的一段灰暗时光。一段Chloe不知道Max有多想赴黄泉之下与她相见的时光，但现在Chloe要求Max重访她的老对手时，虽然是个玩笑，Max还是些许犹豫。

 

“我开玩笑的，你不必…”Chloe的半截话被Max抓起杯子一饮而尽的举动打断了，然后Max脸上立即浮现出后悔的表情，承受着举止带来的苦果。Chloe收回她的笑容。

 

**_【噢该死那是我的Max。】_ **

 

“天哪那是啥酒？”Max大口大口地吸气，想让舌头冷静一下，这并没有帮助，所以她试着将这种味道咳出来。

 

Chloe抓住被放回桌上的杯子，“Bacardi 151，碉堡了，Max。”

 

“151？他怎么搞到的？我还以为它早被禁了。”

 

“真的？等等，你怎么知道？”

 

**_【Oops，错误答案。】_ **

 

她越想它它就越折磨她的舌头，然后蔓延至全身，“呃？有水吗？”

 

所以Max不准备继续谈论它了，Chloe也决定不再追问，“你确定不想好好尝尝吗？”

 

“Chloe，求求你？”

 

雨渐渐小了，但闪电和雷鸣没有减弱的迹象。一人已经在这场对视比赛中瑟瑟发抖，而且Max自从几年前还没测试过身体对酒精的忍耐力。

 

“好。”Chloe撅嘴，她在底下取出半瓶水，Max感激地收下然后几乎把瓶子挤扁了。Chloe看着Max吞咽时喉咙的蠕动。她想酒精可能在捉弄她，她忍不住妒忌那些能够进入Max身体里的水，但她知道这远远不够。Chloe望着对面椅子上的Max，她光滑的皮肤在朦胧的微光下泛起怎样的红晕，触摸她的指尖，手心，嘴唇是怎样的感觉。Chloe想她，而现在她们都想着对方。

 

“奈斯。”Chloe说。

 

“耐思。”Max回应。

 

她们对视了几分钟，恍惚地沉浸在雨的淅沥，风的咆哮，天空的叹息里。好像几秒又或者几小时过去了，Max开始研究Chloe的脸颊和领口，发丝和肩膀的角度。那时Chloe在做同样的事，无意识地爱慕着她的女孩，她记起她们第一次见面，震惊于面前这位棕发女郎每次眨眼都能瓦解她的心房。而她记起为何这雨伤得她如此之深时，她又变得全然无助起来。

 

**_【但不是时候。】_ **

 

加热器自己关了，以致于雨的鼓点更加猛烈地敲击着她们的耳膜。Max一次次回答自己提出的问题，大部分答案都在Chloe的每个眼神中得到慰藉。

 

**_【我爱Chloe吗？】_ **

 

**_【是的。】_ **

 

**_【Chloe爱我吗？】_ **

 

**_【希望如此。】_ **

 

**_【是啊。】_ **

 

她等着，Chloe越来越频繁地移开视线。她等着，Chloe无法维持她的微笑了。她还在等着。

 

**【但不是现在。】**

 

几辆经过的车在路边溅起水花，两个女孩都好奇什么状况会让某些人在这种天气下开得这么快（这要是2016年，有可能是布鲁迪的车）。他们走远后，所剩下的只有雨声和她们的呼吸声。

 

Max前倾伸出手，不知道为什么，她感到Chloe需要她的抚慰，而她也需要Chloe的。当然Chloe握住了它，温柔而坚定，爱抚着她的肌肤。Chloe重绽笑容，Max的胸口也暖和起来。

 

可能到最后Chloe都觉得她不必说什么，她可以站在一边支持Max，Max没有理由拒绝。然而这会成功并不是取决于那个处在Chloe处境的人。还有Max正期待她的倾诉，不管怎样Max都从Chloe无处不在的不情愿中察觉到了什么。蓝发女孩知道自己已经完全暴露了。

 

**_【告诉她你的感受。】_ **

 

**_【最后机会。】_ **

 

**_【说什么？】_ **

 

**_【一切。】_ **

 

Chloe不再微笑，她的手停止了移动，眼睛也没有勇气看着她。一些冷意渗透进她的手臂，一些悲伤困在了她的肩膀。朗姆酒没有使她入睡得更容易，而她现在应该感激它给了她这样一次机会。

 

**_【最后的机会。】_ **

 

她小学就遇见的朋友，在她第一次知道她们是最好的朋友之后，她还不知道她们要面对怎样的未来。突然间手掌的接触充满了欢愉。小时候Chloe更喜欢黏在Maxine Caufield身边，在她身边，她感到很安全。她们谈心，她们大笑，然而当Chloe最需要她时，她没有留下来。她最好的朋友变成一个回忆，然后这样的回忆将会拯救她的生命，赋予她生活的意义，然后让她死去。由于不可知的原因，她们在一座写字楼，一个公寓屋顶，寒冷的城市公园，黑暗的廉价汽车旅馆房间重逢。她现在的全部意义就是为她而存在。毫不夸张地，她的全部身心和欲望都是为她而存在。爱是唯一能定义她们的羁绊的东西，爱是她永远需要的，也是她永远想要奉献的。

 

雨点顿觉死寂。雨点没有错失任何一个节拍。

 

**_【最后机会。】_ **

 

**_【最后一次向Max坦诚的机会，或者对她自己，对宇宙，对命运。】_ **

 

**_【我…】_ **

 

她要说出来了。

 

**_【…我不想走。】_ **

 

无声的告白，她必须直视她的眼睛。

 

“Max。”Chloe长呼一口气，连雷声都为之沉默，并等待着。

 

Max抬起目光，不确定她怎么做才能更轻松一点，或者做她自己好了。

 

“Chloe。”无疑是微笑，Max把Chloe拉近，这样她们可以依靠在彼此的手肘上，深邃的眼睛支持着她们。

 

既视感出现，要说的话在Chloe嘴边打转，就像在那个风暴席卷海湾的悬崖上，功利的罪孽对抗人性，灯塔下的抉择，以数千生命的代价换一人之生。然而现在没有危难中的小镇，尽管如此她仍可以牺牲自己，她的生命早在四年前就消逝了。这个时刻Max在她手中，她在Max手中。

 

然而她还是不能打开她为自己设下的心门。

 

“当你回去后，”如果可以她会为自己那时说的话羞愧万分，世界上没有比这更假装的笑容了，“确保你会让我去爱你，如果有必要狠狠地揍我一顿。”

 

**_【我在说什么…?】_ **

 

“你会的，对吧？”她大部分的自我都是为了Max存在，剩下的部分在告诉自己她是为了Max而存在，“如果我们没有相爱，我绝不会原谅你。”

 

**_【说的真好听，坠入爱河，那个时间线的我，甚至都不再是我了。】_ **

 

Max在尝试至少抿紧她的嘴唇，但Chloe说出来的时刻，她的眉毛还是止不住颤抖。

 

**_【天哪，Max，别那样看我。】_ **

 

仍是世界上最虚伪的轻笑，“你知道，Max，要是我们结婚该有多好啊，即使那不是我…好吧是我，但你知道我在说什么。”

 

**_【对啊，你说的真棒，继续，无私的英雄Chloe。】_ **

 

“你还会爱我的，对吗？即使那不是…”

 

**_【继续啊Chloe你个呆子。】_ **

 

Max还在站着，笑容不再。Chloe捕捉到了Max雀斑的脸颊上微微的抽动，她眨眨眼，泪水滚落，如同窗上的雨滴。

 

 ** _【Max…】_** 她无法想象还能说些什么让她不再悲伤，情况甚至更糟了，她感到鼻翼开始刺痛，身体开始战栗，泪水开始决堤。

 

“快啊，Max，说些什么。”Chloe难以抑制感情，暂时俯下身。只需一个认可她就有理由离开了，为某些更好的东西牺牲。

 

**_【求求你，Max。告诉我你会的。】_ **

 

回答她的问题很简单，只要给她她不想要的就好了。通过Chloe的眼神和她的触摸，Max发现她说的每一句话到她这里都传递着相反的意愿。只要轻轻地抹去她的怀疑，两人就可能在欢笑中结束这个夜晚。但她知道Chloe没有说完，她在等Max接受她的牺牲，去让这个Chloe再次消逝，去让她的爱人再次坠入绝望。这一次，是永恒。Max不知道她是什么时候开始说话的，可能让她的身体接管她的思想对她来说能更为容易说出那些显而易见的话语。

 

**_【我不会让你离开的，Chloe，再也不会。】_ **

 

**_【你回来了，我不管这是怎么回事，但我不会再让你消失了。】_ **

 

**_【你是我的。】_ **

 

**_【我是你的。】_ **

 

**_【我不想你离开。】_ **

 

**_【Chloe，和我在一起。】_ **

 

**_【Chloe，我爱你。】_ **

 

Max努力止住啜泣，说出了她的回应。

 

“当然。”悔恨经历了多年的沉淀，她们都感到了每一个元音和辅音中蕴含的苦涩，“我会永远爱你，不管在哪个时间线。”

 

**_【噢Max你为什么这么做？】_ **

 

但Chloe反而笑了，而这仿佛一千根刺穿Max胸膛的长矛，将她拖入负罪感的深渊。然后Chloe回答了。

 

“嘿，别忘了我们要结婚的好吗？”Chloe强颜欢笑，“并且确保你给我这个傻瓜足够的暗示向你求婚，别妄想先向我求婚知道吗？”

 

此刻Max只是顺着Chloe，不论出于什么原因，“当然…”

 

Chloe尴尬地抬起眉毛，“向我保证？”

 

“保证。”

 

Max甚至在夸张地点头，“我会给你我所有的暗示，我会强迫你只能看那些你讨厌的爱情喜剧，故作随意去看看婚纱…”

 

Chloe加入女孩的傻笑，“再无数次地说出ring（戒指），当我们谈话时，ring，或者谈谈搬到旧金山，ring…”

 

“我还可以带上Joyce。”Max可能在口是心非，但情况使然。

 

“噢天哪不要，ring。”Chloe的兴致被挑起。

 

“你知道你想要这样，ring。”Max色迷迷地盯着Chloe。

 

 “去某人的婚礼然后从所有人手中抢到花球。”Chloe一边笑一边想象着瘦小的Max在一个陌生人的婚礼上推开所有伴娘的样子。

 

“打赌你肯定醉到没办法见证我接下花球了。”Max继续轻笑。

 

Chloe同意，“你太了解我了。但只要你把我拉去一个婚礼就够了。”

 

“够了么？”话锋一转。

 

“天哪你都把我拉去那了。”恳求，“你还有什么招？”

 

Max抽着鼻子，“或许我们可以…”

 

**_【还有什么…】_ **

 

**_【床上的玫瑰花瓣？窗边的烛光？】_ **

 

棕毛沉浸在她的幻想中了。

 

“实际上，”Chloe无法再想出其他的暗示了，“我想到时候我一定会知道的。”

 

“Hm？”Max长呼一口气，“是-是的。”

 

泪水在她们追忆童年畅想未来时就已风干，但内心的激荡却没有那么容易平息。虽然雨声不那么大了，她们胸膛中炽烈的跳动却不能平静。无形的重担压在二人头顶，那些未能说出口的话，在这最后的机会中，相反让她们以打趣拌嘴而度过。说实话这并没有那么糟糕，如果她们唇边的无辜浅笑没有被她们眼中的伤感背叛的话，这一点也不糟糕。她们知道这是暂时的，她们只希望这样的时刻能再久一点，在她们的笑容消逝之前。

 

“Ring，”Max想起来。

 

另外一人犹豫了，“ring。”

 

**_【噢对了。】_ **

 

“嘿，”Chloe很快重拾了乐观精神，趁着它尚未消失于雨中，“我们要取哪个姓？”

 

这提醒了Max，她默念着各种可能，同时因她们的关系进展而重新绽放出笑容。

 

“我想，”她又想了想，“你的，Chloe and Maxine Price，Chloe and Max Price。”

 

“Max Price（最高价）不是听起来很搞笑吗？”Chloe掩面而笑。

 

“我不介意，除非你喜欢麦克斯和克洛伊考尔菲德。你怎么看？”

 

“普莱斯菲尔德Pricefield。”这个词比Chloe计划得稍早些就脱口而出，“我一直在想我们可以结合它们。”

 

 ** _【你一直在计划这个啊，不是吗？】_** Max内心窃笑。

 

“Chloe and Max Pricefield。”Max轻声读出它，“好吧，你觉得我们父母会怎么说？”

 

“我确信我妈会喜欢的，不知道你父母怎么样。”Chloe洋洋得意，“好像他们能阻止我们似的。”

 

Max同样笑了，“不，他们不行。“

 

那些Max要拍的照片，她希望Chloe不会因她的执念而生气。能够每天在最好的朋友身边醒来并平安无事，无疑对Max而言是值得珍惜的生活。对Chloe是一个不同的故事。她能想象到和Max在全世界进行的无尽的冒险，它们不会继续了，因为那就不是她了。坐在Max旁边，握住Max的手，Chloe深深地希望她能更多地和Max待在一起。但她们的旅程只剩下一天了，而她必须把这样的想法压在心底，让Max觉得她会很高兴让Max与别人相爱。

 

 ** _【你不能告诉她一切。】_** 就像Chloe心中努力熄灭的火焰。她觉得如果她在Max面前崩溃的话，她们的关系或许会被毁灭，即使Max已经用她们在一起的所有时刻证明Chloe的想法是错的。

 

“Chloe？”Max握紧她们的手，Chloe抬起头，才察觉到她自己已湿润的脸庞。棕色刘海下流露出担心的目光。

 

该死。

 

**_【为了Max，Chloe。别说出来。】_ **

 

“嘿，抱歉。”Chloe用空着的手抹了抹眼睛，“刚刚在想你穿婚纱有多美，没错。”

 

她撒谎了，但现在无疑想象着那样的场景。

 

Max无法抿着嘴唇克制自己悲伤的表情，那Chloe话语中的颤音击穿了Max良心的最后防线。有些话Chloe想对Max说，但Max没办法说服自己为那样的道歉开心起来，这只让她更加悲伤。

 

 **【Chloe…】** 她想。

 

 **【求求你…】** 她想问。

 

“觉得我穿西装帅不？Huh？Max？”Chloe继续，她只要再即兴发挥一会就够了。

 

**_【不，不是这样的。】_ **

 

**_【这不是你想说的。】_ **

 

闪电划过窗前，Max起床之后还不记得有这么明亮的。紧接着震耳欲聋的惊雷在空中炸响，雷声掠过暴雨，惊醒下个街区一个停车场的车辆报警器。

 

两个女孩都没有动，Chloe在等着那个简单的答复，然后她就可以让她们上床睡觉，至少她希望是这样的。只要Max一同意她，一个点头，一个微笑，一个简单的“没错”，都可以。那就是Chloe所需要的，但不是Chloe所想要的。Chloe等待着。

 

Chloe等着比那更多的东西，她们握住的双手开始发热。即使是现在Chloe也忍不住对Max成为了这样的女人惊叹不已，她所有的气质都没变，但她早已不是自己一开始结交的那个单马尾女孩了。她棕发过肩，好像在等待着Chloe的爱抚。她的眼睛如此羞涩，而对于Chloe而言却如此明亮有神。不管Max说什么，只是听到她的声音就让Chloe意难平。回想她是怎样坠入爱河的更会让Chloe身体发热。然而雨还在下着，而她在等待那个错误的答案，Max会抛弃她，这样她可以完成她的使命，用自己的存在把她的挚友送往更美好的现实。而她自己的现实则截然相反。

 

**_【该死我真想和Max在一起。】_ **

 

Max什么也没说，她只是一直在吞咽着嘴边的话语。她发誓再也不会让Chloe离开，如果回溯时间能力不是这样的标志，她现在就抱着活生生的Chloe，在她五年前为Chloe的逝世而哀悼之后。她们的命运或者宇宙的命运又一次落在了Max的脆弱的手上，而如果她选择回到过去，她会带来怎样的命运。她不应这么做，但她可以，或许她会的。

 

Max点头了，几乎。在黑暗中Chloe竟能看到那点细微动作也算是一件奇事了，就像给内脏来了一拳。

 

**_【Ouch。】_ **

 

 ** _【你做的对，Max】_** Chloe的笑容愈发苦涩，明白了Max从一开始就怎样配合着她拙劣的表演，一些并不直白的善意，一个残忍的爱与悲剧的印记，为了她。这很受伤，Chloe真切地感受到了它，好像自己的身体在一颗枯萎的心旁渐渐皱缩。她在雷暴和飓风的咆哮中直视Max的双眼，希望她会从宝丽来相片上移开视线然后说出截然相反的答案。旅馆房间里，希望Max强迫她把一切说出，希望Max挽留她，希望去特么的宇宙，去特么的安全甚至她们的生命，但她没有。

 

她就是点点头。

 

Chloe必须继续这个话题，竭力露出这个晚上最后的笑容，“对，我会看起来很棒而你将会竭力讨好我。”

 

【是的，就是这样。】

 

Chloe飞快地继续，“好把，看来朗姆酒完全打败了我，我们睡吧，明天是沙滩日，将会很棒的，想想就兴奋，不确定什么时候到家，但不管怎样我们到时就知道了。”

 

**_【就是这样，Chloe，Max准备好离开了。】_ **

 

**_【有点。】_ **

 

**_【一点也不。】_ **

 

她必须在眼泪出卖她之前站起来，Chloe推着椅子，丝毫不奇怪她的脚麻了，反正床不远。只要四步就到了，但Chloe走了一步半就动不了了。她的右手被什么拉住了，Chloe的身体被她的右臂停下了，Max紧紧握着它。

 

**_【Max…】_ **

 

她僵住了。

 

**_【求求你…】_ **

 

**_【不…】_ **

 

Chloe拉了一下但没有用。

 

**_【让我走。】_ **

 

Chloe吞了口口水，甚至想走出下一步但她的身体已经没力气了。眼泪夺眶而出，她演得多好啊，她离成功多近啊。床只差两步，只要到了再等到早上就够了。她剩下的力气都用于屏住她的呼吸，用力挤压着胸膛不让悲伤溢出。

 

“Chloe…”Max颤抖地低语。

 

Max…Chloe抽泣着，她完全在这个呼喊着她的名字的声音面前溃不成军，想知道她将会说些什么，即使那些话语了然于心。

 

“别走。”

 

Chloe的肺好像被紧紧攥住了，她的视线因泪水而模糊不清。她为自己打造的牢笼在此刻被粉碎，身体的存在变得轻盈。那就是她想要听到的两个词，那座她想打开的心门自己为她敞开了。另一边就是Max，那当然是Max，那总是Max。

 

**_【…玛德。】_ **

 

“不…”Chloe徒劳地闭紧眼睛，好像在试图阻止那场倾盆大雨。她多想转向Max去亲吻她，在她面前失声痛哭，告诉她自己对于把Max推离自己的所有悔恨。

 

Max在后方站起，向前抱住了颤抖的Chloe，而她的拥抱也在颤抖。

 

“你不能这样！”Chloe虚弱地命令她的爱人松开她的双手，“你不能…”

 

“Chloe，求…”Max没有给她留下任何辩解空间。

 

“这是我的选择！”

 

女孩的啜泣更为剧烈了，她迈着重重的步伐走向前门，打门迎接风暴，让突然解放的暴雨声将她绝望的喘息淹没。Chloe睁开眼睛感受着皮肤上冷冽的疾风，但他们还是太近了。

 

**_【对不起。】_ **

 

在打开这扇冰冷的二楼过道门时，她想她可能听到了Max喊着她的名字。穿着两件单薄的衣物，她不介意雨水溅到她的光脚上，这或许能掩盖她的哭泣。

 

恐惧爬上Max的脚踝，然后是她的大腿直至全身。Chloe的脚步渐行渐远，Max不知道如何思考，她的双臂仍然怀抱于胸前，就像之前Chloe还在她的怀里一样。她已经准备好在Chloe的怀抱里痛哭，无论这是否是因为她们的爱情或者友情或者两者皆是，Max相信这样的羁绊会让她们无坚不摧。但现在她只能听到风暴的咆哮，取代了她头脑里关于Chloe声音的记忆。Chloe更需要她，还是更需要空间。

 

Max看到那个黑色夹克的身影离开了这层楼。

 

现在到被暴露在自然伟力的狂怒之下只有一步之遥，Chloe站在距离暴雨的最后一个水泥阶梯上，或许雨没有她想象的那么大。虽然无情的狂风想将她撕成碎片，Chloe某种程度上为她失去了辨别寒冷带来的战栗和内心的颤抖的能力感到欣慰。光芒一如既往地朦胧，橙色的街灯没有她想象的那样明亮，任何她身后的东西都被黑暗浸没。真是一个完美的场景啊，对于一个被处刑前的女孩的最后一个夜晚，让她在庞大的乌云笼罩下的即将被完全抹去的世界里自由地哭泣。任何天空中的事物，和一个像Chloe Price的事物，在为失去他们渴望，他们爱过的一切的想法在而感到忧郁。讽刺性的宽慰的是，Chloe事实上不再哭泣，看到眼前无限的波纹延展开来，几乎淹没了台阶。狂暴的大雨反而消解了疯狂的思绪，让她的头脑渐渐平静。

 

 “Max。”她轻吟。

 

她知道那个女孩可能在楼上独自哭泣，而这完全是她的错，而很快她就会冒着寒冷追出来而这也完全是她的错，她们的关系因为她的片刻自私而产生的裂痕还完全是她的错。滑稽的是，Chloe终于记起她曾经是怎么抱怨世界的不公，把过错责怪给他人的，这次她就是如何责怪自己的。然而现在，她从一开始就必定付出的代价，与她坚持的错误判断相悖，可能在她闭上眼沉浸在温暖的想象中时，还甚至可能感到一丝小骄傲。

 

除了祭坛上的三人，所有人都坐在安静的教堂里，温暖的阳光在窗户彩色玻璃上投下斑驳的影子。Chloe对着 Max微笑着，她一身平凡的白色纱裙，却美得不可方物。她身边有人在念诵什么，但当凝视着Max的眼眸时，仿佛日出时分光芒闪烁的蓝宝石，她的眼中别无他物，她的耳中别无他响。身上的西装有点紧凑，或者她就是不喜欢穿正装，但一切在她握着Max的手时都微不足道。Chloe的目光看向那两片微微润泽的香软，看着它们轻轻说出誓词，来让她们的命运永恒结合，然后就到她了。有人重复着同样的誓词，但Chloe不是那种善于等待的人，所以她只是简单地回应了，她的心跳在加快，笑容在蔓延。

 

“我愿意。”Chloe向着面前的潮湿的领域低声说出这两个词，雨还在下，温暖的阳光无影无踪，所有的宾客都从未收到她的邀请。

 

这就是Chloe生命的代价，（译者注：Price of Chloe’s life）对她最亲爱的人的欢愉的否定，这样她们就能互相伤害。她有选择，牺牲自己的存在，换取另一个现实的完美。Chloe厌恶她的无力，她的话语在Max抱紧她时就失去意义。最后的最后，她至少希望自己是这样的现实的助推手。但然后Max就说出来了，让她的努力片刻间土崩瓦解。

 

 ** _【Chloe。】_** 这样的声音让她爱恨交加。

 

 ** _【别走。】_** 有一个意识浮现出来。

 

动脉的血流正在紊乱，敲击着她的胸膛，又一股想哭的冲动顺着悔意到达了爆发的边缘。或许她早就接受了这样的命运，从她结束自己的生命换取千人起，这是她未曾意识到的执念，她已经平静地接受了死亡，而她对另一人的爱慕是她唯一仅存的意念。

 

 ** _【我爱你。】_** Chloe听过它太多次了，但对她来说还是用了点时间，站在冰冷的台阶上说出它，接着意识到这是多么顺其自然。

 

“对不起。”Chloe沉吟。

 

“对不起。”Chloe低语。

 

“对不起。”Chloe开始哭泣。

 

她以为她经历了爱情，而无论她对Max有怎样的意义，她以为终极的爱是自我牺牲，而她生命的最后努力是仅为Max而存在的，没有人可以取代。

 

 ** _【愚蠢啊。】_** Chloe嘟哝一声。

 

**_【你甚至都没有问过Max想要什么不是吗？】_ **

 

**_【你就这么迫切地想离开她吗？】_ **

 

**_【不，我想拯救她。】_ **

 

**_【你爱过她吗？】_ **

 

**_【永远。】_ **

 

**_【那她想要什么？】_ **

 

Max的声音在她身后回响，隐隐透露着绝望。

 

**_【别走。】_ **

 

Chloe发出一阵湿润的叹息，迈入暴雨，让无情苍穹带来的无尽寒雨倾泻在自己身上，她的头发湿成乱糟糟一团，面庞浸没在雨水里。

 

现在她应该等待着，距离听到楼上熟悉的脚步声应该不会太久了。

 

在敞开门的黑暗卧室中，Max只花了一会就找到了她的紫色外套，但浴室就太远了。Chloe地板上的黑色夹克比较近，于是她拾起它，紧紧攥在胸前。她抬起头，眼里饱含泪水，但那是热泪，它们在脸颊上留下了火烧般的痕迹。雷声粗暴地敲击房门，Max深呼吸以致于不会崩溃，至少不是现在。Chloe站在外面哪里等着她，于是她擦干泪水。女孩转身面向风暴，但寒冷困住了她的去路，她怀疑自己的腿能否支持这段旅程。手中的外套残留着Chloe的温暖，这些驱使Max向前迈了一步。

 

Chloe。下一步Max向自己保证，她将紧紧抱住那个女人，这次她再也没法逃跑了。当她的脚离开房间，世界变得更加可怖，但这次她已下定决心。接着她又迈了一步，小跑起来。

 

整座建筑似乎睡着了，棕毛希望滑滑的楼层能撑久一点，砖墙比她记忆中还要长一点，但她的步伐始终坚定。她甚至还可能露出一抹微笑，只是想到能再见到她。海滨小镇在黑暗中沉睡，Max顺着墙走到楼梯转角。只是见到楼下那个双手交叉而颤抖的轮廓，Max就心碎了，但Chloe就在那里，等着她，她喜欢这样。

 

没有浪费任何时间，Max一手扶着楼梯一手拿着外套，确保自己在下楼时保持平衡。她感到很奇异，她的脚步是如何放慢地走完最后一程的。可能是因为寒冷导致的不情愿，可能是因为她还没准备好接下来的剧本，可能是因为她太害怕Chloe从她身边逃离。

 

 ** _【我不会让她走的。】_** 最后一步，Max跳到Chloe身后一片上升的水面，打开夹克盖住Chloe的肩膀。接着她抓住Chloe的腰部并把整个身体贴在Chloe的背上。

 

**_【I got you，Chloe，I got you。】_ **

 

Chloe没有跑开，但Max在直接接触到雨水时差点就这么做了。她的腿试图把Max拉回没有雨的地方，但Max轻易克服对安全感的依赖，毕竟，她的怀抱里是她的一切。

 

此时Max什么计划也没有，Chloe可能也是。一人坚定地站着，一个人把头深深埋进她对象湿透的后背。参差不齐的水泥地面咯着她们的脚掌，接着积水淹没了她们的脚趾，但她们只是这样抱着，维持着微妙的平衡。可能Max抱久了Chloe就会让她们回到床上，可能那不会发生，不管怎样，Max只是抱着。

 

又一道闪电，又一轮雷声。

 

潮汐冲击着海岸。

 

呼啸的狂风穿行在建筑间。

 

Chloe把手轻轻放在腰间Max的手上，握紧。

 

“对不起，”她抬头任由雨点落在脸上，“很抱歉，Max。”

 

矮个女孩的身体微微移动，但始终没有松开一点怀抱，听着高个女孩的声音穿过亿万雨点的淅沥声，余下的天空静默下来。

 

“我以为我是个英雄。如果我要为什么而死去，我会为你而死，知道吗？”Chloe在哭腔中大口吸气，“我只是以为我能为你这么做，但我真是个傻瓜我…我不知道我在把你推开，我做的这些，我是吗？”

 

“我很害怕，Max。”她的身体在恐惧中颤抖，“我害怕再也见不到你了，所以我以为我能做到，知道吗？我能像从前的我一样，可能我们的事迹会重演，我甚至还能看到你，在你回到过去之后，然后我会很开心，你回来了，我会让你愧疚一会，因为你没有回我短信，我们还会溜进泳池，我会让你留下来过夜，我还会打赌你不会亲我，又一次，而你还会亲我的，然后我就爱上你了，事情还会这样发生的对吧？”

 

Chloe感到肩上的点头，她微笑着沉浸在想象中。

 

“我想一个古怪的亚裔孩子会出现然后把你学校那个狗娘养的抓了，但谁在乎这个。”Chloe咯咯笑了一声。

 

Max很惊讶，她在想到杰弗逊的时候还能笑出来，但当然只有Chloe能做到。

 

“你可以说服我回学校，我们可以当室友，我们没别的可吃时每天晚上都吃拉面，我可能会找到一个工作这样我就能给你买礼物带你出去吃晚餐，我们能想象的最棒的晚上就是抱在一起看恐怖电影，就像我们小时候，”Chloe向天空露出傻傻的微笑，她发现Max的拥抱不再如此绝望，而变得体贴温和，“然后有一天，可能毕业后…”

 

这就是那个时刻了。

 

“我会存足够的钱向你求婚，可能在沙滩上还是哪里，我会让你给我拍个照片，然后，surprise！”Chloe想象着Max大为惊讶的表情，开心地咧嘴笑了，“拿出戒指，你会说愿意的对吗？你最好是的。”

 

Max飞快地在她身后点头，她的头发湿透了，而她的思想完全沉醉在Chloe的描述中。

 

“然后我们…”Chloe继续她的诉说，那些想象过但永远无法经历的梦想，“我们会参加很多冒险，我会带你公路旅行，找鲍威尔的书或者什么…”

 

**_【噢对，我就知道你还记得。】_ **

 

“…在蜜月中我们终于可以去巴黎了，用我们的脏话罐里省下的钱，我不知道我们有没有足够的现金，但我相信会成功的，我们总会成功的，我会每天听你讲摄影，你会给我拍一些很棒的照片，我会给你拍一些业余的照片，然后我打赌我会每天带着它，在和你住了很久之后，然后…”

 

**_【然后会发生什么？】_ **

 

“…我们会在一个安静的地方找到一个小房子，我可以每天叫你起床吃早餐，估计你从没吃过我的煎蛋（bet you never had my eggs before），innuendo intended。”（译者不想翻，译者很纯洁）

 

 “过些时候我们会忘掉所有时间旅行什么鬼的，就专注现在，我们会有新朋友，然后他们吐槽我们秀恩爱，但我们知道他们都是嫉妒，嘿你可能会出名，我意思是你会是大摄影师，我就是你的经理人，或者业余模特，甚至我会全职当你的模特，然后从那开始…我想我们有一天会退休，老太婆Chloe和Max Pricefield，永远幸福快乐。”

 

话语声暂停了，Chloe和Max都站着想象每天早上在对方身边醒来。Chloe对咯咯直笑的Max垂涎欲滴，而Chloe又提到Max的打鼾声有多大声，然后Chloe哈哈大笑。Max会照一张清晨自拍，而Chloe仍然会突然出现在Max的自拍中成为两人的合照。早餐会很甜蜜，而且每天会越来越甜，让黑咖啡都尝起来异常香甜，只要看到Max雀斑脸上的笑容。Max喜欢给Chloe读书，故事或者每天的经历，即使在最糟糕的一天Chloe的声音都会点亮Max的生命。时不时毫无来由地，Max会告诉Chloe她有多美，其他时候Chloe会从背后突袭Max挠痒痒，然后等Max毫无抵抗力时在她身体上任何地方种下一个吻。当冬日来临，她们会在对方的身体里取暖。

 

雨可能很冰凉，但只要她们在一起，就再也感不到寒冷，就像现在站着汽车旅馆外。

 

“所以你知道我不可能让你失去这些。”Chloe的胸膛不受控制地起伏，“如果你是我你知道你会做同样的事…”

 

**_【你会吗？Max？】_ **

 

“但如果我是你，我也会让你留下。”

 

**_【就像你做的那样，Max】（上两句皆为Max的内心独白）_ **

 

Max花了几秒想了想，然后缓慢而坚定地点了点头，无法否认这样的事实。

 

“我很抱歉我从没有问你你要什么。”她的身体在Max的双臂中尤其放松，感到安全，Chloe再也不会逃避，“所以我决定不如把你推开…”

 

**_【你在做什么啊？】_ **

 

一个自私的时刻，出于无私的内心。

 

**_【你知道你从Max那里拿走了什么吗？】_ **

 

**_【这是她想要的还是你想要的？】_ **

 

**_【这是她需要的吗？这是你值得的吗？】_ **

 

Chloe做了自己的决定，那扇Max打开的大门，Chloe已经跨过了她，她现在会的。

 

“我会跟着你。”Chloe表示。

 

Max睁开双眼。

 

Chloe继续，“我会和你在一起，无论去哪，无论你干什么，我会和你在一起。”

 

**_【我在做正确的事吗？】_ **

 

“我想和你在一起，Max…”

 

**_【这就是Max想要的，这就是我想要的。】_ **

 

“…我想留下，我…”Chloe低下目光，不再那样绝望，接受了自己想要选择自己生活的渴望，因为她想去爱。她的生命已为上千人牺牲，或者甚至上十亿人，但她这次低下了目光。最后一句话她仍然没说出口，这是她所需要诉说的全部。

 

Max稍稍抬起头，感受到Chloe怎样剧烈的颤抖，她松开了双臂。

 

Chloe又试了一遍，“我…”

 

即使知道她所有泪水都消失于雨水了，Chloe还是抹去眼睛上的泪水，有些眼泪永远无法被雨水洗净。

 

Chloe又试了一遍，但她的喉咙就是得不到释放，“我不…”

 

无法再等待，Max放开Chloe将她的脸转向她，心灵的琴弦绷断了，是时候走出来了。

 

**Max Caulfield** **，见过Chloe Price。**

 

Chloe啜泣，“我不想走，我不想离开，Max。”

 

见到Chloe崩溃，她的心破碎又愈合，然后听着她的声音，将活生生的Chloe拥入怀中。Max什么都做不了，除了让她爆发，让她的爱人享受她应得的哭泣。

 

“我不想走！”Chloe在哭泣中丢失了句子的辅音，“别让我离开，Max。”

 

“我绝不会让你离开的。”Max对她的意志许下誓言，拉过Chloe的胸膛去感受她的心跳，双臂与Chloe的身体再次环抱，“我永远不会让你离开的。我不在乎会发生什么，我再也不会失去你了。”

 

Chloe迅速抱住Max，抚摸着她的长发，用脸贴着Max的头。感激，是的，感谢生活带给她的多彩人生。疲惫，有点，外面还是很冷。轻松，她为此等待了太久了，自从威廉去世后，Chloe终于感觉被接纳了，她再也不需要沉溺于过去，而是全身心拥抱自己的各种意义上的存在，。她发现了永恒的爱，不是为任何其他人，而是这位在雨中拥抱着她的爱人。她的胸膛仍起伏不定，但现在更多的是一种紧张不安，一股不受控制的激动的颤抖证明她的存在并不是一枚棋子。她能放心地交出真心，并有着绝对的信念，那人会永远滋润哺育它。Chloe知道，因为她拥有了这个女文青的心。在这无用的戏剧尾声，在这充斥着恶棍，暴雨，破碎平行宇宙的世界中，Chloe从未感到如此安心。

 

她做到了，Chloe真切地感受到，她活在当下，活在这位棕发女孩的拥抱中。还有一点需要确认，Chloe将手下沉到Max腰部，Max做了同样的事，她们的身体分开了。将她们从相互拥抱到看着对方的脸用了点时间，精疲力竭地微笑着。她们双眼红肿但现在满溢憧憬和爱意。

 

乌云为两人留出了一点空间，雨滴涟漪的管弦乐在她们身旁一如演奏着，橘黄的街灯依然坚毅地为停车场照明，甚至风也决定停止呼啸，至少暂时如此。一些水滴从Chloe的蓝发滴落。但她不想冒着放开Max的风险去抹去它们，由于一些原因她认为更好的主意是像狗狗一样甩干雨水。但她发现她基本上把所有过多的水甩到Max脸上时已经太晚了，然后终于另外那个看不下去了，将她蓝黑的长发从她的眼睛上拭开。

 

 “噢该死，对不起。”但Chloe咯咯笑了起来，Max完全混乱的刘海下眯着的双眼显得异常可爱，但她完全没准备好面对那顽皮的嗤笑下随之而来的报复。

 

Max高兴地看到Chloe从过去的忧虑中走出来后的嬉闹，决定以牙还牙，以更大的幅度重复Chloe的动作，还有更长的头发。一些发丝沾在了Chloe苍白的脸上，但她还是大笑着抱着Max，不管那些棕发如何回敬她的玩笑。

 

远处雷声滚滚，好像天空也被Max和Chloe逗笑了。这场闹剧持续到棕发女孩眼睛上的头发被撩去，露出她那一般不为人所见的额头。一阵傻笑，一颗樱桃在Chloe眉宇间种下，她们又回到了在后院玩着海盗游戏的日子。她曾经总是绑着她的头发，即使Chloe总是能欣赏Max的各种发式，见到Max在全新的guan光影下的模样，一丝怀旧的刺痛让Chloe的笑容愈发灿烂，在那一瞬间Chloe想永远待在那里，抱着Max在余生里都望着这样的笑容。可能没什么特别的，就Chloe身体里乱撞的蝴蝶足以使她承认她真的为爱情俘虏了。

 

另一旁的Max也愈加沉醉于热恋之中。她的眼睛，Max此生从未见过如此动人的一幕，让她的膝盖瘫软。就像一种爱慕的知觉凝视着她，蒙蔽了她，但不失野性，那就是Chloe了。她重拾了那夜色中的公园的感觉，但这次没有头顶上的亿万繁星。那星辰在Chloe眼睛里，或有光年之遥，或近在Max眼前熠熠生辉，加了点橘色光晕的调料。

 

“嘿，看到你的额头了，Max。”Chloe低语，无意识地轻咬下唇，单纯地珍惜着每一秒的时光。

 

Max使劲皱起眉毛，同时将头向下低，努力想看到所谓的额头。

 

“我看不见。”Max放弃了，为自己的幽默沾沾自喜，Chloe难为情地配合她，然而这种假笑却又无比地真诚。

 

“Wowser，Max那是你的损失了。“Chloe取笑道。

 

“你爱这样。“Max取笑回去。

 

“讨厌。”Chloe不时瞟向Max半开的嘴唇，心跳加速，回来时正好看到Max的眼睛落进一滴雨水，让雀斑女孩尴尬地眨眨眼，露出滑稽的表情。

 

【上帝啊，要是你知道自己有多美该多好，Max。】

 

“嗷，忘了在下雨。”她又正常地睁开眼注视Chloe的笑颜，回到嘴唇等待着那个早该发生的接触。她们都几乎忘了雨水还在冲刷着她们的身体，Chloe还披着一件外套而Max只有单薄的衬衣。经过提醒，乌云好心地凑过来给她们更痛快地洗了个澡。然而两人都没有走到两步以外的屋檐下的意思，她们身体的触感，迷人的笑容让她们如此上瘾不愿意放手。她们能站得更久，此时她们肯定早上的感冒反正是不可避免的了，所以再待几分钟就能再注视并感受对方几分钟也没什么。虽然这位衣着单薄摄影师还是需要剧情尽快地发展。

 

 ** _【Chloe，你在等什么？】_** Max竟敢明示了，眼睛不断在Chloe的眼眸和唇边游移，不能再明显了，一抹红晕让她双颊发烫。

 

 ** _【Chloe，你在等什么？】_** Chloe咽了一口口水，可能她就是喜欢欣赏Max绝望地尝试和她结合的热切眼神。

 

这成功了，Max没有否认她的渴望，想必她的部分想法也是在等Max发起攻势。在这个属于她们的重大夜晚，一些欢笑，一些谎言，一点寂静，许多眼泪，她们只希望此刻永恒。又一次眼神交换，Chloe让任何杂音都隔绝在意识之外。

 

一次呼吸，一个微笑，她稍稍低下头，接着向着小个女孩稍稍前倾。她的眼帘微微颤动，一切仿佛进入了慢动作，就像她的心，再往前一点，再前一点。

 

雨水落在她的前额上，Max释然地看到Chloe的接近，她闭上双眼，全意接受了那双红唇。

 

于是雨静默了。

 

于是天让步了。

 

于是海沉寂了。

 

一个呼吸，两个心跳。

 

她们将彼此的唇贴在一起，轻柔而又甜蜜。在被橙黄微光浸染的暴雨中，Chloe没有让max吃惊，而max也没有给予一个轻吻。在近乎寒冷的纽波特海滨，max和Chloe深情拥吻，然而与此同时伴随着每一次火热的动作，她们都争抢着想要付出更多。max像往常一样没有准备好足够的空气，但她现在能憋气更久了。

 

不那么快，不那么慢，伴随着她们胸腔里的心跳和流过发梢的雨水，节奏刚好浑然天成。雨横风狂，却不能打扰Chloe对Max的渴求，和Max对Chloe的渴求。这一刻所有的感情喷薄而出，再无矫饰，Chloe把Max拉得更近了，Max用手探寻着Chloe身体的曲线，温柔地爱抚着她的下颌。行为被纯粹的人类激情所驱使，再无意图。每一刻都在对方怀里度过，她们变得越来越好奇，她们爱意的渊流究竟是多么深沉。

 

嘴唇分开，Max终于能在肺部崩溃前的一刻大口喘息，她们周围的世界并不宁静，因为千万滴雨珠落地的声响占据了她们的所有感官。Max抬头看着Chloe愈加急促的呼吸凝成白雾，但两人在沉默中达成一致－－她们远远没有结束，于是她们向彼此妥协，投身于那数秒激情的缠绵。当Chloe尝试进行前戏的时候，她的舌头还是有一些侵略性，但max只花一秒就接受了她女朋友的激情，并适应着回以同样的爱意。与此同时她发现了自己体内迸发的火花，激情蔓生而她为之感到愉悦。Chloe步步紧逼，利用身高优势将身体推入Max怀中，迫使她们两人向楼梯退了两步。

 

在被雨水长时间轰炸后重新回到庇护所，两个女孩儿立即松了口气，但这瞬时的松懈还不足以打破她们的拥抱。其他的思绪在此时并无容身之所，Max分离后又立刻重新吻住Chloe，Chloe便敢向里迈步，将Max强有力地推在了墙上。她亲吻着她，她又吻了一遍，害羞的感觉被高涨的兴致所完全替代。被在她怀中与她经历了一切的女孩所驱使，在没有任何退路时，Chloe随着每秒的呼吸和每次缠绵变得更加饥渴。从她们第一次相遇，到友谊的火花，未知的情愫在她们每一次照面，每一次呼喊的名字中不断生长。

 

不像Chloe，Max晦涩地低吟着她的名字，每一个言辞都会让她感到越来越炙热。

 

在接触中，她想要感受得更多，焦虑和欢欣，对她缺席的悔意。寻找她每一次尝试填补内心空洞的绝望夹杂着悔恨，困惑，和再次发现Chloe存在的过度幸福。一股全新的渴盼填满了她的空虚，侵袭了她的躯体，她拥有的爱意远多于比她对于爱其他任何人的想象。

 

Chloe心跳加速，Max的一切，她的味道，她身体的触感，她每一次碰到Chloe肌肤上温热的呼吸。她们的呼吸愈加粗重。Chloe全身都激动不已，她想要更多，Max，Max的爱，Max对她每个动作的迎合，不卑不亢地纵容着她的掠夺，即使被推到了墙上。有那么一刻朋克向她更深处的热情屈服了，用手指伸进Max的衬衣而到达了Max最终的防线。

 

“等等，Chloe，等等。”Max别过头，本能地抓住Chloe的要阻止她推进。

 

黑色夹克几乎要掉到她的肩上了，Chloe慌张地睁开眼猛然后退。

 

“天哪Max对不起，我不是故意的，”她停下了，看见Max脸上温暖迷人无可抵抗的微笑熠熠生辉，一股暖流填满了大脑。对于Chloe，在她经历过的每一缕现实里，她从不知道她接受的这个女孩是如此欲求不满，这一面只为她展现。

 

“不，Chloe，我很好，只是…”Max必须停几秒欣赏Chloe满溢的渴望，而自己也为身体的热量惊讶不已，“我们先回去，我海儿冷了。”

 

 ** _【什么？】_** Chloe还在为自己可能越界的恐惧备受煎熬，但听见Max声音中她是怎么穿着单薄的衬衣而发颤的，呼吸着白汽，但保持着温暖的笑容。当然Chloe也盯着Max衬衣那一般是胸部的区域很长一段时间。

 

**_【No bra！No bra！】_ **

 

“该死，Max你就这样出来了？”Chloe立马变成一副担忧的模样，用双手搓着Max的肩膀发热。

 

“哈哈没错，”Max咬着下唇，享受着Chloe的关心，“我就是跑出来了。”

 

“但你还拿了我的夹克。”

 

“啊，那近一点。”Max略带尴尬地撇开目光，带着点关爱女朋友的自豪。

 

“该死你对我太好了，”Chloe哈哈大笑，并放松肌肉为接下来抱起Max做准备，“而这就是为什么我爱你。”

 

**_【只是这个原因吗？】_ **

 

Max准备用刻薄的评论回击时，突然惊讶于Chloe的行径，她猛然把头埋进Max的胸口然后抓住她的大腿。

 

“等等Chloe！”她尖叫的同时，整个身体被举起来吊在Chloe怀中。

 

“让我们回床上去，”Chloe可能对身体力量过分自信了，从她吃力的声音可略知一二，但女孩温软的身体直接像给她的双臂打了肾上腺素，足以将Max抱回床上，“然后我们再打开加热器，怎么样？”

 

Max放弃了挣扎，对自己和Chloe都好，双手怀抱着Chloe的头发，看着她奇妙的双眼，脸颊又无意抹上一股绯红。

 

Max温和地回应，“完美。”

 

她抓住Chloe的肩膀保持平衡，Chloe准备上楼。

 

俩字刚从Max嘴里说出，她还才想起Chloe刚刚说的话的意思，意识到她们接下来会怎么发展。内心的慌张立马占领了整个大脑，但她在猛然一热的身体里无法继续思考。这要发生了，她决定顺其自然。

 

“好的，”Chloe努力迈出第一步，“就在卧室等我，行吗？”


	16. Bloom（绽放）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一万来字的车。

 

她们没有等到卧室。

 

最后几级台阶上，Max的脸离Chloe太近了，以至于限制了行动。Chloe认为是Max靠太近的错，Max认为是Chloe没有抱她足够高的错。不管怎样，在面对随之而来的一切时，她们没有办法抱怨。Chloe在潮湿的水泥地面上摇摆着，但最后在Max几乎贴着她的脸上时还是设法抵达了开着的门边。

 

当Chloe终于站在地毯上时，乘客与她的坐骑都感到不可思议，她的平衡感已经到达极限了。

 

“Max，”Chloe无法用脚跟够到门，“the door。”

 

“Mm，”Max看都没看，从Chloe的肩膀伸出一只手拉上门，“okay。”

 

随着门的关闭，风暴的嘶吼突然低沉了下来，两人经过了嗡嗡作响的加热器， Chloe终于可以把Max从身上扔到床上，吹飞了几片玫瑰花瓣。随着暖空气包围她们，床上就像天堂一样，特别是Chloe在她旁边弹来弹去。不远处就是完全的黑暗，她们几乎什么东西也看不见，只能依稀辨别出几条模糊的轮廓。

 

“Max。”Chloe低语。她们之前比这更接近对方，但从未像现在这样。女孩之间有着大约两英尺的空间，Chloe撑在Max上方，她已经从Max厚重的呼吸中感受到了Max的抚摸，想必她自己也在释放着爱意的洪流。Max曾经是和将会是的一切，都在Chloe的注视里融化。这让她轻声得意地笑了出来，她从未见过长发翩翩的Max像这样横躺在床上，那股成熟中带有清纯的气质让她疯狂着迷，”说起来你比我老了，还挺有趣的。“

 

“Chloe。“Max同样耳语般回应着，微笑着，撩人地。她的傻瓜带着富有压迫感的气场，而现在位于Chloe双臂之间的Max渴望被压迫，被摘取，“I am still your Max。”

 

她伸手抚摸Chloe苍白的双颊，安抚着她。

 

“I love you so much。”

 

这个魔法词语直击Chloe心脏，化为一股甜蜜的暖流传遍她的全身，Max的声音不停在她脑海里回响。这个女孩，正在她的下方，双臂敞开，身体只等待着她的降临。Chloe服从了她。

 

双手紧握床单，小心地避开了Max的长发，Chloe俯身低下头，然后她们亲吻着，就像两人从不曾分开。

 

下方的Max不能否认这廉价的床单感觉就像丝绸一样垫着她被雨水浸湿的身体。在身上的Chloe和身下的垫子的夹攻下，她感觉陷进了摇篮，像被拖进了梦中世界。

 

**_【这次不会了。】_ **

 

Max合上双臂，手指从Chloe的发梢间抚过，绝对要洗个头，但现在可以等等，或许明天吧。

 

上方，Chloe的良心正在和身体作激烈斗争，告诫它不要失控，或许，现在是释放自己的完美时机，又或许，可能她早已失控了。她指尖的触感和身下的躯体感觉是如此美好。当她将唇轻轻扫过那片温软，然后再推进时，她们都开始颤抖。之前再公寓屋顶，她们之间还隔着许多层面纱，那时Max困惑于超自然现象，而Chloe以吻封缄。她封住她好友的红唇时，Chloe回想起骨髓里原始的冲动，而每次她们想重新接触想要更多时，什么东西阻止了她，现在，没有什么可以阻止她了，她真切地体会着Max对她的渴望，而她也热切地想要吃掉Max，就像Max命令的那样。

 

下方，Max从轻轻地拂拭Chloe的双唇到大口吸允着它们，从托着Chloe的后颈到紧紧环抱她的脖子。这是她从未经历的体验，没有计划，没有预期，Max从未想象她会处于现在的处境。即使是现在也没有时间去制定行为计划了，Chloe饥渴地狂吻着她，她只是必须吻回去。就像问个问题那样自然，Chloe提问，Max回应，用她们相接舌尖的每一次起舞。现在她想到，她们从未在床上亲吻，不管她之前怎样描绘的罗曼蒂克现在都成真了，她的心跳愈发沉重，血管喷张。就像身体融化了，Max感觉她成为了Chloe的一部分。她为这点成就沾沾自喜，觉得不错了，殊不知她现在的生理导师还有许多要教她的地方。

 

加热器干得不错，但现在Chloe的身体提供的热辐射恐怕盖住了它，床单足够结实到使她能再迈一步。

 

“Let’s move up a bit, I’m slipping.” Chloe耳语，她修长的大腿从床边滑下，她惊诧于自己能这样坚持这么长时间。

 

Max毫无主见，简单的“okay。“

 

两人一起滑向床头，现在更舒服了。当然主要是Max更舒适了，毕竟Chloe唯一的垫子现在是她女友。两人的呼吸声比她们想象的粗重得多，尤其是这个真的想努力做好垫子的小小摄影师。Chloe伸展她的膝盖，让Max毫无遮蔽的大腿置于其间，又一次她们对视微笑，而现在掺杂了一股情欲的意图。

 

没有什么比此时更棒了，至少Chloe这么想的。

 

Max眼睛发直地看到Chloe Price的身影交叉双臂至腰间，然后把她带给她的灰色外套扔到了地板上。呆若木鸡地，女孩试着保持自己年轻的禁欲系风格，手指绝望地抓着床单，不敢从Chloe的眼睛里移开半分目光。她还是她童年挚友，一切发生得太快了，她的大脑无法想象欣赏她朋友的身材是多么怪异，看着她脱下衬衣是多么怪异，看着欣赏朋友脱下衬衣后的身体是多么怪异，而现在她的余光里找不到胸罩了。

 

嘿，Max，我的眼睛在这里。Chloe有这么说的计划，但Max不知道她的眼睛应该放在哪里。脱掉湿透的衬衣感觉真棒，但Max现在看着她的方式让Chloe整个骨架都颤抖起来。她为没有想到这个有点焦急，可能Max不想看到这样的她。

 

**_【玛德，我搞砸了？】_ **

 

笑容缓和，Chloe鼓起勇气，“Hey Max，I’m sor…“

 

“I‘m sorry。”Max打断她未完成的句子，然后闭眼深呼吸。

 

Chloe疑惑地僵住了，她刚刚跃出释放自己的一步，向她女友解除了所有苍白的武装，但Max甚至无法直视她。她理解这是Max第一次，但她没有预料到这些。可以肯定像Max这样羞涩的人，面对那道她没试过打开的大门之时，还是要付出努力去解锁的，就是不知道怎么做。等待了几秒，Chloe的神经越来越紧张，想要找个什么穿上，她的身体有点冷，但她决定再给一次机会。

 

“Hey Max，”蓝毛吞吞吐吐，声音比她想象得还要羸弱，“are you okay？”

 

“Yeah, it’s just…”一点刺耳而糟糕的诚实，“I’ll never be able to look at you the same way again.”

 

什么？Chloe只是无法思考。这是好的征兆吗？

 

“Hey Max it’s okay, if you don’t…”

 

 “I want to!”另一只听起来异常肯定，“I want to… just one sec.”

 

“Um, oka…”

 

“Okay.” Max又完成了对方的句子。张开眼长长叹了口气。Max坚强地集中目光于Chloe腰间的黑色裤子上。慢慢地上升到她的肚脐，然后是纤细身体的曲线，终于停在了Chloe的胸前，那里她娇小可爱的乳房自然而自信地挺立着，点缀着雨点带来的反光，蒙着窗外橙色的黯淡光晕。那样的美丽没有丝毫的胆怯，而是无法形容地诱人。没有词汇可以概括Max怎么被Chloe裸露的上身俘获的。她现在可能在微笑，可能在哭泣或者简单地面无表情，她只知道她现在无法移开目光了。无论什么超模或是任何一个其他人类成员都无法比拟眼前的形体，Chloe是她的唯一。在Max有任何机会行动前，Chloe早已如饥似渴地品味了Max的欲望，Max现在股间的冲动正在失控边缘的路上。

 

Chloe知道这些，因为她正目睹着一切，那Max脸上的痴笑，这笑容不可能有半分故意或虚伪的成分，她不由自主的迎合可能完全没有经过大脑。

 

 ** _【可恶啊Max，有点吓到我了。】_** 感到如释重负，这位上身赤裸的女孩啪哒一下坐在Max正缓缓移动的大腿上。一小点弹起让Max唇角的笑容更放开了，虽然她的双眼仍在震惊中，身体拘谨得像一尊雕塑。

 

 ** _【晚一点总比永不好。】_** Chloe调皮地嗤笑。

 

“Hey Max, my eyes are up here.”

 

**_【搞定。】_ **

 

从震惊中被拉出来，Max几乎是不情愿地回到和Chloe的对视中。Chloe太明白自己是有多吸引Max了，她的身体从她身下这位不易察觉地扭动的女孩那里得到了完全的欣赏。虽然她毫不意外，这至少使她确信她还在引导她无与伦比的伴侣中的正确的轨道上。

 

但只是想确认一下，“Like what you see?”

 

“I…yea…”Max蠕动着嘴唇，但什么都说不出来，所以她在枕头里点点头。

 

Chloe继续，“Want a closer look?”

 

Max再次点头，这次更加迅速。

 

看到Max眼睛中的兴奋与顾虑在交战，Chloe太熟悉这样的感觉了，自从她的第一次，所以她如她所知给了Max她需要的肯定。

 

“It’s okay, Max.”上面的女孩俯下身，接近时几乎能看到她身下的那双瞳孔正在扩张，“it’s just me.”

 

紧握的亚麻布的手指松开了，她的嘴唇再次与她的爱人相遇。

 

一个吻是试探，第二个是去感知，她们都闭上双眼。Max心跳停拍，热血上涌，她感到Chloe的双峰向她推进，而这次没有任何理由推脱。她身体的实感几乎让她无暇顾及唇边的湿润，她向Chloe敞开了。她肯定猜这会上瘾的，但这远比她的想象令人陶醉。

 

**_【Chloe.】_ **

 

**_【Chloe, Chloe.】_ **

 

**_【Chloe!】_ **

 

她的整个生命中她都在思考她想过次数最多的名字，现在它无疑是头号种子。现在她了解Chloe的双唇甚于她自己的，没有它们，她肯定自己会在Chloe抽离时感到恐惧。

 

“What? Don’t stop.”这本该只是个想法的，但现在都一样了。它现在变成一个听得见的想法了，或是耳语。

 

Chloe微笑地注视Max半开的双眼，看着她恳求回到过去的每一秒。蓝发女孩就是忍不住调戏她未经人事的搭档。

 

Max没有预料到这个，其实从她屈服于Chloe的引领后她没有预料到任何事情，但Chloe的假装亲吻后再轻咬她的下唇的戏法肯定是她新的最爱了。

 

她们深呼吸，Chloe移动着身子，这样她就有更多空间将她的双唇下沉至她的脸颊，她的下巴，她的颈部，这诱致了更多Max的动作。

 

 ** _【Oh Max you.】_** 她现在的笑容像一位欣赏着猎物的捕食者，从脖子那里一点一点地啃咬她的猎物。Chloe必须小心翼翼，她用双唇吸允着，每次都在包围更多的肌肤，每次都在感受Max脉搏的起伏。

 

“Chloe…” Max喘息声愈发急促，不时发出无声的尖叫。她无法数清自己多少部分还属于自己的控制，她还想知道有多少部分托付给了Chloe，她失去了双手的指挥权，它们在Chloe的背上找到了自己的归属。再往下一点，她的手握成杯状顺着Chloe的肋骨，再往里一点。

 

Chloe感到一阵愉悦的刺激，发现Max的手指滑到了她的胸前，即使Max一窍不通，但因为这是Max，而Max做什么，Chloe都喜欢。

 

“Hehe, Max that tickles.” 一阵窃笑。

 

“Sorry.” Max第一反应是收回双手，但它们的手腕被Chloe阻止了，并把它们带回了原来的地方。

 

“No, keep doing that, I like it.” Chloe在Max耳畔低语，顺便从这里开始新一轮的亲吻。

 

 ** _【Chloe喜欢这样！】_** Max直接表现出了生理性的欢愉，她现在得到了爱抚Chloe乳房的完全许可。先是轻轻捏着，然后她稍稍专注，直到找到了乳头，接着手指自动缠了上去，像摆弄着心爱的玩具。

 

Chloe在愉悦中呻吟，然而嘴唇仍未离开爱人的脖颈，“oh Max, that’s good.”

 

这让事情变得容易起来，得到Chloe嘉许，Max可以让Chloe腿间自己的身体拥有更多活动空间。

 

又一轮亲吻从Max的太阳穴直到胸前，她本可以继续往下，但是那里还有衣服。显然，她没有给Max足够的暗示，所以她决定让下一轮绝对会让Max印象深刻，她的目光落在肩上。

 

“Ah.” Max的双手自动握紧了，她感到牙齿咬在她的皮肤上，强烈的欲望带着隐隐的疼痛随着一声呻吟汹涌而出。

 

 ** _【这会留个印记的。】_** Chloe再次轻咬下去，随着身体弓起的幅度加剧，Max的呻吟更加明显。

 

抓住机会，Chloe顺着Max的腹部掀起她的衣服，迅速抓着衣物的边缘向里然后向上推进，让世界得以一瞥Max曼妙的身体。

 

“Should I take it off?”  Max轻声细语，终于理解了。

 

“Yes, please.” Chloe高兴地柔声回答。记不清什么时候开始，她欣赏Max身体的欲望已经积蓄太久了。很肯定Chloe将是第一个也是唯一一个Max能够展露自己的人，这使将要带来的回报更加兴奋。

 

“Okay.” 棕毛将手伸展于床头，给了Chloe继续的肯定，“help me?”

 

“With pleasure.”

 

Chloe坐起来让自己的身材对Max一览无余，一个为将要到来的事情值得付出的风险，她决定一开始几英寸放慢一点。将这温暖潮湿的织物从Max粉色的长裤举到Max的腰部，坏笑地经过她可爱的肚脐，接着Chloe最后调戏Max的耐心消耗殆尽。

 

Max在那个时刻闭上了双眼，感到自己最后的防御一点点被剥离，暴露在那个只有Chloe Price的世界。血压冲上大脑时几乎要脑溢血了，当Chloe一寸寸地移走她的衬衣时，她的手指越来越紧地抓住床单。Max甚至不是那种喜欢看自己镜子里的裸体的人，而现在她完全的自我都将要展示给Chloe了。

 

 ** _【走你！】_** 像饥渴的野兽一样，Chloe脱掉衣服甩到地板上，然后她的目光震惊得再也无法离开。

 

 ** _【我的上帝啊。】_** Max僵住了，心跳超速。

 

**_【噢，天哪。】_ **

 

 ** _【噢，我的天哪。】_** Max本能将手臂横在脸前，咬住下唇，以至于再用力一点就要流血了。这是一个错误她想，这是不对的她想，这是禁忌她想。不安全感和顾虑在她风暴般的脑海里交织，她每一块肌肉和神经都渴求任何形式的安慰，一个词语，一点声音，什么都行。

 

当然她被迷住了，她深深吸气，她的笑容不能再释然了。

 

“Wow.” 呼气多过言语，蓝发女孩就在她前方下巴都合不上地坐着。接着她觉得自己的表情和Max看到自己身体的时候想必很相近，现在Chloe只是惊叹。Max像她一样消瘦，可能当一个hipster没什么可吃的。Max整个乳房现在暴露在Chloe挑逗地渴望之下。她绝对不想承认，但这是一个探索新大陆的晚上，她只是去尝试并接受。

 

“Damn, puberty（发育期） really did hit you late,” Chloe举起手呈杯状适应自己的胸部，然后和Max的估计，“Max，think you’re actually bigger than me!”

 

“Stop…” Max抱怨，不确定她的脸是处于调情还是尴尬的区间，“no way.”

 

“Yeah way! Here.” Chloe伸出手引得面前这个脸上发烫的女孩阵阵尖叫。经过猜想然后证实，这是个完美的爱抚材料并相当合适于Chloe的手指，她揉捏着那团温软而坚实的肉体。

 

“Yep,” 一个自信的点头，但仍然不肯松手，“just a bit, but definitely bigger.”

 

“Chloe…” Max想要恳求，至少在Chloe的自信下保持尊严，但她的身体就是在Chloe的手掌下石化了，Chloe尽兴地探索的那部分身体，她自己都不知道上次摸到是什么时候，或者至少不是在洗澡的时候。不仅如此，Chloe全身的重量都坐在她的大腿上，她感到那里发源的一股增长的暖流，一切，剧烈而势不可挡，而这只是开始。

 

“Hey Max?” Chloe停下了一会。

 

“Hm?” Max敢于从手臂缝隙里偷窥了。

 

“You’re so beautiful.” 她的口吻是如此柔和，她从未想过自己被爱情改变了这么多。

 

**_【拿开你的手臂，考尔菲德！我想看看你。】_ **

 

“Huh?” 那样的赞美下任何人都会脸红，这么多次都是来自Chloe的，只为了Max。可能这就是她想要的，Chloe的声音饱含肯定与信赖，这不是那种故意的赞美，而是最纯粹的欣赏与钦佩。绝对没有别人能说出像Chloe这样的话，这让她的手臂从脸前化开，看到了那个坐在她面前笑盈盈的蓝发女孩，就像风暴里的阳光。

 

“There she is.” 蓝毛的笑声充满爱意。

 

Max害羞地移开目光又回到Chloe身上，“you…you’re beautiful…too.”

 

“And your boobs are hella awesome by the way.” Chloe温柔地戳着它，感受着Max的阵阵颤抖，对这都是她将要采摘的战果而十分满意。现在她就是忍不住在咯咯的傻笑里追忆过去，“we’ve come a long way, Max. Who could’ve imagined the two little pirates from back then would grow up to be like this?”

 

被突然的怀念所包围，棕毛眼前也浮现出那些天真的时光。

 

“Yeah.” 她暗笑，“wowsers.”

 

“I still can’t believe you say that.” Chloe大笑，靠在Max温暖的胸口，“but I guess it’s also part of why I love you.”

 

“Seriously?” 一阵轻微的低语。

 

“Totally.” 随着一阵稚气的行为，高个女孩用双手比成人字顺着她的身体向上移动，她的脸就悬浮在英尺之间。更近的注视，Max的雀斑让Chloe想起她为之着迷的所有时刻，“I know it’s a little late to say this…”

 

Max笑了，“say what?”

 

Chloe犹豫了一会，这是个调情但问题是真诚的，“Do you want to have sex with me?”

 

“What?” 如此直白让Max头晕，她以为她们早就开始了，但Chloe听起来很严肃，而她毫无经验的大脑不知道怎么回答。

 

“Would you, Max Caulfield,” Chloe紧紧盯着Max游移的双眼，“like to have sex with me?”

 

她们早已直到答案，但对于Max，Chloe想让她知道她不仅爱她，而且尊重她，除了她们的爱意，她们还会架起坚实的友谊桥梁。同时对于Max，经过所有和Chloe在一起的叛逆青春，她为她保留的真诚无疑激发了她的性欲。

 

所以雀斑女孩真诚而毫无疑问地点了点头，“yes”

 

Chloe淫荡地笑了。

 

Chloe闭上双眼，更努力地投入亲吻与啃噬，这次从Max喉咙下来时，没有衣服可以阻止Chloe达到新的高度。

 

Max轻吻回去后只能让Chloe拂过她的肌肤，感到她的双唇越来越低，手指紧紧抓住床单，希望它能足够有弹性，因为她的脚趾可以感受到床上的下一层布料了。直到Chloe毫无征兆地滑下来而且字面意义地含住她的乳头。

 

“Fuck!” Max的身体向上拱起，伴随着一声更加响亮的呻吟，她本想推开Chloe的左手，却由于不可描述的原因，将Chloe的头部更多地推近自己的身体。可怜的床在Max的手和脚的摧残下发出垂死挣扎，她呼吸加速，一股她从未想象的感觉从她左边的乳房引爆了每一个神经元。她能感受到Chloe舌尖花蕾的每一次挑动与挤压，而每一次吸允都带着轻微的电流与摩擦，将她拉进前所未有的极乐。

 

又一次旋转，再加一个轻咬，Chloe抽离了自己大口大口地呼吸新鲜空气，带着全然的满意。

 

“How was that?” 她问，从她刚刚品尝的Max可怜的处女之身上得到的每一声呻吟都可以作为她的答案，她已经知道接下来应该去哪了。

 

“…feels good.” 那呜咽简直听不见，但Chloe骄傲地接受了，然后继续下降。

 

她确保她的唇尖探索了Max胸前的每一寸领地，再下沉到她的腹部，通过Max的呼吸节奏完全掌控了亲吻的落点，她的呼吸声成为她新的最喜爱的歌曲，现在副歌部分就要到来了。

 

Max匆匆地支撑自己向枕头支撑上移，Chloe紧紧逼近到Max身上仅存的衣物的边缘。

 

“Max, if you would please.”

 

一点鼓励和一点催促，Max允许Chloe伸展开她颤抖的双腿。温柔的朋克感受到她女友的紧张，而她就爱这样的她。她的手掌下，Max的大腿肌肉紧张又舒展，随着每一次屈伸就像Chloe之间流过的河流，知道她回到Max的腰部。

 

“Is it okay I take this off too?” Chloe抬头看到Max咬着自己手指。她好可爱，更多了一分性感，因为Chloe知道这是她的成就，在她进一步探索她自己身体的边缘。

 

Max的点头从缓慢到迅速，脸上浮现处将完全赤裸的自己展现给另一个人的犹疑的痛苦，感谢命运那是Chloe。

 

现在Max的身体完全在Chloe掌控之下，现在Chloe正解开弹性带，从Max双腿那里抽离。最后的衣物无声地落在地毯上，像她们所有其他衣服一样。

 

噢，天哪。Chloe用了好一会才缓过来，Max Caulfield，她的挚友，她的爱人完全不着衣物地躺在面前，辐射着迷人的欲望。Max的头发乱糟糟的，半睁的眼睛期待着Chloe下一步动作，美丽的雀斑，微张的双唇还在喘息，脖子上几个草莓印记，对称而健康的乳房，腹部起起伏伏，没有褪过毛因为她不需要。正中心，Max粉色的花蕾平和而闪光，不用当一个妇产科医生的Chloe仅从一个眼神或者她的气质就知道Max是多么纯洁。

 

然而，她的良心在最不合适的时候涌了上来。Chloe感到如此美好，她在最好的朋友那里收获了爱情，即使她们经历了一切，她们的友谊和情人关系间仍然有一道障碍。突然这感觉哪里不对，Chloe要带走她的童真。无疑她爱着一切，看到的，听见的，抚摸的，甚至尝到的。但她脑海里的Max是纯洁而不带一丝杂质的女神，有着一切美好的品德。如果她决定为她打开大门，那种朦胧是否会被玷污，Chloe忍不住泛起突然的失落。

 

“Hey Chloe…”

 

无助的朋克女孩抬起目光，然后不再无助。

 

Max轻柔地，热切地，羞涩地，充满爱意地，毫无保留地，说出，“…I love you.”

 

那就是她，Max。Chloe不敢相信自己再次迟疑了，她讨厌自己如此自我中心主义，那Max嬉皮士的笑容，Chloe怎么也爱不够，而且通过Max的爱，她也能爱上自己。

 

**_【尼玛的Max为什么要这么完美啊我他妈的爱死你了。】_ **

 

“Hehe.”Chloe傻笑着，她的眉毛自信地挑起，身体调整到一个全新的姿势，“Are you ready for your perfect girlfriend to take your virginity?”

 

那个伏笔（见第八章）可不能错过最佳的时机，Max真的不想笑出声但还是咯咯地笑了起来，“ready to get my V-card punched.”

 

【Wowser这听起来太坏了。】Max闭上双眼。

 

 ** _【我想是时候开始了。】_** Chloe还在难为情。

 

“You know for your first time I thought you’d be more nervous.” Chloe调整自己的位置靠近Max的双腿之间。

 

“Yeah, but I think it’s because it’s you though.” Max马上回答。她自己的顾虑并不比Chloe少，她回忆着生命里每一次的焦虑，和Chloe在一起不应该还是这样，I was nervous, but being with you like this, makes me feel safe.”

 

“Max…”

 

“Yeah…” 那雀斑和笑容再合适不过，“like I can say ‘I love you’ without even trying, I can give a speech just on how perfect you are, I can look you in the eyes without looking away.”

 

每一个词语随着Max的语气逐渐增强，Chloe见到那个曾经胆怯的女孩的坚强精神冉冉升起。

 

“Being with you, makes me feel powerful.”

 

哇哦，那是Max说的。Chloe望进那片汪洋，震惊而欣慰。Max给出了答案，现在是Chloe交出自己答卷的时候。

 

“Max.”

 

“Hm?”她暧昧地端详Chloe。

 

Chloe没再说什么，只是露出Chloe Price坠入爱河的标志性笑容。Max看着蓝发收回她的凝视，在Max大腿根部找到平衡，然后缓缓地将头低至Max双腿之间。

 

 ** _【等等！】_** Max刚刚想犹豫，就感到Chloe的气息迫近，但无论她想干啥都被喘息声取代了。Chloe开始接触，确保开始的节奏比较舒缓，她仅仅用了舌头，但没有逼得太紧。

 

“Fuck, Chloe.” Max呻吟声轻微而有力，她整个身体都紧绷了起来，一股漩涡在她的骨盆下方打转，但她坚定地抵制了夹紧双腿的本能，在肌肉迷失之前控制住了自己。她的身躯外冷内热，此时Chloe的舌尖从嬉戏地挑逗到温顺地轻舐那扇大门，在试着用她的方式打开阴唇。

 

“Damn Max you’re soaked down here.” Chloe又尝试推进了一点，现在顺着Max张开的阴户舔舐着，偶尔需要吞下一些。

 

“Is that good?”

 

“Hella, means more for me.” Chloe取笑着脸红的Max，“tell me if anything feels uncomfortable ‘kay?”

 

“’kay.” 仍然是咕哝声。

 

Chloe继续，觉着是时候前进了。不像Max，Chloe过去是性的业余爱好者，更加了解自己的身体，因而她能给Max提供同样的欢愉。她召唤了她右手的帮助，检查然后固定了Max一侧的花瓣，暴露出了她见过的最可爱的小按钮，虽然她还没开放到这个地步。

 

Max感觉到了，那个无论是什么结构的地方在颤动使带来了难以置信的快感，她感到那里随着Chloe的压榨分泌出什么。她相信Chloe，Max不知道她能否相信自己不做什么啥事，所以她只是尽可能放松。她的子宫不自觉地收缩，这只是感觉太棒了。

 

Chloe观察着，为Max而着迷。她开始以一个稳定的韵律抽动。一旦那个节拍被Chloe锁定后，Chloe的进攻开始了。

 

“Ah, fuc…”她的大脑如此迷乱而未能说出一个完整的句子。

 

Chloe亲吻着，玩弄着。

 

Max与床战斗着。

 

Chloe咬下Max就像收获最成熟的果实。

 

Max与她的下体争夺控制权。

 

Chloe的力量不是可以被玩弄的存在。

 

Max的呻吟频率达到了一个新高。

 

Chloe一次两次检查Max是否还好。

 

Max绝望地点头。

 

床的吱呀声完全被那个害羞的嬉皮士女孩的紧张的喘息淹没。可能没有加热器和雨的助攻她还能控制自己，但它们一个都没有停下的意思，Max决心不再回到过去的自己。一只手陷入蓝发中，另一只在自己胸前维持着活跃，Max抽离时Chloe推进，一起寻找着那个共鸣点。

 

令人惊奇的是，嬉皮士女孩比Chloe预料的更加有挑战性，不确定是她退步了还是她就是低估了她。有时几分钟就像一秒钟，有时一秒钟就像几分钟，Chloe发现自己越来越湿了，因而她在床的边缘摆出曲线以暂时刺激自己。这还不够，Chloe还需要另一只手来敬奉她的女友，她值得。

 

首次接触是十分奇异的，Max感到被Chloe的手指侍奉的压力。一次两次后，Max仍然是那个瘦小而没有经验的Max，所以Chloe进行了更深层次的探索，意图打破棕毛与性之间的隔阂。

 

当雷声再次突破漆黑的云层，雨水裹挟这海浪冲击着俄勒冈的纽波特。每个家庭里的加热器正不知疲倦地为居民供暖，在这个灌木丛与树木沙沙庆祝的夜晚。在自然的嘈杂与文明的舒适下，Max在喘息与旋转，Chloe似乎从里面生吞活剥了她，她的每一次呼吸夹杂着呻吟只会让Chloe的手指舞动得更加迅速。她们都感到能量即将到达顶峰，朋克女孩准备迎接即将到来的风暴。

 

**_【Almost.】_ **

 

**_【Chloe!】_ **

 

**_【Almost!】_ **

 

“Wait…Chloe.” Max的尖叫是她们耳边唯一剩下的声音，“yes, fuck!”

 

没有停下的意思。Chloe的手指在Max和自己的润滑下滑进滑出，她的舌头也时有进入那个通道，此时另一只手在上面一个合适的地方按着。

 

Max手指与手臂的电流，夹住Chloe脑袋的大腿的电流将她的身体紧紧锁在原地。做好准备的军队按命令发起冲锋的号角，洪水的大坝被粉碎了，顺着烈火进攻着Max每一条神经。火焰让她的皮肤和肌肉完全沦陷于身体的引力之中。

 

Max倾泻着整个身体的气息，她的大脑踏足天堂后回到了她爱人的陪伴中。

 

一波冷汗击败了广大的炽热感，Max的身体拱起，血管里所有的潮流都向她的中心涌来，汇聚成一个终极的奇点。想着她自己，想着她身体的里里外外，她的形体，她的双眼，她的声音。这都是她。

 

Chloe停下让Max去感受，她指尖温和而坚定的抚慰让她的朋友刚刚抵达了高潮。

 

一．

 

二．

 

三次Max都仿佛摆脱了从头部到脚趾的重量。三次Max都像第一次到达性高潮。三次她都失去而重获意识。

 

她们保持了现在的动作几秒钟，Chloe满意她的工作，用了一小会回味她的触感，她的声音，Max在欢愉到来时的气息。可以被载入她的最高成就了，在Max22岁之前让她成为真正的女人的那个人。她的奖赏没有迟到，Chloe舔舐着指尖的热流，品尝，吞下。这是她的爱人，她全然接受。

 

又一次深呼吸，Max的身体随着她的呼气瘫软在床单里。如同黑暗里绽放的烟火，她的思想仍然在震惊地理解刚刚发生了什么。下方，她仍然感觉到Chloe的手在大腿间游移，可能还在欣赏自己。至少她这次不需要担心听到她的声音，因为加热器还在尽职地嗡嗡着，她的呼吸仍然粗重。一点点地记忆和感知逐渐明晰，有人如何一寸寸地亲吻她的身体，动用了什么魔法让她溃不成军。现在语言刚刚开始形成。

 

**_【我刚刚…】_ **

 

**_【Chloe刚刚…】_ **

 

**_【Chloe和我刚刚…】_ **

 

Chloe骄傲地欣赏Max沉浸在愉悦的余波里，眼睛刚刚能睁开望着天花板，刚刚找回呼吸的节奏。对于其他人而言，Chloe可以想象这是一个多么令人怜惜的场面，一个未经人事的棕毛被如此彻底地击败，但对她这简直是最美的一幕。Chloe记得Max现在这样的每一个细节，还有它们如何发展的。面对如此动人的娇躯，Chloe选择不要浪费这次机会，手指向下体伸去。Max完事了，但Chloe还需要。

 

“Hey...”一个虚弱的声音从枕头传来，Max正在逐渐重获控制权，她低头看着Chloe，“let me help.”

 

“What?” 蓝毛刚刚开始进入状态，但她明白时立即停下了。

 

【Max…I mean fuck yes!】

 

“It’s okay, I can…”

 

“No,” Max下定决心不再后退，没有为什么和怎么办，“I want to do it.”

如果这就是她想要的，Chloe望进那双有神的眼睛，几缕湿发仍散布于眼旁，急切但坚决，无可否认。

 

轻笑并亲了一口Max的肚脐，Chloe站起来，“alright, do me good, Max.”

 

“Just tell me what to do.” Max温柔地献上自己，维持着眼神交流，等着Chloe躺在自己身边。说实话，Chloe不确定怎么处理Max这样没有经验的伴侣。她的兴致仍然高涨，她决定顺其自然。

 

Max感到她的右手腕被抓着，拉着它顺着Chloe的曲线滑过她光滑的肌肤，触感令人惊奇地冰冷。在这些时刻她们仍然没有忘记凝视对方的眼睛，微微笑着。那时她们同时感受到了棕毛的颤抖，而Chloe忍不住笑着将她的手掌导向更低至她的大腿，当Max指尖碰到腰带时，给了她一个挑逗的眼神。这是渴盼，是不安，是肉欲，Max的手稍稍找回了自己的意志，决意再向下探索一下，得到了眼前Chloe一个微笑的鼓励。

 

“Almost there.” 高个女孩耳语着。

 

“Okay.” 瘦小的女孩现在完全兴奋起来，她不想做错什么，但她的自信来自Chloe，因此她只能做对。因此Max向下推进，穿过一片毛茸茸的区域，Max闭上眼专注感受手指接触的娇嫩质感。

 

Chloe放手了，用手爱抚着Max的脸，睁开她的双眼，蓝色对蓝色。就像Max爱抚她那样，Chloe拉近距离给了她一个吻，然后是另一个。棕毛回忆刚刚被侍奉的线索，现在发现了一片已然潮湿而自然润滑的区域，Max搜寻着那道缝隙，以蓝发女孩的呻吟为指引。

 

面对面太尴尬了，因此Max起身将Chloe放在身下，Chloe仍环抱着Max的后颈，她们的唇仍然相接，现在位置就绪，Max好像已经承载了太多的欢乐，她在抚摸着她的爱人，而她享受其中的每一秒。她爱每一次触摸引起的颤抖与声音，Chloe是她的，她会向胆敢伤害Chloe的全世界宣战。

 

“Right there, Max,” Chloe屏住呼吸，做好准备，因为她感到了Max的手指抵达了位置。

 

“Okay,” Max记起她的处境，“do I just…”

 

**_【放进去，天哪。】_ **

 

“Yeah,” Chloe微笑，“you’re doing great, Max.”

 

信任的一刻，Max插进去的时候不想显得太用力。

 

**_【天哪，我在…】_ **

 

“Aha...” Chloe咬着下唇，呼吸急促，“yeah, Max, keep going.”

 

这是一个不可描述的时刻，令人着迷，共浴爱河。她的手指周围都是Chloe肉体，有节奏地脉动而挤压着她。但同时一切都如此脆弱、温良。Max终于感进入更深处。

 

“Is this good?”

 

Chloe张开眼，正好迎上雀斑下好奇的目光，“yeah, it’s okay you can use more than one finger.”

 

**_【more？】_ **

 

“Um, alright.” Max拿出食指扭动地深入进去，Chloe以一阵嘶嘶的赞许欢迎Max。显然，这比她想象得更轻松。Chloe比一开始更进入状态了，但Max的手指仍然在肉体的包围下稳步地攻城掠地；她的脸上，随着Chloe感到Max的深入，她的表情变得越来越放松。一股无法明说的力量将Chloe放在她最仰慕的人的位置，更棒的是，她如此明显地让Max知道了她多么想要她。她的笑容如此红润而放肆，Max实话说不知道自己的手在做什么，但一切都那么恰到好处，开心的小小嬉皮士还能抱怨什么呢？

 

“You can go faster, I can take it.” Chloe缓缓呼气，越来越适应Max的韵律，并将之与自己的节奏融为一体，让她的臀部随着身下完美的女孩而同步律动。

 

**_【Okay, you got this, Max.】_ **

 

她渐渐施加更多地压力，尝试着不同的战术，跟随Chloe身体的指引。巧合地是Max第三根手指也本能地进入，可能是这柔和的质感让Max想起了相机快门，她绝对打开了Chloe的开关。

 

“Ahh…” 她几乎尖叫出声。像一块渐渐揭幕的荧屏，Max所记得的所有Chloe的力量与镇静都瓦解成一种新的屈服与极乐，她感受着Chloe身体的颤抖就像曾经自己身上的一样。

 

甚至Chloe都不记得自己什么时候这么敏感了，她以为这可能是因为Max，以为这可能是离她上一次过了许久。可能是Max的手指稳定持续的压迫释放了她未曾察觉的天性。朋克女孩从未预料到这是来自这位摄影师的作品。或者纯粹是因为这是Max。不管什么原因，Chloe在过高的呼吸频率下已经找不回自己的音调了。

 

是的，这位年轻的摄影师确实召集了自己的摄影经验，像摆弄一座照相机一样对付Chloe，她观察着镜头计算着光圈，手指缭绕着快门等待那个完美的时机。这个情景下的具体应用是怎样的Max无从得知，但看到Chloe呼吸肉眼可见的雾气和她在床上的翻腾，足以让Max加大油门。

 

又是那样的力量，在更多不易察觉的时刻，Max发现自己越来越得心应手地操纵着Chloe。放慢速度让Chloe得以喘口气，然后更加猛烈地插入让Chloe抵达高潮边缘再刚好停下。Chloe愈是呻吟与恳求，Max发现自己的兴致越高涨。她的身体自己移动起来，在Chloe双腿间，Max支配着自己的身体去直接摩擦Chloe的肌肤。

 

“Please!” Chloe在喘息间恳求，她绝望地喊，“faster, Max.”

 

“I’m trying.” Max发出嘶嘶声，她现在必须平衡自己手和腿的力量，现在它们都开始燃烧了。Chloe支起左腿夹住Max，Max十分感激这个姿势，现在她的无名指加入战场。

 

进，起，出，重复。女孩们互相骑在对方紧绷的身体上，她们的起伏一浪高过一浪，呼喊着对方的名字。加热器关掉了，那声音已经被她们热切的交流完全掩盖。她们出神地亲吻，Chloe把Max拉向自己然后甚至抵达她的下方帮助她的爱人。三次Chloe接近了高潮，三次Max都把她拉回，但三次她都向那个疆域推进了一点，三次她都在摧毁Chloe抵抗的边缘试探。有几秒她们甚至对视而笑，喃喃着说着什么爱的然后回到她们炙热的肉体中。

 

第四次，Chloe不会再让这次机会流逝，她举起大腿推向Max，这次右手抓住了Max。Max随着她也将手指向她大腿之间插得更紧。床架在两个女人的做爱下真的成为了受害者，可它的呻吟最后也被Max和Chloe高昂的喊叫而遮掩。

 

“Max.” Chloe深深吸了一口气然后憋着，“I…”

 

随着未完成的本能，Chloe现在磨蹭着几乎和她融为一体的Max。两人的隔膜痉挛了，剩下的肌肉扭曲着，就像潮水拍击着海岸。心跳达到巅峰，两人都放弃了自己的任何意识。

 

黄金时刻，一个女孩坐在女友旁边。她们看着夕阳一寸寸下沉到粼粼波光中。高个说了什么，矮个傻笑了一会，然后靠得更紧了。海洋，光芒穿行在低语的草地和摇曳的椰树之间，两人找到了宁静。那一时刻，还有所有随之而来的时刻，她们都在一起，她们的唯一忧虑是忘带了家里的购物清单。现在，高个的女孩摆弄着自己包包里天鹅绒的盒子有一会了，她不安地低着头。

 

Max再也动不了了，她的身体现在身体好像被滞凝在那里，只有满溢的欢乐在身心间爆发。

 

Chloe搂住Max的腰，抱着她像拥抱生命，即使冒着小摄影师的手指还在她身体里的风险。

 

时间滴答，阳光为这样的一幕逗留得过久了。面向大海，矮个女孩温柔地笑了，享受着和爱人一起的时光。她知道她们为什么在那，她不奢望这个，因为她知道这将如何谢幕，然而她仍然可能会哭泣吧。高个决定不再管这么多，她把盒子塞进包里，她所有的借口和期望的改变都在里边了。

 

Chloe像是在尖叫，但没有声音，Max将她的脸埋进她的肩膀，多巴胺在她们的血管里奔腾。现在她们所有的感官都静止了，只留下她们倾听对方的呼吸与心跳。

 

现在好多好多想法和惊奇在她们的头脑里翻腾，好多好多的光亮与颜色在她们的视线里腾跃。蓝毛首先松开了床单，终于能感受床还挺舒服的，她的思想在不同的世界里跳跃但总是回到那个简单的想法。

 

**_【Max and I just fucked.】_ **

 

**_【Holy shit.】_ **

 

**_【We definitely just fucked.】_ **

 

**_【Holy shit.】_ **

 

她咯咯笑了一声，又傻笑出声，然后变成大笑。

 

Max还在为酸疼的肌肉苦恼，因此她只是简单地在Chloe身旁颤抖，身体浸泡在疲惫中，但她从未如此幸福，记忆里最长的一声舒气，听到Chloe的笑声，她也笑了。

 

这个盒子比她想象得沉，但她紧紧握住，就是现在了。以天地为证，高个女孩走开一步然后面向她困惑的女友。她有点忘了自己的誓词，犹豫了一会，但一切在她注视着走进她生命的最美丽的女孩后就不再重要了。单膝跪地太老套了，但她希望这老套一点，而且这么做可能承载着更深的涵义，展现她有多爱她，能为她做出什么。

 

Chloe的身体渐渐恢复，她现在只能转过头，她左边就是Max，凝视着天花板，凝视着夕阳。Chloe喜欢看到Max的笑容，这有点直接，但她所有能说的都融在她的行动中了。

 

单膝跪地，高个女孩低下身体展示了那个盒子。矮个女孩捂住嘴巴，惊奇，又不那么惊讶，但还是兴奋着。

 

“Max.” Chloe温柔地说，邀请棕发女孩的目光与自己相遇。

 

“Chloe.” Max更温柔地应答，笑容更加明亮。

 

四个词会怎样改变人的一生呢，Chloe求婚。

 

小盒子被打开了。

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

给一秒钟去等待她的反应，这是Chloe必须要等的一秒。

 

她很幸福，Chloe看着笑颜在Max的脸上绽放，温和而坚定。Chloe报以微笑，甚至举起了准备的戒指，虽然在她的指间显得渺小，但意义重于一切。

 

天空从红色染成橘色，矮个女孩伸出右手，喜极而泣，同时，自然在无声地观察与庆贺，两个爱人结合了。

 

Max点头，她仍在流泪，低语，“yes。”

 

“Haha.” Chloe的痴笑比预想得要大声，脸上满溢欢愉，那句“Yes”不停在脑海里回荡，泪水在眼眶打转。在夕阳落下前，在静谧的教堂中，在旅馆房间，Max决定将余生托付给Chloe，Chloe也一样。爱可以是很多东西，这个时刻，爱是两个躺在床上的女孩迷恋对方的凝视。

 

“Yes!” 她又说了一遍，更自信了，一边点头一边说着。

 

因而跪下的女孩伸出双手，她此生最幸福的时刻就是戒指完美地契合在Max的指间。潮水在欢呼，草叶在致意，甚至雨水与雷电都在祝贺。Max她无名指放在Chloe拇指与食指间，想象着这是全世界最美的礼物。

 

“I love you, Max.” Chloe距离上一次这么说有一些时间了，她也想知道为什么。这感觉太棒了，对她爱之人与爱她之人说出这样的话语，她只是必须在说一遍。“I love you so fucking much, Max.”

 

“Chl…”

 

“I love you, Max.” 她想再说一遍，她这么做了，“I love you.”

 

**_【Chloe, I know.】_ **

 

“I love you so so much.”她又说了一遍。

 

“Chloe, I lo…”

 

“Max, I love you.” 她咧嘴大笑，有一点洋洋得意的挑战意味。

 

Max接下挑战，“I love you.”

 

她暂停了一会，挑战被接受了，“I love you.”

 

Max反击，“No, I love you!”

 

Chloe还以颜色，“I love you more!”

 

Max, “I love you more than that.”

 

Chloe, “Well, I love you even more than that.”

 

Max, “I love you the most.”

 

Chloe, “I just climbed above your most, so now I love you most.”

 

Max, “You wish you can climb above me.”

 

“Wha…”Chloe惊奇地张开下巴，“uh, excuse me Mrs. Pricefield, are you suggesting something?”

 

Max对未婚妻露齿而笑，想着机智的反驳。

 

Chloe先得一分。

 

 ** _【这就是我活着的意义。】_** Max咯咯笑着，假装被Chloe的评论击败。

 

Chloe马上抱着Max安慰她，假装愧疚。

 

 ** _【这就是我为之战斗的意义。】_** Max懒得原谅她，但身体却很诚实。

 

Chloe高兴起来，感恩戴德Max的仁慈与风度。

 

 ** _【我将为Chloe而战。】_** Max偷笑。

 

Chloe哈哈大笑。

 

 ** _【没有人能将她从我身边分开。】_** Max慢下来。

 

Chloe很快随之慢下来。

 

 ** _【没有人。】_** Max笑容消却，如果不是这一抹悲伤。又一个Max不能告知的秘密。多像她在Blackwell的时候，她的一部分消逝了，永远找不回来了。她希望生活简单点，她的老师不是神经病杀人犯，她可以重新联系她最好的朋友。她希望不再希望生活能偶尔回归正轨。甚至接受了回溯时间的天赋，有些事也不能被改变。现在一切都不同了，Max憧憬着未来，和Chloe在一起的未来，幸福的未来，她能为之奋战的未来。一个她不需改变过去的未来，她能从现在开始改变未来。她这么看着Chloe，一抹忧伤的笑容。

 

Chloe笑了笑，躺在她挚爱的怀中。没有计划，她觉得一切最后都会好的，只要她有Max。没有人能改变她的想法，她决意与任何敢于挑战的人战斗到底。

 

“I love you.” Max的声音轻盈而真挚。

 

Chloe缓缓眨眼，眼皮愈发沉重，“I love you.”

 

“I love you, more.” Max真心如此。

 

这对Chloe也同样真实，“I love you even more.”

 

Max认为行动甚于言语，Chloe也这么想。

 

然后她们相吻，激情退却，但渴望未曾磨灭。她们吻了一次，又一次。Chloe亲吻Max的鼻尖，无论是谁偷走了最后一吻，谁流露出了那晚最后的爱意，没有人记得了。睡意悄然爬上她们。加热器决定再次打开，虽然这声音比那个晚上开始时宁静许多。现在只剩雨了，还有橘黄色的街灯。暖炉嗡鸣，然后关闭，然后再次在温度低于设定前嗡鸣。

 

Chloe梦见了Max，在这么多年间第一次在睡梦里露出微笑。泪水滑落眼角，她记起年轻时自己如何告诉父亲想和Max结婚，那时她对朋友的热情，她的童真。今晚她刚刚向Max求婚，Max说，愿意。

 

**_【她说，我愿意！】_ **

 

Chloe想念威廉，然后祈祷她想象威廉对此的反应，他的拥抱，他的微笑。Chloe想象威廉会献上最最真挚的祝福，乔伊斯也是，那是如此完美，Chloe只是想到Max的名字就想吻她，现在在她的梦境里，她可以这么做。

 

Max的思绪沉溺于Chloe的存在中。如果Constant说的实话，她们从明早醒来的威胁将更加严峻。没有办法她们能从读心之人的手中隐藏她们的存在。最差的情况，Max想着可能她们也会与他开战。但现在，Max只想想着Chloe，她也这么做了。

 

“I love you.” Max即使在打盹时也不经流露爱意。

 

仍是深夜，仍然雨落，雷声却稀疏多了。静谧的街道，城市仍在熟睡。加热器在房间里平和地嗡鸣，湿衣服躺在地板上，两个女孩盖在被子下，一个蓝发，一个棕发。

 

两个女孩坠入爱河。

 

娇艳的红玫瑰在花瓶里绽放，骄傲地舒展她的花瓣。


End file.
